Betrayed
by maya1234
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais, Harry est accusé de meurtre, lors de sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le Monde de la Magie. voir à l'intérieur pour résumé
1. Le Prisonnier I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Prisonnier**

**Part I**

* * *

" Monsieur le ministre, notre espion vient de nous annoncer que Voldemort s'en prendrait bientôt à Azkaban. La diminution du nombre de Détraqueurs nous donne un certain avantage, mais nous ne savons pas exactement ce que Voldemort compte accomplir lors de cette attaque… comme vous le savez la plupart de ses Mangemorts y sont enfermés et pour la plupart, sont devenu fou avec le temps. Pourtant, l'ordre suggère de transférer le prisonnier ayant pour numéro le 8561. Même si jamais il était devenu fou Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser pour consolider ses propres pouvoirs. " Ronald Weasley âgé maintenant de vingt-cinq ans, attendait patiemment que le ministre de la magie, Amos Diggory, signe le parchemin autorisant le transfère d'un prisonnier.

Après un moment, le ministre signa le parchemin approuvant le transfère du prisonnier 8561, mieux connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, d'Azkaban au quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix à Hogwarts.

Sans un mot, Ron prit le parchemin et partit vers la côte, où se trouvait le bateau chargé de l'emmener à Azkaban. Sur le bateau, sa mémoire se mit à dériver dix ans en arrière, revivant le jour où son meilleur ami l'avait trahi.

_" Allez Ron! Je suis las d'être à l'intérieur. On pourrait aller au Three Broomsticks et prendre une bière au beurre. S'il te plaît… Ron" avait prié Harry, un soir de janvier, lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année._

_Ron réfléchit un petit moment._

_" Ron, je veux y aller, je veux bouger, merde! " À cause de la menace de Lord Voldemort, les visites à Hogsmeade avaient été annulées, bien que toutes les activités se fassent en groupes. Il n'y avait donc plus de Quiddich depuis maintenant deux ans : les articles du Daily Prophet n'y étant pas favorables, il avait été annulé._

_" Bon okay Harry, on y va " avait finalement décidé Ron._

_Ils approchaient de la statue, lorsque Ron demanda à Harry pourquoi ils n'avaient pas proposés à Hermione de les accompagner. Il avait finalement répondu que comme elle était une préfète, elle aurait désapprouvé et les auraient empêché de sortir._

_Ils émergèrent finalement d'Honeydukes et prirent la direction du Three Broomsticks. Ron attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait boire sa bière au beurre._

_Alors, qu'ils passaient dans une ruelle, Harry bascula vers l'avant et de ce fait poussa Ron dans l'obscurité. Ron regardait maintenant Harry avec attention. "Ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" Ron avait les yeux grands ouvert de frustration. " Ta cicatrice te fait mal? "_

_" Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. " dit Harry après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à la ronde._

_Ron, confus, regardait autour également._

_Dès que Ron ne lui adressa plus un regard, Harry entraîna son compagnon à l'arrière d'un bâtiment et le poussa au travers du mur, il le traversa et atterrit dans un sous-sol désaffecté. Un moment plus tard, Harry l'avait rejoint._

_" Harry? Que venons-nous faire ici? " Ron commençait à s'énerver. Il tira sa baguette magique de l'intérieur de sa poche._

_" Expelliarmus! " Harry désarma Ron._

_" Bravo Potter. " marmonna une voix cachée dans l'obscurité, " Tu as prouvé ta loyauté envers le maître! " Ron frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de Lucius Malfoy._

_Ron commença discrètement à marcher en direction du mur par lequel il était arrivé._

_" Crucio! " prononça Harry, et Ron s'effondra sous la violence du sort._

_Soudain, d'autres personnes arrivèrent par l'entrée._

_C'étaient nuls autres que Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, sous la forme de Sniffle, suivit de près par Hagrid et Arabella Figg._

_Harry arrêta immédiatement le sort et se tourna vers les autres._

_Lucius Malfoy, ainsi que deux autres hommes en noir, commencèrent à se battre avec les nouveaux arrivants. Après un moment Harry les rejoignit et lança une malédiction à Sirius, puis s'élança vers la sortie._

_Hagrid choqué et furieux, se précipita pour arrêter le garçon._

_" Avada Kedavra! " et la vie quitta le corps du géant, emporté par le sort lancé par Harry. Puis, il disparut par le mur._

_Arabella Figg s'élança à sa poursuite, déterminée à le rattraper._

_Ron, les larmes aux yeux, sombra dans les ténèbres, mis hors d'état de nuire par Lucius Malfoy._

_Quand il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de l'école. Un peu plus loin, deux hommes discutaient tranquillement autour d'un lit sur lequel était étendu, inconscient, Sirius Black. Voyant Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin discuter ensembles, Ron appela doucement:_

_" Directeur?"_

_Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement et marcha dans sa direction._

_" M. Weasley, comment vous sentez-vous? "_

_" Je vais très bien. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Qui contrôlait Harry? Pourquoi en avaient-ils après moi? "_

_Albus Dumbledore ferma ses yeux. " Ron, personne ne contrôlait Harry. C'était Harry. "_

_" Quoi! Impossible! Harry, ne ferait jamais ça, il… " Ron détourna son visage de celui d'Albus Dumbledore._

_" Remus, vous a vu tous les deux quitter l'école grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Vous savez aussi bien que nous qu'elle ne ment jamais. Arabella a poursuivi Harry. Elle ne l'a pas attrapé mais elle a trouvé sa baguette sur le chemin, il l'avait laissé tomber. Grâce à un sortilège nous l'avons localisé et ensuite attrapé près de la forêt. Il est accusé d'avoir utilisé le sort Crucio, de s'être rallié à Voldemort et d'avoir assassiné Rubeus Hagrid._

_Ron s'étendit sur son lit, assommé par les nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Tournant le dos au directeur, il rabattit ses couvertures sur sa tête, souhaitant ne s'être jamais réveillé._

Le bateau mieux connu sous le nom _"_ _The Charron "_ frappa doucement le quai, chassant Ron de ses souvenirs moroses. Se secouant mentalement, il demanda au capitaine de l'attendre. Après avoir subit les contrôles de sécurité, il pénétra dans la forteresse. Une vague de froid le saisit, lui rappelant la présence des Détraqueurs. Bien que le ministère avait enlevé la majorité de ces créatures un certain nombre d'années plus tôt, par la crainte qu'elles ne rejoignent Voldemort, une cinquantaine restait.

Mais même avec ce nombre réduit le nombre de cas où les détenus étaient devenus fous n'avait pas diminué. Ron approchait maintenant de la cellule de son ancien meilleur ami. Les Détraqueurs, bien qu'ils soient maintenant dans une autre partie du bâtiment, l'affectaient toujours autant, lui rappelant des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés.

_Ron lui-même avait témoigné à son procès avec Remus Lupin et Arabella Figg. Ils avaient utilisé le Priori Incantatem pour démontrer qu'en effet c'était la baguette magique d'Harry qui avait tué Hagrid._

_En fin de compte, il n'y eu aucun doute que le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu s'était détourné du droit chemin, en ce ralliant à Voldemort._

_Cependant Harry avait toujours nié, proclamant haut et fort son innocence. Le juge l'avait finalement réduit au silence. Puisqu'il était mineur, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de l'envoyer à Azkaban, ne pouvant le condamner au baiser du Détraqueurs._

_Deux Détraqueurs avaient finalement escorté un Harry au bord de l'évanouissement jusqu'à la prison. Et Ron s'était juré de toujours combattre les ténèbres qui avaient englouti son meilleur ami._

Se tenant devant la cellule, il regarda Harry pour la première fois depuis dix ans.

L'homme était terriblement mince. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur côté sauvage, sa cicatrice était maintenant complètement cachée par d'autres marques ornant son front. Dans ses mains osseuses il tenait une paire de lunettes où manquait un des verres. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il dormait. De temps en temps, son corps était parcouru de longs frissons.

Ron marmonna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la cellule. Son occupant se réveilla en sursaut par le bruit de ferraille, et se leva.

" Prisonnier 8561, vous allez être transféré au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. La moindre résistance de votre part, sera lourde en conséquence. Les mains vers le haut, faites face au mur. "

Harry, après avoir mit ses lunettes, fit comme ordonné, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion vis-à-vis de l'homme se trouvant en face de lui.

Menottes aux mains, il fut escorté par Ron dans une autre section où il fut laissé, enfermé à clé.

" Le prisonnier 8561 sera transféré au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez me remettre toutes les informations le concernant. " Fit Ron en s'adressant à l'homme assis en face de lui.

" Tous ceci me semble en règle, M. Weasley. Veuillez attendre un moment, pour que je recherche les dossiers. "

Ron s'assit pour patienter, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait accepter de travailler ici avec les Détraqueurs.

Lorsque l'homme lui tendit le dossier, Ron le prit sans un mot, et partit rejoindre Harry.

Ils passèrent les deux points de contrôle où il avait dû sortir les instructions du ministère, et ils rejoignirent enfin le bateau.

Ron enchaîna alors Harry après un des sièges du bateau (des prisonniers avaient été connu pour avoir essayé de se noyer pendant la traversé). Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le continent, Ron prit Harry avec lui pour les dernières vérifications de transfert.

Lorsque tous les papiers furent remplit, Ron prit le Portkey que Dumbledore lui avait donné, s'empara d'un des bras d'Harry et l'actionna.

Ils arrivèrent devant Hogwarts. Incapable de reprendre son équilibre avec ses mains Harry s'écroula par terre, et Ron le fit léviter en position verticale grâce à sa baguette magique.

" Merci, M. Weasley " La voix de Sirius Black retentit par la porte ouverte. " Voudriez-vous apporter le prisonnier avec vous? Je vous mènerai jusqu'à sa cellule. "

Ron et Sirius, suivit par Harry, marchèrent vers les donjons inférieurs où se trouvait sa cellule.

Après la fermeture de la porte ils lui enlevèrent les menottes, le laissant avec l'Auror chargé de sa surveillance.

Ron et Sirius prirent ensuite la direction du bureau de Dumbledore pour faire leur rapport.

" Albus, le transfert du prisonnier s'est passé comme prévu. " commença Ron.

" Et comment s'est-il comporté? " demanda Albus. Ron sachant qu'il voulait savoir s'il avait toute sa tête, chercha la chemise dans sa poche et la lui remit.

" Merci Ron, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. "

Albus et Sirius passèrent alors en revu le dossier.

Identification du prisonnier:

Prisonnier: 8561

Nom: Harry James Potter

Sentence: A perpétuité

Âge lors de l'entrée: 16 ans

Date d'entrée: 17 novembre 1996

Examen médical:

Condition physique: Le prisonnier a un poids insuffisant.

État mental: Inconnu. Le prisonnier n'a pas parlé depuis son arrivée. Il semble être rationnel, mais a parfois de violente crise avec des spasmes et des maux de têtes.

Autres commentaires: aucun.

Les informations se succédèrent ainsi avec plus ou moins la même chose chaque année. Bref, Albus et Sirius ne purent arriver à la moindre conclusion sur son état mental.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Albus soupira fortement, frottant son visage fatigué avec sa main, il essayait de trouver à quel endroit Lord Voldemort frapperait la prochaine fois. Ses espions savaient seulement qu'il frapperait fort. L'attaque pouvait être sur Hogwarts, le Ministère… il y avait tellement de possibilités.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à sa porte. " Entrez " dit-il. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune femme, l'air légèrement préoccupée.

" Oui, Auror Moon? "

" Monsieur, vous aviez souhaité être avisé de tout changement avec le prisonnier. Il… parle et insiste pour vous parler. "

Albus fronça les sourcils de confusion. Harry n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmené à Hogwarts. Et à sa connaissance, il avait à peine parlé cette dernière décennie. Il se leva lentement, faisant craquer ses os de protestation.

" Je vais voir ce que le prisonnier me veut. "

Pendant qu'il marchait vers la cellule, il essayait de trouver ce que le prisonnier lui voulait. En approchant, il entendit une voix enrouée prononcer : " Je l'arrêterai cette fois! "

" M. Potter, vous souhaitiez me dire quelque chose. "

Harry sursauta violemment, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Dumbledore. Elle se referma derrière lui, laissant l'Auror les surveiller.

Sans préambule, Harry parla, " Diagon Alley est sa prochaine cible. Dans huit jours exactement, avec 300 Mangemorts. "

Albus Dumbledore regarda soigneusement Harry.

" Et comment savez-vous ceci? Mes meilleurs espions ne le savent même pas. "

" Ils assistent à chaque réunion que Voldemort donne, oui, mais les seuls au courant de ses plans sont Wormtail, Lucius Malfoy et Marcus Flint. "

" Et comment le savez-vous? "

Harry éclata de rire, d'un rire sec et sans aucune joie. " Azkaban n'a fait qu'intensifier la connexion, les Détraqueurs en ont augmenté les effets. Si vous ne m'aviez pas jeté là, j'aurais été votre plus grand atout. Durant les dix dernières années j'ai entendu chaque détail de chaque attaque des semaines, même des mois avant qu'elle n'ait lieux. "

" Me dites-vous ceci en espérant que j'ai de la pitié pour vous, M. Potter ? Nous récoltons ce que nous semons. " La voix ne contenait aucune colère comme s'il avait depuis longtemps accepté les choix d'Harry.

Harry regardait fixement devant lui. " J'espérais de la pitié, mais pas de la manière donc vous pensiez. Toute vie qui peut-être sauvée en vous donnant cette information est un mort de moins que je verrai et n'aurai à supporter. C'est là toute la pitié que je prévois. Pendant les dix dernières années, j'ai récolté dans l'abondance ce que je n'avais pas semé. " Puis, Harry tourna le dos au directeur.

Albus Dumbledore quitta la cellule, songeur, repensant à tout ce qui avait été dit.

Juste après l'avoir quitté, Albus convoqua une réunion de l'ordre. Pendant que les membres arrivaient, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de leur annoncer que cette information lui venait de leur méprisable prisonnier.

" Je vous remercie d'être tous venu aussi vite. J'ai reçu une nouvelle concernant la prochaine attaque de Voldemort. Il projette d'attaquer Diagon Alley, jeudi prochain aux alentours de midi. Ma source m'a indiqué qu'il y aurait environ 300 Mangemorts. Maintenant que nous savons, nous pourrons prendre des mesures pour éviter un massacre. "

Il y eu plusieurs murmures dans l'assemblé. Puis, quelqu'un parla à voix haute. " Albus, comment avez-vous eu cette information ? Aucun de nos agents ne nous a informés de ceci. Cette source est-elle fiable? "

" Je sais que la source est fiable. En raison de certaines circonstances, ma source a pu tout récemment me transmettre l'information. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle se soit trompée ; mais combien m'en coûte la vérité? Je n'ai seulement que mon instinct. Et d'autres choses m'amènent à croire que cette information est vrai."

Après quelques minutes ils décidèrent de la manière d'agir, et établirent un plan d'attaque pour empêcher un désastre.

L'Ordre du Phoenix avait quitté les lieux, mais ses principaux membres Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Mafalda Hopkirk, Ryan Zambini, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et Ron Weasley s'étaient attardés pour pouvoir parler avec Dumbledore.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans une petite salle et s'assirent.

Severus commença sans préambules: " Qui est ce nouvel espion qui a des informations que seuls les plus intimes de Voldemort doivent savoir "

" Vous n'allez pas aimer ceci. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit à l'assemblée entière n'est pas pour protéger l'espion, c'est que….. "

Chacun était tendu, ce n'était pas bon signe. " Qui? " demanda Minerva, après un moment de silence.

" Je veux que vous preniez ça objectivement, ne laissez pas votre jugement obscurci. Je crois que ma source m'a dit la vérité, et s'il s'avère que cette dernière information est vraie nous pourrons à l'avenir compter plus fortement sur cet informateur. "

" Qui? " demanda Mafalda impatiemment.

" Notre prisonnier en bas, m'a dit les plans de Voldemort. "

Il y eu un silence absolu.

Le regard de Sirius s'était obscurci à cette annonce, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était faible. " Et vous avez décidé de faire confiance à un traître? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne nous enverra pas dans un piège? "

Albus soupira, il savait que Sirius allait réagir ainsi.

" J'ai pensé à cette possibilité. Je ne crois pas que telles sont ses intentions. Il nous dit la vérité car il veut nous aider. "

" Les Mangemorts ne disent jamais la vérité sans rien demander en retour. " Dit Ryan Zambini, " Si ce n'est pas pour une remise de peine ou sous Veritaserum, ils ne fournissent jamais complètement les informations. "

" Ryan, je suis déjà au courant de ceci. " Dumbledore eut un temps d'arrêt. " J'en tiens compte et reconnais ce fait. M. Potter, en effet, obtiendra quelque chose si nous réussissons. "

Minerva le regarda, confuse, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

" Il n'aura pas à être témoin de l'attaque, ni ne sentira, ni ne verra des innocents mourir. "

La compréhension éclaira le visage d'Arthur Weasley en premier. " Sa cicatrice le relie toujours à Lord Voldemort? Il était à Azkaban durant les dix dernières années, observant chaque attaque? "

" Non seulement les attaques, mais aussi les plans des semaines, voire des mois à l'avance, et ne pouvait rien faire avec ces connaissances. "

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Severus Snape se maudit intérieurement, s'empêchant de crier à voix haute. La marque des ténèbres que lui avait apposé Voldemort lui permettait de voir et d'entendre tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. La bataille était maintenant aux portes du château et Dumbledore faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour renforcer le front. Voldemort n'avait pas encore rejoint la bataille. Au lieu de cela il l'avait envoyé dans le château avec un charme de surveillance, pour aller chercher Potter. Si Severus le trahissait, il le tuerait sur le champ, grâce à ce charme de surveillance.

Severus ne savait que faire. Pouvait-il trahir sa position afin de garder Potter loin de Voldemort? Non, Voldemort obtiendrait Potter de toute façon et sa mort serait inutile. Severus savait que normalement, il devrait être sur le champ de bataille. Ainsi, il s'était raccroché à l'espoir que Potter refuserait l'offre. Malheureusement, il savait que Potter ne refuserait pas l'offre. Quand on est enfermé avec soi-même, on est prêt à tout pour en sortir même se vendre au diable.

Arrivant à la cellule, il l'ouvrit et dit: " Prisonnier, vous avez un choix à faire. Séjourner ici, enfermé, attendant que le château tombe en morceaux ou venir avec moi pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voulez-vous rejoindre Voldemort? "

Potter le regarda, et Severus sentit un froid lui parcourir le dos. Potter avait le visage d'un mort, d'un homme qui avait bien trop vu dans sa courte vie.

Il inclina lentement la tête et Potter se leva, se préparant à le suivre. Severus hurlait maintenant toutes les malédictions qu'il connaissait dans sa tête.

" Très bien, Potter, suivez moi. "

Snape ne s'inquiéta pas de le menotter ou lui mettre une entrave quelconque. Où irait-il seul, de toute façon? Que ferait-il? Si son intention était vraiment de rejoindre son maître, que gagnerait-il en ne suivant pas Severus?

Silencieusement, Harry marchait au côté de son ancien Professeur de Potions.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des portes, Severus déglutit difficilement en voyant les Mangemorts prendre le dessus de la bataille. Voldemort avait érigé un dôme de sécurité autour de lui, enfermant Dumbledore ainsi que deux de ses Mangemorts avec lui qui se tenaient de chaque côté du vieil homme. Dumbledore luttait pour attraper quelque chose mais la barrière l'en empêchait. Snape réalisa avec un début croissant de peur qu'il essayait d'atteindre sa baguette magique.

Voldemort, sachant qu'ils approchaient, créa une ouverture pour les laisser entrer.

" Severus, je dois dire que tu as fait un excellent travail. J'en suis remarquablement étonné. Maintenant, quitte le dôme. "

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Shinia Marina

**18 janvier 2004**


	2. Le Prisonnier II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Prisonnier**

**Part II**

* * *

" Severus, je vois que tu as fait un excellent travail. J'en suis remarquablement étonné. Maintenant sort. "

Snape ne voyant aucune autre alternative, partit. Il observa avec une fascination morbide le dôme se refermer, le séparant de son mentor.

Comme quiconque autour de lui, il ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait et devait se contenter d'observer attentivement l'intérieur du dôme. Les Mangemorts et même les membres de l'Ordre avaient oublié de combattent et se tenaient côte à côte, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Voldemort semblait dire quelque chose à Dumbledore et sous le choc, les yeux de celui-ci s'élargirent. Voldemort se mit à rire en voyant sa réaction et continua de parler. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis baissa la tête de honte. Voldemort ria encore plus et se tourna vers Harry pour lui poser une question. Harry inclina lentement sa tête, répondant par l'affirmative. Severus, de là où il était, pouvait voir Dumbledore frissonner. Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita.

" Vous êtes sûr, Potter! " Chaque personne pouvait maintenant entendre ce qui se disait, bien que le dôme soit resté intact. Voldemort remit ensuite sa baguette magique à Potter.

" Maintenant, tue l'homme qui t'a trahi! " Dit Voldemort, Severus put entendre la hâte qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Son souffle s'arrêta, lorsqu'il vit Potter prendre la baguette magique, puis se tourner vers le vieux magicien.

" Faites-les sortir du cercle. " La voix d'Harry était rugueuse, effrayante. Les deux Mangemorts regardèrent leur maître, indécis, et celui-ci inclina la tête. Le dôme s'ouvrit pour les laisser sortir.

" Vos dernières prières, Albus! " Dit Voldemort presque gentiment. Dumbledore releva la tête avec un air de défi mais ne dit rien.

Harry dirigea la baguette magique sur Dumbledore et cria. " Avada Kedavra! "

.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se tenait entre deux Mangemorts, luttant pour trouver sa baguette magique. Voldemort riant de ses tentatives désespérées. Après quelques minutes, Voldemort se retourna pour voir deux silhouettes arriver. Albus put voir qu'il s'agissait de Severus et d'Harry.

" Ah, ils arrivent. Je trouve ça d'une délicieuse ironie, pas vous Albus? Vous serez tué par le garçon dans lequel vous misiez tous vos espoirs. "

Severus et Harry entrèrent dans le dôme, puis Voldemort ordonna à Snape de partir.

" Albus, avant de vous tuez, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. Potter n'a pas tué Rubeus Hagrid et n'a jamais utilisé d'Impardonnable. Il est innocent comme il le clamait haut et fort. "

Dumbledore regardait maintenant Voldemort avec de gros yeux. " Et la carte….. " Marmonna-t-il, confus.

Voldemort partit d'un grand rire. " Et qui a aidé à faire la carte, avez-vous oublié mon fidèle serviteur Wormtail? Cela a par ailleurs très bien marché. Un charme bien lancé, un peu de Polyjuice et vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau. "

Dumbledore regarda l'homme qu'était devenu Harry après dix ans à Azkaban. Le remord l'engloutit quand il réalisa ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils avaient condamné un innocent de quinze ans à l'enfer qu'était la forteresse. Il se rappelait les mots qu'avait dits Harry. " Durant les dix dernière ans, j'ai récolté dans l'abondance ce que je n'ai pas semé. " Il réalisait maintenant, que les dix ans d'Harry passé à Azkaban, avaient été beaucoup plus durs que ceux de Sirius. Le lien du garçon avec Voldemort avait dû le submerger de nouvelles horreurs chaque nuit. Face à ce qu'ils avaient fait, Albus baissa sa tête de honte.

Voldemort rit encore plus.

" Harry Potter, me ferez-vous l'honneur de tuer le grand Albus Dumbledore? "

Dumbledore n'entendit pas tout de suite la réponse mais une voix effrayante lui indiqua : " Je réaliserais bien ce souhait, mais je n'ai pas de baguette magique. "

Dumbledore frissonna à l'entente de la voix, pensant à sa mort imminente.

Voldemort annula le sort et tous purent entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur du dôme.

" Vous êtes sûr, Potter! " Dumbledore les yeux toujours baissés, supposa que Voldemort avait donné sa baguette magique à Harry.

" Maintenant, tue l'homme qui t'a trahie! " cria Voldemort.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut brisé par la voix d'Harry. " Faites les sortir " fit-il en direction des deux Mangemorts. Un petit bruit de ronflement accompagna leur départ.

" Votre dernière prière, Albus Dumbledore " cracha ironiquement Voldemort

Dumbledore releva la tête et regarda Harry. Il refusait de mourir en regardant ses pieds.

Harry leva sa baguette et cria. " Avada Kedavra! "

.

* * *

Le dôme complet fut brisé en renvoyant le sort. Severus regarda Potter avec surprise. Il l'avait manqué! Snape sut à l'instant que ce n'était pas un accident. Potter avait fait exprès de viser le dôme au lieu de toucher Dumbledore.

Voldemort était fou de rage, lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Potter avait fait. Il essaya d'esquiver le feu vert mais c'était peine perdue. Le Sort de Mort le frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne le tua pas mais l'affaibli considérablement, tandis que le dôme vacillait.

Potter sorti une baguette magique de sa poche et la jeta au directeur, étonné. Snape réalisa avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Comment Potter l'avait-il eu sur lui?

" Ensemble!" Dit Potter.

Sans hésitation, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore dirigèrent leurs baguettes magiques vers Lord Voldemort et lancèrent à l'unisson l'Avada Kedavra.

Cette fois, Voldemort ne survécu point.

Même avant que son corps ce soit écroulé, les membres de l'Ordre avaient réagit et avaient maîtrisé la plupart de ses fidèles. Quelque uns voulurent fuir mais tous furent arrêtés en peu de temps.

Snape observait maintenant Dumbledore prendre sa propre baguette magique et lancer une incantation sur le corps de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry fit un pas en avant et murmura un sort. Puis il laissa tomber la baguette sur le corps. Ils furent tous les deux engloutis par les flammes.

Tandis que les membres de l'Ordre s'occupaient des Mangemorts, Severus s'approcha de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui remit sa baguette magique.

" Albus, que s'est-il passé? "

" Harry est innocent. C'était un coup monté, Severus. Nous avons envoyé un enfant innocent à Azkaban. " Dit le directeur avec une voix saccadé où la souffrance transparaissait.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit Harry en train de marcher lentement à travers le groupe.

" Severus, s'il vous plait, suivez-le. Ne le dérangez pas mais ne le perdez pas de vue. Ne laissez personne l'approcher "

Snape inclina la tête et se plaça de sorte qu'il ait toujours Harry dans son champ de vision. Dumbledore rappela tous les membres de l'Ordre à lui ainsi que les quelques Aurors qui étaient arrivés sur le terrain.

Une fois rapidement rassemblé, les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés.

" Professeur, que s'est-il passé? " Demanda Olivier Wood, un Auror du ministère.

" Pourquoi Potter a fait ça? "

" Pourquoi le laissez-vous en liberté? "

Dumbledore leva la main pour avoir le silence.

" Ce que vous n'avez pas entendu, c'est que Voldemort a certifié être à l'origine de l'emprisonnement d'Harry. Harry Potter est innocent. "

Un silence de mort les entoura.

La bouche de Ron, s'ouvrit grande de stupeur.

" Mais, Albus, la carte… " Déglutit Remus.

Dumbledore ferma ses yeux sous la douleur. " Remus, qui a fait la carte? Qui connaît chaque charme qui est rentré dans sa fabrication? Toi, Sirius et Peter. Qui aurait pu altérer son fonctionnement? Toi, Sirius, et Peter. Qui pouvait se faire passer pour lui et altérer la carte? … Peter. "

Sirius Black haletait sous l'horreur de la chose et tomba par terre. Quelqu'un le rattrapa mais il n'en fit rien. Il gémit d'agonie pendant qu'il se rappelait son propre séjour à Azkaban et il se rendit compte que son filleul n'avait aucune transformation en Animagus pour se protéger des Détraqueurs.

Remus, sous le choc, fixait le vide autour de lui. Lentement, silencieusement, il s'assit là où il était, incapable de dire un seul mot.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Sirius fixait le feu dans la cheminée. Cependant, la chaleur des flammes ne parvenait pas à lui réchauffer le cœur, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la salle était maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, illuminant la pièce.

" Sirius? " Appela une voix féminine.

Il ne répondit rien; en fait il n'eut même aucune réaction indiquant qu'il avait entendu.

Elle traversa la pièce pour finalement se tenir devant lui. " Sirius? Est-ce que tu vas bien? " Demanda-t-elle, voyant son regard fixe, vide de toute émotion.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Arabella Figg-Black se mordit la langue; la dernière fois où elle avait vu Sirius en si mauvais état, c'était lorsque son filleul avait été mis à Azkaban. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qui c'était produit. À titre d'essai elle lui toucha la main, mais elle était froide comme la glace. Elle se mit à souffler sur sa main, pour la réchauffer. Arabella utilisa sa baguette pour déplacer le divan et le rapprocher du feu. Une fois, qu'elle eut trouvé une couverture, elle la plaça sur les épaules de son mari.

Puis, elle alla prendre quelques ingrédients dans une armoire située à l'extrémité de la pièce et les versa dans une tasse quelle plaça sous son nez.

En sentant l'odeur, sa main prit automatiquement la poignée et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Cependant, Sirius semblait toujours être inconscient de sa présence. La crainte commença à s'installer en elle. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi? Elle n'avait eu aucun détail de la bataille. Après avoir été finalement libérée de l'infirmerie, elle était immédiatement retournée à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sirius.

Maintenant elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Arabella prit doucement la tasse des mains de son mari et la déposa sur la table. Puis elle le gifla.

Il cligna des yeux et la regarda.

" Ari? "

" Sirius, que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix affligée.

Sirius ferma ses yeux, et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Puis il commença à pleurer, et à hurler son désespoir.

Arabella fixa son mari, confuse, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant les trente-cinq années où elle l'avait connu elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et encore moins hurler. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand ses parents avaient été tués, durant sa sixième année; il n'avait pas pleuré quand James et Lily étaient mort; il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'Harry les avaient trahit.

Il y eut quelques coups à la porte d'entrée, puis elle s'ouvrit sans attendre l'invitation. Arabella jeta un coup d'œil autour et sursauta violemment, saisissant sa baguette magique dans un halètement.

" Toi! "

Sirius dans ses pleurs entendit la haine dans la voix de sa femme, et se retourna pour voir qui était entré. Immédiatement, il se tut.

Harry ignora Arabella et regarda durement Sirius. " Vous vouliez me voir M. Black? "

" Harry, Harry, Harry, " commença à babiller Sirius, ce qui inquiéta encore plus sa femme.

Résolument, elle prit une inspiration et s'avança plus près d'Harry; " Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes sortis de votre cellule mais je vous prie de sortir. Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez assez causé de douleur à cet homme? "

Harry la considéra avec des yeux glacés. Elle se mit à trembler. Puis, il prit une baguette magique dans sa poche, avec un léger mouvement du poignet sans prononcer aucune formule, il désarma Arabella. Attrapant sa baguette, il la mit immédiatement dans sa poche. Arabella avait pâli, se souvenant de la nuit où elle avait vu le garçon assassiner Rubeus Hagrid. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pouces d'elle, il déplaça sa baguette magique. Arabella ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que … en avait-il après elle? Elle le regarda et vu qu'il avait seulement remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

Comment avait-il obtenu une baguette magique?

Elle l'observa pendant qu'il se tenait, menaçant, devant son mari. Il croisa ses bras. " Qu'avez-vous à me dire? "

Les larmes coulèrent le long ses joues, rougies. " S'il te plait Harry, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai échoué. Je t'ai trahit. Oh Merlin, je n'ai jamais été si désolé de toute ma vie. Quand je pense à combien je t'ai blessé, oh Harry, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Je t'ai mal jugé et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais nous pardonner. Mais au moins, je t'aurai dit que j'étais désolé Harry. Plus désolé que je ne l'aie été autrefois. "

" Plus désolé, encore, de ne pas avoir été le gardien du secret? " demanda Harry sans aucune émotion.

" Oui, " répondu Sirius sans hésitation, " J'ai échoué, je t'ai trahit, je t'ai mal jugé. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. "

" Mal jugé. Oui, vous m'avez mal jugé, vous tous. " Le visage d'Harry exprimait maintenant la douleur à l'état pure. " Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de vies que vous avez perdu à cause de ce jugement. "

Sirius le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

" J'ai vu et entendu chaque détail de chaque attaque des semaines avant qu'elles ne se soient produites et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai vu tous ses plans. J'ai vu tous les meurtres qu'il a commit. Savez-vous seulement combien j'ai été blessé d'avoir cette connaissance et de ne pouvoir rien en faire? Savez-vous que j'étais presque devenu fou, et que j'ai bien failli me donner la mort? Avez-vous seulement idée par quoi je suis passé? J'ai senti chaque Crucio que Voldemort a lancé durant toute la décennie. Et il y avait les Détraqueurs. Ils ont rajouté le côté de réalité qui manquait à chaque douleur, à chaque mort, à chaque cri perçant. J'ai revécut mille fois chaque Crucio et chaque Sort de Mort. "

" Tu as peut-être été à Azkaban durant douze ans, Sirius mais tu ne peux pas imaginer par où je suis passé. Je suis resté sain d'esprit parce que je voulais la vengeance pour toute cette souffrance. C'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie. "

Après ça, Harry quitta la salle. Arabella était toujours incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer, et elle regarda son mari qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le divan en sanglotant.

Arabella fit une tasse de thé où elle avait rajouta un calmant pour la donner à son mari.

Il la but lentement, et ses muscles se détendirent.

" Sirius, " dit doucement mais fermement Arabella, " Quand vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe? "

" Ari, Ari, je suis un échec. "

" Sirius, s'il te plait, parle moi, je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne le fais pas. " le pria-t-elle.

" Il est innocent, Ari. Il a été emprisonné comme moi à cause de la même personne. Nous avons envoyé un enfant innocent à Azkaban. J'étais un adulte, j'avais presque vingt-deux ans mais lui avait seulement quinze ans. Il était le plus innocent des innocents Ari et nous l'avons trahit! Harry n'a jamais nui à quiconque dans sa vie. Il n'avait rien de mauvais. Et qu'avons-nous fait? Nous l'avons envoyé en enfer. "

" Ari, je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec. Je veux juste mourir. J'ai échoué. J'ai trahit Harry, James et Lily. "

Son visage exprima l'horreur. Harry Potter avait été innocent tout le long? Comment était-ce possible?

" J'étais son parrain, Ari. Même si je ne le croyais pas j'aurais dû au moins insister pour qu'il passe au Veritaserum. Je lui devais au moins ça! Je ne pourrai jamais le rembourser, Ari. Aucun de nous ne le peut. Je le laisserais m'assassiner si je pensais que ça pouvait annuler ce que je lui ai fait. " Dit Sirius, pleurant encore.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par aucun de nous ne peut le rembourser? " Demanda Arabella de façon incertaine.

Sirius prit quelques gorgées de son thé. Il semblait que le calmant faisait son effet, parce que sa voix était devenue plus calme.

" Durant la bataille, il…..il…..Voldemort a envoyé Snape chercher Harry dans les donjons, pour lui offrir un marché. Sa liberté, à la condition qu'il rejoigne Voldemort, ou rester enfermé dans les cachots. Harry a accepté sa proposition. Tous étaient proches du découragement à ce moment-là. Voldemort avait eu Albus, désarmé, et l'avait enfermé avec lui dans un dôme de sécurité. Il pouvait le tuer à tout moment. Mais Voldemort trouvait que se serait plus drôle si s'était Harry qui le tuait. Personne d'autre n'a entendu à ce moment là mais Voldemort a avoué à Dumbledore qu'Harry était innocent. Puis il a donné sa baguette magique à Harry pour qu'il tue Dumbledore. J'étais désespéré; aucun de nous ne pouvait rien faire pour venir en aide à Albus. Lui, il avait renoncé. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait à Harry et il avait renoncé, abandonné. As-tu jamais vu Albus Dumbledore abandonner? "

" Harry a pointé la baguette de Voldemort sur Dumbledore puis il lui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, mais il a fait exprès de mal le viser. Le sort a frappé le dôme pour être ensuite repoussé par celui-ci et envoyé sur Voldemort. Puis il a donné à Albus une baguette et ensemble ils ont lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Voldemort est mort. Albus a jeté une incantation sur le corps pour que son esprit ne s'échappe pas comme autrefois. Puis Harry a brûlé le corps et la baguette magique de Voldemort. "

" Voldemort est mort Ari, et nous le devons à celui que nous avons trahit. " Sirius prit sa tête entre ses mains, plus désespéré que jamais.

.

* * *

Le Ministre de la Magie était arrivé dès que possible à Hogwarts.

" Albus, " haleta Diggory, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. " Tout ce qu'on dit! Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé! "

Dumbledore soupira et indiqua à Amos de prendre une chaise. " Voldemort a été vaincu, une fois pour toute. Nous le devons à Harry Potter. "

" Potter? " s'exclama le Ministre, incrédule. " Le traître? "

Le directeur secoua sa tête. " Il n'est pas un traître. Nous l'avons trahit. Il a été victime d'un coup monté, Voldemort a affirmé être responsable des crimes dont nous l'accusions. Harry Potter est innocent. "

Amos Diggory fut assommé par les nouvelles. Ce dénouement était sans précédent pour lui. Il rassembla ses pensées pour mettre ses émotions de côté; il avait des affaires à régler.

" À la lumière de cela, nous aurons besoin de faire des excuses officielles et une compensation monétaire pour lui. Nous devons le rencontrer afin de satisfaire ses demandes. " Déclara Amos.

Dumbledore inclina la tête. " Le plus tôt sera le mieux. "

.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, quatre personnes étaient assises dans le bureau du directeur pour déterminer du futur d'Harry Potter.

Amos, Dumbledore et Sirius faisaient leurs excuses à Harry, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'elles n'étaient pas acceptées, et à peine tolérées, ils renoncèrent.

" M. Potter, vous recevrez le plein pardon, et des excuses officielles du Ministère de la Magie vous serons faites. " Indiqua formellement Diggory. " Votre argent a été remit dans votre compte à Gringots ainsi que votre compensation. Toutes vos affaires personnelles devraient vous être retournées avant ce soir. Vous avez reçu votre baguette magique et nous vous accordons également les privilèges des sorciers confirmés. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous? "

Harry bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise, son parrain à sa gauche et Albus Dumbledore à sa droite. Il ne dit rien.

Il y eut un soupir et Dumbledore lui parla. " Harry, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point nous sommes désolés. Que veux-tu que nous fassions pour toi? "

Harry se tourna vers le vieil homme. Alors il se leva, déplia un morceau de papier qui était dans sa poche et le remit au Ministère de la Magie.

" Je veux que tout mon argent soit changé en argent moldu, avec aucun pourcentage d'enlevé pour la transaction, et placé dans un compte bancaire sous mon nom à la banque de la Grande-Bretagne. Je veux aussi un Serment Magique comme quoi ni vous, " il s'adressa à Dumbledore, " ni votre école ne pénétrerons plus _jamais_ dans ma vie, et que ni vous," il se tourna vers Amos, " ni le Ministère de la Magie n'entrerons plus _jamais_ dans ma vie, et vous " il se tourna vers Sirius, " je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir de ma vie. "

Le silence régna dans le bureau, pendant que tous comprenaient les implications que cela emmènerait.

Harry quittait le monde qui l'avait trahit.

Trois jours plus tard, une lettre arriva au _Daily Prophet_.

_À qui de droit,_

_Je suis Harry Potter, celui que vous avez trahit._

_Vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous vous trompiez? Pourtant c'était le cas. Vous aviez mis tous vos espoirs en moi, vous avez fait de moi un héros, vous m'avez mis sur un piédestal, et puis, sur des preuves contestables vous m'avez condamné à l'enfer._

_Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est Azkaban? Vous m'avez forcé, pendant dix ans, à revivre le décès de mes parents, à revoir l'élévation de Voldemort, voir Cédric être assassiné, revivre chaque douleur que j'avais sentie._

_Comment avez-vous pu m'aimer à ce point et me rejeter comme ça, par la suite!_

_J'ai tué Voldemort mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, je l'ai fait pour moi, une vengeance contre l'homme qui a ruiné ma vie._

_Vous avez joué avec des vies qui étaient entre ses mains. Vous êtes bêtes et inconsciemment, vous êtes devenus ses alliés. Vous avez juste supposé, même sachant que des hommes avaient été enfermés auparavant, que j'avais rejoint l'homme qui voulait ma mort depuis ma naissance._

_Je ne dirai ceci qu'une seule fois et je ne le répéterai plus. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir quelqu'un du monde magique ou en entendre parler d'une quelconque manière. Vous aurez été avertis._

_Harry Potter_

Le jour où la lettre fut publiée dans le _Daily Prophet_, Harry Potter quitta Hogwarts. Il se rendit à la banque de Londres et ferma son compte, retirant plus de quinze millions de livres. Le jour suivant, Harry Potter fut porté disparut.

.

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**18 janvier 2004**


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une Nouvelle Vie**

* * *

David Barnes marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment de l'administration, suivant les panneaux indicateurs pour les cours du soir. Il salua la réceptionniste, expliquant : " Je viens m'inscrire pour prendre des cours du soir. " Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait de l'université en tant qu'étudiant enregistré, son inscription étant entièrement payée. Il s'était inscrit à des cours de perfectionnement, GCSE et des cours de préparation de niveau un.

Puis il alla obtenir son permis de conduire et s'acheta une nouvelle voiture. Il passa le reste de sa journée à conduire, à la recherche d'un appartement proche de l'université et d'un travail. Il savait qu'il pouvait facilement vivre uniquement avec ses économies. Mais il ne souhaitait pas avoir trop d'heures libres, puisqu'il savait qu'il les passerait probablement à penser à son passé. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait point.

Au deuxième jour de recherche, il trouva finalement un appartement à proximité. Il se présenta dans certaines entreprises pour obtenir un emploi mais comme la plupart demandaient des compétences qu'il ne possédait pas, il n'eut aucune chance. Il trouva finalement un emploi dans une usine de chaîne de montage, portant le nom de Grunning. Il détestait son job, mais au moins il avait pour avantage de l'occuper. Deux mois après avoir été engagé, il fut promut surveillant. Et six mois plus tard, il avait finalement un travail de bureau.

Cela lui prit une année entière pour obtenir son niveau un. À ce moment-là, il était vice-président auxiliaire de la compagnie. Il donna finalement sa démission malgré les protestations de certaines personnes, et alla à l'université à plein temps. Il reçut son diplôme trois ans plus tard et il alla ensuite à l'école de médecine.

David commença à voir une femme nommée Kathryn Taylor (elle avait été un de ses professeurs lorsqu'il prenait ses cours du soir) durant sa deuxième année à l'université. Ils se marièrent quand il commença l'école de médecine. Les parents de Kathryn s'inquiétèrent de comment il pourrait subvenir aux besoins de leur fille, puisqu'il allait à l'université à plein temps. Ils furent surpris, et Kathryn également, lorsqu'il leur dit à quel point il était riche grâce à un héritage familial. La première chose qu'il acheta fut une maison entièrement payée pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble.

Ses collègues à l'école de médecine trouvaient que David n'était pas un étudiant comme les autres. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assuré, et il semblait pour eux qu'il pourrait travailler à l'année sans se fatiguer. Il était marié et avait une maison… Durant sa deuxième année à l'école de médecine, il eut son premier enfant, une belle petite fille.

Ils l'appelèrent Courtney Samantha Barnes. Elle avait les yeux bleus de sa mère et les cheveux roux de ses deux grand-mères. L'année où il finit l'école de médecine, Kathryn donna naissance à leur deuxième enfant, un magnifique petit garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert émeraude. David le mit lui-même au monde, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps à l'hôpital et ils lui donnèrent le nom de Michael Wayne Barnes.

.

* * *

Ligne du temps :

2005 - Harry a vingt-cinq ans, il quitte le monde de la magie.

2005-2006 - Il devient David Barnes, suit des cours du soir, travaille chez Grunning.

2006-2009 – Années universitaires,

2009 - Il fait son entré à l'école de médecine et épouse Kathryn.

2009-2016 - Ecole de médecine

2010 - Naissance de Courtney,

2016 - Naissance de Michael,

2021 - Dix-huit années sont passées, Harry/David a presque 41 ans, Kathryn 39 ans, Courtney a onze ans et Michael a maintenant cinq ans.

.

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**18 janvier 2004**


	4. Finir par vous connaître

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Finir Par Vous Connaître**

* * *

Il s'asseyait toujours à l'avant de la classe, légèrement calé dans sa chaise ; Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de timidité à cause de sa taille. Il n'était pourtant pas le plus grand, mais il semblait plus grand qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coupés courts. Les yeux bruns, il portait parfois une paire de lunette et d'autres fois des verres de contact pour corriger sa vue.

Il n'avait jamais eu de vie sociale avec les autres étudiants. Il se contentait de se présenter comme étant David Barnes, et ne disait à peu près jamais rien d'autre. À ma connaissance il n'avait aucun ami. Il était solitaire, toujours à part.

Je sais qu'il avait plusieurs fois été invité aux petites fêtes que donnaient d'autres étudiants, mais il avait toujours refusé ces invitations.

Un jour où j'étais arrivée plus tôt que d'habitude, je l'avais trouvé assis à l'entrée du bâtiment, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre quelconque. Je l'avais salué chaleureusement mais je n'avais reçu qu'un grognement en retour. Il était froid avec tout le monde. Par curiosité j'avais une fois demandé aux autres ce qu'ils savaient sur lui, et ils m'avaient répondu qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que moi. Il répondait rarement aux questions qu'on lui posait et ne parlait "jamais" volontairement.

Au bout d'un certain temps j'étais devenu obsédée par lui. Pas parce que je l'aimais, non, mais parce que je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre ainsi isolé des autres. J'étais simplement curieuse.

La première conversation que j'avais entretenue avec lui avait eu lieu un mois avant la fin des cours que je lui enseignais. Je l'avais trouvé assis à l'entrée, une fois de plus en train de lire. J'avais commencé à lui parler de tout et de rien. Je pensais qu'il commencerait à me parler parce qu'il serait gêné par la situation. À ma plus grande surprise il ne s'était pas montré grossier, ne m'avait pas insulté ou dit qu'il devait partir sur-le-champ, comme je l'avais imaginé.

Au début il m'avait juste ignoré, espérant sans doute que je partirais de moi-même. Il avait dû finalement comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tant que je n'aurais pas eut les réponses à mes questions, puisque je l'avais vu grimacer lorsque j'avais continué à parler.

Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, mais je me rappelle nettement de l'instant où il avait finalement laissé son livre pour porter son attention sur moi. C'était quand il avait commencé à vraiment participer à la conversation. Il était encore silencieux. J'avais dû prendre en main la discussion plusieurs fois pour combler les blancs, et il ne répondait pas encore volontairement à mes questions, mais il lâchait un peu plus que des monosyllabes.

Je ne sais pas où j'avais trouvé le courage de lui demander. "Pourquoi vous vous isolez ? Vous n'avez donc pas d'amis ?"

Il s'était raidi instantanément et ses yeux s'étaient tellement refroidit que j'avais cru qu'il allait se lever et partir. "Je suis désolée" avais-je dis, "Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander cela."

Il m'avait regardé, et bien que je compris qu'il se sentait mieux lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il ne se détendit complètement que lorsque je changeais de sujet. "Qu'allez-vous faire après ce cours?"

"Je vais aller à l'Université."

"Que voulez-vous étudier?"

Il était resté silencieux un petit moment, et m'avait finalement répondu : "Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que j'aime, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus étudié."

"Pourquoi?"

Il avait répondu, "C'est juste que…J'ai décroché de l'école lorsque j'étais étudiant…J'ai finalement eu un peu de bon sens et j'ai décidé de recommencer les études."

Lui, cet homme silencieux, s'était révolté à l'adolescence? Je n'en croyais pas une miette.

"Et en ce moment, vous avez un travail?"

"Oui, je travail pour une compagnie de perceuses, appelée Grunning."

Notre conversation continua ainsi jusqu'au début des classes. Ce fut la première, et de plusieurs. Il avait semblé s'être résigné au destin, comme quoi il avait accepté le fait que je voulais lui parler. Je suppose qu'il avait dû trouver une certaine joie dans nos conversations puisqu'il continua à venir tôt, sachant déjà que j'y serais.

La classe finissait dans peu de jours, et les étudiants devaient bientôt passer leurs Niveaux Un. Ce jour-là, j'étais arrivée particulièrement en avance, espérant pouvoir parler à David plus longtemps. Il arriva cinq minutes après que je sois arrivée. J'étais finalement capable de lire ses émotions depuis le mois passé. Je pouvais y lire à ce moment qu'il était légèrement étonné et heureux, bien que je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre aurait pu y voir quoi que ce soit.

"Kathryn, vous si tôt."

"Je sais que c'_est_ la dernière classe que vous avez avec moi, mais j'espérais que nous pourrions encore être amis." Dis-je, pensant à combien c'était bébête.

Il s'était assis et avait regardé ses mains un instant. "J'ai quitté le travail aujourd'hui, comme ça je pourrai me consacrer à plein temps à l'université quand j'aurai passé les examens de la semaine prochaine." Un petit sourire espiègle illumina à peine son visage quand il continua : "Un de mes collègues a été assez choqué lorsque j'ai démissionné, pour la simple et _bonne_ raison que je parle à peine. Je faisais juste le travail à effectuer et il aimait bien ça. Cet homme était simplement méprisable, il m'appréciait juste parce qu'il pouvait prendre du crédit sur mon travail. Il est devenu fou aujourd'hui quand j'ai démissionné parce qu'il ne pourra plus se servir de moi désormais. J'étais fâché, je suis sorti et j'ai acheté mes parts de la compagnie, et si je maintiens le même taux que je possédais j'aurai bientôt assez pour acheter la compagnie entière."

Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi il me racontait tout ceci, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il se confie à moi, en un premier temps.

"Je veux continuer notre amitié, Kathryn. J'ai réalisé ceci lorsque j'ai laissé Grunning aujourd'hui et que j'ai voulu vous dire _quelque chose_ à mon sujet."

Je souris, soulagé. "Merci David, je détesterais vous voir redevenir comme vous étiez la première fois que je vous ai vu."

Soulagés, nous sommes donc restés des amis. Pendant longtemps, notre rapport n'a rien eu de romantique. C'était uniquement de l'amitié, platonique. Je me suis même confié à lui au sujet des hommes qui voulaient à tout bout champ sortir avec moi.

Notre premier rendez-vous ainsi que notre premier baiser sont arrivés d'une manière totalement inattendue. Puisque nous allions à la même université il nous arrivait de nous croiser et même de nous réunir pour déjeuner ensemble. J'étais à l'extérieur ce jour là, sur la terrasse et Brian, un étudiant, m'avait pratiquement agrippé pour essayer d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec moi. Je ne voulais pas être grossière avec lui parce qu'il était gentil après tout, mais il ne m'intéressait pas du tout. J'avais finalement refusé mais il s'obstinait à vouloir savoir pourquoi. David était arrivé derrière moi et avait entendu ce qu'il me disait. En voyant mon expression, il avait immédiatement compris que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Il avait enroulé son bras autour de ma taille et m'avait embrassé sur la joue. "Est-ce que tu es prête pour le concert de ce soir?" M'avait-il dit.

J'avais presque éclaté de rire. Je vis les yeux de Brian s'écarquiller pendant que je me tournais pour embrasser David sur les lèvres. Et dès que Brian se fut éloigné, j'éclatais de rire. David avait grimacé lorsque je lui avais dit. "Alors comme ça, tu aimerais que je vienne avec toi au concert et au dîner de ce soir?"

J'avais finalement accepté.

Notre amitié se mua lentement en amour. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble officiellement lors de sa deuxième année à l'université. Le jour où il reçut son diplôme nous sommes sortis pour le célébrer, au même restaurant où nous étions allés pour notre première sortie en amoureux. Ensuite, il m'avait emmené à un concert en plein air et nous nous étions assis sur une couverture. Puis, il m'avait demandé en mariage. Regardant les étoiles et écoutant la symphonie du monde, en se reposant sur une couverte par une belle nuit fraîche d'été… c'était le rêve de toute jeune fille. J'avais vingt-six ans, mais à ce moment-là je m'étais sentie aussi fébrile qu'une adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous. J'avais accepté, naturellement.

Il avait finalement été accepté à l'école de médecine, ce qui avait inquiété mes parents. Je n'oublierai jamais cette conversation. Nous dînions avec mes parents, deux semaines après que nous nous étions fiancés. David parlait de ses plans pour l'école de médecine. Je pouvais dire à partir d'un simple regard que mes parents étaient inconfortables. Je faisais bonne figure, jusqu'à ce que mon père demande. "Où allez-vous vivre tous les deux?"

C'était naturel qu'ils s'inquiètent, puisque lorsque ma plus jeune sœur, Lauren avait épousé son mari, ils n'avaient aucun argent. Ils avaient fini par vivre avec eux durant un an et demi, épuisant complètement mes parents économiquement, qui avaient déjà un maigre revenu.

David avait semblé pensif, j'en avais profité pour parler à mes parents. "Nous trouverons un appartement quelque part. Je peux continuer à travailler." J'essayais discrètement de leur faire comprendre que nous ne serions pas un fardeau pour eux.

"Et bien," Avait dit David, "Je pensais acheter une maison. Kathryn ne serait pas obligée de travailler, si elle ne le désire pas."

"Et comment comptez-vous faire?" Demanda ma mère, perplexe.

David avait regardé un par un mes parents avant de dire. "Mes parents sont morts, lorsque j'étais âgé de un an. Ils m'ont laissé assez d'argent pour payer mes études, mais j'ai hérité de leur entière fortune à mes vingt et un ans. J'ai assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de notre famille, le temps de mes études à l'école de médecine."

Je l'avais regardé. Pour moi, l'argent avait toujours été un problème. "Combien as-tu d'argent, David?"

"Quand je me suis inscrit aux cours du soir, j'avais environ quinze millions de livres. Au cours des quatre dernières années, certains de mes investissements ont fait des bons considérables. A un tel point que mes comptes bancaires se montent aujourd'hui à environ vingt-deux millions de livres."

Mes parents et moi étions sous le choc.

Avant le mariage, nous eûmes une autre conversation importante. "David? Puis-je te poser une question?"

"Vas-y,"

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la première fois que je t'ai parlé? Je t'avais demandé si tu n'avais pas amis." J'avais laissé la phrase en suspend, attendant une réponse.

Il avait souri, un sourire las. "Oui, je suppose que nous devrions en parler. Pour le moment, non, je n'ai pas d'amis. En grandissant, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami à cause de mon cousin mais je m'en suis fait lorsque j'ai commencé à aller à l'école où mes parents avaient été, l'année de mes onze ans. J'avais deux meilleurs amis. J'avais des professeurs merveilleux et j'ai rencontré des personnes qui avaient connu mes parents. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans." Il souffla. "Il s'est produit quelque chose et tout le monde a cru que je les avais trahis. Ils m'ont blâmé sans preuves et m'ont renvoyé de l'école, ainsi que de la communauté. Ils m'ont trahi; J'ai été expulsé. J'étais seul dans le monde pendant dix ans. Je suis devenu isolé; Je ne savais plus comment réagir avec les autres après si longtemps, Kathryn." Il fit une pause et continua. "Je ne veux pas que tu prennes tout cela du mauvais côté, j'avais peur qu'il puisse encore m'arriver la même chose si je m'ouvrais à nouveau aux autres."

J'essayais d'en savoir plus. "Comment t'ont-ils trahi?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux plus jamais penser à eux. C'était une autre vie, complètement différente. Je suis quelqu'un de complètement différent maintenant. Je n'ai plus eu le moindre contact avec eux depuis des années, et je serai heureux de ne plus jamais en avoir."

Je sus ce jour là que je ne saurais rien de plus.

Le mariage fut parfait. Lauren et son mari étaient présents, ainsi que mes parents et mon frère plus âgé, Jacob et sa femme, Maria. Tous mes amis étaient venus avec leurs enfants. Ils m'avaient souvent taquiné au sujet du mariage, tellement tardif selon eux. J'avais seulement vingt-six ans, mais la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient marié entre vingt et vingt-un ans.

Pendant qu'il était encore à l'école de médecine je travaillais à mi-temps, jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte. J'avais alors arrêté de travailler. Après la naissance de Samantha, je suis devenue mère au foyer, à plein temps. David travaillait dure à l'école de médecine pour obtenir le plus rapidement possible son diplôme, et comme il ne travaillait pas il pouvait passer beaucoup de temps avec nous. Il adorait Samantha, elle était une petite fille gâtée. Il l'emmenait jouer au parc, la sortait pour aller manger une glace et il jouait tout le temps avec elle. C'était un père merveilleux. Parfois en le regardant, je pensais aux changements qui étaient survenu en lui, il était passé de l'homme solitaire que j'avais vu la première fois à celui que j'aimais, généreux et affectueux, mais avant tout à mon mari toujours calme, que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il semblait avoir une capacité infinie de nous aimer, Samantha et moi, et cet amour sembla augmenter encore lorsque Michael vint au monde.

Pour David, la délivrance de Michael avait été une aventure. Il savait quoi faire même si ça n'ait pas été dans son champ d'études de médecine, et je dois dire que la naissance de Michael avait été beaucoup plus facile que celle de Samantha. C'était quelques jours à peine avant qu'il n'obtienne son diplôme en oncologie pédiatrique (NdA : un oncologue est un médecin spécialiste des cancers). Michael était un petit bébé très calme, à la différence de sa sœur aînée. Samantha était beaucoup plus énergique, comme moi, contrairement à David et à Michael qui étaient beaucoup plus tranquille. Samantha avait hérité des cheveux roux de sa grand-mère et de mes yeux bleus. Mais en ce qui concernait Michael qui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir d'où ils venaient puisque dans ma famille il n'y en avait aucun et David ne m'avait pas dit s'il y en avait dans sa famille, lui-même avait par ailleurs les cheveux et les yeux bruns.

David était heureux la plupart du temps à son travail. De temps à autre, il s'occupait de patients plus durs, mais il n'était jamais seul. Certains de ses collègues l'appelaient l'ouvrier miracle parce qu'il prenait des cas que les autres médecins ne voulaient pas car il y avait peu d'espoir de guérison, et lui réussissait à les guérir. (NdA : Et oui, il utilise un peu de magie pour soigner ses patients.) Ses patients le considèrent un peu comme un membre de leur propre famille.

Ses heures de travail à l'hôpital étaient dures pour lui. Mais il prenait le temps de venir dîner, en famille, à la maison. Il travaillait six jours sur sept et avait un mois de vacances durant l'été, où nous partions tous ensembles. Une année, nous sommes allés en France, une autre en Amérique et une fois en Allemagne. Cette année nous projetions d'aller en Écosse, au Pays de Galles et en Irlande.

.

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**18 janvier 2004**


	5. Un nouveau monde

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un Nouveau Monde**

* * *

David, les cheveux et les yeux bruns, approchant maintenant de son quarante-et-unième anniversaire, rentrait de l'hôpital où il travaillait en tant qu'oncologue. Il avait travaillé des heures et bien que la charge de travail ne semblait pas avoir le moins du monde diminué, il était heureux de son travail.

Il se gara dans l'allée de sa maison et rentra à l'intérieur.

"Kathryn ? Samantha ? Michael ? Je suis rentré !" cria-t-il

Il y eu un bruit de course et son fils de cinq ans apparu dans le vestibule.

" Le dîner est prêt David, viens manger! " Dit Kathryn, son épouse depuis maintenant douze ans.

Prenant son fils dans ses bras, David marcha vers la cuisine où il découvrit sa fille de onze ans en train d'aider sa mère à mettre la table.

Déposant Michael, David embrassa sa femme et étreignit Samantha.

"Comment s'est passé votre journée ?" Demanda-t-il en attaquant sauvagement ses lasagnes.

Pendant que sa famille lui racontait comment ils avaient passé cette journée d'été, il pensait à combien sa vie était heureuse. Après que Samantha et Michael eurent terminés de raconter leur matinée au parc, ils commencèrent à harceler de questions leurs parents sur le déroulement de leurs vacances.

Le lendemain matin était clair et lumineux, c'était un excellent début pour le mois de vacance de David. Il emmenait toute sa famille au Pays de Gales, en Écosse et en Irlande pour tout le mois d'août. Les enfants allaient manquer la première semaine d'école, mais ça en valait la peine avec tout le beau temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Ils durent s'arrêter à Londres pour acheter quelques dernières affaires avant de se mettre en route. Alors qu'ils remontaient la rue après être sorti du métro, Samantha partit de son côté (avec l'accord de sa mère pour revenir dans une heure) afin de passer un moment dans son magasin préféré: une librairie d'occasion. Le magasin avait été récemment transféré dans un nouvel endroit plus grand que le précédent, et elle était particulièrement excitée de voir le nouveau bâtiment.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle vit une chose étrange ; il y avait un endroit situé entre le magasin de musique et la librairie que Chris, le propriétaire de la boutique, n'avait pas mentionné. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué exactement où se trouvait le nouveau magasin, d'un côté le magasin de musique et de l'autre la pharmacie. Mais jamais il n'avait mentionné un tel endroit.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda curieusement l'enseigne "Le Chaudron Baveur".

"_Quel nom bizarre_" pensa-t-elle. Assez curieusement, elle nota qu'elle semblait être la seule à voir l'établissement, ce qui piqua son intérêt. Oubliant tous ses projets pour la librairie, elle rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Il était faiblement éclairé par des chandeliers fixés aux murs. Ça semblait être à la fois une sorte de restaurant et une auberge. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, se posant des questions sur les vêtements_ très_ étranges des gens alentours. Et qu'étaient-ce que ces chapeaux pointus ?

Elle avança lentement un peu plus loin dans la pièce afin de ne pas bloquer la porte. Cependant les gens semblaient bien plus intéressés par la porte d'arrière, plutôt que l'entrée principale, ce qui rendit Samantha perplexe parce que tout ce qu'il y avait à l'arrière, était une petite ruelle.

Elle erra vers un coin de la salle et s'y assis, regardant tout avec perplexité. Après une minute, sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle suivit quelques hommes et femmes à l'arrière de la bâtisse ainsi qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle menait jusqu'à une ruelle. Une ruelle étonnamment _propre_, mais une ruelle néanmoins. Puis soudainement le mur se _déplaça_. Samantha n'avait pas pu voir comment ils avaient fait ça, mais ce n'était plus juste une ruelle.

Elle se glissa par l'ouverture et tomba sur une rue bondée, avec des magasins de chaque côté. Les gens, ici aussi, étaient habillés étrangement.

Elle se mit en marche, remarquant que les gens autour d'elle regardaient son jeans Levi et son gilet Route 66 avec consternation. Il y avait des choses, cependant, qui la rendaient bien plus confuse. Tous les adultes semblaient avoir des bâtons dans leurs mains, elle ne le savait pas dans quel but. Et les magasins avaient des noms des plus bizarres ! "Accessoires de Quidditch," (_Quidditch ?_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ ) "Au Royaume du Hibou," (_un magasin pour les hiboux?_) "Ménagerie Magique," (_Magique? MAGIQUE?_) et " Ollivander, " étaient seulement quelques-uns uns parmi tant d'autres.

Elle continua de marcher et se retrouva aux pieds d'un immense bâtiment de marbre blanc. À l'intérieur il y avait les créatures les plus étranges qu'elle n'ait jamais vus. Elles n'étaient certainement pas humaines, ressemblant à un Ferengi avec des oreilles de Vulcan, grand de trois pieds de haut. _[Environ 90cm]_

Elle monta lentement les escaliers et passa devant les créatures à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il y avait plus d'hommes et de femmes bizarrement habillés, et il semblait qu'ils prenaient des pièces d'or aux étranges créatures. Elle se tint là en regardant tout autour pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces choses non humaine arrive jusqu'à elle et lui dise avec une voix désapprouvant. "Pas de flânerie, si vous n'avez pas d'affaires avec la banque, poussez-vous."

Sans voix, elle hocha juste la tête et marcha hors de la banque. Elle se tourna pour regarder une fois encore l'immense bâtiment, qu'elle savait maintenant être une banque, se demandant où aller. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une créature non-humaine qui pouvait parler (excepté le perroquet de son amie Abby, mais _lui_ ne travaillait pas dans une banque).

Elle se tourna et fonça dans quelqu'un.

"Désolée!" Glapit-elle alors que des paquets volaient dans toutes les directions.

"C'est bon, je ne pouvais pas voir où j'allais avec tous ces paquets dans les bras de toute façon," Dit une voix d'hommes, qui ressemblaient énormément à celle de son Grand-père Taylor. Samantha se baissa pour l'aider à retrouver ses paquets, et en profita pour bien l'observer.

C'était un _très_ vieil homme, avec une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Il avait un nez légèrement crochu et portait des lunettes. L'homme était habillé… de robes de la même couleur bleu-clair que ses yeux. En fait, ces yeux rappelaient à Samantha ceux de sa mère.

L'homme déplaça ses paquets et se libéra une main. "Merci, Mlle???"

"Barnes, Samantha Barnes." Elle serra sa main.

"Albus Dumbledore, Mlle Barnes. Puis je te demander où se trouvent tes parents? Tu ne devrais pas être seule dehors."

Samantha rougit. "Et bien, j'allais à la librairie et j'ai vu un petit endroit appelé le 'Chaudron Baveur' que j'ai décidé d'aller voir. J'ai suivi quelques personnes et j'ai trouvé cette rue de magasins." Expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme sembla intéressé, mais elle ne parvenait pas à définir pourquoi.

"Quel âge as-tu, mon enfant?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"J'aurai onze ans en mai."

"Ha, je vois." Ses yeux scintillèrent. "Mlle Barnes, je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde de la magie."

"Le monde de quoi?"

"Le monde de la magie. Tu es une sorcière, tu es magique."

"Il y a des choses qui sont _magiques_ ?" Demanda-t-elle avec à la fois crainte et admiration.

Comme réponse, le vieil homme plaça ses paquets sur le sol et tira un bâton hors de sa poche. Samantha le regarda, confuse.

"Ceci est une baguette magique. Tiens, donne-lui une secousse." Il la lui remit et elle la saisie pour la faire bouger un peu, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à quelque chose. À sa grande surprise, des étincelles rouges s'en échappèrent……et mirent le feu à la barbe de l'homme.

Il rit sous cape et l'éteignit rapidement. Samantha, cependant, était mortifiée. "Je suis désolée! Je ne voulais pas faire ça!" Elle lui rendit la baguette magique à la hâte avant qu'elle puisse faire plus de dommages.

"C'est bon." La rassura-t-il, et il tira alors autre chose de sa poche et la tapa avec sa baguette magique. Ça ressemblait à un vieux morceau de papier de parchemin. "Tiens, prends ceci. Je suppose que tu vas en recevoir une dans les jours à venir de toute façon."

Elle la regarda. C'était une lettre, écrite à l'encre vert et adressée à elle. Mais alors qu'elle la tournait dans ses mains, son regard accrocha sa montre au passage et elle sursauta.

"J'étais censée rejoindre mes parents il y a cinq minutes!" Dit-elle.

Albus Dumbledore prit rapidement ses paquets et indiqua. "Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à eux, si tu veux."

Samantha accepta avec reconnaissance son offre, puisqu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comment retrouver le Chaudron Baveur.

"Monsieur?" Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient. "Puisse que vous avez une baguette magique, pourquoi vous ne……faîtes pas quelque chose à vos paquets, au lieu de devoir les porter?"

Il rit sous cape. "Tu as un esprit vif, mon enfant. Mais il s'avère justement que j'ai quelques articles ici qui réagiraient mal si je les faisais léviter ou si je les rétrécissais."

"Ho," Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça, avant.

Elle suivit l'homme parmi la foule, à l'arrière du pub ainsi que dehors, sur la rue de Londres.

À la porte l'homme se tourna vers elle et dit. "C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, et j'attendrais avec hâte notre prochaine rencontre."

"Au revoir !" Et sur ce, Samantha courra pratiquement jusqu'à l'entrée du métro tandis que l'homme retournait dans le pub, essayant de se comprendre qui cette enfant aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus lui avait rappelé.

"D'où est ce que tu viens, jeune fille?" Exigea sa mère lorsque Samantha arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

"Désolés! J'ai pas vu le temps passer."

"Où étais-tu? J'ai appelé à la librairie avec mon téléphone portable, mais Chris m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu." Fit son père, mentionnant le propriétaire de la librairie, qui connaissait bien Samantha depuis qu'elle était une cliente régulière.

"Et bien, j'ai trouvé un étrange petit endroit que je n'avais jamais vu avant et j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. J'ai juste oublié de regarder ma montre."

Sa mère semblait curieuse maintenant. "Que veux-tu dire par un endroit que tu n'as 'jamais vu auparavant'? Nous venions déjà par ici avant ta naissance."

"Non maman, tu te rappelles que la librairie a été déplacée? C'est un petit restaurant et hôtel appelé ''le Chaudron Baveur'" Elle décida que ce ne s'était pas une bonne chose de mentionner à ses parents que c'était également un pub, "C'est juste à côté de la librairie. Enfin, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable ! La magie existe. Je suis une sorcière." Samantha babillait tandis que la famille descendait vers le métro, "Tu vois, au fond du Chaudron Baveur, il y a un mur de brique et en tapant sur les briques ou quelque chose comme ça il y a une arche qui apparaît et qui mène à une ruelle. Elle est remplit de drôles de petits magasins. Je me suis promenée pendant un moment et je me suis alors cognée sur un vieil homme qui m'a dit que son nom était Albus Bumble-quelque chose. Il m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière." Les yeux de Samantha s'illuminèrent quand elle se rappela. "Ho ! Il m'a aussi donné une lettre." Elle prit hors de sa poche et ôta rapidement la cire.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lue rapidement.

_Ecole de sorcelleries et d'enchantements de Poudlard_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore _

_Chère Mlle Samantha Barnes,_

_Il est venu à notre attention que vous êtes une sorcière, un être en possession de pouvoirs magiques. Nous sommes heureux de vous inviter à vous rendre à l'école de sorcelleries et d'enchantements de Poudlard, l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie dans le monde. _

_Nous allons envoyer un représentant de notre école qui se rendra à votre maison ce soir à 19 heures, pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint votre liste d'école; Tous les articles énumérés peuvent être trouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Veuillez également prendre note que l'année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Hogwarts Express partira à 11 heures de la station de King Cross à Londres, du quai 9 ¾._

_Nous vous félicitons pour votre acceptation et espérons que vous passerez un bel été._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice Adjointe. _

Samantha remit ensuite la lettre à ses parents. Sa mère semblait sceptique. "Chérie, la magie n'existe pas, en aucune manière." Commença-t-elle à expliquer.

"Ho, j'ai pensé la même chose au début, mais après M.," Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la lettre, "Dumbledore m'a prêté sa baguette magique. Je l'ai secoué et j'ai mit accidentellement le feu à sa barbe!" pouffa Samantha.

Son père se racla la gorge et dit. "Nous sommes censés partir en vacances!"

"David, je pense que nous pouvons partir un autre jour. Je voudrais comprendre vraiment de quoi il est question. Nous pouvons accueillir la personne qui doit venir ce soir et partir demain matin." Fit Kathryn d'une voix sage.

Mais le Dr. Barnes, cependant, n'en semblait pas le moins du monde ravi.

.

Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Le prochain chapitre sera plus court: le point de vue de David/Harry pendant la petite aventure de Samantha sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et le chapitre suivant verra la visite de la personne qui doit leur expliquer le fonctionnement du monde de la magie. Juste un petit commentaire sur le fait que Harry/David approche de son 41ième anniversaire: bien que ce soit début août et que l'anniversaire de _Harry_ soit déjà passé, personne excepté Harry est au courant. L'anniversaire de David Barnes a lieu à la fin du mois d'août, et ils le fêtent généralement en famille pendant leurs vacances.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**7 février 2004**


	6. Son choix

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Son Choix**

* * *

_Tu savais très bien que ça allait bientôt se produire. Tu avais compris que cette lettre viendrait quand elle avait appelé un biberon à l'âge de quatorze mois._ Je continue à me parler pendant que je marche. J'ai dit à Kathryn que, puisque nous ne partions pas avant demain, j'avais besoin d'aller faire quelques courses. Mais au lieu de cela, je me contente d'aller jusqu'au parc pour m'asseoir sur un banc, près de l'étang.

Cela fait dix-huit ans que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mon ancienne vie. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me couper de celui que j'étais alors. Je suis même capable de passer plusieurs jours sans penser à la magie.

La magie. C'est la première fois depuis une éternité que j'ai vraiment pensé ce _mot_ depuis des années. Toutes mes vielles possessions, excepté ma baguette magique, sont dans une unité de stockage dont ma famille ne sait rien. J'ai même honte de toujours utiliser ma baguette magique, même si c'est uniquement pour renouveler mon déguisement et pour aider mes patients quand il n'y a plus aucun autre recours. Et, naturellement, pour répondre à un certain courrier particulièrement indésirable.

J'évite le sujet. Samantha. Je dois m'en occuper. Michael recevra lui aussi une lettre lorsqu'il aura onze ans. Je le sais depuis qu'il a transplané de son lit d'enfant sur mes genoux lorsqu'il avait dix mois.

J'évite toujours le sujet, n'est ce pas?

Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne crois pas que se soit nécessaire de leur dire, de toute façon. Mais est-ce que je veux que ma fille aille dans _ce_ monde, avec _eux ?_ Ceux qui _autrefois_ étaient mes amis. Je n'aime pas cette idée.

Non, elle ne doit pas aller à Poudlard. Je me lève et marche résolument à ma voiture, mais ralentis lorsque j'atteins la portière.

Comment est-ce que je peux prendre cette décision pour elle ? De quel droit est-ce que je peux refuser ce qu'elle est sous le prétexte que je le nie moi-même ? J'ai choisi mon exil, ma nouvelle vie. Je n'ai aucun droit de lui imposer mon exil, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis son père ! Je peux imposer certaines règles que je vois nécessaire. Elle n'ira pas à Poudlard.

Mais dans ce cas, je devrais _expliquer_. Kathryn ne me laissera pas juste dire non. Elle n'aimera pas si je prends une telle décision sans en discuter avant. Et je sais déjà qu'elle dira oui.

Alors je suis simplement sensé _leur_ confier ma fille ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais leur faire confiance ? Je n'ai plus la moindre confiance en eux depuis l'âge de quinze ans.

Mon esprit erre jusqu'à _eux_, et je me demande qui viendra ce soir. J'espère que ce n'est personne que je connais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tolérer cela.

Je marche plus près de l'étang, prend un caillou et l'envoie ricocher sur l'eau. Ce n'est pas très bon; il ne ricoche que deux fois avant de couler.

Que vais-je faire ? Je reviens m'asseoir sur le même banc et observe les canards. Samantha me manquera.

Non!! A quoi donc penses-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'accord de la laisser partir ! Je veux la protéger contre _eux_. Une autre pensée me traverse ; je veux me protéger. Non ! Je veux _la_ protéger !

Je suis énervé. Comment _le destin_ a-t-il put me mettre dans cette position ! Je soupire. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si elle a des pouvoirs. C'est de la mienne.

Est-ce que je peux punir ma fille pour mes fautes ? Non.

Je _les déteste_ ! Je ne veux pas avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux, ni que ma fille ait quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux. Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Je n'ai toujours pas accepté le moindre contact avec eux. Je n'accepte même pas les lettres que je reçois_ encore_. Je ne veux pas penser à mon passé, à ce qui c'est produit.

Mais je le dois !

Je ne peux pas imposer ma volonté injuste à Samantha. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je ne le ferai pas maintenant. Alors je vais laisser une enfant de onze ans prendre sa décision, alors qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se produire?

C'est une solution de facilitée.

_Facile_ ? Ne rien dire sur l'histoire de mon passé ne sera pas chose facile. Alors, je la laisse décider ? Je le dois.

Samantha ira à Poudlard. Je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas rater l'occasion.

Je ne veux pas l'imaginer là. Mais les images viennent contre ma volonté. Je me demande qui seront ses professeurs. Non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je n'ai pas à m'en occuper. Ce n'est plus ma vie ! Je suppose que je vais juste m'asseoir quelque part sans rien faire, et laisser ma fille embrasser ce monde. Je n'ai aucun autre choix de toute façon.

Ça me blesse de penser à son départ. De savoir qu'elle va aller vivre parmi _eux_. Devenir l'un _d'eux_.

Mais j'étais l'un _d'eux_ autrefois. Cela n'importe plus ! Je ne le suis plus ! J'ai cessé d'être un _d'eux_, quand j'ai commencé à les appeler, _ils_. Est-ce que cette pensée a même un sens ?

Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Lui donnerais-je ma bénédiction ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça. Je ne pourrai le supporter moi-même.

Je ne dirai ni oui ni non. Je serai neutre. Je ne viendrai pas m'y impliquer, ni la gêner. C'est son choix et je ne veux ni l'appuyer ni le nier. C'est ma résolution.

Je retourne à la voiture et rentre à la maison, redoutant l'heure qui apportera notre visiteur.

J'espère seulement que je saurai être ferme.

.

Fin du chapitre 5.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**9 février 2004**


	7. Le visiteur

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Visiteur**

* * *

Ce soir là, la sonnette retentit à sept heures précise. Samantha se précipita pour aller répondre.

Un homme avec de longues robes noires et de courts cheveux noirs se tenait à la porte.

"Mlle Samantha Barnes, je présume ?"

Elle acquiesça, excitée. Il lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne, "Mon nom est Sirius Black, ou professeur Black pour vous. J'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard."

Kathryn s'approcha alors et dit, "M. Black, entrez je vous prie. Nous avons un certain nombre de questions pour vous."

Sirius entra à l'intérieur et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme aux cheveux brun foncé portant un enfant fatigué avec des cheveux noirs quitter la pièce.

"C'était mon mari, David, et notre de fils de six ans, Michaël. David reviendra vite, il va juste mettre Michaël au lit. Assoyez-vous, je vous prie. "

Sirius hocha la tête avec amabilité et prit le siège qu'elle lui désignait.

David fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard. Cependant, au lieu de s'asseoir, il croisa juste ses bras et s'adressa à Sirius.

"Je tiens à vous signaler que je ne souhaite pas votre présence ou celle de qui que ce soit de votre espèce dans ma maison. Je ne souhaite pas non plus que ma fille entraîne ses pouvoirs. Néanmoins, n'ayant en aucun cas l'habitude de prendre ce genre de décisions à la place de mes enfants, si elle souhaite aller à votre… école, elle ira, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça. Une fois que cette réunion sera terminée, je ne veux plus voir le moindre d'entre vous revenir. Je n'aime pas l'idée de cette _magie_." Il cracha ce dernier mot comme si c'était quelque chose d'infect, "Comprenez moi bien, ça n'apportera rien de plus que de la peine à cette famille. Je ne veux pas avoir _quoi que ce soit_ à faire avec ça. " Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Sirius semblait légèrement gêné, le visage de Kathryn montra tout d'abord de la surprise qui se mua rapidement en colère, mais Samantha, elle, semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Et bien," Dit Sirius en remuant sur son siège, inconfortable.

Kathryn prit une inspiration, "Je ne sais pas ce qui a prit à mon mari pour agir comme cela, mais je vous fais mes excuses, M. Black."

"Ça ira, Mme Barnes. Certain moldus refusent de se faire à l'idée de la magie et décident qu'ils ne veulent pas être mêlés à cela."

"Moldus ?" Demanda Samantha, oubliant momentanément les larmes qui avaient menacées de couler.

"Nous appelons 'moldus' les gens qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle une sorcière née de moldus."

Tout trois oublièrent momentanément l'étrange comportement du Dr. Barnes et parlèrent pendant deux heures du monde de la magie.

Finalement, Sirius demanda, "Vous avez dis que vous partez en vacances, c'est ça ? Et que vous ne serez pas de retour avant le 5 septembre ?"

Elles acquiescèrent.

"Et bien, cela pose un petit problème parce que vous devrez être à l'école le 1er septembre. Savez-vous où vous serez, disons, prêt du 31 août ?"

Kathryn se leva et alla à la cuisine pour regarder leur itinéraire de vacances. "A Dublin, en Irlande"

"Ok, je pense que nous pourrons nous arranger pour que quelqu'un prenne Samantha ce jour là, où que vous soyez en Irlande. Comme ça, Samantha pourra faire ses achats pour ses fournitures scolaires ce jour là et partira pour l'école le 1er septembre. Est-ce que ça vous irait ?"

Kathryn réfléchi un moment avant de répondre, "Je suis désolée, c'est juste que ça ne me plaît pas tellement de laisser ma fille partir avec un inconnu."

Sirius sourit, "Je peux comprendre cela. La femme à qui je pensais s'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle enseigne le cours d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard. Elle est mariée à un homme appelé Ron Weasley, qui jouait autrefois au Quidditch de façon professionnelle, et qui est maintenant l'entraîneur de l'équipe dans laquelle il jouait. Elle garde le nom de Granger pour l'école parce que ce serait source de confusion avec Bill Weasley, son beau-frère, qui enseigne les Sortilèges. Elle a une fille, Angela, qui a l'âge de Samantha et qui commencera également Poudlard cette année." Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une photographie, "Voilà sa famille." Dit-il en la leur tendant.

Durant la première minute, Samantha et Kathryn ne firent que regarder la photo dont les personnages _bougeaient,_ et seulement ensuite elles pensèrent à regarder les personnes représentées.

La femme, vraisemblablement Hermione Granger, avait des cheveux bruns ondulés qu'elle essayait de tirer en arrière de son visage avec l'aide d'un bandeau pour cheveux, malheureusement sans trop de succès car une petite fille aux cheveux roux l'avait attrapé et essayait de l'ôter de sa tête. Il y avait deux garçons, un avec les cheveux roux et un avec les cheveux bruns, qui ne regardaient pas l'appareil photo, se faisant face l'un l'autre. Une fille plus âgée, qu'elles supposèrent être Angela, avait les cheveux bruns et regardait son père, un grand homme aux cheveux roux, d'un air énervé, parce qu'en voulant obliger les deux garçons à regarder l'appareil photo il lui avait accidentellement donné un coup de coude dans le nez.

"La plus petite s'appelle Mariah. Le garçon aux cheveux roux est Markus, et le brun s'appelle Harry. Je connais Ron et Hermione depuis maintenant un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans."

"Très bien, Hermione Granger pourra venir chercher Samantha vers le 31 août." Accepta finalement Kathryn. "Combien aura-t-elle besoin d'argent pour ses affaires scolaires ?"

"Et bien, je ne connais pas le taux de change exact entre notre argent et le vôtre, alors je ne sais pas vraiment, mais Hermione le saura sûrement. Demandez-le-lui quand elle viendra."

"Vous utilisez de l'argent différent ?" Demanda Samantha en ouvrant de grands yeux, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu en visitant le Chemin de Traverse et la Banque.

Ceci relança Sirius dans une explication de dix minutes sur le système monétaire et économique du monde de la magie. Quand il eut fini, il leur souhaita le bonsoir et disparu devant elles.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

La résolution de David à rester complètement neutre disparue dès qu'_il_ fit un pas dans la maison. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire était de rester simplement là à discuter, et au lieu de ça il s'était montré agressif. Il grimaça, _tu ne devrais pas laisser tout ça t'affecter aussi facilement _!

Il se rappela ses mots et secoua la tête pour son manque évident de contrôle. Son comportement n'avait certainement pas été neutre. Bien, il l'avait dit, et réalisa qu'il l'avait pensé: il ne voulait voir aucun d'entre _eux _venir chez lui.

Il avait failli refuser de donner l'autorisation à Samantha d'y aller quand il _l'_avait vu.

Il se dépêcha de se mettre au lit pour éviter la colère de Kathryn, tout du moins jusqu'au matin. Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'air blessé de Samantha. Il ne rejetait pas sa_ fille_, se répéta-t-il. Il repoussa également la lueur de… d'amour? D'amitié? D'espoir? … Il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris quelle émotion il… il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius.

_Sirius_. Il ne l'avait même plus appelé par ce nom depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il ne pensait plus à lui sous ce nom non plus. C'était le nom de l'homme qui avait donné l'espoir à Harry Potter d'une vie meilleure – l'espoir d'une maison et d'une famille.

_C'est également le nom de l'homme qui t'a trahi !_ Pensa-t-il fermement en se concentrant sur l'action de se brosse les dents. _M. Black_.

_Il était un professeur maintenant. Il a dû avoir été officiellement pardonn_… Non ! David secoua la tête et repoussa tout ce qui concernait son visiteur et la signification de sa visite hors de son esprit, et alla se coucher.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

"Alors, Sirius, comment as-tu trouvé la jeune Mlle Barnes ?" Demanda Albus quand il retrouva son ami après son retour.

"Délicieuse jeune fille !" Sourit Sirius, se rappelant la facilité avec laquelle il avait tout expliqué à Samantha.

"Et sa famille ? À quoi ressemblaient-ils ?"

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sirius et il soupira, "La mère est presque autant passionnée que sa fille, mais le père semble être contre la magie pour une raison ou une autre."

Albus hocha tristement la tête à ceci "Nous avons au moins un parent comme ça chaque année. Les gens sont juste effrayés par ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Il est regrettable de voir combien les enfants peuvent être blessés par le rejet de leurs parents pour ce qu'ils sont. Que fait M. Barnes dans la vie ?"

"Il est médecin, et même plutôt bon je crois, et plutôt riche aussi. Il aurait pu cesser de travailler il y a des années, mais il aime ce qu'il fait. Son épouse m'a dit qu'il avait hérité d'une énorme somme d'argent et qu'il était déjà millionnaire avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Mais ils vivent dans une maison modeste avec seulement trois chambres à coucher."

"Bien, je pense que je peux deviner pourquoi M. Barnes n'aime pas l'idée de la magie. C'est un homme de science. La magie ne suit pas les règles normales de la matière et il la rejette parce que ça n'a aucune place dans sa vision des Lois de la Nature."

Sirius hocha la tête, "Je crois que je comprends. La famille va partir en vacances alors je… j'ai proposé Hermione pour aller la chercher à Dublin, en Irlande, le 31 août."

"J'espère sincèrement que vous avez de l'information plus détaillée que cela. Dublin et ses environs contiennent beaucoup d'habitants." Sourit Albus.

"Bien sûr que j'ai ce qu'il faut! Je dois parler à Hermione demain pour la mettre au courant."

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley essayait de remettre ses plans de cours en ordre après que Mariah ait systématiquement détruit son rangement en utilisant le bureau comme un terrain de gym. Un coup à la porte de son bureau fut de ce fait une distraction bienvenue.

"Entrez !" Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte, "Oh, salut Sirius. Je peux faire quelques chose pour toi ?"

L'homme ricana en voyant le désordre et la petite fille curieuse âgée de seulement deux ans qui était en train d'ouvrir et de refermer les tiroirs. "Tu as de la chance d'enseigner l'Histoire, ce n'est pas un sujet dangereux comme la Défense, ou elle pourrait avoir de drôles de surprises en ouvrant des tiroirs sans précautions."

Hermione roula des yeux, "Et bien, si j'enseignais la Défense, je te garantis que je ne la laisserais pas dans mon bureau du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?"

"Et bien, Albus t'a-t-il parlé de Samantha Barnes, la fille de moldus qui est tombée sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

"Oui."

"Sa famille part en vacances et ils ne seront pas de retour avant le 5 septembre. Ses parents ne pourront pas l'emmener pour lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires ou encore à la gare pour le premier septembre. Je leur ai dit que tu pourrais la prendre vers le 31, l'emmener faire ses achats, et t'assurer qu'elle arrive à l'école. La mère est d'accord."

"Bien, merci de me le demander d'abord," Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais fut distraite lorsqu'elle remarqua la dernière sottise de Mariah. "Non Mariah! On ne joue pas avec la baguette magique de Maman !" Elle mit le bâton hors de la main de l'enfant et lui remis un balai jouet à la place, "Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour le savoir, je pourrais penser que ton père est un des jumeaux!" Mariah lui fit un sourire et commença à donner de grands coups avec le balai contre le bureau. Hermione roula des yeux et haussa les épaules, se tournant de nouveau vers Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par sa _mère_ est d'accord, qu'a dit son père ?"

Sirius soupira, "M. – ou Dr, devrais-je dire – Barnes a presque refusé de permettre à Samantha d'aller à Poudlard, il n'était pas très réceptif. Il a refusé de m'écouter. En bref, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une sorcière dans sa famille, que le choix revenait à sa fille et il a quitté la pièce. Je préfère ne pas imaginer comment il réagira lorsque son fils recevra sa lettre dans quelques années."

Hermione souleva un sourcil, "Son fils a également des pouvoirs ?"

Sirius hocha la tête un peu timidement, "J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le livre ce matin."

Hermione soupira, "Pourquoi existe-t-il des gens aussi butés ? Tu imagines comme ça doit être terrible pour cette enfant que son père refuse une partie d'elle? Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir lancer un sort à chaque parent dont j'ai entendu parler qui a réagit comme ça." Hermione s'arrêta une seconde avant de continuer plus doucement. "Je réagissais comme ça quand j'entendais Harry parler du rejet des Dursleys."

Sirius sourit tristement et changea rapidement de sujet. "Alors, tu pourras aller prendre Samantha durant la matinée du 31 ?"

"J'irai."

"Bon ! C'est l'hôtel où ils devraient être." Sirius tira un morceau de papier moldu hors de sa poche et le remis à Hermione.

Elle le regarda, "Dublin ? Ce sera probablement plus facile de la ramener à la maison et de la garder avec Angela et moi. Angela ne prendra pas le train. Si nous prenons Samantha, au moins ça donnera à Angela quelqu'un à qui parler pendant que nous finirons nos dernières préparations."

"Ça devrait très bien aller. Est-ce que tu veux que je te débarrasse de ce petit monstre le temps que tu remettes ton bureau en ordre? " Demanda Sirius en prenant Mariah qui protesta jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait remis une babiole.

"Tu voudrais ? Je te remercie énormément ! Angela est chez une amie, ainsi que les garçons, mais je n'ai nul part où laisser Mariah. Ron a un entraînement aujourd'hui."

"J'aurais du y penser ! La Coupe Européenne a lieu dans trois semaines. J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Rémus, je peux la prendre pendant ce temps."

"Merci, Sirius ! Tu es mon sauveur."

"Suis-je pardonné de t'avoir proposée comme volontaire sans t'en parler ?" Demanda Sirius en grimaçant lorsqu'il prit le sac de couches de la main d'Hermione.

"Oui," Lui répondit-elle.

.

Fin du chapitre 6.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**16 février 2004**


	8. Chemin de Traverse, encore

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chemin De Traverse, Encore**

* * *

David était allé se coucher tôt, et il y avait trois raisons à cela. Premièrement, il ne voulait pas trop penser à ce qui s'était produit, deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas rencontrer l'homme qui était au rez-de-chaussée, et en guise de troisième raison, il préférait éviter la colère de sa femme, ce qui finirait de toute façon par arriver.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kathryn le secoua pour le réveiller, il comprit qu'il était l'heure des explications.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de dire des choses pareilles, hier soir ?" Lui siffla-t-elle.

"J'en pensais chaque mot, Kathryn. Je n'aime pas l'idée de la magie. Je laisserai Samantha choisir ce qu'elle aime, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'aime cela également."

"As-tu seulement idée de combien tu as blessé Samantha ? Tu rejettes ta propre fille !"

David se redressa brusquement, "Je ne rejette _pas_ ma fille. Elle est toujours mon enfant et je mourrais pour elle s'il le fallait, mais je n'aime pas cette magie. Ce n'est pas normal; Ça ne peut pas être réel. Ça ne suit pas l'ordre naturel des choses."

Kathryn le fixait avec incompréhension, "En fait, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas où la caser dans ton petit monde parfaitement ordonné ?" Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

"Je ne veux plus parler de ça."

"Rêve ! On va en parler !" Dit fermement Kathryn.

"Kathryn, cette discussion est terminée. Elle peut aller à cette école et développer sa _magie_ si c'est ce qu'elle veut, mais je ne serai jamais à l'aise avec ça. Fin de la discussion. On doit charger la voiture et partir." Et il se leva pour aller s'habiller, laissant sa femme particulièrement confuse. David n'avait jamais agi ainsi auparavant.

Les vacances en famille furent nettement moins agréables que prévues. Quand Kathryn et Samantha commencèrent à expliquer la magie à Michael, David quitta la pièce. S'ils étaient dans la voiture lorsque le sujet était abordé, David orientait rapidement la conversation dans une autre direction. L'anniversaire de David fut particulièrement tendu, parce qu'il eut lieu tout juste deux jours avant l'arrivée du professeur Granger.

Le 31 août, David dit sèchement au revoir à sa fille et quitta l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient, une heure avant qu'Hermione Granger apparaisse, et il ne fut de retour que deux heures après qu'elles soient parties.

Quand il fut revenu, sa femme le regarda et lui fit, les lèvres serrées: "David, je te suggère de ne pas essayer de me parler avant quelques heures, parce que je pourrais regretter ce que je dirai."

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

D'un autre côté, Samantha faisait connaissance avec Angela Weasley et sa mère, Hermione Granger. Elles étaient en route pour le Chemin de Traverse afin de pouvoir y acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

"Ta mère m'a donné ton argent, on va d'abord aller l'échanger à la banque Gringotts, et en profiter pour t'y ouvrir un compte. Comme ça tu pourras faire des retraits quand tu en auras besoin. Et quand on en aura terminé avec ça, on ira acheter tes vêtements et tes affaires scolaires. Nous y sommes," Dit-elle alors que toutes trois entraient dans un établissement magique appelé Le Gobelin Sans Tête et possédant une cheminée.

Elle prit un petit sac fixé à sa ceinture et expliqua à Samantha, "C'est de la poudre de cheminette; C'est une des façons que nous avons de voyager. Tu dois la jeter dans le feu avant d'entrer dedans, et tu articules bien le nom de la destination où tu veux te rendre. Angela, tu peux y aller d'abord pour lui montrer ?"

Angela prit une poignée de poudre dans le sac et la jeta dans le feu. Il devint vert et elle fit un pas dans la cheminée en criant "Chemin de Traverse !". Puis elle disparut, et les flammes redevinrent orange.

"Vas-y, essaie maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Nerveusement, Samantha prit une poignée de la poudre et la jeta dans le feu. Elle entra dedans et fut étonnée de constater qu'il ne faisait que chatouiller. "Chemin de Traverse," dit-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être une voix assurée.

Elle se retrouva alors dans un tourbillon de couleur, elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et garda ses bras contre son corps. Le mouvement cessa brusquement et elle atterrit avec un grand bruit, tombant presque la tête la première en trébuchant hors de la cheminée. Angela, qui l'attendait dehors, la rattrapa, et Samantha remercia le ciel que la fille ait hérité de la taille et de la force de son père.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur Granger les guidait hors du Chaudron Baveur et dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Elles allèrent à Gringotts, et les gobelins échangèrent son argent. Samantha devait faire quelques efforts pour se souvenir du fonctionnement de leur système monétaire. Elles ouvrirent un compte et Hermione dit à Samantha de mettre la majeure partie de son argent dans la chambre forte, et de ne conserver qu'une petite partie pour ses achats.

"Bien, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller en premier ?" Demanda Hermione à leur invitée; Angela avait déjà acheté ses affaires.

"Les livres !" Fit Samantha, ses yeux s'illuminant, et Hermione sourit, prenant note pour plus tard de signaler à Ron qu'elle n'était pas la seule à aimer le mot 'écriture'.

Elles allèrent chez Fleury et Bott et y passèrent une bonne heure. En plus des livres demandés, elle en choisit un certain nombre en plus (tout recommandés par le professeur Granger) comprenant _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ (nouvelle édition, révisée et augmentée); Les Récents Développements dans l'Histoire de la Magie; Alors comme ça, vous êtes une sorcière ? Un guide du Monde de la Magie pour les sorcières Nées de Moldus; et Nonante Charmes Non enseignés à Poudlard. [Note de la correctrice (pour les francophones de France): 'nonante' veut dire 'quatre-vingt-dix'… le terme utilisé était 'nifty', du vieil anglais]

"Je crois qu'il faudrait t'acheter une malle, maintenant…" Dit Hermione en observant son étudiante lutter avec sa pile de livres d'une manière qui lui rappelait elle-même au même âge.

Après s'être procurées une malle, elles allèrent chez Madame Guipure pour acheter les robes et les uniformes scolaires, puis chez l'Apothicaire pour ses ingrédients de Potions, une balance et un chaudron. Elles allèrent ensuite lui acheter un animal, un hibou Grand-duc mâle que Samantha appela Rex. Et finalement, elles approchèrent de la boutique d'Ollivander.

"Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ?" Lui demanda l'homme en la fixant d'un regard perspicace.

"Samantha Barnes, monsieur."

"Bien, Mlle Barnes, de quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?"

"Je suis droitière."

Le sorcier commença à parcourir ses rayons en sélectionnant quelques baguettes magiques et les apporta au comptoir.

Samantha les essaya toutes et il n'y eut soit aucune réponse, soit des résultats désastreux. Lorsque M. Ollivander se détourna pour en mettre quelques unes de côté et en chercher d'autres, Samantha remarqua une pile de boîtes se trouvant à l'autre extrémité du comptoir. Curieuse, elle s'approcha d'elles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?" Demanda-t-elle, et le fabricant de baguettes se retourna, les bras chargés.

"Oh, ce sont de nouvelles baguettes, je ne les ai pas encore mise en rayon. Les nouvelles baguettes magiques ne fonctionnent pas encore normalement. Elles doivent être… réglées."

Samantha n'eut pas plus de chances avec la deuxième pile de baguette. Tandis que M. Ollivander allait chercher un troisième chargement, Samantha décida d'essayer les nouvelles baguettes magiques.

Les trois premières ne donnèrent absolument aucune réponse. Mais la quatrième lui fit un effet différent. En la touchant, elle se sentit comme si elle saluait un vieil ami tandis qu'elle chauffait doucement dans sa main. Un magnifique jet d'étincelles rouge et or sortit de son extrémité.

Hermione et Angela applaudirent avec enthousiasme. M. Ollivander, cependant, laissa tomber toutes les baguettes magiques qu'il tenait et la regarda avec incrédulité.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que _cette_ baguette se vendrait aussi rapidement !"

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demanda Samantha, distraitement.

"Cette baguette magique est en bois de chêne et fait dix pouces et demi de long [= 26,67 centimètres… sans calculatrice… ^^], elle possède un noyau de plume de Phénix. Après l'avoir harcelé pendant dix ans, j'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Albus de me donner une nouvelle plume de son phénix de compagnie, il y a six mois (Hermione eut un hoquet et devint brusquement très pâle). Votre baguette magique contient une plume provenant du même oiseau que celles de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Samantha était confuse, "Qui sont Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Hermione se recomposa rapidement. "Paie pour la baguette magique, on t'expliquera quand on sera à la maison."

Elles retournèrent ensuite vers le Chaudron Baveur et utilisèrent à nouveau la cheminée, pour cette fois se rendre chez les Granger-Weasley à Pré au Lard.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe avec ma baguette magique ?" Demanda Samantha quand elles lui eurent montré la pièce où elle allait passer la nuit.

"Harry Potter était un sorcier il y a environ trente ans. Il était très puissant. Au même moment, il y avait un autre sorcier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était également très puissant mais faisait de très mauvaises choses avec son pouvoir. À Poudlard, Harry était un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais pendant notre cinquième année, quelque chose est arrivé, Harry a été victime d'un coup monté, et arrêté pour meurtre, mais personne n'a voulu croire à son innocence à cause de sa puissance. Ils ont envoyé Harry en prison. Nous avons découvert la vérité dix ans plus tard. Harry a été libéré, mais il se sentait profondément trahi et a quitté le monde de la magie. Plus personne ne l'a revu depuis presque vingt ans. Tu en apprendras plus dans ma classe cette année." Rajouta doucement Hermione.

Samantha remarqua que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Hermione aimait parler, aussi elle n'aborda plus le sujet.

Elle monta sur son premier balai cet après-midi-là, grâce à Angela. Elle rencontra les frères et sœur de sa nouvelle amie (Markus avait huit ans, Harry sept, et la petite Mariah tout juste deux ans), et essaya de faire de la magie avec sa nouvelle baguette.

"Maman dit que, techniquement, on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école, mais comme on n'a pas encore commencé l'école, le règlement ne s'applique pas encore à nous. C'est le seul été où nous pourrons en faire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit diplômé." Expliqua Angela tristement, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus joyeux, "Mais Papa dit qu'ils ne pourront pas détecter ma magie si je vais à Poudlard pendant l'été. Alors si Maman va à l'école pendant l'été et que je viens avec elle, je pourrais m'entraîner. Enfin, je ne pense pas que Maman apprécierait si elle l'apprenait."

Samantha rencontra Ron au moment du dîner. Il était particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la Ligue de Quidditch et de lui parler de la série de victoires que son équipe, les Canons de Chudley, accumulait depuis quelques temps. Elle apprit que Mr. Weasley avait joué pendant des années en tant que "Poursuiveur", avant d'arrêter pour devenir l'entraîneur de son équipe. Il leur vanta les mérites des Canons qui venaient de gagner la Coupe Européenne la semaine précédente, et embrouilla la pauvre Samantha (qui ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'était le Quidditch) en décrivant le jeu avec une foule de détails. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer.

Après le dîner, Hermione leur demanda d'aller au lit. Elles ne furent pas capables de s'endormir avant un long moment, même si elles ne prenaient pas le Poudlard Express, Hermione devait être tôt à l'école pendant que Ron prendrait soin de Markus, Harry et Mariah.

Quand elles se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, elles se préparèrent rapidement pour partir, traversant le village pour aller à l'école avec Hermione.

Samantha hoqueta quand le gigantesque château et les terres de Poudlard furent en vue. Elle était sidérée, n'ayant jamais vu, jamais _imaginé _qu'un tel endroit puisse exister. En entrant, elle vit Albus Dumbledore. Elle agita la main dans sa direction et il rit doucement avant de lui faire signe en retour. "Bienvenue, Mlle Barnes. Je vous avais dit que l'on se reverrait bientôt ! Mlle Weasley, voulez vous faire visiter l'école à votre amie ? Vous pourrez aussi la présenter aux professeurs que vous croiserez ?"

Angela acquiesça avec excitation en prenant le bras de Samantha, pendant qu'Hermione commençait à parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

"Est-ce que Ollivander vous a contacté ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le directeur sembla un peu surpris, "Non, pourquoi ?"

"Je suppose que le hibou est en chemin, alors. La baguette magique de Samantha Barnes est la sœur de celles de Harry et de Voldemort," lui dit-elle sans fioriture.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se haussèrent sous la surprise, "voilà qui est inattendu."

"Ollivander a dit qu'il n'espérait pas vendre cette baguette avant longtemps. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait demandé une autre plume de Fumseck ?"

"Oui, et maintenant que la baguette a été vendue, il va probablement vouloir une nouvelle plume." Son regard devint pensif, "Je me demande ce que Harry fait, en ce moment." Songea-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, "Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je me pose la question. Je me demande s'il a gardé toute cette amertume. Je ne pourrais pas le blâmer si c'est le cas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il va bien. J'ai réussi à passer au-delà de ma faute, mais je me souviens toujours de tout cela avec regret."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ses sentiments. "A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez essayé de le contacter ?"

Hermione grimaça, "C'était il y a cinq ans. La première fois que je lui ai écrit, je n'ai pas reçu de réponse. Et la seconde fois, il y a cinq ans, et bien… vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé…"

Albus rit doucement.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais essayé de le contacter, Monsieur ?" Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

"Il m'a fait prêter serment avant qu'il ne parte, un Serment Magique. Je ne peux pas briser ma parole." Expliqua tristement Albus, "Je ne peux pas prendre contact avec lui, sauf s'il décide de le faire le premier, et de sa propre volonté."

.

Fin du chapitre 7.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Le prochain chapitre verra la Répartition de Samantha et sa première lettre envoyée à ses parents.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**6 mars 2004**


	9. À Poudlard I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : À Poudlard**

**Part I **

* * *

Angela montra les environs à Samantha avec excitation. Elle connaissait les lieux aussi bien que beaucoup d'étudiants car elle vivait dans le château de temps en temps depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans. Mais Samantha était quand même certaine qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se retrouver dans tous les passages et les escaliers – et plus particulièrement avec ceux qui se déplaçaient.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient à un étage, la jambe de Samantha passa au travers d'une marche. Le cri de surprise fit se retourner Angela qui commença à rire en voyant la scène, "désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir pour la marche piégée. Tu vas devoir apprendre à l'enjamber. Attends, laisse moi t'aider." Angela parvint à sortir Samantha de l'escalier, et une fois qu'elle l'eut reposé, Samantha manqua tomber quand elles repartirent. "Ces escaliers sont dangereux!" s'exclama-t-elle, vexée quand Angela attrapa un nouveau fou rire, "En fait j'ai hérité de la maladresse de ma mère! Mon père est très souple, mais ma mère ne peut pas mettre de talon haut parce qu'elle se fait avoir trop facilement."

Toutes deux continuèrent leur visite, Angela lui parlant des portraits (elles discutèrent avec quelques uns), des pièces, etc. devant lesquelles elles passèrent. Elles croisèrent également plusieurs des fantômes résidents, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, la Dame Grise, le Moine Gras, ainsi que Peeves, malheureusement.

Elles avaient descendu les escaliers pour visiter les donjons, et Angela lui montrait la classe de Potion lorsqu'un homme, ressemblant à une sorte de vautour, sortit d'un bureau adjacent pour fondre sur le couloir.

"Que faîtes vous ici?" demanda-t-il en les voyant, sa voix claquant.

"Professeur Rogue, le Directeur m'a demandé de faire faire un tour à Samantha. C'est une née de moldus de première année." Dit Angela avec respect.

Le professeur Snape renifla et s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

"C'était quoi, _ça_?" demanda Samantha en riant.

"C'était le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les Potions. Il est vraiment très bon pour ça. Maintenant, Maman et Papa disent que tu ne rencontreras jamais son mauvais côté. Il déteste tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans sa Maison, Serpentard, mais Dumbledore l'a bien adouci et maintenant tu te sentiras juste honteuse après avoir fait fondre ton premier chaudron."

"Et tu sais ça comment?"

"Mes cousins. J'ai six cousins qui sont déjà là et cinq qui ont déjà terminé; mon père est le sixième enfant d'une famille de sept. Par chance, aucun de mes oncles ne semble être partit pour avoir une famille nombreuse. En fait, c'est dans ma famille qu'il y a le plus d'enfants. Mon cousin Caleb, le fils d'Oncle Fred, va aussi commencer cette année."

Elles continuèrent leur exploration et croisèrent d'autres professeurs – et tous étaient plus agréables que le professeur Rogue, songea Samantha. Angela la présenta à la Directrice adjointe et Professeur de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall, ainsi qu'à l'instructeur de vol Ginny Finch-Fletchley (la tante d'Angela), le professeur Weasley, professeur de Sortilèges et le Professeur Longdubat qui enseignait la Botanique. Elles retournèrent alors vers les appartements de la mère d'Angela où elles retrouvèrent le professeur Black ainsi que quelqu'un que Samantha n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il se présenta comme étant Rémus Lupin, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Samantha apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre ce cours avant sa troisième année.

"Quels autres options pouvons-nous choisir ?" Demanda Samantha lorsque Sirius les invita tous pour déjeuner.

"Et bien," dit Angela, coupant ainsi les professeurs, "Il y a Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie, Divination, Runes Antiques, et il y a aussi une ou deux autres qui sont enseignées selon l'intérêt, comme Musique et Magie, ou la Théorie Magique, pendant une année, il y a même eu des cours de Magie sans baguette. L'Etude des Moldus était un cours à choix, mais durant les dix dernières années, il est devenu obligatoire que tous les sang-purs de première année le prennent. Les née de moldus ont un cours d'Histoire de la Magie supplémentaire à la place."

"Tu veux dire que je dois suivre _deux_ fois le cours d'Histoire ?"

"Pas exactement," dit Sirius, "Ta classe régulière avec le professeur Granger sera comme une classe normale d'Histoire, mais ton autre classe avec tes camarades née de moldus ne sera pas trop exigeante, il n'y aura pas autant de travail, ce sera plus comme une… introduction à la culture magique. Ainsi tu pourras apprendre ce que la plupart des sang-purs savent depuis longtemps. C'est vrai aussi pour les sang-purs qui prennent Études des moldus – ils apprendront comment est le monde d'où tu viens."

"Ho, c'est vrai que ça a du sens." Dit Samantha.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione les retrouva toutes les deux et les amena dans l'Entrée. Pendant que les étudiants des autres années commençaient à apparaître dans le Grand Hall, Samantha et Angela attendaient avec le professeur McGonagall le reste des premières années qui arriverait après leur traversée du lac.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, ils suivirent tous la Directrice adjointe dans le grand Hall pour la Répartition. Angela avait expliqué à Samantha comment la Répartition se passerait et lui avait un peu parlé des maisons. Samantha pensait personnellement que Serdaigle lui conviendrait.

Le Choixpeau fut placé sur le tabouret et commença à chanter, au grand étonnement de Samantha, bien qu'Angela lui en ait déjà parlé. Les chapeaux chantants ne faisaient pas encore partie de sa vie quotidienne.

Quand le chapeau eut fini sa chanson et que les applaudissements se soient tut, le professeur McGonagall déroula un rouleau de parchemin et commença à lire des noms.

"Barnes, Samantha !" Fut le premier. _Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun 'A' _songea Samantha en s'asseyant sur le tabouret et en mettant le chapeau sur sa tête.

_Bonjour, maintenant laquelle des maisons te conviendrait le mieux ?_ Dit une petite voix dans son oreille.

_Peut-être Serdaigle ?_ Lui répondit-elle.

_Et bien, il n'y a aucun doute, tu as tout à fait le bon esprit pour aller à Serdaigle, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ murmura le chapeau, _tu es également une jeune fille très déterminée._ _Tu irais bien à Serpentard, tu as même… oh, je n'avais pas vu cela depuis des années._

_Vu quoi ?_ Demanda Samantha, confuse.

_Juste que tu as un talent plutôt rare que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps… bien, peu importe. Tu irais très bien à Serpentard._

_Vraiment ?_ Pensa Samantha plutôt septique.

_Hmmm, peut-être as-tu raison, tu n'es pas très bonne quand il s'agit de subtilité._

Samantha rougit, _non_.

_Je pense que tu irais mieux à Griffindor, ma chère, tu es très déterminée et tu as le courage pour saisir ta chance, en dépit de l'attitude de ton père envers la situation. Oui, je pense que tu devrais être à GRIFFONDOR !"_ Le dernier mot fut crié à travers la salle pour que tous l'entendent, et une des tables, vraisemblablement Griffondor, commença à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**5 avril 2004**


	10. À Poudlard II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : À Poudlard

**Part II**

* * *

_Je pense que tu irais mieux à Griffondor, ma chère, tu es très déterminée et tu as le courage pour saisir ta chance, en dépit de l'attitude de ton père envers la situation. Oui, je pense que tu devrais être à GRIFFONDOR !"_ Le dernier mot fut crié à travers la salle pour que tous l'entendent, et une des tables, vraisemblablement Griffondor, commença à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Samantha se précipita pour la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'une cinquième année aux cheveux bruns qui se présenta comme étant Monica Weasley.

"Weasley? Es-tu une des cousines d'Angela ?"

"Oui, mon père est Percy Weasley."

Samantha fronça les sourcils, "Percy Weasley ? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom avant."

Monica fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif, "C'est très probable, c'est le Ministre de la Magie."

"Ho, oui c'est ça ! C'était dans un des livres que j'ai lu."

Elle rencontra d'autres personnes avant qu'ils retournent à nouveau leur attention sur la Répartition lorsque "Jones, Benjamin !" fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

La Répartition continua avec deux frères jumeaux, Megan et Timothy, qui furent tous les deux envoyés à Griffondor. "Marks, Tiffany" fut répartie à Poufsouffle, alors que Samantha essayait de calmer les grondements de son estomac— le déjeuner avec les professeurs ayant eu lieux il y a plusieurs heures. Finalement, la liste finit avec Angela et Caleb, tous deux étant envoyés à Griffondor.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, "Bienvenu à vous tous, pour cette toute nouvelle année à Poudlard. Sûr ce, bon appétit !"

La nourriture apparut en abondance et rapidement Samantha remplit son assiette avec quelques cordons bleus au poulet. Angela, assise à sa gauche, s'exclamait avec excitation qu'elles étaient dans la même maison.

Puis elles discutèrent avec deux autres filles qui partageraient le dortoir avec elles, Megan Stratford et Katie Corcoran. Katie était une née de moldus, comme Samantha, et Megan était une sang-mêlé – sa mère était une sorcière et son père un moldu. Cette situation amena une question à Samantha, qu'elle posa à tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle en général, "Quel cours les sang-mêlé suivent-ils ? L'Études des Moldus ou le cours d'Introduction à la Culture Magique ?"

Ce fut Monica qui répondit, "Cela dépend de la façon dont ils ont été élevés. Prend par exemple Caleb, sa mère est une moldue, mais il a été élevé la plupart du temps dans le monde magique, alors il va prendre Études des Moldus. Il y a eu des cas où l'opposé était aussi vrai. Si un étudiant est bien informé au sujet des deux mondes, il ou elle sera mis par défaut dans le cours d'Études des Moldus. Mais bon, parfois, si c'est le cas, les parents demandent à ce que l'étudiant puisse prendre un des autres courts proposés, comme la biologie, la chimie, la physique, l'algèbre, ou quelque chose comme ça."

Quand le dîner fut terminé et les premières années menées à l'entrée de la tour de Griffondor, la plupart étaient morts de fatigue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Angela et Samantha, alors au lieu d'aller rejoindre leurs nouveaux camarades et d'aller dormir, elles s'installèrent dans la salle commune pour parler.

"Le Choixpeau était assez bizarre." Commenta Samantha.

"Que veux-tu dire par-là ?"

"Il a dit quelque chose, comme quoi j'avais un talent spécial qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Je me demande juste de quoi il parlait."

"Heuu, je sais pas. Peut-être que tu le découvriras dans un de nos cours. Tu ne voulais pas écrire une lettre à ta famille?"

"C'est ce que j'allais faire." Cela prit quelques minutes à Samantha pour maîtriser la façon d'utiliser une plume et de l'encre sans faire des taches sur son parchemin. Elle trouva finalement le truc et écrivit sa lettre.

_Chers Maman, Papa et Michael._

_Wow, ces derniers deux jours ont été incroyables. Hier, j'ai fait des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était vraiment amusant. J'ai acheté un hibou que j'ai appelé Rex—c'est lui qui vous apporte cette lettre. J'ai acheté tous mes livres et mes articles scolaires (les fournitures pour les cours de Potions sont vraiment bizarres) et j'ai reçu une baguette magique. C'est de l'orme, dix pouces avec une plume de Phénix pour noyau. Vous saviez que les phénix existent vraiment ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le fabricant de baguette magique a dit que mon noyau de baguette venait du phénix de compagnie du directeur, et que deux autres baguettes magiques avaient le même noyau— celles d'un Mage Noir et d'un homme appelé Harry Potter._

_Poudlard est étonnant—c'est un château, comme dans les contes de fées. Tous les portraits se déplacent et peuvent parler. J'ai été répartie dans la maison de Griffondor— Griffondor est connu pour son courage. Les autres maisons sont Poufsouffle – qui est connue pour sa fidélité – Serdaigle –qui est connu pour sa sagesse – et Serpentard – qui est connu pour son ambition. Le Choixpeau (c'est un chapeau vraiment vieux et quand vous le mettez sur votre tête, il vous indique dans quelle maison vous devez aller) Il a dit que j'irais bien à Serpentard. Puis il a dis quelque chose d'étrange – que j'avais un talent spécial qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un longtemps. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec ma baguette – puisque tous semblent penser qu'elle aussi est spéciale. Est-ce que vous avez déjà remarqué si j'avais un talent étrange ?_

_Maintenant, je suis fatiguée et les classes commencent demain._

_Au revoir, je vous aime !_

_Samantha_

Elle l'envoya au loin avec Rex et alla jusqu'à son lit, s'endormant rapidement.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

La lettre de Samantha arriva deux jours après que la famille Barnes fût de retour dans leur maison située dans la banlieue de Londres. Kathryn, qui refusait encore de parler à son mari après son refus de rencontrer la femme qui avait pris Samantha pour aller acheter ses articles scolaires, et qui l'emmenait ensuite à l'école, ouvrit la lettre avec excitation et commença à la lire à voix haute, lorsque David sortit de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas entendre la lettre.

Kathryn fut de nouveau furieuse, mais était décidée à attendre jusqu'à ce que Michael soit à l'école pour le confronter, mais à ce moment-là David partit travailler. Après que Michael fut allé au lit pour la nuit, Kathryn l'affronta.

"Tu refuses de _communiquer_ avec elle ?" Dit-elle avec colère.

"Je ne veux rien savoir de son école, Kathryn. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle aille là-bas, et je ne pense pas que je le voudrais jamais. Tu peux me dire si elle va bien, et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir." Puis il se retourna dans le lit et s'endormit. Kathryn parvint elle aussi à s'endormir finalement, au bout d'un moment.

Lorsque David entendit que son épouse s'était bien endormie, il se leva tranquillement. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de réveiller Kathryn – elle avait le sommeil très profond. Il alla dans le séjour, alluma une lampe et s'assit sur le divan, tenant la lettre dans sa main. Ce n'était pas vrai qu'il voulait juste savoir si elle allait bien. Il avait besoin de connaître chaque détail sur tout ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Kathryn. Elle ne comprendrait pas son besoin de se maintenir éloigné autant que possible des sorciers, en même temps que son envie de suivre son enfant à chacun de ses pas dans le monde de la magie— il ne comprenait pas entièrement tout cela lui-même. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut deux fois.

"Un talent spécial," Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, se rappelant quelque chose qui s'était produit lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans.

_Tous trois étaient au zoo de Londres et Kathryn, qui était alors enceinte, était allée aux toilettes, pendant que David et Samantha entraient dans la maison des reptiles. Ils regardaient un serpent corail [note de Shinia: si quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un 'copperhead', je suis preneuse...] brillamment coloré, lorsqu'il s'était approché de la vitre pour les regarder._

_Samantha avait pouffé de rire et avait alors sifflé au serpent, lui disant, "Hello."_

_David s'était figé lorsqu'il avait entendu le sifflement sortir de sa bouche. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir hérité de _ça_, avait-il pensé en lui-même. Le serpent avait alors répondu à Samantha, "Hello, petite." Samantha avait encore gloussé, avant que David ne la prenne et qu'il ne se dépêche de sortir de la maison des reptiles._

David se secoua et replaça la lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Il remplit à nouveau le bol d'eau pour Rex et retourna dormir.

.

Fin du chapitre 8.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**12 avril 2004**


	11. Un Projet I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un Projet**

**Part I**

* * *

Angela et Samantha furent toutes les deux en retard le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner, à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle elles étaient allées au lit. Alors qu'elles se précipitaient vers leur table, le professeur McGonagall leur passa leurs horaires. Tandis que Samantha prenait un petit pain et commençait à le beurrer, Angela regardait fixement son horaire.

"Oh, chouette. Aujourd'hui j'ai maman en premier. Donc après j'ai Étude des Moldus, ça veut dire que tu vas avoir maman sur le dos pendant deux heures. Ensuite on a le déjeuner, et après double Sortilèges."

"Double Sortilèges ?" Demanda Samantha.

"Ça veut dire que nous avons cours deux fois plus longtemps avec l'autre maison— regarde, nous avons Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles. Dépêche-toi, nous ne devons pas être en retard un premier jour d'école."

Samantha examina brièvement son horaire avant d'engloutir son jus de citrouille et de suivre son amie à l'extérieur du Grand Hall.

"Bienvenue au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Dans ce cours vous apprendrez ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'histoire de notre société," Dit le professeur Granger après avoir fait l'appel, "Ce trimestre, vous devrez également faire un travail en histoire sur une sorcière ou un sorcier que vous aurez préalablement choisi. Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez décidé qui d'ici notre prochain cours. Et comme je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde fasse la même personne, se sera au premier arrivé, premier servit. Si vous voulez faire votre travail sur Harry Potter, écrivez-moi un paragraphe sur pourquoi vous voulez faire votre travail sur lui et je jugerai de la meilleure raison." Puis elle se lança dans un discours seulement à moitié intéressant sur la formation du Ministère de la Magie Britannique.

Samantha gémit lorsqu'elle replia sa main. Ses muscles étaient douloureux à force d'écrire la tonne de notes pendant le cours du professeur Granger. Tandis qu'Angela ramassait ses affaires pour partir et aller à l'Étude des Moldus, Samantha lui dit, "On se voit au déjeuner ?"

"Oh, non, désolée. Aujourd'hui, je mange avec maman pour le déjeuner. Elle m'a demandée de venir à ses appartements." S'excusa Angela, "mais, on se reverra en Sortilèges."

"Oh, ok." Répondit Samantha alors qu'Angela partait pour son prochain cours.

Pendant que d'autres nés de Moldus s'installaient dans la salle de classe, le professeur Granger effaçait ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le tableau et commença à y écrire de nouvelles notes. Lorsque tous furent entrés, elle referma la porte et alla devant son bureau, puis s'y appuya pour s'adresser à la classe.

"Dans ce cours vous recevrez une introduction au Monde de la Magie. Nous couvrirons son histoire récente et les événements actuels de manière à vous donner une base de la culture courante du monde de la magie.

"Les premières choses que nous étudierons seront la Première et la Seconde Guerres contre les Forces du Mal, puisqu'elles ont été les principaux facteurs menant au développement du Monde de la Magie tel qu'il existe maintenant.

"Cette classe aura peu de devoirs, vous en aurez moins que vos camarades de classes qui sont en Étude de Moldus, puisque vous avez l'avantage d'être immergé dans le Monde de la Magie ce qui vous permettra d'apprendre plus vite.

"Je suis moi-même une née de Moldus, et je sais à quel point certaines choses peuvent être confuses lorsqu'on entre pour la première fois dans le Monde Magique, et si vous avez une question, il vous suffit de demander."

"Bien," soupira Hermione en se lançant en mode discourt, "La Première Guerre contre les Forces du Mal a commencé en 1971 avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Nous verrons l'histoire de Voldemort plus tard, mais pour le moment vous avez juste besoin de savoir quand tout a commencé. Voldemort gagna rapidement des partisans qu'il appela les Mangemorts. Le but de Voldemort était d'éliminer les sorcières et les sorciers nés de Moldus, ainsi que les sangs mêlés, puis d'attaquer lui-même le monde Moldus. Beaucoup d'érudits ont comparé Voldemort à Hitler."

"Voldemort débuta une série d'attaques entre 1972 et 1981 qui décima ceux qui s'opposèrent à lui. Albus Dumbledore menait les forces qui lui tenaient tête. Poudlard fonctionnait normalement comme école mais il devint en même temps le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le corps dirigeant des Forces de la Lumière.

"Voldemort tomba en octobre 1981. Comment est-ce que cela s'est produit exactement reste aujourd'hui encore un mystère. Voldemort avait alors fait de la famille Potter sa principale cible. Un espion parmi les forces de Voldemort rapporta ce fait à Albus. Lily et James Potter avec leur jeune fils Harry se cachèrent en utilisant un sortilège dit de Fidelitas. Ce sortilège devait dissimuler l'endroit où ils étaient de Voldemort en le cachant chez une personne. Le Gardien des Secrets trahit les Potter et Voldemort les attaqua. Lily et James Potter furent tués, mais le sort de Voldemort ricocha sur Harry Potter et frappa Voldemort. Il n'était pas mort, mais il fut jeté hors de son corps et perdit la plupart de ses pouvoirs.

"Lily Potter est morte pour Harry et ainsi on présume que son sacrifice le protégea partiellement de la malédiction. Pourtant, il y a eu plusieurs autres exemples par le passé de personnes ayant fait le même sacrifice, mais où l'autre personne mourait, donc il y devait y avoir autre chose avec Harry Potter qui empêcha le sort de le tuer. Personne d'autre que lui n'a jamais survécu au sortilège de mort.

"Après que Voldemort soit tombé, le Monde Magique dans l'ensemble décida de prétendre que ce ne soit jamais arrivé. Ce qui fut infortuné puisque Voldemort n'était, en fait, pas mort. Bine plus sera fait après sa véritable chute, afin d'empêcher un éventuel retour. Voldemort revint en 1994. Ce fut le commencement de la Seconde Guerre contre les Forces du Mal, qui dura jusqu'en 2005.

"L'un des partisans de Voldemort l'aida à regagner un nouveau corps. Pour avoir ce corps il utilisa le sang d'Harry Potter, qui avait alors presque quinze ans. Voldemort commença à attaquer le Monde de la Magie avec plus de férocité que durant son premier règne. Les attaques étaient brutales, ce fut un moment très sombre de ma vie, comme la vie de la plupart des autres professeurs. Beaucoup perdirent des membres de leur famille. Voldemort fut finalement défait pour de bon en 2005, aux portes de Poudlard.

"Ce n'est qu'un résumé de l'histoire, et nous verrons tout cela plus en profondeur plus tard. Maintenant, est-ce quelqu'un à une question?"

Une fille de Poufsouffle leva sa main, "Qui a finalement vaincu Voldemort ?"

"Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore ensemble."

Un garçon de Serdaigle leva sa main et, une fois que le professeur l'eut reconnu, demanda "Un des garçons de mon dortoir a dis qu'Harry Potter a disparu il y a des années. Où est-il ?"

Hermione soupira, elle savait que cette question serait posée, elle l'était toujours.

"Harry Potter n'a pas été vu depuis seize ans. Il a quitté le Monde de la Magie après la bataille finale, après que lui et le Directeur aient tué Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute."

"Pourquoi est-il parti ?" Demanda la même fille de Poufsouffle qui avait demandé qui avait défait Voldemort.

"Harry Potter avait été accusé et condamné pour un meurtre lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Il fut envoyé à Azkaban. Azkaban est une prison de sorciers située sur une île et elle est gardée par des Aurors [1]. Lorsque les espions de Dumbledore entendirent que Voldemort projetait d'attaquer Azkaban, Harry Potter fut transféré à Poudlard. Cela eu lieu en 2005. Quelques mois plus tard, son innocence fut prouvée lorsqu'il a aidé Albus à vaincre Voldemort."

"Harry Potter quitta ensuite le Monde de la Magie. Il avait passé dix ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis."

"Le système juridique fut complètement révisé parce qu'Harry Potter n'était pas la première personne à être envoyée en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit au sujet du Gardien du Secret des Potter? Et bien, l'homme que tous pensaient être le Gardien du Secret a été emprisonné pour treize meurtres et fut envoyé à Azkaban. Il s'est échappé après douze ans et son innocence fut prouvée en 1995."

Un garçon de Serpentard leva sa main. "Qui sont toutes ces personnes ? Comme l'espion, le Gardien du Secret et celui que tous pensaient être le Gardien du Secret ?"

Hermione soupira. Ni Sirius ni Severus ne voudraient cela, mais les enfants finiraient de toute façon par le découvrir, "L'espion était Severus Rogue, votre professeur de Potions. Le Gardien du Secret s'appelait Peter Pettigrew, il a été tué pendant un conflit en 1999. L'homme que tous croyaient être le Gardien du Secret, et qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban, était Sirius Black, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

Après avoir répondu à d'autres questions, Hermione congédia les élèves pour le déjeuner. Elle fit lentement le chemin menant à ses quartiers, où Angela était censée la retrouver. De nouveau, elle contempla ce que signifiait enseigné aux enfants l'histoire de travers.

_Ceux qui oublient le passé sont condamnés à le répéter._ La phrase sonna dans son esprit.

Sirius avait été le plus verbalement contre l'idée d'adoucir l'histoire pour les enfants, mais par la suite, même Sirius avait cédé. Ils protégeaient la plus jeune génération.

Une voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui dit doucement, _non, tu es trop honteuse pour admettre tes erreurs._

Hermione secoua sa tête et pressa le pas alors qu'elle approchait de ses quartiers.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha s'installa dans la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, faisant quelques recherches sur Harry Potter. Elle voulait en apprendre plus à son sujet, pas simplement en raison de ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui, mais aussi à cause du noyau de sa baguette magique.

Elle trouva étrange qu'il n'y ait presque rien à son sujet dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se rappela de ce que le professeur lui avait dit au Chemin de Traverse, qu'Harry Potter avait été victime d'un coup monté, pourtant elle n'avait pas énoncé ce fait en classe, et aucun des livres qu'elle pouvait trouver le signalait. Elle soupira et ouvrit encore un autre livre. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Si Harry était aussi extraordinaire qu'ils le disaient, alors pourquoi avait-il complètement _quitté _le Monde Magique juste parce qu'il avait été envoyé en prison ? Naturellement, c'était horrible, mais on n'est pas _torturé_ en prison.

Ou du moins pas dans les prisons _moldues_. La dernière pensée balaya ses pensées et elle sursauta de surprise. Etait-ce _cela_ la raison ? Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivée à Harry Potter en prison, qui le rendait incapable de regagner le Monde de la Magie ? Mais quoi ? Le professeur Granger n'avait rien indiqué de la sorte.

Il ne semblait en tout cas pas trop tiré par les cheveux de supposer qu'ils n'avaient pas dis l'entière vérité – la bibliothèque avait des manques suspects dans les informations concernant Harry Potter, et c'était un témoignage frappant qu'ils essayaient de cacher quelque chose.

Elle soupira et referma son livre. Peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose dans les archives des journaux. Elle examina les éditions qui étaient plus vieilles qu'elle et, frustrée, découvrit que des éditions n'étaient pas archivées. C'étaient des éditions de l'hiver et du printemps 1995, et de la fin du printemps 2005. Probablement, réfléchit-elle, les périodes précises de quand Harry Potter avait été arrêté puis disculpé.

La cloche retentit et elle siffla de contrariété en saisissant ses livres avant de courir au cours de Sortilèges.

Le professeur Weasley haussa un sourcil quand elle entra dans la salle de cours, "Ravi que vous vous joigniez à nous, Mlle Barnes, prenez place. Je n'enlèverai pas de points pour cette fois, mais je le ferai la prochaine fois que vous serez en retard."

Tous les Gryffondor respirèrent de soulagement pendant que Samantha hochait la tête, embarrassée, et s'asseyait à côté d'Angela. Elles se mirent ensuite à apprendre le sortilège de Lévitation – _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Après la classe elle et Angela marchèrent de nouveau vers la tour de Gryffondor en discutant de leur première journée.

"Alors, pourquoi t'étais en retard en Sortilèges ?" Demanda finalement Angela.

"J'ai perdu le fil du temps à la bibliothèque."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la _bibliothèque_ le _premier_ jour de classe ?" Demanda son amie d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

"Je cherchais des informations pour mon projet pour le cours de ta mère !" Se défendit Samantha.

Angela roula des yeux et répondit simplement, "Maman va t'aimer." Puis elle commença à parler de son cours d'Étude des Moldus et de toutes les choses fascinantes qu'elle avait apprise.

"Et devine quoi ! Les Moldus ont ce truc appelée l'inner-net qu'ils utilisent pour communiquer et trouver des informations. Le professeur Creevey nous en a parlé ! Est-ce que tu as un inner-net ?"

Samantha attrapa le fou rire à l'enthousiasme d'Angela avant de répondre, "C'est l'in_ter_net et non inner-net. Et bien sûr que j'ai l'internet à la maison. Tout le monde l'a. Mon portable dans ma chambre a une connexion sans fil et j'ai une webcam qui va avec." [2]

Elle avait perdu Angela avec sa première phrase et elle dut donc lui expliquer ce qu'était un portable, une connexion sans fil, et une webcam. [3]

Angela, très excitée, continua à poser des questions pendant qu'elles allaient dîner.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

[1] Hermione ne ment pas vraiment: les Aurors sont à présent les gardiens d'Azkaban, mais ils ne disent pas que lorsqu'Harry y était la prison était gardée par les Détraqueurs. C'est ce que le Monde Magique tout entier enseigne à tous les enfants, et pas seulement aux nés de Moldus. [2] En fait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quelles seront les avancées technologiques d'ici 20 ans, mais hey, les téléphones ont plus de 100 ans et qui n'en a pas encore aujourd'hui? Je suppose que ce sera le cas d'Internet dans 15 ans. [3] Oui, Angela a hérité son amour des choses Moldues de son Grand-père Weasley, et n'avait en plus pas vraiment été exposée au monde Moldu parce que Hermione elle-même n'est pratiquement plus en contact avec.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**3 mai 2004**


	12. Un Projet II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un Projet**

**Part II**

* * *

"Et devine quoi ! Les Moldus ont ce truc appelée l'inner-net qu'ils utilisent pour communiquer et trouver des informations. Le professeur Creevey nous en a parlé ! Est-ce que tu as un inner-net ?"

Samantha attrapa le fou rire à l'enthousiasme d'Angela avant de répondre, "C'est l'internet et non inner-net. Et bien sûr que j'ai l'internet à la maison. Tout le monde l'a. Mon portable dans ma chambre a une connexion sans fil et j'ai une webcam qui va avec." [2]

Elle avait perdu Angela avec sa première phrase et elle dut donc lui expliquer ce qu'était un portable, une connexion sans fil, et une webcam. [3]

Angela, très excitée, continua à poser des questions pendant qu'elles allaient dîner.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Après le dîner, elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans la salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs. "Alors, sur qui vas-tu faire ton projet ?" Demanda Angela alors qu'elle bloquait sur son _Abrégé des Personnes Magique Fameuses et Infâmes_, essayant d'avoir une idée.

"Bien...hum, je veux faire mon projet sur Harry Potter."

Angela renifla, "Bonne chance. Tout le monde veut le faire sûr lui."

Le ton de sa voix étonna Samantha.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ? Tu n'aimes pas Harry Potter ?"

Angela soupira, "Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je veux dire, il n'a pas vaincu Voldemort la première fois et la deuxième fois, il a seulement aidé le directeur. Puis il disparaît, rendant tout le monde malheureux et faisant toute une histoire."

"Rendant tout le monde malheureux ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?" Demanda Samantha, confuse.

Angela soupira encore et retourna son attention vers Samantha, "Maman et papa ont tous les deux connus Harry Potter. Maman n'a jamais voulu me dire jusqu'à quel point ils le connaissaient, mais ils devaient être très proche puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle entend parler de lui, on dirait qu'elle va pleurer. Je n'aime pas quand elle pleure et c'est la faute d'Harry Potter si elle le fait."

Samantha hocha la tête pensivement, mettant cette information avec le reste de la connaissance évidemment limitée qu'elle avait d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, même si elle n'avait pas Histoire avant deux jours, Samantha remis au professeur Granger un rouleau de parchemin avec quelques phrases expliquant pourquoi elle voulait faire son projet sur Harry Potter.

_Comme je suis Née de Moldus (pouvait-on y lire) et ai de très petites connaissances de base sur du monde de la magie, je souhaite faire mon travail d'histoire sur Harry Potter car il a été un personnage important de l'histoire récente. Deuxièmement, puisque de toute façon tout le monde a l'air de penser que c'est étrange/anormal/magnifique que ma baguette magique soit la sœur de la sienne, j'avais projeté de faire des recherches dessus, je pourrais donc le faire pour le cours._

Samantha aurait presque donné une troisième raison – les lacunes soupçonneuses à combler dans les livres qu'elle avait lus – mais elle s'était retenue, pensant qu'ils lui interdiraient peut-être de faire ses recherches si elle leur disait qu'elle suspectait qu'ils aient gardé des secrets.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours d'histoire pour le cours suivant, elle était nerveuse. Pourrait-elle faire le travail qu'elle voulait ?

"Très bien tout le monde, rendez moi vos propositions pour votre projet, s'il vous plait. À la fin du cours, je vous dirai qui vous est assigné. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez lire le chapitre deux en dehors de votre texte pendant que je regarderais vos parchemins."

La classe gémit lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'ils liraient pendant ce temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise en passant, "Ou vous aurez un contrôle surprise..." il y eu une bourrasque de livres ouverts et de pages tournées.

Samantha lu distraitement le chapitre – ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était au sujet des lois magiques – pensant à si oui ou non elle pourrait faire son projet sur Harry Potter.

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour se demander pourquoi il était devenu une telle obsession – pourquoi elle se posait tant de questions à son sujet.

"Ok, seulement quelques uns d'entre vous obtiendront leur premier choix. Kyle Hall, vous devez choisir un autre magicien, Katie Corcoran ayant demandé Merlin en premier. Caleb vous aussi devrez choisir un autre magicien, Angela a demandé Victor Krum en premier. Et Gary Patil, Henry Brooks et Megan Stratford, vous devrez tous proposer une nouvelle proposition, Samantha Barnes fera sur Harry Potter."

Samantha pouvait à peine se retenir, elle se sentait prête à sauter et crier triomphalement.

Les trois autres semblèrent déçus, mais pas dévastés, à part Caleb qui envoyait des regards meurtriers à sa cousine.

Qui était Victor Krum ? Se demanda Samantha pendant que Megan levait sa main et demandait qui avait eu Harry Potter dans les autres classes.

Le professeur Granger soupira et répondit, "Et bien, j'ai seulement eu les Serdaigle pour le moment – c'est Charlie Longdubat qui l'a eu dans cette classe."

Samantha essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait Charlie Longdubat – elle se souvint d'un garçon de petite taille, l'air un peu oriental. Elle se rappela Angela lui dire qu'il était le plus jeune de trois garçons – ses deux aînés étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Lorsque le cours fut fini, Hermione appela Samantha. Une fois, le reste des étudiants partit le professeur lui dit.

"Je suis contente que tu es un tel intérêt pour Harry Potter, mais comme tu es née de Moldus et que tu ne le sais pas, je devrais te dire ceci. Je sais qu'Angela projette d'écrire à Victor Krum pour obtenir ainsi une entrevue en particulier et beaucoup d'autres étudiants dont les sujets sont encore vivants projettent de faire quelque chose de semblable. Je ne te recommande pas d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec Harry. Il n'accepte plus aucun contact avec le Monde de la Magie." Hermione fit une pause comme pour décider si oui ou non elle devrait dire sa prochaine pensée, mais elle continua, "Avant qu'il ne parte, il a averti que n'importe qui essayant de le contacter le regretterait. Beaucoup l'ont appris à leur dépend."

Samantha était curieuse – qu'était-il arrivé? C'est ce qu'elle demanda, "Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

Hermione soupira, "Il y a onze ans je lui ai écrit, il n'a pas répondu. Il y a cinq ans je lui ai encore écrit et il a répondu. Il n'avait pas écrit une lettre, il m'avait envoyé deux sorts. L'une m'a rendu incapable de parler pendant deux semaines et l'autre qui m'a empêché d'utiliser correctement mes mains pendant un mois. Donc je te recommande de ne pas lui écrire, les conséquences ne sont guère plaisantes."

Samantha mit soigneusement cette information de côté et inclina la tête, remerciant son professeur, avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, Samantha pouvait à peine se concentrer dans ses autres cours parce qu'elle recherchait tout et n'importe quoi sur Harry Potter. Elle découvrit plusieurs noms de ceux qui l'avaient connu, comme les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor – Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet. Tous lui écrivirent aimablement des lettres sur ce qu'ils se rappelaient d'Harry. Elle demanda à Angela si elle pouvait tenter une approche de ses parents et Angela la pria de ne pas le faire, parce que cela dérangerait sa mère. Samantha accepta finalement et essaya à la place de trouver un moment pour parler au directeur et à certains des autres professeurs.

Le professeur d'études de Moldus – Dennis Creevey – lui fut d'un grand secours en lui fournissant une ou deux photos d'Harry dans ces années d'adolescence.

La première fois que Samantha jeta un coup d'œil sur l'une des photos, elle sursauta à la vue des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts du garçon avec une cicatrice sur le front. Les traits du visage étaient différents, de même que la silhouette, mais il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre Harry Potter et son petit frère.

Cependant, Samantha n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle n'avait rien trouvé sur l'information qu'elle recherchait. Il y avait des trous béants. Samantha trouvait plutôt anormal que personne d'autre ne semblait se rendre compte de ce fait. Mais elle réalisa que les étudiants qui avait grandit dans le monde magique ne le voyait parce que ça avait toujours été de cette façon et les étudiants Né de Moldus n'y faisait pas attention.

Mais Samantha voulait des réponses.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Un soir, un indice lui fut donné par hasard pendant qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, faisant une recherche sur les bêtes magiques et leurs propriétés concernant les breuvages magiques. Dans un de ces textes – _Bêtes Fantastiques et Où les Retrouver_ – elle trouva par hasard une inscription sur les Moremplis [4]. Ils n'étaient utilisés dans aucunes potions et, en fait, ils semblaient n'avoir aucune utilité pratique du tout. Cependant, elle fut embêtée lorsqu'elle lut l'introduction détaillant comment on avait découvert que le charme du Patronus pouvait éloigner la bête.

Que faisait le Patronus ? Pour quoi était-il à l'origine utilisé s'il n'avait pas été spécifiquement créé pour être utilisé contre des Moremplis ?

Elle trouva un livre sur la Défense Avancée et chercha le Patronus dans le glossaire pour avoir une courte description.

_Le charme du Patronus:_

_Incantation: Expecto Patronum_

_Note: C'est un sort extrêmement difficile à apprendre. Beaucoup de magiciens et de sorcières adultes ont de la difficulté à jeter ce sort._

_Le Patronus a été créé pour se protéger contre l'une des créatures les plus obscures connues du monde de la Magie – les détraqueurs. Le Patronus forme un bouclier entre le lanceur et le détraqueur, annulant les effets du détraqueur et le faisant fuir. La difficulté de ce sort vient de la quantité de puissance qu'il utilise et de la force de volonté qu'il demande..._

Le court paragraphe continuait avec quelques phrases et donnait ensuite référence à dans quelle page et volume de telle-ou-telle série elle pourrait trouver plus d'information. Samantha ferma le livre, confuse. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de détraqueurs.

Elle parcourra ses livres de défense pour trouver quelques références à d'autres livres. Malheureusement, un seul de ces livres n'était pas dans la section interdite. Elle décida que c'était mieux que rien et alla chercher le livre en question – _Faîtes Face à vos Craintes et à vos Mauvais Souvenirs._

Le livre se concentrait principalement sur la défense contre les Épouvantards – sur lesquels ils avaient déjà vu les bases – et les détraqueurs.

Elle passa rapidement les pages sur les détraqueurs jusqu'à ce qu'un paragraphe sur l'histoire des Détraqueurs en Grande-Bretagne attire son attention.

_Depuis la défaite de Grindlewald les détraqueurs, qui servaient ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, ont été utilisés pour garder Azkaban et les plus dangereux criminels du Monde de la Magie._

Samantha feuilleta rapidement le livre pour voir quand est-ce qu'il avait été publié – 2003.

Elle lut alors ce que les détraqueurs faisaient exactement à une personne. C'était certainement cette information qui était maintenue cachée aux étudiants. Les détraqueurs obligeaient des personnes à revivre les plus mauvais moments de leurs vies. Être gardé par eux...elle frissonna. Ce serait de la torture ! Ce serait insupportable !

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse. Harry Potter n'était pas en colère parce qu'il avait été faussement accusé et emprisonné – c'était à cause du fait que la prison avait été une torture pour lui ! Il s'était sentit trahi parce qu'il avait été dans la pire des misères possibles durant dix ans !

Mais pourquoi cacher ceci ? Se demanda-t-elle soudain, pourquoi était-il si important que personne ne sache ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Harry ?

La réponse lui traversa la tête sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Les hommes ne voulaient pas que n'importe qui sache à quel point ils pouvaient être affreux avec leurs semblables.

Elle se rappela, de quelque chose qu'elle avait entendue, elle n'était pas sûre si c'était vrai ou non. Après la seconde guerre mondiale, les Allemands avaient refusé de dire à la plus jeune génération ce qui c'était produit durant la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que leurs enfants sachent pour les camps de concentration et pour leur propre barbarie. [5]

Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie dans ces recherches. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des livres sur Azkaban ne mentionnait n'importe quoi d'autre que les Aurors la gardant. Ce fut seulement une obscure référence dans un livre sur les détraqueurs en elles-mêmes qui le lui affirma. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi personne ne le savait. D'autres personnes avaient bien sûr lu ce livre, mais cette phrase ne signifierait rien à quelqu'un n'étant pas aussi concentré sur l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

Elle ferma les livres et les remit à leurs places, avant de récupérer ses affaires et de se diriger vers la Tour de Griffondor, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle avait besoin de l'histoire entière et elle savait qu'elle ne l'obtiendrait pas des personnes qu'elle avait déjà interrogé – elle ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnée s'il existait une loi interdisant de dire la vérité sur ce sujet.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Elle réfléchit longuement et finalement trouva une solution, pour finalement s'endormir.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le matin suivant, elle se réveilla tôt – malgré le fait qu'elle avait été se coucher tardivement – et elle écrivit une lettre, faisant abstraction du conseil du professeur Weasley.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Mon nom est Samantha Barnes. Je suis en première année à Poudlard..._

.

Fin du chapitre 9.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

[1] Hermione ne ment pas vraiment: les Aurors sont à présent les gardiens d'Azkaban, mais ils ne disent pas que lorsqu'Harry y était la prison était gardée par les Détraqueurs. C'est ce que le Monde Magique tout entier enseigne à tous les enfants, et pas seulement aux nés de Moldus. [2] En fait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quelles seront les avancées technologiques d'ici 20 ans, mais hey, les téléphones ont plus de 100 ans et qui n'en a pas encore aujourd'hui? Je suppose que se sera le cas d'Internet dans 15 ans.

[3] Oui, Angela a hérité son amour des choses Moldues de son Grand-père Weasley, et n'avait en plus pas vraiment été exposée au monde Moldu parce que Hermione elle-même n'est pratiquement plus en contact avec.

[5] Je ne veux offenser personne avec ça. Je ne suis même pas sûre si c'est juste ou faux – je me souviens juste d'avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça une fois. Si ce passage vous dérange, j'en suis désolée. Et si vous ressentez le besoin de me corriger, n'hésitez pas. (Note de Shinia: pas d'offense, c'est tout à fait exact, les allemands ont bel et bien omis certains passages de leur histoire dans l'après-guerre. C'est souvent le cas, d'ailleurs…)

Note de Shinia Marina:

[4] Je tiens à remercier publiquement Mazic et Pheniamon pour leurs renseignements sur les lethifolds, qui en français signifie "Moremplis". Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas moi comprise auparavant un le lethifold est fort heureusement une créature très rare que l'on trouve seulement dans les climats tropicaux. Elle ressemble à une cape noirepeu plus de un cm d'épaisseur (elle est plus épaisse si elle a récemment tué et digéré une victime) qui glisse sur le sol la nuit. [...] le Patrons est le seul sortilège connu qui puisse repousser un lethifold. Selon un extrait du livre des Animaux Fantastiques écrit par notre chère Mme J. K. Rowling.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**6 juin 2004**


	13. La Lettre

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La Lettre**

* * *

David se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit un hibou volant vers lui. Il mangeait son déjeuner au parc quand il remarqua l'oiseau. Il savait que c'était une lettre adressée à Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas empêcher tous les hiboux adressés à _ce_ nom de le trouver, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lancer un sort sur sa maison embrouillant les hiboux portant une lettre pour Harry Potter. Mais une fois qu'il était hors de sa propriété, les hiboux pouvaient le trouver sans problème.

L'oiseau laissa tomber la lettre sur la table près de lui, hérissa ses plumes et alla ensuite se percher sur une branche surplombant la table de pique-nique.

_N'abandonneront-ils donc jamais ?_ Pensa David en colère. Cela faisait environ six mois qu'il avait reçu la dernière lettre adressée à son alter ego. Et c'était la plus longue période durant ces seize dernières années sans lettres.

Il l'ouvrit, déterminé à faire payer la personne qui avait osé lui écrire. Mais ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il en lut le contenu.

.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Mon nom est Samantha Barnes. Je suis une première année à Poudlard. Dans notre cours d'histoire nous devons faire un devoir sur un personnage historique – et je vous ai choisi. Je devrais probablement en expliquer la raison : étant une Née-de-Moldus, je ne sais presque rien sur le monde de la Magie. Le professeur Granger nous a donné un cours d'histoire abrégé, mais j'aimerais des détails. J'ai ensuite découvert que ma baguette magique avait le même noyau que la votre._

_Le professeur Granger m'a prévenu et je sais ce que je risque en vous écrivant. Je suis prête à subir une réponse désagréable de votre part, mais je préfère tout de même vous écrire plutôt que de ne pas le faire. Voyez-vous, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me donner l'information dont j'ai besoin. Tout le monde, dans le monde de la Magie, me cache la vérité à votre sujet. Je vais vous dire tout ce que j'ai appris et, je l'espère, vous m'apprendrez l'entière vérité._

_Vos parents étaient Lily et James Potter. Ils sont morts lorsque vous étiez âgé d'un an. Lord Voldemort les avait tué et essaya de vous tuer également, mais quelque chose en rapport avec le sacrifice de votre mère pour vous a renvoyé le sortilège sur Voldemort._

_Je ne sais vraiment rien sur où et comment vous avez grandi, ou même dans quelle Maison vous étiez à Poudlard, tous les professeurs semblant éviter les sujets parlant de vous._

_Voldemort est revenu à la vie lorsque vous aviez quinze ans. Il fut défait en 2005, lorsque vous en aviez 25. Le professeur Granger a dit que vous avez aidé le directeur Dumbledore à le défaire une fois pour toute. Vous aviez été accusé de meurtre lorsque vous aviez quinze ans – bien que je ne sache cela uniquement parce que le professeur Granger me l'a dit après que j'aie acheté ma baguette – aucun des livres vous concernant ne mentionnent que vous avez été victime d'un coup monté vous accusant de meurtre. Vous avez été condamné à vie à Azkaban._

_Je ne sais encore presque rien sur Azkaban – en fait, jusqu'à hier, je ne savais pas que les Détraqueurs étaient auparavant les gardiens de la prison. Personne de ma génération ne le sait. Ils nous ont dit que les Aurors gardaient la prison – sans préciser que ça n'en a pas toujours été ainsi._

_Je suppose qu'ils adoucissent la vérité pour nous, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'ils font plus de mal que bien. J'ai une amie qui vous déteste à cause de la réaction de sa mère quand quelque chose à propos de vous est mentionné. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez été tellement blessé lorsque vous avez été accusé à tord et condamné d'un crime, puisqu'elle ne sait pas que vous avez été torturé. Naturellement, je ne le sais pas plus qu'un autre. Mais j'en ai une meilleure idée que la plupart de ceux de mon âge._

_Je m'excuse de vous avoir écrit alors que je sais que vous ne voulez pas être contacté. Je voudrais seulement connaître la vérité et je sais que personne d'autre ne voudra me la donner._

_Merci d'avoir lu cette lettre et j'espère recevoir une réponse de votre part._

_Sincèrement,_

_Samantha Barnes._

.

Le déjeuner était maintenant depuis longtemps oublié, David regardait la lettre, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. La lettre se tenait-là, se moquant de lui avec l'écriture de sa fille. Son désir naïf de connaître la vérité.

Et bien, il ne lui répondrait pas, bien entendu. Que penseraient-ils tous ? Harry Potter répondant civilement à une lettre après seize ans. Il serait inondé de hiboux ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lancer un sort à sa fille ! C'était impensable. C'est pourquoi il allait seulement ignorer la correspondance.

Les mots de Kathryn lui revinrent. _Alors maintenant, tu refuses même de communiquer avec elle ?_

Il refusait toujours de lire les lettres de Samantha devant les autres. Lui et Kathryn n'étaient pas en très bon terme depuis le mois dernier. Elle était confuse et lui était inflexible. Elle était blessée et lui avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sur son passé. Il détruirait tout ce qu'il avait réalisé durant ces seize dernières années.

Alors qu'il finissait lentement son déjeuner ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre.

Pouvait-il juste l'ignorer ?

Il le devait !

Mais...il désirait parler avec sa fille, redevenir une partie de sa vie. Il ne pouvait faire cela en tant que David Barnes sans indiquer la vérité.

Mais peut-être...

Pourrait-il devenir une partie de sa vie en tant que Harry Potter ?

Cela en valait-il le risque ?

Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quand elle était enfant. Il se rappela de son premier mot. Il se rappela des dessins qu'elle dessinait pour lui. Il se rappela quand elle venait vers lui après s'être éraflé les genoux en tombant. Il se rappela son air passionné quand qu'elle parlait du Chemin de Traverse.

Il se rappela de son regard blessé lorsqu'il avait dit à Sirius qu'il ne voulait pas de magie dans sa maison. Il se rappela du désespoir sur son visage lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre d'hôtel quelques heures avant qu'Hermione ne vienne la chercher.

Il se rappela de la dernière lettre, qui avait été adressée uniquement à Michael et à Kathryn.

Jamais plus il ne blesserait sa fille. Et si David Barnes ne pouvait supporter la pensée d'écrire à son enfant, Harry Potter, lui, ne pouvait supporter la pensée de la décevoir.

Il soupira et regarda le hibou. "Rejoins-moi ici pour le déjeuner, demain." Dit-il alors qu'il se levait.

Le hibou hulula, semblant comprendre et s'envola pour trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

Cette nuit, après que Kathryn et Michael soient allés au lit, il s'installa devant l'ordinateur pour écrire une réponse.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Samantha avait écrit à Harry Potter. Elle attendait nerveusement une réponse. Elle n'avait dit à personne, pas même à Angela, qu'elle lui avait écrit.

Au petit déjeuner elle révisait pour un contrôle qu'ils étaient censés avoir en Sortilèges peu de temps après lorsqu'une enveloppe tomba dans ses œufs brouillés. Elle maugréa et lança un regard noir au hibou qui lui avait livré sa lettre, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise quand elle reconnut le hibou de l'école qu'elle avait utilisé pour envoyer la lettre à Harry Potter.

Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac et courut dans le hall – abandonnant son petit déjeuner à moitié fini. Elle entra rapidement dans une salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière elle afin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe en privé.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver et ouvrit donc l'enveloppe avec soin. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva deux pages de papier d'imprimante pliées.

Elle l'ouvrit ardemment et découvrit une lettre lui étant adressée.

.

_Chère Mlle Barnes,_

_Je ne doute pas un instant que vous vous demandez pourquoi je réponds à votre lettre. Je dirais juste que ça ne viens pas d'un quelconque don que vous auriez._

_Pour tout dire, la lecture de votre lettre m'a laissé stupéfait. Je n'ai rien eu à voir avec le monde magique pendant seize ans et je souhaite pas plus y être impliqué maintenant, surtout depuis que vous m'avez dit comment ils en étaient arrivé à penser pouvoir dissimuler le passé._

_Pour vous dire la vérité, je suis indigné que l'on vous enseigne certaines choses d'un point de vue si inexact. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête avec qui que ce soit depuis que j'ai quitté le monde magique. Bon ok, pour dire la vérité, je n'ai été honnête avec_ personne_._ _Ma propre épouse elle-même ignore mon passé._

_Mes félicitations, vous êtes la première personne à savoir qu'Harry Potter est marié._

_Je suppose que je peux commencer par vous parler de mon enfance. Après le meurtre de mes parents, j'ai été confié à ma tante maternelle et son mari. J'ai grandi sans affection parentale, ni adulte me servant de mentor. Ma tante et oncle me méprisaient et ont essayé de leur mieux d'éteindre la dernière étincelle de magie en moi._

_Ils savaient que j'étais un Sorcier mais ils ne me l'ont jamais dit. Je ne le découvris que le jour de mon onzième anniversaire – le 31 juillet 1991. Rubeus Hagrid était venu et me raconta la vérité – sur mon passé, mes pouvoirs, tout._

_J'étais fou de joie. Je suis allé à Poudlard en rêvant de comment pourrait être ma vie avec des amis. Et je m'en suis fait, des amis._

_J'ai été placé à Gryffondor, comme vous-même. Cependant, le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, je l'ai prié de ne pas le faire._

_À Poudlard, j'ai eu beaucoup de bons moments ainsi que des moments difficiles. J'ai pourtant survécu, parce que j'avais mes amis. J'ai gagné un parrain quand j'avais treize ans qui est devenu un père pour moi. Pour la première fois dans ma vie j'ai appris à faire confiance à ceux autour de moi._

_Rubeus Hagrid fut la première personne qui fut jamais aimable avec moi ou me disait que je valais quelque chose. Je l'aimais plus que tout autre en raison de cela._

_C'était d'Hagrid dont j'ai été accusé du meurtre._

_Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient mes meilleurs amis. Nous étions la plupart du temps inséparables. Nous nous sommes parfois chamaillés mais nous étions toujours là les uns pour les autres lorsque c'était importait. J'ai vécu les aventures les plus folles avec eux, sachant toujours que tout irait bien parce que nous étions ensemble. Je vous joins une photo de nous trois qui a été prise durant le Noël de notre cinquième année. C'était un mois avant que je sois victime du coup monté._

_Je ne suis pas sûr que vous pourrez supporter l'entière vérité, Samantha. Que cela vous fera-t-il de découvrir ce que le monde que vous venez de rejoindre peut faire ? De découvrir à quel point il peut être cruel ?_

_J'hésite à tout vous dire. Je me rappelle que Dumbledore m'a dit une fois que la vérité était une belle et merveilleuse chose qui devait être traitée avec prudence. Je pense que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je suis toujours d'accord avec lui._

_Êtes-vous sûre que vous voulez savoir ? J'attends votre réponse._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter._

.

Samantha fixa avec un ébahissement total la lettre et la photo l'accompagnant. Elle n'avait même pas osé espérer quelque chose de semblable à cela.

Mais elle était là, la réponse d'Harry Potter, et avec une invitation à continuer, rien de moins !

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant sonner la cloche signalant le début des cours.

Elle courut hors de la pièce pour rejoindre le cours de Sortilèges.

Le professeur Weasley avait déjà distribué les questionnaires lorsqu'elle arriva. Il prit cinq points à Griffondor et lui donna une retenue, mais rien n'aurait pu entamer sa bonne humeur.

.

Fin du chapitre 10.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Si quelqu'un pense qu'Harry est trop ouvert dans cette lettre, je pense que ça peut tout de même en être ainsi parce qu'il s'est intérieurement séparé. En tant que David Barnes il ne peut rien faire sans risquer de révéler son passé. Cependant, il a réussi à se convaincre lui-même que être Harry Potter dans la lettre le garde séparé de son passé, parce qu'il est maintenant Davis Barnes et non plus Harry Potter. Et dans le même temps il satisfait son désir de redevenir une partie de la vie de Samantha, même s'il ne tient pas compte du fait qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est son père. Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens mais qui a dit que le cœur humain devait être logique ? C'est juste son moyen pour rationaliser ses actions et ses émotions, tout en conservant sa santé mentale à côté.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**1er juillet 2004**


	14. Partager les Souvenirs I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Partager Les Souvenirs**

**Part I**

* * *

David entra dans la petite unité de stockage qu'il avait louée pendant les seize dernières années. Pendant une longue minute il regarda ses possessions. La malle, couverte de poussière. Son Éclair de Feu dans un des coins du petit espace. Un carton qui, il le savait, contenait tous ses vieux vêtements d'école. D'autres contenaient ses vieux manuels. Et d'autres encore, contenaient de vieux devoirs, des notes et des exercices.

Finalement, il se laissa pratiquement tomber sur sa vieille malle d'école. Dans sa main il tenait la réponse de Samantha à Harry Potter.

Il avait peur de l'ouvrir. Il craignait qu'elle veuille savoir la vérité et en même temps, il craignait qu'elle ne le veuille pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Deux de ses rendez-vous s'étaient annulés, il avait donc trois bonnes heures devant lui avant que quelqu'un puisse avoir besoin de lui. Il s'assura que son pager et son téléphone portable étaient en fonction, au cas où, puis il ouvrit la lettre.

.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu si rapidement à mes requêtes._

_Pour répondre à votre question, je veux savoir. Je ne doute pas une seconde que ce soit horrible et cruel._

_Mais pensez-vous que les sorciers soient les seuls pouvant être cruels ? Comme je vous l'ai dit avant, je suis une Née de Moldus. J'ai vu la cruauté dans le monde Moldu et elle égale celle du monde de la Magie. Il y a quelques étés, nous sommes allés en vacances en Amérique. Quand nous étions à Washington D.C. nous avons visité le musée de l'Holocauste._

_J'ai été malade et j'ai vomit après avoir été là-bas. Mais je ne regrette pas d'y être allé. Je pense que le but d'un musée s'applique à une plus petite échelle à ce qui vous est arrivé. On doit se rappeler du passé. Ses implications sur le présent doivent être étudiées et discutées. J'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir agir en tant que citoyen responsable du monde magique. (1)_

_J'espère vraiment que vous me raconterez votre histoire. Même si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise maintenant en la partageant, je vous remercie de ce que vous m'avez dit jusqu'ici._

_J'attends votre réponse._

_Sincèrement,_

_Samantha Barnes_

.

David lu la lettre deux fois, se rappelant du moment dont parlait Samantha. Elle avait vraiment vomi après la visite du musée. Lui et Kathryn avaient tous deux été très désolé, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre qu'elle soit plus âgée pour y aller. Mais maintenant, elle disait qu'elle avait été contente d'y aller.

David remit la lettre dans sa poche et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Puis il se leva lentement et se retourna pour ouvrir sa veille malle.

Il fouilla dedans, repoussant des photos, des articles et autres documents et, une fois qu'il les eut trouvés, en retira ses vieux parchemins, son encre et ses plumes.

Cela lui prit un moment pour se rappeler comment utiliser une plume et un encrier. Il fut étonné de constater que l'encre n'avait pas séché, mais il supposa qu'elle devait être ensorcelée. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses marques, il écrivit sa réponse.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha grommela quand elle reçut la note de son contrôle de Sortilèges. Comment était-elle censée se rappeler que le charme était _Wingardium Leviosa_ et non pas _Wingardium Levios_a ? Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune différence entre les deux ! Elle bourra le devoir dans son sac et marcha lourdement en direction de l'Histoire de la Magie.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une évaluation surprise" Dit le professeur Granger lorsque tous les étudiants furent installés. "Je veux que vous sortiez un parchemin et écriviez exactement tout ce que vous avez découvert jusqu'ici sur la personne que vous avez décidée d'étudier." Il y eut beaucoup de gémissements mais elle continua, "Vous devriez tous avoir découvert quelque chose. Vous pouvez donner une liste de faits ou un plein paragraphe. Je veux savoir si vous avez travaillé sur votre projet."

Samantha se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir écrire ? Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert jusqu'ici étaient des éléments qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'elle avait eu une correspondance avec Harry Potter !

Finalement, elle écrivit simplement ce que le professeur elle-même avait dit à propos d'Harry Potter lors de leur premier cours. Elle ne rappela pas au professeur qu'elle savait déjà qu'Harry avait été accusé à tord de meurtre. Elle termina rapidement et rendit le devoir au professeur avant de retourner s'asseoir, lisant jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants aient fini. Quand le professeur Granger eut rassemblé tous les parchemins, elle se lança dans un cours sur la fondation de la Confédération Internationale des Magiciens et pourquoi le Liechtenstein n'avait pas voulu en être membre...

Samantha fut contente lorsque la classe fut finie. En tant que bonne et gentille enseignante, le professeur Granger semblait toujours vouloir étaler le sujet plus que nécessaire.

Elle avait une heure de libre avant le souper et elle alla mettre ses affaires dans son dortoir avant de se rendre à l'extérieur. C'était un après-midi étonnamment chaud. La température diminuait doucement et c'était probablement le dernier jour de beau temps qu'ils auraient avant que l'hiver commence. La brise faisait frémir les feuilles brunes et rouges.

Samantha prit le chemin menant à son endroit préféré: la pente à l'arrière de la vieille hutte sur le bord de la Forêt Interdite. Personne ne venait jamais ici. Elle se demandait vaguement pourquoi la hutte était là. Elle était vieille et abandonnée – ou du moins, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un à l'intérieur – et, honnêtement, elle était moche. Elle haussa les épaules en regardant une parcelle de terrain qui avait peut-être été un jardin. A la gauche du jardin, à quelques pas de la forêt, se tenait une vieille souche d'arbre avec une grande entaille, comme si quelqu'un y avait planté une hache.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle se leva et se tourna vers la porte arrière. Elle avait déjà essayé et y était déjà entré. Tournant la poignée, elle poussa pour ouvrir la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

La lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres permettait de voir dans l'intérieur poussiéreux de la hutte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce. Une cheminée reposait le long d'un mur avec un grand chaudron noir. Un lit avec un matelas dénudé se tenait dans un coin. Une armoire se trouvait près de lui. Une table et trois chaises prenaient la majeure partie du centre de la pièce. Des placards longeaient le mur au-dessus d'une pompe à eau et d'un évier.

Une vieille cape était fixée en face de la porte. On avait l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait souvent porté.

Il y avait quelque chose d'encore intact dans la hutte, comme un sentiment ; elle avait l'impression de s'imposer dans la maison de quelqu'un. Elle sortit et referma la porte.

Décidant qu'il était maintenant l'heure de revenir au château pour le dîner, elle contourna la cabane. À ce moment, Rex voltigea au-dessus d'elle, se présentant avec une lettre et un paquet.

Oubliant tout au sujet du dîner, elle délia hâtivement la lettre et le paquet, remerciant rapidement son hibou, et courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle ouvrit vivement la lettre, mettant le paquet de côté pour plus tard. Elle fut étonnée de la trouver écrite sur du parchemin et sur plusieurs pages.

.

_Chère Samantha,_

_Je vais devoir séparer mon histoire en plusieurs lettres car cela prendrait trop de temps à écrire en une seule fois._

_Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, j'ai vécu avec ma tante et mon oncle. Tante Pétunia était la sœur de ma mère, Lily Evans. Je ne pourrais cependant jamais comprendre comment elles avaient pu être des sœurs. Je suspecte Pétunia d'avoir toujours été jalouse de ma mère qui était une sorcière et qui avait des pouvoirs alors que ce n'était pas son cas. Oncle Vernon possédait une compagnie appelée Grunnings qui fabriquait et vendait des perceuses. Ils avaient un fils, Dudley, qui avait quelques mois de plus que moi._

_Pendant dix ans ma chambre à coucher fut le placard sous les escaliers au numéro quatre, Privet Drive. Ils ne croyaient pas que j'étais digne d'une vraie chambre alors que Dudley, lui, en avait deux._

_Je n'ai jamais été physiquement maltraité, mais j'ai été négligé et méprisé._

Quelques semaines avant que j'aie mes onze ans, j'ai commencé à recevoir d'étranges lettres écrites à l'encre verte. Vernon les détruisait systématiquement et m'empêcha de les lire...

.

La lettre continuait sur plusieurs pages et racontait les aventures d'Harry pendant sa première année. Elle apprit comment Ron et Hermione devinrent ses amis ainsi que l'histoire du dragon de Hagrid, Norbert (se rendant compte finalement que la vieille hutte avait appartenu à Hagrid). Elle lut le récit de sa confrontation avec Voldemort à la fin de l'année.

Dans l'enveloppe, elle trouva également une photo de son premier match de Quidditch ainsi que sa lettre de Poudlard écrite à l'encre verte dans son enveloppe.

Quand elle eut fini de lire, le dîner était terminé et les élèves revenaient à la tour. Elle fourra rapidement le paquet dans son sac afin que personne d'autre ne le prenne.

"Samantha ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au dîner ?" Demanda Angela.

"J'ai reçu une lettre. Je voulais la lire."

"Et bien, tu n'as pas faim ?"

L'estomac de Samantha gronda et elle acquiesça en riant.

"Suis-moi alors, papa m'a montré comment aller aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison pourront te donner quelque chose."

Samantha suivit son amie vers les cuisines jusqu'au tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Angela chatouilla la poire et une poignée de porte apparut.

En entrant, elles furent saluées par les couinements de bonheur d'un vieil elfe de maison habillé de vêtements très étranges.

L'elfe avait un chandail marron et un pantalon jaune. Un chapeau tricoté vert clair était placé sur sa tête, il portait une chaussette rouge et une autre qui avait probablement été noire autrefois, mais elle avait été lavé et rapiécé tant de fois qu'elle en était devenue gris multicolore.

"Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour aider les demoiselles ?" Grinça-t-il.

"Samantha n'a pas dîné Dobby, elle aurait besoin de quelque chose à manger."

Dobby sautilla sur le bout de ses pieds et claqua des doigts. Trois elfes de maisons apparurent de nulle part et en vingt secondes, une assiette de potage, un sandwich et un verre de jus de citrouille se trouvèrent devant Samantha qui s'était assise à une table.

"Et…" dit Angela avec espièglerie "… un peu de dessert pour nous deux ?"

En quelques secondes, deux morceaux de gâteau au fromage se trouvaient sur la table, les attendant. Samantha mangea son repas tout en écoutant le bavardage d'Angela et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle et Angela engloutirent leur gâteau au fromage.

"Merci Dobby, merci pour tout !" Dit Samantha alors qu'elle et Angela quittaient la cuisine. Elles se dépêchèrent de retourner à la tour pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu.

.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Samantha rangea soigneusement la lettre dans sa malle avec la première lettre qu'elle avait reçue (oubliant le paquet dans son sac). Elle nota quelques questions qu'elle avait sur un morceau de parchemin avant d'aller au lit.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, un hibou inconnu lui apporta une lettre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écriture sur l'avant et ses yeux s'élargirent. C'était une _autre_ lettre d'Harry Potter. Elle l'ouvrit et, surexcitée, commença à la lire sous la table.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

(1) **Note de l'auteur **: J'ai n'ai jamais eu la chance de visiter le United States Holocaust Memorial Museum, et c'est une honte parce que j'ai grandi à seulement deux heures au sud de D.C. Les informations que je connais sur ce musée proviennent de leur site web. Ce qui m'a frappé dans le but de ce musée est ce qui est décrit dans la section "For Students" et c'est ce à quoi Samantha se réfère. Il est dit que c'est _"en mémoire de ceux qui ont souffert ; et pour faire réfléchir aux questions morales, spirituelles et politiques soulevées par les évènements de l'Holocauste, ainsi qu'à notre propre responsabilité en tant que citoyens d'une démocratie."_

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**13 juillet 2004**


	15. Partager les Souvenirs II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Partager Les Souvenirs**

**Part II**

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Samantha rangea soigneusement la lettre dans sa malle avec la première lettre qu'elle avait reçue (oubliant le paquet dans son sac). Elle nota quelques questions qu'elle avait sur un morceau de parchemin avant d'aller au lit.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, un hibou inconnu lui apporta une lettre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écriture sur l'avant et ses yeux s'élargirent. C'était une _autre_ lettre d'Harry Potter. Elle l'ouvrit et, surexcitée, commença à la lire sous la table.

.

_Cher Samantha,_

_Etant incapable de me concentrer sur ce que je devrais faire en ce moment, j'ai décidé de faire tout de même quelque chose de productif et vous écrire. Vous écrire est difficile, il me faut faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs que j'avais enterrés il y a des années. Cependant, je suis surpris de constater que je n'arrive pas à détester le monde pour ce qu'il était alors. Je ne peux pas détester Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger pour les enfants qu'ils étaient avant. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais leur parler. J'ai vécu pendant seize ans sans eux et je vivrai parfaitement heureux le reste de ma vie ainsi. Je les déteste toujours pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais je ne peux pas détester le Ron Weasley âgé de onze ans qui s'était sacrifié sur un échiquier grandeur nature. Je ne peux détester l'Hermione Granger âgée de onze ans qui s'était recroquevillée dans les toilettes, terrifié par un troll._

_Je me souviens de ce qui était bon. Je ne veux pourtant pas y penser. Ou peut-être est-ce que je le veux. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, l'été avant ma deuxième année a été l'un des pires, principalement grâce à un elfe de maison trop enthousiaste appelé..._

.

Cette lettre était encore plus longue que la première. Samantha ne pouvait pas la terminer avant d'aller en cours, aussi elle la prit avec elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil plus loin et remarqua que cette lettre couvrait non seulement la deuxième année mais également la troisième année.

Elle continua de lire durant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors qu'elle était censée lire sur les mythes et vérités à propos des vampires.

Vers le milieu du cours, le professeur Black lui tapota l'épaule. Samantha eut un hoquet de surprise. Sirius Black lui désigna la lettre du doigt et elle dut la lui laisser.

"Vous resterez après le cours." Dit-il doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres étudiants.

Paniquant presque à l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre lisant une de ses lettres, Samantha ne put se concentrer sur son livre. Lorsque finalement la cloche sonna, elle avait presque envie de s'enfuir. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord récupérer la lettre.

Lorsque tous les autres étudiants furent partis, le professeur Black ferma la porte et indiqua à Samantha de se déplacer jusqu'au bureau le plus proche du sien.

"Quand je donne un travail en classe, je m'attends à ce que les élèves suivent mes instructions. Dix points pour Gryffondor, Mlle Barnes."

"Oui, monsieur." Dit Samantha en regardant là où la lettre reposait sur son bureau. Elle remercia vaguement sa bonne étoile qu'il ne lui ait pas enlevé les points devant tous les autres, ou qu'il ne lui ait pas fait de remontrances devant toute la classe en lui prenant sa lettre comme d'autres professeurs auraient pu le faire.

"Puis-je demander ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans une lettre pour que vous ne puissiez pas attendre un moment un peu plus indiqué que mon cours pour la lire ?" A l'évidence, il n'avait lu que l'en-tête et la première ligne de la lettre, tout au plus.

Samantha se tortilla, mal à l'aise, "C'était d'un ami."

"A quand remonte la dernière lettre que vous avez reçu de cet ami ?" Demanda le professeur Black.

Samantha marmonna sa réponse, sachant que le professeur n'en serait pas heureux.

"Je n'ai pas entendu." Dit-il patiemment.

"Un jour," Dit Samantha un peu plus fort.

"Je vois. Je garderai ceci pour le moment." Il prit la lettre et la mit dans un tiroir. Il releva le regard vers elle et, mal interprétant l'expression sur son visage, dit, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire le courrier des autres personnes. Vous pourrez la récupérer à la fin du trimestre."

"Mais !"

"Miss Barnes, je vous suggère d'aller à votre prochain cours avant que vous ne soyez trop en retard."

"J'ai besoin de cette lettre, professeur !" Dit-elle avec désespoir.

Le professeur Black haussa les sourcils.

"J'ai dit que vous pourrez la récupérer à la fin du trimestre. Et si vraiment vous voulez savoir ce que votre ami dit, alors demandez-lui de vous réécrire en lui expliquant que votre méchant vieux professeur refuse de vous rendre sa lettre. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'apporter en classe, Mlle Barnes."

"Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de me réécrire ! Il pourrait cesser d'écrire !" dit Samantha qui était proche des larmes.

Remarquant enfin la peine de la jeune fille, le professeur Black dit, "Du calme, ma petite. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important ?"

"Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance, professeur ! J'étais si étonnée quand il a répondu à ma lettre que je ne l'ai dit à personne au cas où il s'arrêterait."

"Qui ? C'est votre père qui accepte finalement le fait que vous êtes une sorcière ?" Demanda Sirius, se rappelant la déclaration de David Barnes la nuit où il était venu parler du monde de la magie à Samantha.

"Non. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux récupérer la lettre ?" Plaida-t-elle.

"Racontez-moi pourquoi c'est si important et je verrai."

"C'est pour mon projet pour le professeur Granger. Vous savez, sur une sorcière ou un sorcier. J'ai besoin de ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre pour le projet. Il se termine avant la fin du trimestre."

Le visage du professeur Black perdit toute sa couleur lorsqu'il réalisa de qui devait être la lettre. Il savait que Samantha Barnes était l'étudiante qui avait eu la chance de faire ce projet sur Harry Potter. L'écriture sur la lettre avait été vaguement familière. Et elle avait parlé de confiance et qu' "il" pourrait cesser d'écrire...

"Vous écrivez à _Harry Potter_ ?" Chuchota-t-il dans un murmure tendu.

Samantha hocha misérablement la tête.

Le professeur Black se redressa en fixant avez-vous fait...?"

Samantha soupira et répondit, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé de me répondre. Je lui ai juste écrit en désespoir de cause parce qu'il n'y _a_ aucune information sur lui n'importe où. Ils ne disaient pas pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, dans aucun de ces livres. Je le savais uniquement parce que le professeur Granger me l'avait dit quand j'ai reçu ma baguette magique. Ils ne parlent même pas des Détraqueurs gardant Azkaban. Je l'ai trouvé par mes propres moyens. J'ai décidé d'aller demander directement à la source parce qu'il est évident qu'aucun de vous ne dira la vérité." Les yeux de Samantha s'élargirent quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire à un professeur.

Le professeur Black, regagnant un peu de couleur, considéra ses paroles et hocha lentement la tête. Il se racla la gorge, puis, "Je ne le dirai à personne d'autre, Mlle Barnes. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander. Je vous promets que je vous dirai la vérité. Si Harry accepte de vous écrire, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il vous racontera tout de toute manière. Et," Il prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire dessus, "Ce sont des livres avec quelques références spécifiques à Harry, contenant des informations que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Harry connaissent lui-même. Dans mon classeur à dossiers, dans mon bureau, j'ai une collection de journaux de la période qu'on ne trouve pas dans la bibliothèque et qui ne sont pas disponibles même en passant commande à l'éditeur. Si vous passez à mon bureau samedi, je vous autoriserai à les lire attentivement."

Il lui remit la liste qu'il avait écrite, puis ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit la lettre. Il la fixa longuement avant de la lui rendre.

"Miss Barnes," sa voix était emplie d'émotion maintenant, "J'aimais Harry et il me faisait confiance. Il ne donne pas facilement sa confiance, cela vient de son éducation, alors quand il le fait c'est une grande chose. J'ai trahi sa confiance, j'ai trahi l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. J'ai trahi l'amour que j'avais pour lui. J'ai trahi la confiance que ses parents avaient placée en moi. Harry était toute ma vie à cette époque et je l'ai repoussé sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il vous fait confiance Mlle Barnes. Chérissez cette confiance."

Il se racla la gorge, "J'informerai le professeur McGonagall quant au pourquoi vous avez manqué son cours aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de récupérer vos devoirs, c'est tout. Faites-moi savoir quand vous aimeriez venir à mon bureau. Je vous souhaite toute la chance possible avec ce projet Mlle Barnes. Beaucoup de personnes ne seront pas ravies de ce que vous découvrirez, mais moi je suis fier de vous."

Samantha inclina la tête et sortit, glissant la liste dans son sac avec la lettre. Puisqu'il semblait que le professeur Black l'excusait pour toute la Métamorphose de cette journée, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la tour pour continuer à lire.

.

* * *

Cela lui prit presque une heure pour finir la lettre. Le cours était terminé et c'était la pause du déjeuner. Quand elle eut finalement replié la lettre et examiné le contenu de l'autre enveloppe elle ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant son prochain cours.

La première chose qu'elle en sortit fut une coupure de journaux de l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier, parlant de la voiture volante que Ron et Harry avaient prise pour se rendre à l'école au début de leur deuxième année.

Puis il y eu un certain nombre de photos. Il y avait le papa d'Angela vomissant des limaces, Harry avec un bras sans os, un journal intime baignant dans une flaque d'encre rouge et une photo de groupe avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et Ginny pour la deuxième année. Il y en avait encore plus pour la troisième année. Une photo d'Harry pilotant fièrement son Éclair de Feu, une avec Hagrid et Buck, le professeur Lupin ensorcelant un objet, le saule cogneur brandissant ses branches jusqu'à ce qu'un chat lui saute dessus et frappe un nœud, le gelant, le matin de Noël avec tout le monde souriant et portant des chandails Weasley et Ron essayant d'attraper son hibou dans un compartiment de train, sautant un peu partout avec exaspération.

La première lettre qu'Harry avait reçue de Sirius était là, ainsi que la permission de sortie qu'il avait signée pour permettre à Harry d'aller à Pré au Lard.

À la hâte, Samantha remit toutes les photos dans l'enveloppe, enfila tout dans son sac et s'enfuit rejoindre le reste de sa classe en Potion.

Le double cours de Potion de l'après-midi sembla traîner en longueur. Elle parvint à rater complètement sa potion (bien qu'elle ne fit pas fondre le chaudron, dieu merci) et reçu un zéro pour la journée, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas vraiment parce qu'elle se rappela soudain du paquet qui était arrivé avec la lettre la nuit dernière. Lorsque le cours fut fini, elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir et ouvrit le paquet avant que quelqu'un puisse la déranger.

.

Une Cape d'Invisibilité en glissa, lisse et argentée.

.

Fin du chapitre 11.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Grr, en relisant la lettre à Harry, j'ai réalisé que Samantha ne s'exprime pas vraiment comme une enfant de onze ans. Mais je ne me souviens plus comment on est censé parler à onze ans alors je suppose qu'elle a juste l'air plus âgée dans ses lettres… Vous aurez plus de David au prochain chapitre et Sirius décide finalement de coopérer…

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**20 juillet 2004**


	16. Parler I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Parler**

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

Deux jours plus tard, Samantha eut une occasion d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité toute neuve. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à travailler sur les devoirs de ses autres cours et n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder les livres que le professeur Black lui avait conseillés. Elle voulait être seule pour les voir afin que personne ne lui pose de questions indiscrètes. Le lendemain étant un samedi elle pourrait dormir, mais le couvre-feu était déjà passé. Elle se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et attendit quelques minutes près de l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle savait qu'au moins deux étudiants ne devaient pas tarder à revenir d'une retenue. Et effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard le portrait s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une troisième année dont elle ne se rappelait pas tout à fait le nom. Elle se faufila rapidement hors de la salle commune avant que la fille ne puisse refermer le portrait derrière elle, puis elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

En entrant dans la salle silencieuse elle marcha vers un coin du fond où elle alluma une bougie sur le mur. Elle alluma ensuite sa baguette magique et prit la liste dans sa poche.

"_L'Histoire de l'Ordre de Merlin_ était dans la section Histoire, _Légendes de Familles_ également ainsi que _Membres du Wizengamot: 2010-2015_. Et _Tactique et Théories_ _Défensives Modernes_ était dans la section Défense."

Elle alla en premier dans la section Histoire et rassembla ces livres. Elle les posa sur sa table avant d'aller à la section Défense pour trouver le dernier livre qui, à sa grande déception, n'était pas là. Elle supposa qu'il était en révision ou dans la Section Interdite. De toute manière elle avait largement de quoi s'occuper pour le moment.

Elle ouvrit d'abord _l'Histoire de l'Ordre de Merlin_ et consulta la table des matières. Elle contenait une Histoire et une explication de ce qu'était l'Ordre, ainsi que des listes. Supposant que c'était ce qu'elle devait regarder, elle sauta plusieurs pages jusqu'aux "P".

"Ponder, Pondor, Pooket, Poole, Porsir, Porsimmon, Porsnippet, Porslin, Pos, Pose, Posarem, Posaret, Post, Postuvamu, Posumama, quels noms bizarres..., Potack, Potluck, Pott, Pottalamer, Potter, enfin !" Elle déplaça son doigt à l'inscription pour lire ce qui était écrit.

"Potter, James a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe à titre _posthume_ en 1981, pour services rendus durant la Première Guerre des Ténèbres." "Hein ? Ah ! Ce n'est pas le bon." Elle abaissa son doigt à la prochaine inscription.

"Potter, Harry a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe _in absentia_ en 2005 pour avoir vaincu de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et pour avoir sauvé Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, et son directeur et par conséquent le Monde Magique tout entier. Potter n'a pas assisté à la cérémonie de récompense. Il fut proposé que Potter reçoive la récompense du _Bâton de Merlin_. Décision en suspens. Pour plus d'information sur le _Bâton de Merlin,_ prière de se référer à la page 673."

Elle oublia sa curiosité première à pourquoi "James" était avant "Harry" dans une liste qui était censée être alphabétique lorsqu'elle relut l'inscription.

"Pour avoir _vaincu_ Voldemort ? Pour avoir sauvé l'école, le directeur et _toute_ la Société Magique ? Et bien, ce _n'_est certainement _pas_ ce que le professeur Granger disait !"

Elle alla alors à la page 673 pour savoir ce qu'était le _Bâton de Merlin._

La distinction du Bâton de Merlin est en fait originaire d'avant l'époque de Merlin.

_Elle était alors appelée_ raajaadhiraaja, _signifiant "le roi des rois" en Sanskrit. C'est la distinction la plus élevée possible dans le Monde Magique. Elle date de l'Ancienne Egypte, environ 8000 ans avant Jésus Christ (le titre original égyptien a été perdu) et n'a été accordé que six fois, le plus récent remontant à neuf cents ans. Ce titre est devenu le Bâton de Merlin quand Merlin lui-même, qui était alors le bénéficiaire de la reconnaissance de tout le Monde Magique, a présenté son successeur. (C'est la seule fois où on a eu deux personnes possédant un tel titre en même temps.) Actuellement, toute personne possédant ce titre est officiellement le dirigeant de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers._

_Afin que le Bâton de Merlin soit accordé, tous les gouvernements magiques dans le monde entier doivent unanimement être d'accord sur la nomination. En étant d'accord sur la nomination, ils acceptent également d'identifier la personne comme étant l'autorité suprême dans toutes les affaires magiques. Il (ou elle – bien qu'une femme n'ait jamais reçu cette distinction) supplante l'autorité de tous les gouvernements existant ainsi que les lois en application. Plus important, une fois que la nomination est accordée (c'est à dire dès qu'un gouvernement l'approuve) elle ne_ peut _pas être retirée. Il y a que trois manières permettant de supprimer le titre du Bâton de Merlin – par la mort du porteur du titre, par la déclaration du porteur du titre retirant sa propre nomination, ou par l'arrivée une nouvelle personne désignée à la position._

_Chaque corps magique doit examiner l'ensembles des critères de sélection et s'ils trouvent que la personne examinée répond à ces critères ils_ doivent _la nommer à cette position._

_Albus Dumbledore avait été proposé pour cette récompense mais il fut éliminé parce que Grindlewald n'avait pas menacé le monde entier. Sa nomination a fait défaut par dix approbations._

_Actuellement, la nomination d'Harry Potter est étudiée. Jusqu'ici, 183 gouvernements ont été d'accord sur la nomination. Le reste des nominations sont prévus vers la fin de l'année prochaine._

_La première personne à avoir obtenue ce titre..._

.

Les yeux de Samantha s'élargirent. Elle rechercha à la hâte la date de publication. 2010.

Harry Potter pouvait-il avoir le titre du Bâton de Merlin et ne pas le savoir ?

Samantha se secoua et ferma ce livre. Elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre que l'on donne autant de pouvoirs à une seule personne. Elle ouvrit le livre du Wizengamot et scanna l'index jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé "Potter, Harry." Elle tourna rapidement les pages pour lire le texte.

.

_Désigné Magicien en Chef du Wizengamot en 2012. Cependant, M. Potter n'a jamais été présent à l'assemblée du Wizengamot. Tant qu'il est_ in absentia, _Albus Dumbledore remplit la fonction…_

.

L'article continuait sans indiquer si Harry avait reçu le titre.

Elle bourra tous les livres dans son sac et s'enfila sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle en avait assez pour une nuit.

**

* * *

**

****

o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Mâchant nerveusement l'extrémité de sa plume, Samantha essaya de trouver la meilleure manière de dire à M. Potter que Sirius savait pour eux.

C'était loin d'être facile, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas pu découvrir si Harry avait reçu toutes les nominations pour le Bâton de Merlin. Elle était encore dans la bibliothèque et c'était samedi après-midi.

"Qu'est-ce que vous travaillez si dur, Mlle Barnes ?" Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Samantha sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son professeur d'Histoire. "R-rien. Juste une lettre."

Hermione souleva un sourcil et répondit avec un ton plein d'humour, "Dans la bibliothèque, entouré par des livres d'histoire ?" Samantha avait encore les livres qu'elle avait prit la nuit d'avant, tous étalés sur la table.

Samantha remua, mal à l'aise. "Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, professeur ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"En fait, je voulais vous parler de votre projet. Je suis un peu inquiète, vous semblez avoir de la difficulté à trouver des informations."

"Professeur, l'information que vous nous avez donnée en classe est tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans n'importe quel texte biographique – que ce soit ou non dans la Section Interdite. J'ai vérifié dans le catalogue. Comment est-ce que je suis censé trouver une information quand elle est aussi étroitement gardée que des titres nationaux ?"

Hermione soupira, tous les étudiants ayant choisi le personnage de Harry Potter avait eu ce problème. La seule raison qu'elle continuait à permettre aux élèves de pouvoir choisir Harry Potter était qu'elle savait qu'ils se révolteraient si on l'interdisait. Bien entendu, ça l'avait toujours étonnée qu'ils soient ainsi obsédés par lui alors qu'ils cachaient autant d'informations que possible. Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête et s'adressa à Samantha.

"Avez-vous pu trouver une information en dehors de ce que je vous avais dit ?"

Samantha réfléchit pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête ; elle pouvait parler de ce qu'elle avait appris des livres de la bibliothèque – mais rien de ce que lui avaient dit le professeur Black ou Harry.

"J'ai trouvé une référence indiquant que, pendant que Harry Potter était à Azkaban, c'étaient les Détraqueurs et non les Aurors qui étaient les gardiens. J'ai également constaté que Harry avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour la _défaite_ de Voldemort – et non juste en aidant Dumbledore comme vous l'avez dit – en sauvant Poudlard, le Directeur et le Monde de la Magie en entier. J'ai découvert qu'il avait été nommé pour le titre du _Bâton de Merlin,_ mais je n'ai pas pu découvrir s'il l'avait reçu. Le saviez-vous ?"

La mâchoire d'Hermione en tomba. Aucun de ses étudiants précédents n'était parvenu à déterrer _cette_ information.

"V-vous avez vraiment bien travaillé." Et le professeur sortit en _courant_ de la bibliothèque.

Samantha rit un peu nerveusement à la réaction, se renfrogna de ne toujours pas savoir s'il avait reçu le titre et commença à emballer ses livres afin de visiter le bureau du professeur Black et de regarder ses journaux.

**

* * *

**

****

o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Mardi après-midi, David ouvrit la dernière lettre de Samantha avec anticipation. Toute hésitation précédente avait depuis longtemps disparu.

.

Cher M. Potter,

_D'abord, j'ai une confession à vous faire. J'ai lu votre dernière lettre en classe et le professeur m'a attrapé. Il a pris la lettre et allait la garder jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. J'ai fini par devoir lui dire de qui elle était pour pouvoir la récupérer. C'était le professeur Black. Il sait que nous correspondons. Cependant, il m'a promis qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Il a également proposé de me laisser regarder ses vieux journaux parlant de vous._

_Il m'a conseillé quelques livres ayant des informations sur vous. Saviez-vous que vous avez reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe ? Actuellement vous êtes également le Magicien en Chef du Wizengamot. Vous avez été nominé pour le Bâton de Merlin, mais je ne sais pas si vous l'avez reçu ou non._

_Dans un autre livre appelé_ Légendes de Familles, _j'ai découvert que votre mère n'était pas techniquement une Née-de-Moldus. Elle était la première sorcière après quatre générations de Cracmols du côté de son père._

_Il y a un autre livre qui parle de vous, mais je dois entrer dans la Section Interdite pour le lire. Même avec la cape d'invisibilité_ ça _me rend nerveuse de le faire._

_Halloween approche et l'école entière a la permission de visiter Pré-au-Lard. Je ne peux pas attendre !_

Samantha Barnes

.

David se rassit en pensant à ce que Samantha avait dit. Puis il soupira et sortit sa dernière lettre (détaillant les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avaient été énormément difficiles à écrire) pour Samantha et la donna au hibou (qui était un des hiboux de l'école). Pendant qu'il s'en allait, il mit la lettre qu'il venait juste de recevoir dans sa poche et quitta le parc pour rentrer à la maison.

En arrivant, il constata que Samantha avait envoyé deux lettres en même temps : une à sa famille et une à Harry.

Kathryn la lisait à Michael. David l'ignora simplement du mieux qu'il pouvait et ôta sa cravate. Une paix inquiétante s'était installée au-dessus de la maison au cours des deux ou trois dernières semaines. Kathryn avait cessé de confronter David à sa réaction contre tout ce qui était magique et à son tour, David avait cessé de réagir si durement. Il ne lisait toujours pas les lettres de lui-même (du moins publiquement), ni ne contribuait désormais à n'importe quel sorte de réponse, mais il ne quittait pas la pièce.

Le dîner du soir fut rempli du babillage de Michael au sujet de l'école et de Kathryn parlant de la classe à laquelle elle avait enseigné pendant la journée (elle travaillait en tant que remplaçante). Après avoir mis Michael au lit, Kathryn descendit les escaliers et trouva son mari lisant le journal du soir. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le divan et lui prit le journal des mains, "J'ai besoin de te parler." Dit-elle pour toute explication.

David hocha la tête, souriant légèrement.

"J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui de la mère d'une des amies de Samantha. Elle demandait si nous pourrions nous voir de temps en temps. J'aimerais l'inviter pour mieux la connaître. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir, mais son mari oui ainsi que ses trois enfants. Son plus jeune, Caleb, est dans la maison de Samantha. Son nom est Megan Weasley. Je veux la rencontrer et devenir amie avec elle. Je veux juste que tu saches que je l'inviterai à la maison et que je ferai des choses avec elle." Kathryn regarda très fixement son mari pour voir sa réaction.

Il ferma ses yeux puis, sans les rouvrir, répondit, "Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'approuver Samantha ou de t'impliquer davantage dans le chemin qu'elle a choisi. Je ne vais pas prendre des décisions pour vous. Je serai courtois face à n'importe qui que tu inviteras ici Kathryn, mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de tous les accepter. Je fais ce que je peux."

Kathryn se sentit soulagée de l'intérieur. C'était moins que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer deux mois auparavant.

Elle embrassa son mari et alla au lit.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**29 juillet 2004**


	17. Parler II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Parler

**Part II**

* * *

"J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui de la mère d'une des amies de Samantha. Elle demandait si nous pourrions nous voir de temps en temps. J'aimerais l'inviter pour mieux la connaître. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir, mais son mari oui ainsi que ses trois enfants. Son plus jeune, Caleb, est dans la maison de Samantha. Son nom est Megan Weasley. Je veux la rencontrer et devenir amie avec elle. Je veux juste que tu saches que je l'inviterai à la maison et que je ferai des choses avec elle." Kathryn regarda très fixement son mari pour voir sa réaction.

Il ferma ses yeux puis, sans les rouvrir, répondit, "Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'approuver Samantha ou de t'impliquer davantage dans le chemin qu'elle a choisi. Je ne vais pas prendre des décisions pour vous. Je serai courtois face à n'importe qui que tu inviteras ici Kathryn, mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de tous les accepter. Je fais ce que je peux."

Kathryn se sentit soulagée de l'intérieur. C'était moins que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer deux mois auparavant.

Elle embrassa son mari et alla au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kathryn appela au numéro de téléphone que Megan Weasley lui avait donné.

"Oui ?"

"Megan ? C'est Kathryn. Vous m'avez écrit une lettre proposant que l'on se voie de temps en temps. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment, j'aimerais m'impliquer d'avantage dans la société magique."

"Êtes-vous libre aujourd'hui ?" Vint la réponse.

"Oui, je le suis."

"Bien alors, aimeriez-vous venir au Chemin de Traverse pour la journée ? Fred, mon mari, y travaille aujourd'hui, son magasin de Farces et Attrape fait beaucoup de ventes aux alentours d'Halloween et j'aime aller le voir de temps en temps."

"Ça me semble parfait. Je dois juste être de retour à trois heures pour prendre mon fils après l'école."

"Donnez-moi votre adresse et nous serons là dans dix minutes."

Kathryn le fit, puis raccrocha.

.

Fidèle à ses mots, la sonnette retentit dix minutes plus tard. Kathryn ouvrit, révélant un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roux et avec une multitude de taches de rousseur suivi d'une femme de grande taille aux cheveux bruns. Après de rapides présentations, tous les trois partirent plus bas dans la rue.

"Où allons-nous exactement ?" Demanda Kathryn.

"Nous utiliserons la cheminée public la plus proche. Il y en a une dans le métro," Expliqua Fred, "De là, nous nous rendrons au Chemin de Traverse avec la poudre de Cheminette."

"Cheminette... qui voyage par le feu, exact ?" Dit Kathryn en se rappelant de la première lettre de Samantha.

"Oui. Ça peut désorienter un peu la première fois mais tu arrives rapidement à destination." Indiqua Megan.

En entrant dans le métro, Fred les mena à un tourniquet éloigné des autres que personne ne semblait utiliser malgré le fait que c'était le matin et l'heure de pointe.

"C'est enchanté," Expliqua tranquillement Fred, "Vous ne pouvez le voir que parce que je suis avec vous." Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira trois pièces en argent. Il en donna une à Megan et une à Kathryn puis mit sa propre pièce de monnaie dans la fente. Le tourniquet se déplaça et là où un coupon de métro aurait normalement dû apparaître un petit sac en sortit. Fred le prit et attendit calmement les deux autres.

"Vas-y," Dit Megan.

Kathryn s'avança pour mettre sa pièce de monnaie dans la fente et la laissa tomber au sol. Rougissante, elle se baissa pour la ramasser et la mit correctement dans la fente et poussa le tourniquet. Elle prit le sac qui sortit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, avant de sursauter.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir le reste de la station de métro mais se trouvait à la place dans une pièce avec une grande cheminée qu'elle n'avait pas vue de l'autre côté du tourniquet. Megan arriva dans la salle un instant plus tard et tous trois allèrent directement à la cheminée.

"Megan, peux-tu y aller en premier pour montrer à Kathryn ?" Demanda Fred.

Megan hocha la tête et fit un pas dans la cheminée. Ouvrant le petit sac, elle versa son contenu à ses pieds. Les yeux de Kathryn s'élargirent alors qu'elle vit les flammes vertes. "Chemin de Traverse !" Megan disparut.

Kathryn regardait fixement la cheminée avec appréhension jusqu'à ce que Fred lui donne un coup de coude.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, faites juste ce qu'elle a fait." L'encouragea Fred.

Kathryn fit un pas dans la structure en pierre et tripota le nœud sur le sac. Le versant à ses pieds, elle fut stupéfaite à la sensation des flammes vertes chatouillant ses jambes. "Chemin de Traverse !" Déclara-t-elle clairement.

Soudainement elle tourna et tourna et tourna... et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Lorsqu'elle commença à ralentir et finalement à s'arrêter, elle tomba hors de la cheminée et vomit sur le plancher.

Mortifiée mais ayant toujours mal au cœur alors que Megan l'aidait à se relever, Kathryn essaya d'enlever le goût de vomi de sa bouche.

Fred vint alors par la droite et nettoya promptement le désordre.

"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais," Répondit faiblement Kathryn, "Je suis juste sensible et j'ai facilement le mal des transport – ce n'est évidement pas une bonne combinaison pour les trajets en cheminette."

Kathryn prit une profonde respiration et se sentit mieux, particulièrement après que Fred ait créé un verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche. Elle regarda aux alentours et découvrit qu'ils étaient dans une pièce seulement constituée d'une cheminée et de quelques bancs longeant les murs. Il y avait une porte en face de la cheminée.

Ils marchèrent au dehors et Kathryn se trouva soudain dans un monde entièrement différent.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Fred rit sous cape tout en observant sa fille aînée, Amanda, âgée de 21 ans, marcher hors du magasin avec Megan et Kathryn. Toutes trois étaient parties pour faire une grande ballade et il le savait. Megan aimait le monde magique et Kathryn semblait juste être aussi désireuse de le découvrir comme l'était Megan tout au début.

"Brian !" Appela-t-il par le magasin. Son fils de dix-neuf ans était déjà censé être ici.

"Ouais, P'pa ?" La voix de son fils venait de la pièce du fond.

"As-tu déjà regardé le courrier ?"

"Oui, deux lettres. Je les ai mises sur l'étagère sous la caisse enregistreuse."

Fred prit les lettres et s'assit sur le comptoir pour les ouvrir. La première était une proposition pour ouvrir une branche en Afrique du Sud. Il sourit. George serait heureux. Son jumeau avait essayé de s'installer en Afrique (le seul endroit sans une Branche _WWW_ – ce qui était malheureux parce que le continent avait une plus haute population magique par kilomètres carrés que n'importe où ailleurs) pendant un long moment mais le peuple semblait toujours aimer _Docteur Sorcier Inc. _un magasin de farces qui avait prospéré pendant plus de cent ans.

Malheureusement, George était en service aujourd'hui. Ils avaient eu un arrangement avec le Ministère de la Magie et le Département des Mystères – ils ne travaillaient pas tous les jours. Fred avait travaillé la veille au Ministère et ainsi, aujourd'hui, il devait faire marcher le magasin. Normalement le Ministère ne le permettrait pas, mais être les deux meilleurs Langues de Plomb de la place avait ses avantages.

Il mit la première lettre de côté pour la montrer à George plus tard et ouvrit la seconde.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Brian sifflotait, pensant au rendez-vous qu'il allait avoir le soir même avec sa petite amie. Il prévoyait que la nuit soit très spéciale.

Il soupira et retourna à sa liste d'inventaire. Ils avaient besoin de commander plus de Crème Canaris à l'usine, ils en avaient de moins en moins en magasin mais de nouvelles commandes arrivaient chaque jour par hibou.

En se tournant pour vérifier leur stock de **Skiving Snackboxes** il entendit un cri indistinct provenant de la pièce principale et il passa la tête par la porte, "Papa ?"

"Tu feras la fermeture !" Hurla son père en sortant en courant du magasin, laissant derrière lui son fils particulièrement confus.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Fred haleta en courant depuis son point de transplanage à Pré au Lard pour rejoindre Poudlard. L'esprit embrumé, il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était _inconcevable_.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'école et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée et il marcha rapidement vers le bureau du Directeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici, il était seulement retombé dans une habitude acquise durant la guerre : aller voir Dumbledore au moindre doute.

Il sortit sa baguette et la tapota sur l'ongle rose de la main gauche de la gargouille. La gargouille sauta sur le côté, révélant la cage d'escalier. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer tous les mots de passes possibles et il savait que ce moyen que Dumbledore leur avait enseigné des années plus tôt fonctionnait encore.

Il entendit des voix venant de l'intérieur et il leva la main pour frapper. Le volume des voix s'abaissa et il entendit celle d'Albus dire, "Entrez."

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver le Directeur en compagnie de Sirius et Hermione.

"Fred, c'est bon de vous revoir !" Fit Albus en souriant joyeusement. Fred n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour toujours être capable de différencier les jumeaux alors que leur propre mère n'y arrivait jamais à tous les coups.

"Albus, Sirius, Hermione," salua Fred. Puis il s'interrompit, soudain incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait.

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?" Dit Albus après un moment de silence.

"Je ne sais pas ! JE... JE SUIS juste très confus. Megan et Amanda jouent les guides touristiques pour Kathryn Barnes aujourd'hui. J'étais au magasin quand j'ai reçu une lettre." Fred s'interrompit à nouveau.

Sirius se ragaillardit, il _savait_ que d'une manière ou d'une autre la correspondance de Samantha avec Harry était impliquée.

"Et ?" fit Hermione avec impatience.

"La lettre disait... c'était à propos de... il veut que je… !" Fred se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

"De qui venait cette lettre ?" Demanda Albus, cherchant visiblement à comprendre pourquoi Fred réagissait ainsi.

"Harry !" Éclata Fred sur un ton signifiant clairement _pincez-moi que je sois sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver ou d'halluciner._

"Harry ?" Dit Hermione avec confusion.

"Harry Potter ! C'était une lettre de Harry Potter !" Hurla Fred.

Hermione, figée, regarda Fred fixement. Albus devint aussi blanc que sa barbe. Sirius ne réagit pas aussi violemment que les deux autres et de ce fait fut le seul capable d'articuler une autre question.

"Que disait-il ?"

"Il... il veut que toutes ses possessions (incluant tous les droits et privilèges qu'il possédait à l'origine) et ses bénéfices à la compagnie soient immédiatement transférés sur le compte de Samantha Barnes, et il veut que ça lui soit révélé, en privé, à Halloween, quand elle ira à Pré au Lard."

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent sous le choc et il serra durement les bras de son fauteuil. Même en connaissant l'amitié entre Samantha et Harry il ne s'attendait pas à _ça _!

"Harry possédait une action ?" Dit faiblement Hermione.

Fred acquiesça, "Le tiers de la compagnie, le tiers des bénéfices, garanti à vie quand on le désir. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais utilisé, ça revient à dire que sa voix a autant d'importance que celle de George ou la mienne dans toutes les affaires de la compagnie." Dit mécaniquement Fred d'une traite.

Entre-temps, Albus avait réussi à surmonter son choc et d'un ton étonné, demanda, "Comment sait-il qu'elle ira à Pré au Lard pour Halloween ? Comment la connait-il tout court ?"

Hermione secoua bêtement la tête quand Fred la regarda, se demandant ce qui allait maintenant arriver.

Sirius se couvrit le visage de ses mains et gémit.

"Sirius ?" Appela Hermione.

Sans relever la tête, il répondit, "Samantha correspond avec Harry depuis la deuxième semaine de septembre. Il lui raconte _tout_."

Hermione, de manière tout à fait inattendue, commença à pleurer.

"Comment savez-vous cela ?" Demanda Albus à Sirius d'un ton vacillant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus entendu depuis des années.

"Je l'ai surprise en train de lire une lettre en cours il y a deux semaines. Je l'avais confisqué. Mais après la classe elle est venue me la demander. Finalement elle a dû me dire de qui elle était pour que je la lui rende. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, il lui racontait toute sa deuxième année."

A travers ses larmes, Hermione murmura, "Elle a reçu une lettre au petit déjeuner ce matin, épaisse, avec beaucoup de parchemin."

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau tandis que les quatre occupants rassemblaient – ou tentaient de rassembler – leurs pensées. Puis Albus finit par soupirer et s'adressa à Fred qui était maintenant assis mollement sur une chaise.

"Je présume que vous êtes venu me demander conseil ?" Fred acquiesça silencieusement.

"Je vous suggère de simplement faire ce qu'il demande. N'en parlez à personne et ne tentez pas de contacter Harry, à moins qu'il demande une confirmation de la transaction ?" Fred secoua la tête.

"Ne pas tenter de le contacter !" S'écria Hermione, "Mais ça veut peut-être dire qu'il veut revenir!"

Albus secoua tristement la tête, "J'ai été informé immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner que M. Charlie Longdubat venait d'être admis à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu une des fameuse réponses de Harry. Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi Harry a choisi de ne pas rejeter Samantha Barnes de sa vie, mais nous ne pouvons que le laisser faire sans interférer. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour lui après l'avoir abandonné pendant tant d'années."

Après quelques minutes les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils étaient tous assis en silence depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant leurs rêveries. Hermione sursauta et Sirius glapit. Fred sembla soudain prêt à piquer un sprint pour fuir au premier signe de problème. Albus (imperturbable, évidemment) leur laissa un instant pour se calmer avant d'inviter le visiteur à entrer. Il se révéla être Severus, qui se renfrogna quand il vit les occupants du bureau.

"Est-ce que je me suis trompé d'heure, Albus ? Vous aviez dit vouloir me voir à 11h30, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, nous allions juste partir !" Dit vivement Hermione et Sirius acquiesça de la tête. Fred marmonna quelque chose à propos de "… prévenir George" et se glissa rapidement devant le Maître de Potion pour se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Hermione et Sirius partirent aussi vite que promis, laissant un Severus particulièrement perplexe derrière eux.

.

Fin du chapitre 12.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**18 août 2004**


	18. Surprises d’Halloween

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Surprises d'Halloween**

* * *

Samantha songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les lettres d'Harry. Elle connaissait maintenant toutes les aventures de ses quatre premières années à Poudlard.

Et elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu seulement croire qu'il pouvait être un traître - alors qu'il avait tant fait pour eux, qu'il leur avait montré à maintes reprises qui il était et ce qu'il représentait.

_Pourquoi ! ?_ Voulait-elle hurler au professeur Granger, au directeur, au professeur Black, à Mr. Weasley... à tous ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry Potter avait quitté le monde magique. Elle était en colère et elle comprenait également pourquoi Harry avait tant hésité à partager son histoire avec elle, craignant ce que cela pourrait signifier. _Pourquoi ? !_

C'était la question à laquelle elle voulait des réponses. Mais bien qu'elle voulût hurler cette question et exiger des réponses, elle savait qu'Harry avait probablement dû lui-même poser la même question des millions de fois sans jamais recevoir de réponse.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas écris pour détailler sa cinquième année et son arrestation, le procès qui avait suivi et son incarcération, bien qu'il lui ait envoyé une courte note répondant à sa dernière lettre.

**.**

_Chère Samantha,_

_Merci de m'avoir prévenu de la révélation accidentelle de notre correspondance. J'admire votre honnêteté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en suis pas fâché. Pour répondre à vos questions ; non, j'ignorais tout de l'Ordre de Merlin, de ma nomination au Bâton de Merlin ou de l'adhésion du Wizengamot. Franchement je ne me sens pas concerné par tout cela, mais je vous suis reconnaissant de partager les résultats de votre recherche avec moi._

_Je vous demanderais dans la mesure du possible de ne pas révéler notre amitié à quelqu'un d'autre, bien que je comprenne que je rends cela un peu difficile avec mes longues lettres. Inutile de mentionner à quel point ce serait problématique que quelqu'un se rende compte que vous possédez ma vieille cape d'invisibilité. Je m'attends à ce que dans les jours à venir tout cela soit encore plus difficile à cacher, mais je vous fais confiance pour en parler aux bonnes personnes. Tant qu'_ils_ me laisseront tranquille, tout ira bien. _

_Je vous réécrirai plus tard,_

_Harry Potter_

**. **

Elle était un peu perplexe sur le ton implicite de la lettre disant que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à arriver, qui rendrait le secret encore plus difficile à garder. Qu'allait-il faire ? Se montrer ? Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré face à face mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir à quel point c'était impossible.

Elle replia de nouveau la lettre et la replaça dans la chemise où elle gardait toutes les affaires en rapport à Harry Potter. Elle devait aller en cours de potions.

**. **

La classe combinée de Griffondor et de Serdaigles était remplie de murmures excités. Tous avaient de la difficulté à se concentrer, d'autant plus que c'était le dernier cours de la journée et que le lendemain serait Halloween. L'entrée autoritaire de Rogue mit fin aux conversations mais pas à l'agitation des élèves.

Rogue les ignora et leur donna immédiatement une simple potion de Clairvoyance à faire.

Samantha et Angela travaillaient ensemble pour la faire du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, cependant ni l'une ni l'autre n'était bonne en potions. Comme elles le craignaient, le mélange tourna au gris et devint rapidement plus foncé alors qu'il était censé être rose clair. Rogue se glissa jusqu'à elles et ricana en voyant leur résultat, "Dix points en moins pour Griffondor" se contenta-t-il de leur dire avant de se hâter vers Charlie Longdubat pour le réprimander pendant que le chaudron fondait, "Idiot ! Vous êtes aussi mauvais que votre père l'était en potions ! Vous êtes pourtant censé être un Serdaigles, comme votre mère !"

Grâce aux lettres d'Harry, Samantha avait une bonne idée de comment était Neville Longdubat et elle sourit en se rappelant du récit de certaines escapades qu'elle avait lu. Elle avait particulièrement aimé comment ils avaient ensorcelé Draco Malfoy après la quatrième année d'Harry. Il y avait un cinquième année à Serpentard nommé Tiberius Malfoy, qu'elle devinait être le fils de Draco ; plus d'une fois, elle l'avait vu intimider les premières années - même de sa propre maison - et elle s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir jusque-là réussi à l'éviter. Se secouant, elle retourna son attention vers les cachots et discuta avec Angela de leurs plans pour le lendemain tandis qu'elles nettoyaient et ramassaient leurs affaires.

Rogue était occupé à donner à Longdubat une retenue pour son chaudron fondu pendant que le reste de la classe sortait.

Angela et Samantha (accompagnées d'un certain nombre d'autres Weasley) passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voler sur le terrain de Quidditch sous la surveillance du professeur Finch-Fletchley. Samantha n'était pas bonne du tout et n'allait jamais très haut mais elle s'amusait bien. Elle n'avait pas de matériel de Quidditch et ne voulait de toute façon pas avoir son propre balai juste pour s'amuser. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle tout de même en demander un pour son anniversaire à ses parents...

Penser à ses parents la fit soupirer. Son père lui manquait énormément. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il était sorti de sa vie. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais parfois elle pleurait après avoir lu une lettre venant d'Harry. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que son père lui parle. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'à présent il ignorait juste le fait qu'elle était une sorcière et avait cessé d'en parler. Ça n'apportait guère de réconfort pour la fillette de onze ans qu'elle était.

Quand le professeur Finch-Fletchley donna un coup de sifflet pour les appeler, l'humeur de Samantha était considérablement plus mauvaise qu'elle l'avait été avant ses considérations sur son père.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le lendemain matin toute sa mauvaise humeur semblait s'être envolée par la fenêtre où apparaissait un soleil levant rose, annonciateur d'un ciel parfaitement clair. Il faisait froid mais les couleurs de l'automne rendaient la température plus que supportable. Les étudiants excités se massaient autour du hall d'entrée, attendant le signal leur permettant d'y aller.

Finalement, le professeur Black s'adressa à eux, "Vérifiez bien avec votre directeur de maison que vous avez les autorisations nécessaires. Tous les étudiants en dessous de la troisième année doivent être revenu ici pour dix-huit heures, les autres ont jusqu'à vingt heures. Quand vous revenez, n'oubliez pas de le signaler à votre directeur de maison. Il y aura bien sûr des professeurs dans le village pour garder un oeil sur les événements. Le banquet d'Halloween aura lieu à vingt heures trente avec quelques divertissements. Amusez-vous bien !"

Ceci dit, tous les étudiants s'agglutinèrent autour de leurs directeurs de maison respectifs pour réclamer l'autorisation de partir à Pré au Lard. Quand Angela et Samantha eurent finalement fait la file d'attente du professeur McGonagall et furent hors de l'entrée principale, elles piquèrent un sprint et coururent jusqu'à Pré au Lard.

Angela était la plus sportive et gagna la course, insistant sur le fait que Samantha devait lui acheter une bière au beurre. C'est ainsi qu'elles prirent la direction des Trois Balais et que Samantha acheta deux bières aux beurres avant de s'asseoir à une table avec son amie. Cette boisson était une expérience nouvelle pour Samantha et elle l'aima plutôt bien, particulièrement à cause du froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Caleb Weasley, Jonathan et Jared Weasley - vrais jumeaux en troisième année - et Patricia Finch-Fletchley, une deuxième année. Samantha se sentait un peu à part avec tous ces Weasley mais elle s'amusa quand même. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils écoutaient tous Jared leur raconter la fin d'une mauvaise plaisanterie qu'ils avaient faite pendant leur première année, Caleb l'interrompit en criant, "Papa !"

Tous relevèrent la tête pour voir un homme roux leur sourire à tous.

"Oncle Fred !" s'exclamèrent en même temps Jared, Jonathan, Patricia et Angela.

"Bonjour tout le monde, bonjour, bonjour ! "

"Papa, voici Samantha Barnes, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre."

"Je vois. Ravi de vous rencontrer Mlle Barnes. J'ai vu votre mère il y a deux jours, mon épouse l'a emmené au Chemin de Traverse et elles y ont passé la journée avec ma fille Amanda."

Samantha haussa les sourcils de surprise.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Demanda curieusement Caleb, "Je pensais que tu étais au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et Amanda devait venir, elle m'a promis de m'apporter les MP3 qu'elle a converti." Comme la technologie Moldus ne fonctionnait pas dans ou aux alentours de Poudlard, Fred et George avaient conçu un charme quelques années auparavant pour copier la musique moldue dans une Audiosphère magique qui pouvait être activée par un petit coup de baguette. Caleb aimait la musique moldue de sa mère et mourait d'envie d'en faire écouter à ses amis sang purs.

"Je sais, quand elle a su à propos du changement de programme elle me les a donnés. Je les ai à l'arrière du magasin, je te les donnerai. En attendant, je voudrais parler à Samantha."

Samantha était particulièrement surprise et il semblait que les autres occupants de la table l'étaient aussi. Légèrement confuse, elle se glissa hors de sa chaise et suivit Fred Weasley à l'extérieur des Trois Balais.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin portant le nom de _Weasley Wizard Wheezes _et allèrent dans un bureau à l'arrière de la pièce où Fred ferma la porte et lui dit de s'asseoir. Elle accepta poliment un verre d'eau offert tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Une seconde plus tard, la porte se réouvrit et un homme identique à Fred Weasley entra à l'intérieur.

"Samantha, voici mon frère George. Il est également le père de Jonathan et Jared. J'aimerais qu'on aille droit au but pour en terminer rapidement avec l'affaire qui nous amène ici, " Expliqua Fred pendant que George s'asseyait.

"D'accord," Indiqua Samantha d'un ton confus.

Fred s'assit également, "Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une très... _surprenante _lettre. Elle nous demandait de te dire ceci aujourd'hui, en privé."

"Me dire quoi ?" Demanda Samantha encore plus déconcertée qu'il y a un instant. George se pencha et prit un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau pour le lui remettre.

**.**

_Prenant effet à partir du 29 octobre 2021, Samantha Barnes reçoit un tiers de la compagnie _Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc_. Elle a droit à un tiers de ses revenus et à un approvisionnement illimité dans tous les produits, ainsi que tous autres privilèges d'actionnaire. Elle a droit de parole sur toutes les décisions affectant le futur de la compagnie._

_Signé,_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley _

**.**

Fixant le document d'un air choqué, Samantha bafouilla, "Que... ? Pourquoi vous... ? Comment...?"

Comme toute réponse, Fred lui donna une autre feuille de papier écrite par une main familière.

«Harry Potter me donne tout ce qu'il possède dans la compagnie ?" S'exclama-t-elle.

Fred et George inclinèrent solennellement la tête. Samantha regarda fixement en silence le parchemin qui venait tout juste de faire d'elle quelqu'un de très riche à seulement onze ans. Elle avait une très bonne idée d'à quel point _WWW_ marchait bien par Caleb et Jared (Jonathan était un Serdaigles et ainsi elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien).

George se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il tenait un morceau de papier. "Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est signer ceci pour devenir officiellement notre associée aux yeux de la loi." Elle prit le document et le regarda rapidement de plus près. Il y avait certaines restrictions légales dessus parce qu'elle était toujours une mineure, mais excepté cela tout lui semblait exact. Elle regarda avec appréhension les jumeaux, "Vous êtes sûrs de ça ?" Gémit-elle.

Ils inclinèrent la tête et Fred lui tendit une plume. Elle signa le document.

"Pour les restrictions en raison de ton âge, l'avocat a dû les mettre ici parce que tu es une mineur t'associant sans le consentement de tes parents. La clause indique que ce contrat peut être annulé par tes parents s'ils le choisissent jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes l'âge de 17 ans. Mais même si tes parents décident de faire cela, nous te consulterons avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision importante. Si tu veux rester une associée passive jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives un diplôme, tu le peux, ou tu peux immédiatement devenir impliquée dans les affaires." Expliqua George.

Samantha, toujours aussi stupéfaite, articula, "Je pense que je resterais une associée passive pour le moment."

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, s'attendant à cette réponse. Ils lui firent signer une déclaration à ce propos, qu'elle pourrait retirer à tout moment. Puis ils lui remirent une enveloppe.

"Ceci," Indiqua Fred, "Contient la clef de ton coffre à la banque et les informations concernant ton compte à Gringotts, qui contient le tiers des revenus de la compagnie. Ce compte, contrairement aux nôtres, a été mis en épargne et est resté intact pendant seize ans, rassemblant de l'intérêt."

Samantha prit l'enveloppe, sentant la clé glisser à l'intérieur.

"As-tu des questions ?" Demanda George.

Samantha réalisa soudain que c'était ce dont parlait Harry dans sa dernière lettre, c'était à cause de cela que leur correspondance allait devenir plus difficile à cacher. Elle demanda, "Qui est au courant, autrement ?"

"L'avocat avec lequel nous avons traité, bien sûr, mais il est lié par la confidentialité. Hermione, Sirius et Albus." Fred rougit avant d'expliquer, "Je te fais mes excuses, je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir quand j'ai reçu la lettre et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je suis allé consulter Albus. Hermione et Sirius étaient dans son bureau à ce moment-là. Tous les trois ont promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Sirius nous a dit qu'Harry était en contact avec toi quand une explication est devenue nécessaire. Il espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée après lui. Le seul problème est que comme notre compagnie est dans le domaine public, elle peut devenir officiellement un sujet public. Je doute que quelqu'un s'intéresse de près à la compagnie, puisqu'ils savent déjà plus de choses qu'ils en ont besoin. Cependant, à chaque fois que signons un contrat ils reçoivent toutes les informations concernant la compagnie. Nous devons également informer nos investisseurs d'outre-mer d'un changement de propriété. Il est probable qu'il y ait des fuites jusqu'à la presse d'un moyen ou un autre. Puisque tu es une associée passive en ce moment, ta signature n'est exigée sur aucun de nos contrats, mais ça ne te gardera pas longtemps loin des regards. Je te suggère de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore pour éventuellement faire surveiller ton courrier. Nous essayerons de maintenir l'attention loin de toi, mais nous ne sommes pas parfaits."

Samantha hocha la tête. Fred lui sourit doucement et lui serra la main, "C'est bien de t'avoir dans la compagnie. J'admets qu'il est peu un étrange de voir une personne de onze ans possédant une partie de la compagnie, mais je pense que ça ira."

Samantha serra sa main ainsi que celle de George et se leva pour les suivre vers la sortie.

"Aimerais-tu que l'un de nous parle à tes parents à ce sujet ? Ou tu préfères leur écrire ?" Demanda George pendant qu'ils marchaient de la pièce arrière au magasin principal.

Samantha se figea en plein mouvement. Comment ses parents allaient-ils réagir à_ ça_ ? Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa mère réagir très bien à l'idée. Elle n'imaginait _aucun_ parent être ravi de savoir qu'un tiers d'une compagnie avait été _donné_ à leur enfant par un parfait étranger. Elle frissonna en pensant à comment son _père_ réagirait. L'interdirait-il ?

"Je... je leur écrirai et leur dirai. Mr. Weasley," Fit-elle en s'adressant à Fred, "Vous dites que vous avez rencontré ma mère ? Puis-je lui dire de vous contacter si elle a des questions ?" Fred acquiesça et George dit, "S'il te plaît, appelle-nous Fred et George."

Samantha hocha la tête lorsqu'ils reprirent la marche. Ils étaient presque à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit pour révéler Angela, Jonathan, Jared, Caleb et Patricia, ainsi que Monica ( la plus vielle sœur de Jennifer) et Justina (la plus vielle sœur de Patricia), qui constituaient tous les membres de la famille Weasley actuellement scolarisés à Poudlard. Tous les huit éclatèrent avec des questions.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha parvint à éviter les questions des Weasley sans trop savoir comment. Elle se rappelait vaguement de Fred qui, en voyant son embarras, avait inventé quelques excuses quant au pourquoi ils avaient dû lui parler. Lorsqu'Angela, Caleb et Patricia (les autres étaient en troisième année ou au-dessus et pouvaient rester jusqu'à vingt heures) revinrent de nouveau au château, ils recommencèrent à la bombarder de questions.

"Je sais qu'oncle Fred ne nous a pas tout dit. Pourquoi voulait-il te parler ?" Dit Angela.

Samantha soupira, "C'était une transaction."

"Bien sûr, mes oncles font affaires avec des personnes de onze ans," Fit sèchement Angela. Samantha la considéra en silence. La nouvelle finirait de toute façon par se savoir et elle savait que ses amis seraient en colère s'ils le découvraient en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier _plutôt que d'elle. Ainsi elle leur dit, "Harry Potter m'a donné sa propriété, un tiers de _Weasley Wizard Wheezes._ "

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Il fallut l'intervention du professeur Granger pour mettre fin à la dispute qui avait éclatée dans la pièce où ils avaient été parler. Angela et Caleb étaient très fâchés avec Samantha parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas dit la vérité. Patricia, plus mesurée que ses cousins, avait essayé de les obliger à se calmer pour pouvoir demander une preuve à Samantha. Lorsque le professeur Granger les trouva (et assigna à tous, excepté Patricia, des retenues) elle était plus fâchée qu'Angela ne l'avait jamais vue.

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?" Siffla-t-elle.

Angela, Caleb et Samantha semblaient nerveux. Hermione regarda sa fille, "Angela ?"

Regardant ses pieds, elle marmonna nerveusement, "Elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qui c'est passé".

Hermione haussa un sourcil vers Samantha, "Je lui ai dit, mais elle ne me croit pas."

"Pourquoi Ce-Foutu-Type-Qui-A-Disparu d'Harry Potter te donnerait sa propriété, un tiers de _WWW ?_"Dit Angela avec frustration.

"Angela ! Surveille ton langage !" Indiqua Hermione, étonnée du ton acerbe de sa fille. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle _haïssait_ Harry Potter.

"Désolée maman," Dit Angela en rougissant.

"La bagarre n'est pas tolérée à Poudlard. Patricia, dix points à Griffondor pour avoir gardé ton calme. Angela, pourquoi vous disputez-vous pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ça ?"

"Nous sommes censées être des amies et elle ment !" Insista fortement Angela.

"Je ne mens pas," Dit Samantha entre ses dents serrées tandis que Caleb ricanait.

"Ne recommencerez pas avec ça," Ordonna Hermione, " Samantha a décidé de vous faire confiance avec un secret et vous l'accusez de mensonge. Elle ne vous ment pas, Fred est venu à Poudlard il y a deux jours avec une lettre d'Harry Potter expliquant que sa part de la compagnie devait être donnée à Samantha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni Samantha, mais c'est vrai."

Les trois cousins fixèrent le professeur Granger avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Ignorant leurs regards fixes, elle continua, "Caleb tu feras ta retenue avec le professeur Black, Angela avec Rusard et Samantha avec le professeur Rogue. Demain soir, vingt heures précises." Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Angela et Caleb, après avoir présenté des excuses maladroites, partirent. Patricia resta un peu plus longtemps, regardant juste Samantha, puis elle partit elle aussi.

Samantha soupira, ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait et elle était contente que ça se termine comme ça, même si elle restait un peu irritée envers Angela et Caleb. Car c'était _elle_ qui était coincée avec _Rogue_ pour la retenue.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Après le festin, Angela, toujours embarrassée à propos de la dispute, s'excusa et alla se coucher tôt. Samantha et Caleb parvinrent à une trêve silencieuse pendant qu'ils jouaient aux échecs devant la cheminée.

À onze heures moins le quart, un hibou tapa sur la vitre de la fenêtre de la Salle Commune et une sixième année alla lui ouvrir. Le hibou vola à l'intérieur et laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux de Samantha avant de repartir.

Confuse, parce que la lettre ne semblait provenir ni de sa mère ni d'Harry, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira une page imprimée.

**.**

_Chère Samantha,_

_Je sais que j'ai été affreux avec toi ces derniers mois. Je suis désolé. Il n'y a aucune explication pour mes actes même si j'ai mes raisons. Je n'entrerai pas dans ces raisons ici, mais je te demande s'il te plaît d'être patiente avec un vieil homme qui essaye de changer ses manières. J'essaye d'accepter ce nouvel aspect de ta vie et je déteste de m'être laissé séparé de toi._

_S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi Samantha ; s'il te plaît, soit patiente avec moi. Cela peut prendre encore du temps avant que je sois à l'aise avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs et avec ce qu'ils peuvent apporter dans ta vie et par conséquent dans la mienne. _

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Samantha. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas quand je me comportais si épouvantablement avec toi, mais ça l'est, pourtant. _

_S'il te plaît, soit patiente avec moi,_

_Je t'aimerais toujours,_

_Papa. _

.

Fin du chapitre 13.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dans le prochain : « Détentions et découvertes. »

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**25 octobre 2004**


	19. Détentions, découvertes et discussions I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Détentions, Découvertes et Discussion

**Part I**

* * *

Toute la journée suivante, Samantha garda la lettre de son père dans sa poche. A chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle la ressortait pour la relire. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'avoir reçu, mais elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Même le fait de savoir qu'elle avait une retenue à faire avec Rogue ce soir-là ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Elle sautilla sur tout le chemin de Botanique jusqu'au château et fredonna dans les escaliers en rejoignant son cours d'histoire.

Ce jour-là, le professeur Granger leur fit écrire un autre résumé de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur leur projet et elle n'eut aucune réserve à dire ce qu'elle savait. Fred lui avait dit qu'elle était au courant qu'elle correspondait avec lui, ainsi elle ne voyait aucun mal à lui dire ce qu'Harry avait écrit.

Angela et Caleb se demandaient clairement pourquoi Samantha était si heureuse. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu si animée et elle semblait avoir complètement oublié la dispute de la soirée précédente.

Durant le déjeuner, Samantha décida quelque chose - puisque son père avait décidé de lui écrire, elle espérait pouvoir croire en lui en demandant à Fred d'aller directement chez elle pour expliquer à ses parents sa nouvelle appartenance à _WWW_.

Elle écrivit une lettre et l'envoya à Fred et à George, leur demandant d'aller à sa maison aussi tôt que possible.

**.**

* * *

Comme elle avait un peu de temps après la fin des cours, avant de devoir aller rejoindre Rogue, elle décida de répondre à la lettre de son père.

**.**

_Cher Papa, _

**.**

Elle s'arrêta, ne savant pas par où commencer. Bien que très heureuse d'avoir eu des nouvelles de son père, elle était également très confuse. Elle abandonna après une vingtaine de minutes et décida de lui répondre plus tard. Elle se retrouva alors à écrire à Harry, une fois encore.

**.**

_Cher Harry, _(Harry lui avait demandé dans sa dernière lettre de s'adresser à lui par son prénom)

_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les lettres que vous m'avez écris. Et…je ne sais même pas quoi dire au sujet de Weasley Wizard Wheezes…comment remercier quelqu'un qui vous donne pour ainsi dire une véritable fortune? Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vous la rendre ? Comment est-ce que je peux l'accepter ? Merci. Merlin, c'est si… insuffisant. _

_Je comprends maintenant ce que vous vouliez dire, que ça allait être devenir de plus en plus difficile de cacher notre correspondance. Fred, George, le directeur et le professeur Granger sont au courant maintenant. Les clauses du contrat pour que j'ai votre part de WWW énoncent que (parce que j'ai choisi d'être une associée passive pour le moment) toutes «les filiales de WWW doivent être avisées de n'importe quel changement de partenaire, dans un délai de six mois.» Fred et George n'informeront pas leurs autres actionnaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils le doivent absolument, mais puisque c'est une question publique, n'importe qui regardant dans les registres de WWW l'apprendra. _

_Je vais parler au directeur et lui demander conseil sur la façon de maintenir les médias loin de moi. Comment faisiez-_vous_ pour gérer la célébrité et suivre l'école en même temps ? _

_Autre chose... J'aimerais vous demander conseil. _

_Mon père m'a écrit. J'ai reçu la lettre hier. Je vous avais expliqué son rejet vis-à-vis du monde magique. Il ne m'avait pas du tout contacté depuis que je suis partie, la journée avant que l'école commence. Et maintenant il m'écrit. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Dans la lettre, il m'a demandé de lui pardonner et d'être patiente pendant qu'il essaye de s'ajuster. _

_J'ai essayé d'écrire une réponse, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis confuse. Je sais que mon père m'aime, j'ai toujours su cela, mais il m'a tellement blessé ces derniers mois. Je pleurais plusieurs nuits après avoir reçu une de vos lettres, souhaitant que mon propre père soit aussi sincère avec moi que vous l'avez été. Ce qui me blesse le plus c'est qu'il ne m'a toujours pas dit _pourquoi _il a agi de cette manière. Mon père est un homme très bien. Habituellement, il ne fait pas des choses irréfléchies ; il est toujours très méthodique et logique à propos de tout. Il réfléchit toujours avant d'agir et m'a enseigné la même chose. Alors pourquoi a-t-il agi comme ça ? _POURQUOI ? _Je suis si confuse. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider ou me conseiller d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais je devais dire à quelqu'un comment je me sentais. _

_Merci, _

_Samantha Barnes _

**.**

Elle plia la lettre et courut jusqu'à la volière pour l'envoyer avec Rex. Puis elle se hâta vers les Donjons pour sa retenue.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

George était justement en train de marcher dans Pré au Lard et reçut donc la lettre de Samantha quelques minutes après qu'elle l'ait envoyé. Il alla directement au ministère retrouver son frère pour lui dire que Samantha voulait qu'ils expliquent la situation à ses parents. Fred contacta alors son épouse, qui appela immédiatement Kathryn.

«Bonjour Kathryn, c'est Megan Weasley.» Dit-elle dès qu'elle répondit au téléphone.

«Oh, bonjour, y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ?»

«Et bien, je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais est-ce que vous voudriez venir dîner à la maison avec votre famille ? En fait, Fred vient juste de me contacter et il m'a dit qu'il voulait parler de quelque chose d'important à vous et votre mari.»

«Oh, et bien nous pensions justement de sortir ce soir, pour manger.» Kathryn soupira, «Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait sage de demander à David de venir chez vous, je vous ai déjà parlé du problème qu'il a avec le monde Magique. Il va mieux, mais je ne veux pas le brusquer.» Elle mordit sa lèvre. David avait finalement admis qu'il avait écrit une lettre à Samantha quelques jours auparavant. Bien que Kathryn avait fait attention de ne pas faire grand cas de cela, elle en avait été ravie. Mais elle savait que ça ne signifiait pas qu'il serait d'accord de passer la soirée dans la maison d'un sorcier…

Megan émit un son de sympathie avant de répondre, «Je me rappelle ce que vous m'avez dit. Nous pouvons faire en sorte, ou tout du moins essayer, de rendre notre maison la moins magique possible. J'ai parlé à Fred de l'attitude de votre mari et il sait qu'il ne doit faire aucune farce pendant que vous êtes ici. Vous pensez que c'est possible ?»

Kathryn réfléchit pendant un moment et, prenant une profonde respiration, répondit, «J'essayerai. Je déteste faire cela, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si nous venons, nous venons, et si nous ne venons pas, nous ne venons pas.»

«C'est parfaitement clair, Kathryn. D'ailleurs, quel est le plat favori de David ? Je ne pense pas que ce serait une mauvaise chose de le mettre à l'aise avec cela.»

Kathryn renifla d'une manière très vulgaire et puis répondit, «David a un faible pour le poulet pour une raison que j'ignore. Frit, c'est son préféré. Et pour le dessert, donnez-lui juste un Mars et il sera aussi heureux qu'une palourde.»

Megan rit, «Ça peut se faire. Est-ce que 19:00 conviendrait ? Fred reviendra à la maison au alentour de 18:15.»

«Ça devrait aller, où vivez-vous ?»

Megan lui donna une adresse sur les limites nordiques de Londres et les deux amies se dirent au revoir.

Pendant que Kathryn raccrochait, elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir convaincre son mari d'accepter d'y aller.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Cependant, David se contenta de froncer un peu les yeux et de grogner doucement lorsque Kathryn lui dit le changement de plan pour le dîner. Prenant le manque de refus comme étant un 'oui ' elle soupira de soulagement. Ayant assez de temps pour trouver la maison, Kathryn mena son mari et son fils jusqu'à la voiture et commença à conduire.

David fut silencieux pendant tout le trajet, regardant par la fenêtre avec morosité alors que son fils jacassait joyeusement à propos du dessin qu'il avait dessiné à l'école pendant la journée pour Samantha. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure devant une maison moyenne en brique avec une arche autour du portique et une jolie pelouse.

Kathryn, tenant par la main un Michael très agité et suivie par son mari toujours aussi silencieux, frappa à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit pour révéler Amanda, la fille de Megan et Fred qui avait passé la journée avec Megan et Kathryn quelques temps plus tôt.

«Kathryn, entrez ! Maman nous a dit que vous pourriez être là au dîner et j'ai décidé de venir à la maison ce soir. Brian va également passer un instant. George, le frère jumeau de papa, et son épouse Alicia sont également ici, nous serons nombreux pour dîner, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas!» Dit-elle très rapidement alors qu'elle les conduisait à l'intérieur et prenait leurs manteaux.

Amanda les conduisit dans une salle à manger avec une très grande table couverte de divers plats de nourriture.

Megan fit un très grand sourire alors que tous trois entraient.

«Kathryn, heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! Michael, David, ravie de vous rencontrer.» Michael sourit timidement et fit un pas derrière la jambe de son père. David inclina sèchement la tête.

**.**

* * *

Durant tout le repas, Kathryn resta nerveuse à l'idée d'un changement d'humeur de David. Mais il resta silencieux pendant toute la durée du dîner. Apparemment, tout le monde avait été prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer David Barnes et de ce fait, aucun silence embarrassant ne se produisit (ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver si quelqu'un avait adressé la parole à David).

Après le dessert, (Mars pilés sur crème glacée…) Fred demanda à Amanda et à Brian de surveiller Michael pendant que les autres allaient dans le salon.

Fred décida d'en venir directement aux affaires, «Je suppose que vous vous demandez encore pour quelle raison je vous ai invité ici ce soir? »

Kathryn hocha la tête alors que David ne sembla même pas entendre. Elle se sentit gênée de son impolitesse mais Fred l'ignora.

«Il y a quelques de jours, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un homme dont je n'ai entendu plus parler depuis des années. Il possède un tiers de la compagnie que George et moi possédons. Nous avions fait de lui un associé parce que c'était son investissement initial qui avait rendu la création de notre compagnie possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a dit qu'il voulait que sa propriété et tous les revenus du magasin lui revenant soient immédiatement transférés à votre fille.»

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**27 novembre 2004**


	20. Détentions, découvertes et discussions I...

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Détentions, Découvertes et Discussion

**Part II**

* * *

Fred décida d'en venir directement aux affaires, « Je suppose que vous vous demandez encore pour quelle raison je vous ai invité ici ce soir ? »

Kathryn hocha la tête alors que David ne sembla même pas entendre. Elle se sentit gênée de son impolitesse mais Fred l'ignora.

« Il y a quelques de jours, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un homme dont je n'ai plus entendu parler depuis des années. Il possède un tiers de la compagnie que George et moi possédons. Nous avions fait de lui un associé parce que c'était son investissement initial qui avait rendu la création de notre compagnie possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a dit qu'il voulait que sa propriété et tous les revenus du magasin lui revenant soient immédiatement transférés à votre fille. »

Les yeux de Kathryn s'élargirent.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle.

George inclina la tête, « Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a fait une telle chose et nous n'avons malheureusement aucune façon de le contacter pour lui demander pourquoi. Il a simplement, de manière inexplicable, je vous l'accorde, voulu que sa part des affaires soit donnée à votre fille. Cela signifie que Samantha possède maintenant une véritable fortune ainsi qu'un droit de parole sur tous les sujets de la compagnie. La seule clause est que votre consentement est nécessaire parce qu'elle est mineure. Nous avons mis Samantha au courant lors de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour Halloween. C'est elle qui nous a demandée de vous expliquer. »

Kathryn s'assit, choquée. Elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Et soudainement, elle explosa : « _Quel_ genre de personne _donnerait_ le tiers d'une compagnie à une fillette d'à peine onze ans ? Qui est ce type ? À quoi joue-t-il ? »

Fred soupira, « Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Il a disparu du Monde de la Magie il y a seize ans. Personne n'avait jamais reçu de véritable réponse de sa part avant votre fille. Pour une raison que nous ignorons il était disposé à parler avec elle, mais nous n'avons pas osé lui demander pourquoi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ! _Personnellement_, j'aurais quelques questions à lui poser ! »

« Kathryn, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. » Pria George, « Harry était comme un autre frère pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été envoyé en prison… »

_« En prison ? » _Cria Kathryn.

Mais George l'ignora et finit sa phrase « … sur de fausses accusations. Il avait été arrêté pour meurtre et envoyé en prison. C'était pendant la guerre. Quand on a découvert qu'il était innocent il fut bien sûr libéré et dédommagé. Mais il préféra quitter le Monde de la Magie en demandant à ce que personne ne tente d'entrer en contact avec lui. Samantha avait un devoir à faire sur lui pour son cours d'Histoire et elle lui a écrit. Nous ignorons pourquoi, mais il lui a_ répondu_. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le pousser à répondre à votre fille, mais je ne ferai jamais obstacle à quelque chose qui pourrait rendre Harry heureux parce que nous avons déjà assez fait pour gâcher sa vie. »

Kathryn s'assit en silence, étourdie. Elle se tourna alors vers David en espérant trouver un appui, un conseil, quelque chose.

Il regardait ses mains.

« Kathryn, » Dit Alicia, « À votre place je ne m'inquiéterais pas de savoir ma fille correspondant avec Harry. Même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vingt-six ans, je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui blesserait une enfant de onze ans, pour quelque raison que ce soit. S'il veut faire des cadeaux à votre fille, laissez-le faire. Ça signifie simplement qu'il veut qu'elle ait toutes ces choses. »

Kathryn ferma les yeux, souhaitant de tout cœur que David fasse quelque chose, dise quelque chose. Même si c'était pour commencer à hurler et refuser que Samantha possède ce tiers de compagnie et tout cet argent, ce serait mieux que de lui laisser entièrement ce fardeau sur les épaules.

« S'il vous plait, David et Kathryn, » Fit Megan, semblant lire dans ses pensées, « Pensez-y, discutez-en, écrivez à Samantha et parlez-en avec elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin de décider une telle chose maintenant, tout ça doit être réfléchi en profondeur. Nous voulions juste que vous le sachiez. »

Kathryn hocha la tête et regarda son amie avant de se lever, « Merci pour le dîner, c'était excellent. » David se tenait près d'elle, son visage était blanc.

Ils prirent Michael, disant un autre merci et au revoir et partirent.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Fred referma la porte derrière la famille Barnes, « C'est bien, qu'il soit parti. » Dit-il ironiquement, « Megan, si jamais j'agis comme ce David Barnes, tu as l'autorisation de m'enfermer à clé dans une pièce remplie de Cognards aussi longtemps que ce serait nécessaire. »

Megan roula des yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit ne serait-ce que un seul mot de _toute_ la soirée ? » Demanda Fred.

« Oui, » Répondit Alicia, « Il a dit 'désolé ' à son fils quand il a accidentellement laissé tomber quelques miettes sur lui au dîner. »

George ricana en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son jumeau.

« Alors, comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer ? » Demanda Amanda en débarrassant la table.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que c'était plutôt bon signe qu'il n'ait rien dit. D'après ce que m'a raconté Kathryn, il était parfaitement grossier avec Sirius lorsqu'il est venu chez eux la première fois pour leur parler du Monde de la Magie. Je pense que c'était même un miracle qu'il accepte de venir dîner ici ce soir. » Commenta Megan.

George acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans toutefois réussir à s'ôter de la tête l'expression de David. Pendant toute la soirée il avait été le mieux placé pour voir le visage de l'homme; même si celui-ci regardait tout le temps vers le sol, il avait pu voir son profil immobile. Et il était sûr d'y avoir vu un _sourire_.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

À huit heures, Samantha arriva au bureau du Professeur Snape. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'homme dire, « Entrez. »

« Miss Barnes, » Ricana le maître des potions, « J'ai remercié le Professeur Granger de m'avoir assigné votre détention – me prenant ainsi de mon précieux temps. Vous préparerez des ingrédients pour une potion que le directeur m'a demandé de faire en démonstration pour ma classe d'ASPICs. Commencez donc par moudre ces scarabées. » Il poussa un bol et un pilon vers elle et se retourna vers un bocal de verre.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Samantha essaya d'avoir une vue plus précise de ce qu'il faisait. Elle réalisa quelques instants plus tard que le bocal était rempli de serpents.

Elle tenta de se rapprocher un peu, discrètement, afin de l'observer. Il prit une des créatures – qui semblait morte - et ouvrit sa gueule avant de faire quelque chose aux crochets du serpent. Puis il enfonça ces crochets dans ce qui ressemblait à une mousse de deux ou trois centimètre d'épaisseur dans une vingtaine de fioles en verres. Elle pouvait voir le liquide couler dans les fioles.

Finalement, elle ne put plus résister à sa curiosité et demanda, immobile et concentrée sur les serpents eux-mêmes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Snape sauta pratiquement hors de sa peau et se retourna, un serpent dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement et Samantha recula, effrayée.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« J'ai juste demandé ce que vous faisiez… » Bégaya-t-elle, s'agrippant à son pilon.

Il la fixa pendant un moment, puis sembla se secouer et se détendre. Il revint à son travail tout en répondant finalement à la question, « J'extrais le venin. »

Elle observa avec une certaine fascination le processus, tout en continuer à mouler le plus finement possible ses coléoptères. Après dix minutes, elle osa une autre question. « Sont-ils morts ? »

Le dos de Snape se figea visiblement sous ses robes, avant qu'il se tourne vivement vers elle pour gronder, « Vous êtes ici pour travailler, pas pour bavarder. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et taisez-vous ! Si vous avez fini avec les coléoptères, commencez donc à couper les mandragores laissées sur la table là-bas. »

Samantha ne laissa alors plus échapper un pépiement de ses lèvres pendant tout le temps de sa retenue. À dix heures, Snape lui ordonna de partir. Elle se sauva avec soulagement.

.

* * *

Severus s'assit dès qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Son cœur martelait encore sa poitrine à cause du choc. La première fois, il avait pensé s'être trompé – il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la fille, alors – mais la deuxième fois… Il frissonna. Aucun de ses souvenirs auditifs du Fourchelang n'était plaisant. Cette enfant était Fourchelang, il en était sûr. La seconde fois il avait distinctement entendu le sifflement et même les serpents sans connaissance avaient eu un spasme en entendant leur langue être parlée par un être magique. Après quelques minutes, il se précipita hors de son bureau jusqu'à celui d'Albus.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

David savait que lui et Kathryn allaient avoir une _discussion _dès qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Il monta coucher Michael en silence, se préparant à l'inévitable. Dès que l'enfant fut au lit, Kathryn inclina brusquement la tête pour qu'il la suive. Elle s'en prit à lui à peine après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

« David, je peux pas tout faire. Je ne peux pas être la mère et le père de Samantha. Je ne peux pas prendre ces décisions seules. Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi ! Cela m'est égal que tu sois _inconfortable _avec la situation, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités dans cette famille. Ce mariage est, et a toujours été, une association égale. Je ne peux pas être la seule à soutenir Samantha. Tu dois aider ! » S'abstint-elle de hurler, pour ne pas déranger Michael, mais le ton de sa voix n'en était aucunement moins menaçant.

« Et, » Continua-t-elle, « Tu commenceras par discuter avec moi pour savoir si nous acceptons que Samantha reçoive tout ces cadeaux de la part de cet Harry Potter. » Elle croisa les bras et le fixa.

David soupira, « Je suis désolé Kathryn. J'aurais dû mieux agir ce soir…. »

« David, ce n'est pas à propos de _ce_ _soir_, aussi épouvantable que ton comportement ait été. C'est au sujet de notre _fille_ ! J'ai supporté tout ça pendant assez longtemps, je sais que tu acceptes mieux la situation et tu dois faire avec maintenant ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Samantha et j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je ne sais plus ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Elle expérimente une vie que je ne connais pas, dont je ne pourrais jamais rien connaître et j'ai besoin de ton aide parce que c'est devenu trop dur pour que je puisse tout gérer toute seule ! »

« Kathryn... »

« Tu sais quoi David, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter davantage, je suis fatiguée et épuisée et je vais aller au lit. Nous parlerons demain. » Ceci dit, elle quitta la pièce.

David pensa un long moment à ce que Kathryn avait dit alors qu'elle dormait depuis longtemps. Il avait quelques décisions sérieuses à prendre.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tard ? J'étais justement sur le point d'aller me coucher. » Le salua le directeur.

« Nous avons un problème, monsieur le Directeur. »

Albus haussa un sourcil, « Quelle sorte de problème ? »

« Je viens juste de finir une retenue avec Mlle Barnes, de Griffondor. Je viens de découvrir, tout à fait par hasard, qu'elle est Fourchelang. »

Albus se redressa, « Racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé. »

Severus lui décrivit la scène avant de rajouter, « Je crois qu'elle n'a pas même réalisé qu'elle avait changé de langue, je doute qu'elle sache qu'elle peut parler Fourchelang. »

Albus caressa lentement sa barbe, ne trahissant pas les pensées vagabondes de son esprit. Il y eu un silence pendant quelques temps qui fut rompu par Severus.

« Monsieur, je sais que Voldemort a lui-même violé plusieurs femmes durant son premier et deuxième règne, et toutes ne sont pas mortes. Il est possible qu'il ait eu des descendants. »

Albus hocha brusquement la tête et dit, « J'en tiendrais compte. S'il vous plaît, ne parlez à personne de cette découverte. »

Snape acquiesça et sortit rapidement du bureau.

**.**

* * *

Albus resta immobile un long moment, assis dans son fauteuil. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Non, Samantha n'était pas une descendante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était une descendante d'Harry Potter. Cela expliquait tout. Sa baguette magique, les lettres, les cadeaux, l'aversion de David Barnes pour le monde magique…tout s'assemblait. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre explication. Bien sûr, Severus ne pourrait arriver à une telle conclusion – il reliait automatiquement le Fourchelang à Voldemort.

Severus et Albus savaient pour le don de Fourchelang. Hermione, Albus et Ollivander savaient à propos de la baguette magique. Quelques personnes savaient pour la correspondance entre eux mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Albus était le seul qui avait toutes les pièces en main et il avait bien l'intention de le rester.

Il se rappela alors la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Samantha sur le Chemin de Traverse, en début août. Elle lui avait semblé bien familière, mais il n'avait pas réussi à replacer la ressemblance. Il réalisait maintenant qu'elle lui avait rappelé sa grand-mère, Lily Evans Potter.

.

Fin du chapitre 14.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**28 décembre 2004**


	21. Ma Décision

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Ma Décision**

* * *

Parfois, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de hurler à Kathryn qu'elle ne comprend strictement rien de moi ou pourquoi j'agis de cette façon. J'ai failli le faire la nuit dernière quand elle me sermonnait sur mes responsabilités.

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Simple.

_Elle a raison._

C'est incroyablement difficile pour moi d'admettre cela. J'essaye pourtant et je le refuse aussi, mais c'est inutile. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas protesté face à Kathryn.

Bon, il y a de ça et le fait que si je lui disais qu'elle n'a rien compris, elle ne ferait que me rétorquer que c'est entièrement de ma faute puisque je ne lui dis jamais rien de toute façon.

Ce qui est également vrai.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est mieux que je ne dise rien…

Mais maintenant je dois décider quoi faire. Je sais qu'il est temps que quelque chose change, mais... quoi ? Et comment ?

Kathryn veut que je soutienne pleinement Samantha. _Je ne peux pas faire cela_. Je _ne peux pas_ lui donner entièrement ma bénédiction pour rejoindre un monde qui pourrait finir par lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en a fait. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Samantha... si elle était blessée... _ils n'en seront que désolés._

Ma secrétaire interrompt mes pensées en me remettant la liste des rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Je la remercie distraitement et quitte le travail. Je marche tranquillement vers le parc où je me suis habitué à attendre les hiboux de Samantha. À coup sûr, cinq minutes après que je sois arrivé, je vois Rex s'élever vers moi. Il se pose sur mon épaule et me présente la dernière lettre pour _Harry Potter_. Je lui donne quelques miettes et il hulule joyeusement avant de s'envoler au loin. Je m'installe à la table de pique-nique pour lire la lettre.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, je souhaiterais presque ne pas l'avoir lu. _L'ironie_ semble être le fidèle compagnon de ma vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Samantha m'écrive, en tant que Harry, pour me demander conseil au sujet de moi, en tant que son père. Je relie ses derniers mots en laissant échapper un profond soupir. Je suis bien sûr le mieux placé pour parler des autres blessant Samantha alors que je l'ai blessé encore plus moi-même.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire à son père alors elle écrit à Harry Potter…

_Magnifique, maintenant ma décision est beaucoup plus dure à prendre._

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

C'était hier et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire. Heureusement Kathryn s'est rendue compte que je suis en train de réfléchir à la situation et elle ne me demande encore rien, mais je sais qu'elle le fera si je mets trop de temps.

Je besoin de comprendre tout cela.

Je sais que Kathryn a raison et que j'ai des responsabilités en tant que père. Je sais que Samantha est blessée. Je sais que j'aime Kathryn et Samantha et je me déteste de leur faire autant de mal. Je sais que Michael est confus – à ses yeux, sa mère aime sa sœur mais son père ne l'aime pas et il ne sait pas où il doit se placer dans tout ça.

Mais je sais que je ne leur parlerai pas de mon passé. Je ne le peux pas, et de toute façon je me le refuse. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, leur dévoiler _ça_ n'aidera en rien. C'était le passé, quelque chose de terminé, quelque chose que j'ai laissé derrière moi il y a bien longtemps.

_Mais pourtant_, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de régler ce conflit…

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Pour que Kathryn et moi puissions parler, j'ai demandé à l'un de nos voisins de garder Michael pendant la nuit. Nous nous sommes installés dans le salon et elle me regarde, attendant que je commence. Je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu as raison Kathryn. Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités, je sais que je t'ai trop laissé te débrouiller seule. Je ne peux pas te donner mes raisons, mais... je vais changer Kathryn. Mieux, je vais montrer à Samantha que je suis avec elle.

Il y a un moment de silence avant que Kathryn ne demande, « Tu vas vraiment le faire ? »

J'hésite, songe à un mensonge, mais... non, je ne mentirai pas. Je secoue lentement la tête avant de répondre, « Je vais essayer, je vais faire ce que je peux, mais nous savons tous deux qu'un tel changement ne peut être qu'un long processus. Je ne laisserai pas Samantha souffrir plus longtemps simplement parce que _je_ suis quelqu'un de difficile. Je serai avec elle pour tous ce qu'elle entreprendra, même si je… si j'ai du mal. Peut-être qu'en prétendant que j'y arrive et que je suis vraiment avec elle, ça deviendra la vérité plus rapidement. »

J'ose enfin regarder Kathryn. Ses lèvres sont pincées et elle ne semble pas très satisfaite, mais je peux dire également qu'elle se rend compte que c'est le maximum qu'elle obtiendra de moi.

« Très bien David, tu peux même commencer maintenant en donnant ton avis sur la récente acquisition de Samantha. »

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre, « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on lui laisse garder tout cela. Quelqu'un a été très généreux avec elle, on ne peut pas l'empêcher de continuer à développer cette amitié. Si cela pose des problèmes à l'avenir, nous pourrons tout simplement retirer notre approbation jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge de la majorité. »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage de Kathryn et je me rends compte que je viens juste de passer son test – que j'ai essayé ou non.

Maintenant, je me demande simplement comment je vais réussir à convaincre Samantha que je suis sincère, sans devoir répondre à ses questions quant au pourquoi j'ai agi de cette manière. Je jouerai le rôle du père d'une Née de Moldus, mais la personne la plus dure à convaincre sera ma propre fille.

.

Fin du chapitre 15.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Héhé, et non il ne l'a pas dit à Kathryn ! Désolée que ce soit si court mais c'est juste là pour éclairer certaines choses.

Si vous êtes encore confus, Harry ne dit rien à Samantha ou Kathryn parce qu'il fait tout son possible pour effacer tout ça de sa mémoire. Il n'en est pas conscient, mais en lui-même, il justifie en partie le fait de ne rien leur dire par la correspondance entre Harry et Samantha et le fait qu'il lui raconte tout par ce biais. S'il n'y avait pas cette correspondance, il lui semblerait plus normal de devoir dire la vérité à sa famille.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**5 janvier 2005**


	22. Le Récit d'un Héros I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Le Récit d'un Héros

**Part I**

* * *

Deus semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Samantha avait envoyé sa lettre à Harry dans laquelle elle lui demandait conseil. Le trimestre se terminant dans quatre semaines, elle avait beaucoup de travail : elle devait regrouper toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur Harry pour son devoir, bien qu'il lui manquait encore tout ce qui concernait sa cinquième année et le temps qu'il avait passé en prison.

Une semaine plus tôt, elle avait reçu un mot de ses _deux_ parents dans lequel ils disaient qu'ils acceptaient qu'elle garde sa part de WWW. Leur réponse l'avait soulagé et le fait que son père ait accepté l'avait rendue vraiment heureuse. Il lui avait envoyé un mot séparément dans lequel il lui expliquait juste comment il allait. Elle avait répondu de la même manière, lui parlant de son travail scolaire, allant même jusqu'à lui expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch. Elle ne savait pas comment il accepterait _cela_ mais elle n'avait pas su quoi lui dire d'autre.

Bien sûr, elle s'était demandée de quoi venait ce soudain revirement chez son père. Sa lettre avait été écrite comme s'il y avait eu une correspondance depuis le début entre eux. Cela l'avait tant déconcertée qu'elle avait été voir le professeur Black (le seul professeur qui avait rencontré son père) pour lui parler de ça. Il l'avait simplement encouragé à suivre son exemple, car il semblait que celui-ci essayait vraiment de devenir le genre de père dont Samantha avait besoin.

C'est ainsi que, bien qu'étant encore confuse à ce propos, elle avait décidée de donner à son père la chance de lui montrer qu'il voulait vraiment changer. Elle avait envoyé le matin même une lettre lui disant qu'elle lui pardonnait et qu'elle le remerciait pour avoir fait le premier pas.

Tout en allant à son cours de Potion elle repensa à l'étrange comportement du professeur Rogue. Depuis la nuit de sa détention il semblait toujours être en train de l'observer. Pour être honnête, il la surveillait furtivement. Il l'interrogeait rarement en classe, mais tous avaient maintenant remarqué qu'il l'observait, elle et personne d'autre. Par conséquent, toute la classe ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs et, comme en plus elle n'était pas bonne en potions, ça n'aidait pas. Bref. Elle en venait à haïr ce cours.

Après le supplice de ce cours, elle pu heureusement quitter les donjons et entra dans la Grande Salle avant la plupart de ses compagnons. Elle mangea rapidement et parvint à éviter la ruée. Sachant qu'Angela voudrait lui parler, probablement _encore_ à propos du cours de Rogue, elle se dirigea vers la Salle Commune, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter la conversation animée d'Angela. Elle s'installa confortablement devant la cheminée et ouvrit son livre pour revoir son devoir d'Enchantements.

Un hululement l'interrompit et elle leva la tête pour voir Rex. Ravie, elle se leva vivement pour aller prendre ce qu'il lui tendait, surprise cependant en découvrant que c'était un paquet. Elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand elle entendit des voix à l'extérieur. Regardant sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait environ dix minutes pour se rendre au cours de Sortilèges.

Courant rapidement dans son dortoir, elle sauta sur son lit et ouvrit le paquet. Il y avait un certain nombre de feuilles de parchemin pliées sur le dessus. Elle les prit et poussa la boîte sur le côté.

Les dépliant, elle commença à lire.

**.**

_Chère Samantha,_

_Je suis flatté que vous ayez décidée de me confier votre confusion vis-à-vis de votre père. Je comprends parfaitement que vous puissiez vous sentir ainsi. Malheureusement, je crains ne pas être la meilleure personne pour conseiller de pardonner aux autres. J'espère cependant que tout cela s'arrangera. Rappelez-vous seulement que votre père vous aime._

_Je m'excuse également d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous faire parvenir cette lettre. C'est la plus dure que je n'ai jamais écrite. Je vous en prie, une fois que je vous aurai tout raconté, ne me redemandez pas d'y revenir. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir besoin de m'en rappeler plus que nécessaire. _

_L'été après ma quatrième année fut probablement le plus mauvais. Mon oncle et ma tante, me rendant responsable de la farce que Fred et George avaient fait à Dudley, étaient déterminés à rendre mon été le plus horrible possible. Je n'avais droit qu'à un repas par jour et, le reste de la journée, je devais exécuter toute sorte de corvées et de services pour les Dursleys. Parfois ce que je devais faire n'avait pour but que de me prendre tout mon temps. Je crois que j'ai dû réorganiser tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'oncle Vernon au moins quatre fois : par ordre alphabétique des noms d'auteurs, par ordre alphabétique des titres, par ordre chronologique de date de publication, et par ordre des numéro d'ISBN (1). La plupart des choses qu'ils me faisaient faire étaient difficiles. Mais le plus dur était le travail au grand air qu'ils me faisaient faire alors qu'il était très éreintant, d'autant plus que j'étais à moitié-affamé. Comme je le disais, ce ne fut pas un été très plaisant._

_Le fait que Voldemort soit alors en activité rendit cet été plus insupportable encore. Il n'avait encore pas attiré l'attention du ministère, ses attaques à l'époque ayant lieu hors de vue du public. Il attaquait ceux qui s'étaient engagés aux côtés de Dumbledore, ce qui permettait également au ministère de le discréditer en le faisant passer pour un alarmiste. Cependant, à cause de ma cicatrice, je fus témoin de nombre d'actes qu'il perpétra cet été-là. C'était horrible, Samantha, et je ne décrirai pas ce que j'ai vu. Bien sûr, le fait que le lien entre Voldemort et moi-même semblait devenir progressivement plus fort à mesure qu'il augmentait son pouvoir n'aidait pas. Je suppose que le lien se renforçait parce qu'il avait mis une partie de son propre pouvoir en moi lorsque j'avais un an et qu'il avait utilisé mon sang pour ressusciter. Le seul point positif à l'époque était qu'il ignorait l'existence de ce lien et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'observer comme je le faisais. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle le lien était à sens unique vient des circonstances de sa création : ayant été fait contre mon gré, cela l'a partiellement bloqué. Comme Voldemort m'a attaqué volontairement quand j'avais un an (et donc, m'a ainsi transmis volontairement de son pouvoir) et étant aussi celui qui m'a pris mon sang, il est entré volontairement de lui-même (sans en connaître les conséquences) dans le lien, ce qui me permettait de le voir. _

_Vers la fin de l'été, j'étais à bout, aussi bien physiquement que émotionnellement. Mes rêves n'étaient pas réguliers au point que je sache exactement tout ce qui se passait, je savais qu'il planifiait quelque chose d'important mais je n'en connaissais pas les détails._

_En octobre de ma cinquième année, Voldemort a attaqué les bureaux du Ministère situés à Londres, sous terre. Le Ministère ne pouvant alors plus nier son retour, ils sont passés à l'autre extrême : _toute personne_, même suspectée d'être impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans des activités de magie noire était arrêtée et interrogée. Et dans leur incompétence, ils étaient incapables d'attraper les _vrais_ Mangemorts – alors qu'il avait déjà été rendu public que plusieurs personnes influentes au Ministère étaient des Mangemorts, tels que Malfoy ou Macnair. _

_Mon travail à l'école souffrait considérablement à cause de mon incapacité à avoir un sommeil réparateur (j'ai découvert à cette occasion que la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ne faisait rien pour bloquer les visions, elle m'empêchait seulement de me sortir de ces cauchemars aussi rapidement que je l'aurais voulu) et de mes problèmes de concentration qui en déroulaient. Si le Quidditch avait été permis cette année-là j'aurais très probablement été retiré de l'équipe en raison de mes notes._

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai réussi à traverser le trimestre en un seul morceau. Mes visions de Voldemort étaient devenues fâcheusement fréquentes, cependant, j'avais des problèmes à me rappeler de tout. Des détails, des mots, des noms, des faits importants ont été perdus en moi. Peut-être que si j'avais pu mieux me rappeler, j'aurais su ce que Voldemort projetait de faire. Malheureusement, j'avais par contre une mémoire presque parfaite de ce que je _voyais

_Ron et Hermione ont été là pendant tout ce temps comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils semblaient être capable de lire en moi la moitié du temps et savoir exactement quand j'avais besoin de parler et quand je devais être laissé seul. J'ai également commencé à sortir avec Ginny pendant ce trimestre. Sirius et moi maintenions une correspondance féroce et le professeur Dumbledore m'avait plusieurs fois ouvert son bureau, quand j'avais eu besoin d'une oreille plus sage. Bref, malgré la menace infiniment plus grande que pendant mes quatre premières années qui planait au-dessus de moi à ce moment-là, j'étais heureux parce que j'avais des tas de gens autour de moi qui me soutenaient et m'écoutaient. _

_Un tel soutien était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu en grandissant. Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, mes tuteurs me détestaient et me craignaient, ils m'ont rabaissé et dénigré à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Grandir dans un tel milieu n'aide _pas_ à accorder sa confiance facilement ou à rechercher l'aide des autres. C'est seulement après quatre ans à Poudlard que j'ai commencé à demander de l'aide aux adultes présents dans ma vie et à faire confiance à mes amis. J'ai même confié à Sirius exactement comment j'étais traité chez les Dursleys. Il m'avait encouragé à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter la négligence que j'avais éprouvé toute ma vie, ce que j'ai finalement fait au début de décembre. Après que je lui ai tout dit, il m'avait promis que je n'aurais plus à retourner dans leur maison pour l'été suivant. Je me rappelle avoir pensé après l'avoir quitté que si j'avais su quel en serait le résultat, je serais allé le voir des années plus tôt._

_Mais les tensions continuaient de monter en dehors du château et, dès les premiers jours de décembre, j'eu parmi les plus violentes visions que je n'avais jamais eu. Elles étaient si horribles que j'étais alors incapable d'en parler. Accorder ma confiance aux autres était de toute façon encore quelque chose de nouveau pour moi et je pense que j'étais aussi un peu effrayé de la façon dont ils réagiraient au récit de mes visions. Elles étaient abominables et chaque rêve renforçait la conviction que la renaissance de Voldemort était de ma faute (je suis sûr qu'ils savaient tous que je me blâmais pour cela bien que je n'en parlais jamais). J'avais peur qu'ils finissent par réaliser la même chose et j'ai donc commencé à m'éloigner. Je suppose qu'ils étaient inquiets de me voir devenir si dépressif parce que, alors que je cessais d'être si ouvert au sujet de mes visions, ils se sont assurés que je ne sois jamais seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué en fait, parce que tant que quelqu'un était avec moi j'arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à mes visions. _

_A cette époque je redoutais le sommeil. Je passais souvent trois nuits de suite sans dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, Ron ou Ginny, ou tous les trois, me traînent jusqu'à Madame Pomfrey qui me forçait à dormir en utilisant une combinaison de potions, de charmes et d'artéfacts magiques._

_En dépit de tout cela, Noël fut merveilleux. La plupart des étudiants restaient à l'école parce que leurs parents savaient qu'elle était très probablement plus sûre que leurs maisons. Quelques familles sont même allées jusqu'à faire le voyage jusqu'à l'école afin de passer Noël avec leurs enfants. Tel fut le cas avec les Weasleys : les aînées vinrent à Poudlard avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. Le professeur Dumbledore s'arrangea même pour que les parents d'Hermione soient là, le jour de Noël. Et Sirius, qui était pourtant toujours recherché à l'époque, fut là pour échanger des cadeaux avec moi._

_Le jour du Nouvel An j'eu la plus mauvaise de toutes mes visions. Ma cicatrice s'ouvrit et saigna. Ce que j'avais vu était si horrible que je me retrouvais sous le choc. Évidemment, quand les rapports de l'attaque sont arrivés, Dumbledore a alors su que j'avais été témoin de ce qui c'était passé, mais le fait même d'en connaître le résultat ne donnait qu'une faible idée de ce qu'avait pu être le déroulement de l'attaque. J'ai passé les jours qui suivaient à l'infirmerie, incapable de manger et même de parler._

_Le troisième jour, j'avais pris une décision. Je savais que je continuerai à avoir des visions et qu'il y en aurait toujours plus comme celle que j'avais eu. Je refusais d'abandonner. Il y avait trop de choses pour lesquelles je voulais vivre, j'avais des amis, j'avais de la famille – si pas de sang, du moins en esprit – j'avais des personnes qui m'aimaient et qui se tiendraient à mes côtés s'il le fallait. J'avais décidé que je lutterais de toutes mes forces contre Voldemort et que je profiterais de tout le temps que j'aurais avec mes amis. Je ne voulais pas laisser Voldemort déterminer ma vie._

_Une semaine plus tard, je retournais à la Tour de Griffondor depuis la bibliothèque quand je croisais Ron dans le Hall. Il semblait excité et je l'ai suivi pendant qu'il babillait au sujet de la carte qu'il venait de trouver dans l'emballage de sa Chocogrenouille. Je m'étais arrêté en riant, ça m'avait rappelé la première fois que j'avais mangé une Chocogrenouille, dans le train vers Poudlard à ma première année. Amusé par son excitation, j'ai tendu le bras pour regarder la carte de plus près. _

_À l'instant où je l'ai touché, j'ai réalisé que c'était un portoloin. J'avais été transporté, avec Ron, dans la Forêt Interdite. Choqué et énervé, j'ai exigé qu'il m'explique ce qui se passait. Il s'est contenté de me lancer un maléfice du saucisson avant de me confisquer ma propre baguette magique. J'ai réalisé alors que ' Ron ' ne tenait pas sa propre baguette magique et j'en avais conclu que c'était quelqu'un sous Polynectare. Qui que ce soit, il semblait être nerveux et continuait de regarder autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Finalement, il y a eu un POP et Wormtail avait apparu._

_Ils ont parlé de quelque chose, trop loin pour que je puisse entendre, puis Wormtail est revenu vers moi pour me prendre quelques uns de mes cheveux. Je l'ai alors vu boire de la potion de Polynectare et se transformer en moi, avant de se hâter vers le château._

_Une demi-heure plus tard la potion de Polynectare cessait de faire effet et j'ai vu que ' Ron ' était en fait Draco Malfoy. Il ricana et se contenta de dire « c'en est fini de toi. » Puis il avait relâché le maléfice du saucisson et saisit un autre portoloin avant que je puisse réagir. Je dus retourner au château en utilisant mes propres moyens. J'étais confus et inquiet, j'avais été enlevé mais étais indemne. Oui, la Forêt Interdite était dangereuse, mais pas assez pour justifier ' ma fin. ' Je me demandais ce qui était arrivé au vrai Ron et ne voulais que rentrer le plus vite possible à Poudlard. _

_Je pouvais voir les lumières et les tourelles entre les arbres quand j'ai entendu « Stupéfix ! » vers ma gauche. Je tombais alors à terre, assommé._

_Quand j'ai été réanimé, j'étais assis – enchaîné – sur une chaise, face à un Wizengamot entièrement assemblé. Je pus voir Dumbledore avec eux et, parmi les spectateurs, je voyais mes professeurs, mes amis, les Weasleys et beaucoup d'autres. Il y avait même Remus avec Sniffle._

_J'étais désorienté et avais de la peine à me concentrer sur ce qui était dit. Ayant senti le froid, je sus qu'il y avait un ou deux Détraqueurs aux alentours. Je me suis forcé pour fixer mon attention et entendis Ron témoigner que j'avais tué Hagrid. J'entendis Arabella Figg et Remus Lupin le confirmer. _

_C'est alors que Dumbledore, Hermione et la moitié de mes professeurs ont témoignés de mon récent ' changement de comportement ', ce qui semblait être une preuve formelle de mon passage au ' Côté obscur.' Mon passage soudain d'un comportement normal à une dépression était vu comme étant ' suspicieux.'_

_Je n'ai pas eu la moindre chance de parler pour ma propre défense, je n'ai eu aucune possibilité de faire appel, aucune chance de témoigner sous Véritaserum. Le Ministre Fudge s' est alors tourné vers l'assemblé du Wizengamot pour annoncer, « Harry James Potter est accusé de deux chefs d'accusation pour avoir utilisé deux sortilèges impardonnables, un chef d'accusation pour meurtre, un chef d'accusation pour s'être soustrait à l'arrestation, et un chef d'accusation pour s'être associé avec des criminels reconnus. Vous avez entendu le témoignage des témoins. »_

_Il attendit alors le verdict, qui fut unanime : j'étais proclamé coupable. Puis, Fudge donna la sentence. « Étant mineur, Harry James Potter ne peut être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, il est donc de ce fait condamné à vie à Azkaban. »_

_J'étais hystérique, pleurant, plaidant, insistant que j'étais innocent. Ils m'ont ignoré. J'ai commencé à hurler et Fugue m'a envoyé un sortilège de silence. Je regardais frénétiquement tout autour de moi pour essayer de trouver un soutien. J'ai regardé Hermione et Ron, mais je n'ai vu que de la haine dans leurs yeux. Le visage de Dumbledore était une masse de fureur et je savais qu'elle était dirigée contre moi. Les regards de mes professeurs étaient un mélange de dégoût et de colère. Puis, j'ai vu Sirius. Bien qu'il fût sous la forme d'un chien, je pus parfaitement lire son expression. Je n'y ai vu aucune colère ; au lieu de cela, Sirius semblait mort. Il me regardait si déçu et blessé que je recommençai à pleurer. Il pensait réellement que je l'avais fait ! Deux Aurors m'ont désenchaînés de la chaise et m'ont escorté jusqu'à une cellule où je devais attendre le transport jusqu'à Azkaban._

_Je n'avais plus aucune énergie, aucune volonté. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement dans la cellule où ils m'avaient mis. Mon monde s'était littéralement écroulé, tous ceux que je connaissais et tous ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'avaient tourné le dos. Ils m'avaient trahi. Je m'étais promis qu'aussi longtemps que j'aurais des personnes qui s'occuperaient de moi, des personnes en qui j'avais confiance, je n'abandonnerais pas. Et maintenant, je n'avais plus rien. _

_Dumbledore – son visage ne reflétait alors plus aucune colère – vint dans ma cellule et dit, d'une voix vieille, lasse et douloureuse, « Tu as fait des choix très graves et très faux, et maintenant tu dois vivre avec les conséquences de ces choix. Je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as fait ce choix, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as un cœur mauvais. Je pense que tu as fait une terrible, terrible erreur, mais j'espère par égard pour toi que tu pourras trouver le pardon en toi-même pour tes choix. » Quel connard satisfait. Je lui aurais ri au visage si le sortilège de silence avait été enlevé. Puis, ajoutant la cerise sur le gâteau, il dit « Tu as ruiné ta vie Harry, mais tu as fait bien plus que cela. Tu as enlevé l'espoir à des centaines de personnes et tu as aussi ruiné la vie de Sniffle. Tu étais sa raison de vivre et tu l'as complètement détruit. » Puis, il partit. _

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**7 mars 2005**


	23. Le Récit d'un Héros II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Le Récit d'un Héros

**Part II**

* * *

_Dumbledore - son visage ne reflétait alors plus aucune colère - vint dans ma cellule et dit, d'une voix vieille, lasse et douloureuse, « Tu as fait des choix très graves et très faux, et maintenant tu dois vivre avec les conséquences de ces choix. Je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as fait ce choix, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as un cœur mauvais. Je pense que tu as fait une terrible, terrible erreur, mais j'espère par égard pour toi que tu pourras trouver le pardon en toi-même pour tes choix. » Quel connard satisfait. Je lui aurais ri au visage si le sortilège de silence avait été enlevé. Puis, ajoutant la cerise sur le gâteau, il dit « Tu as ruiné ta vie Harry, mais tu as fait bien plus que cela. Tu as enlevé l'espoir à des centaines de personnes et tu as aussi ruiné la vie de Sniffle. Tu étais sa raison de vivre et tu l'as complètement détruit. » Puis, il partit._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, deux Détraqueurs et un Auror vinrent pour m'escorter jusqu'au rivage par l'intermédiaire d'un Portoloin, puis ils me menèrent sur un bateau et, de là, à Azkaban elle-même. À cause des Détraqueurs, j'avais perdu conscience depuis déjà un long moment. Je ne revins à moi que dans la salle d'interrogatoire d'Azkaban. Deux Aurors essayèrent alors de m'obliger à raconter les plans de Voldemort, ou ce quels avaient été mes autres plans, ou qui étaient mes complices, n'importe quoi. Je n'avais bien sûr rien à dire et le peu que je savais et que je leur dis provenait de mes visions : ce fut pris comme une preuve supplémentaire que j'avais bel et bien travaillé pour Voldemort. Ils ne s'étaient pas embarrassés avec l'utilisation des sérums de vérités - après tout, je n'étais qu'un prisonnier - et ils utilisèrent la bonne vieille méthode de la torture physique quand ils croyaient que je mentais ou que j'étais récalcitrant._

_Dans le Monde Moldu on appelle cela ' la brutalité de la police' et c'est une charge criminelle. Mais dans le Monde de la Magie, il n'existe aucune loi d'une telle sorte. Ou alors, si elle existe, les coupables ne sont de toute façon jamais puni car les prisonniers n'ont aucun droit, aucune manière de chercher réparation. C'était horrible, c'était humiliant, c'était plus dur que tout ce que Voldemort ne m'avait jamais fait (mais cependant pas plus mauvais que ce que je l'avais vu faire). Quand je me fus évanoui, on m'emmena dans la cellule qui devint ma demeure pour les dix années suivantes. _

_Au bout d'une journée, j'étais presque devenu fou. Je ne cessais de voir mes parents mourir, de revivre la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort, de ressentir la douleur de cette trahison, encore et encore. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à revivre en détail chaque vision que j'avais eue. J'ai revu toutes ces personnes être torturées, violées et assassinées à plusieurs reprises. Le deuxième jour, j'ai essayé de me tuer. J'étais à bout de force et je voulais juste pouvoir être en paix. Bien sûr les Aurors ne pouvaient pas me laisser m'en tirer aussi facilement et ils me sauvèrent la vie. Je fus mis dans l'infirmerie de la prison pour tout le temps de ma convalescence (ils avaient laissé les choses guérir naturellement, uniquement pour prolonger la douleur). L'infirmerie était en fait plus mauvaise que les cellules. Pendant une semaine, j'étais étendu sur une galette froide et métallique, incapable de bouger à cause des courroies et des chaînes qui me retenaient et incapable de penser parce que deux Détraqueurs erraient librement autour de moi. On m'avait nourri de force de potage et d'eau chaque jour. _

_Ensuite on m'a à nouveau jeté dans ma cellule, en laissant un Détraqueur posté devant la porte, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pendant une semaine. Au bout de ce laps de temps je n'étais pas loin de mourir de causes naturelles. Cependant, je m'accrochais aux dernières bribes de ma santé mentale avec tout ce que je possédais. Ma santé d'esprit était cette trahison. Si je pouvais me rappeler que j'étais innocent, je pouvais rester conscient. Mais parfois, j'oubliais. Parfois, pendant des semaines, je tombais simplement dans un trou noir à l'intérieur de moi, le trou qui m'entraînait vers un fond qui m'appâtait avec une douce délivrance. Durant certaines périodes de temps, j'étais fou, littéralement. Je n'étais pas le genre à babiller follement, je ne faisais simplement_ rien_. Puis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je revenais à moi et je me rappelais où j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là. Mon monde fut englouti vers le bas à plusieurs reprises encore. C'est alors que Voldemort avait commencé à apparaître. Je le voyais chaque nuit, j'entendais, je sentais ce qu'il faisait. Le lien était devenu plus fort que jamais lorsqu'il avait commencé à exercer davantage ses pouvoirs. Assez rapidement, mes visions avaient envahi mes heures de réveil. Parfois, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de tenir ma cicatrice en pleurnichant pendant que je me sentais mourir lentement de toutes les douleurs et agonies._

_J'étais faible, j'étais à moitié-affamé et la torture continuait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, mon corps a survécu, mais certainement pas avec mon esprit parfaitement intact. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps l'étais là jusqu'à ce que ce soit le temps de la visite médicale annuelle, pendant laquelle un médicomage donnait son avis sur notre état - si nous étions encore en vie ou proche de la mort - et nous donnait d'abominables concoctions qui octroyaient à nos corps les nutriments nécessaires pour nous faire vivre le plus longtemps possible (et l'afflux soudain de nourriture nous tuait presque parce que nos corps ne pouvaient pas le gérer). _

_Dix ans se sont ainsi écoulés dans la plus épouvantable des agonies imaginables. En fait non, vous ne pourriez même pas l'imaginer. Mais le pire de tout fut que quelques mois après mon incarcération, le lien entre Voldemort et moi s'est renforcé pour ne plus jamais faiblir après ça. À chaque fois qu'il appelait un Mangemort par sa marque, il se créait une sorte de… d'écho, qui remontait le long du lien jusqu'à moi. Pendant ces dix années, j'ai été le témoin de la réalisation de chacun de ses plans. J'ai littéralement observé des _milliers_ de personnes mourir et moi, qui aurait pu faire quelque chose contre ça, ne pouvait rien faire. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais réussi à tous les protéger, mais les informations auxquelles j'avais accès auraient pu sauver des vies. Malheureusement, je restais impuissant._

_Et en vérité, c'est là tout le problème. Peut-être, (et c'est un _très _gros peut-être) j'aurais pu à tous leur pardonner s'il n'avait été question que de ma propre vie. Black est bien parvenu à le faire. Ils auraient bien sûr brisé la confiance, l'amitié, l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous, mais même ainsi j'aurais pu me réintégrer dans leur monde après un certain temps pour les aider à reconstruire leur société. Je n'aurais jamais pu leur faire confiance comme je le faisais avant, je n'aurais jamais pu être une partie d'eux comme je l'avais été avant, mais j'aurais pu être rester en contact avec eux. Mais je n'ai jamais été seul dans la balance. Il y a eu cet enfant de trois ans que j'ai vu torturé à mort par son propre père qui ne pouvait combattre la Malédiction de l'Impérium, il y a eu cette femme qui a perdu sa dignité et son amour-propre aux mains des Mangemorts, il y a eu cette ville entièrement détruite tandis que Voldemort regardait simplement avec un plaisir malsain._

_Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour jouer le jeu du ' Et si.' Je ne dis pas que j'aurais pu réussir à sauver leurs vies, mais si j'avais pu _essayer _d'aider, pour donner un avertissement, pour faire _n'importe quoi,_ alors peut-être que leurs cris n'hanteraient plus mes rêves. Peut-être que je ne me réveillerai plus en sueur froide la nuit, tremblant au souvenir de toute cette souffrance. J'étais impuissant et ils étaient responsables de cela. Ils m'ont empêché de faire ce en quoi j'avais placé toutes mes ambitions et tout ce que j'avais soutenu et, par conséquent, ce qu'ils prétendaient soutenir. Ils m'ont trahi et ont trahi leurs propres idéaux de cette façon. C'est ce que je ne peux pas pardonner._

_Merlin, Samantha, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous en dire autant. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans les détails. Je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à vous communiquer ce que je ressens exactement. Je m'excuse encore, Samantha, je n'aurais pas dû placer ce fardeau sur vos épaules._

_Je vais continuer mon histoire. Pendant dix ans, j'ai été un spectateur impuissant aux plus horribles atrocités jamais commises, et je ne suis parvenu à rester sain d'esprit qu'en me rappelant que j'étais innocent et que j'aurais ma vengeance sur Voldemort. Et ainsi, pendant que j'observais, j'ai appris. J'ai appris des magies, des sortilèges, des théories, des techniques de duel, de défenses... J'ai appris des deux côtés, observant le - soit disant - Côté de la Lumière, analysant leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, ce qui fonctionnait ce qui ne fonctionnait pas, et j'ai fait la même chose pour l'armée de Voldemort. Par moment, je pouvais dire qui était chaque Mangemort simplement par la façon dont il bougeait sa baguette magique ou selon quelles tactiques il utilisait le plus. Je pouvais faire la même chose pour la lumière. J'aurais pu assortir exactement les membres des deux côtés pour les duels afin d'assurer les résultats désirés de la bataille. Mais je ne pouvais pas._

_Un matin, je fus réveillé en sursaut par Ron Weasley qui m'informa que je devais être transféré ailleurs. J'avais prévu quelque chose comme cela (cependant, pour être honnête, je pensais plutôt qu'ils me tueraient pour atteindre les mêmes buts) parce que je savais que Voldemort planifiait d'attaquer la prison et qu'ils réalisaient le potentiel de celui-ci associé à mon pouvoir par le lien partagé. J'ai été emmené à Poudlard et enfermé à clef dans les cachots. Enfin loin des Détraqueurs, mon esprit était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été en une décennie. Dans cette cellule j'ai presque pleuré de soulagement d'être enfin loin des cris perçants de ma mère et de Cédric qui me hantaient. Malheureusement les visions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées et leur précision n'en était pas diminuée._

_Assez curieusement, Voldemort resta tranquille pendant quelques semaines. Pour ce que j'en comprenais, il semblait réunir ses forces pour une grande attaque. J'avais découvert quel était son plan et, comme j'avais enfin la chance de faire quelque chose de ce que je savais, j'en parlais à Dumbledore. À ce moment-là, qu'il me croie ou non n'avait aucune importance pour moi, j'avais fait ce que j'estimais être mon devoir, et c'était aussi pour pouvoir, peut-être, être en paix avec moi-même pour une journée. _

_Dumbledore m'avait cru. Je m'étais alors demandé pourquoi. Peut-être devriez-vous lui demander si vous voulez connaître la réponse. Je ne me rappelle pas comment mon information a pu influencer la bataille, mais je sais que j'ai fait mon devoir et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je n'avais vraiment pas pu fournir plus d'information parce que Voldemort, qui avait essayé d'éliminer l'espion de ses rangs sans y parvenir et n'ayant pas pu, de ce fait, savoir _qui_ avait informé l'Ordre et le Ministère de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, avait simplement renoncé à ce but et se préparait, à la place, à la bataille décisive - finale. Rogue avait informé Dumbledore de ce qu'il savait et je n'avais pas plus d'informations que lui. Voldemort gardait ses propres desseins pour lui et ne parla de ses plans à personne._

_Voldemort attaqua Poudlard en force. Il y avait son armée entière, avec des partisans venant de partout dans le monde, et Dumbledore avait également rassemblé les siens. Vous devez comprendre, Samantha, c'était une guerre à une échelle énorme, elle était globale dans le sens où il n'y avait pas un seul pays dans lequel des êtres magiques vivaient qui n'était pas directement concerné. Ce n'était pas limité aux humains, il y avait des armées de lutins, de centaures, de géants, de trolls, de vampires et chaque espèce qui avait la capacité mentale de choisir un côté (et même ceux qui ne l'avait pas). Cette bataille finale allait être décisive, chacun le savait. _

_Je pouvais voir la scène avec une parfaite clarté. Voldemort était si proche et dépensait tant de magie que le lien était pour ainsi dire pratiquement en direct. Cette bataille me rappelle une scène du film ' La Communauté de l'Anneau ' qui date d'il y a environ vingt ans. Il y a une scène épique vers le début qui est la chose la plus proche que je peux comparer à cette bataille._

_J'ai vu l'armée de Voldemort s'approcher de plus en plus (rappelez-vous que cette ' bataille finale' avait pris plus de deux mois de préparation). Lui-même, n'avait pas franchi le seuil de Poudlard, mais ses serviteurs l'avaient fait. Puis je l'ai vu demander à Rogue de me faire sortir du château car il avait une offre à me faire. Il avait lancé un sort de surveillance complexe sur Rogue, pour s'assurer qu'il accomplisse ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Quand Rogue vint à moi je n'ai même pas prêté attention à ses paroles, je l'ai simplement suivi tout en gardant mon attention sur la bataille. J'ai vu Dumbledore perdre sa baguette magique et Voldemort ériger le Dôme de Sécurité. J'avais déjà vu, auparavant, un Dôme de Sécurité être utilisé et je savais comment cela fonctionnait. J'étais parvenu à glisser la baguette magique de Rogue hors de sa poche sans qu'il ne le remarque; je crois qu'il était juste trop concentré sur la scène qui se déroulait devant nous, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire._

_Nous sommes entrés dans le Dôme de Sécurité, puis Rogue en ressortit ainsi que les deux Mangemorts qui tenaient Dumbledore. Alors, Voldemort dit à Dumbledore que j'étais innocent, que Queudver m'avait piégé, qu'ils m'avaient tous trahis. Voldemort s'était ensuite tourné vers moi pour me demander si je lui ferais l'honneur de tuer Dumbledore. J'avais déclaré que j'avais besoin d'une baguette magique (j'avais mis celle de Rogue dans ma poche) et que je voulais que tous entendent ce qui se passerait. Voldemort avait modifié le Dôme de Sécurité afin que les personnes à l'extérieur puissent entendre et alors, m'avait remis sa propre baguette magique. J'étais probablement la personne la plus compatible avec cette baguette sans compter Voldemort lui-même._

_J'ai lancé le sortilège de mort sur le Dôme lui-même. J'ignore si vous savez comment fonctionne un tel dôme alors je vais brièvement vous expliquer. Un Dôme de Sécurité est directement relié au centre magique de celui qui l'a créé, il devient donc une prolongation de son propre corps. De ce fait, contrairement aux autres boucliers ou sortilèges de protection qui disparaissent si on les touche avec un sort suffisamment puissant, le Dôme de Sécurité va conduire le sort directement à son lanceur. Ça ne fonctionne que depuis l'intérieur, l'extérieur du Dôme étant comme un mur de magie pure, incroyablement puissant puisqu'il est directement relié à la source de magie du lanceur. La plupart des sorciers sont incapables d'accéder ainsi à leur propre source de puissance et ne pourront donc jamais utiliser le Dôme de Sécurité. Par contre, tant que le Dôme est actif il se nourrit en continu du pouvoir du lanceur, qui ne peut plus lancer aucun autre sort complexe en même temps. Je doute que Voldemort ait pu lancer le sortilège de mort même s'il l'avait voulu. C'est pourquoi il faut toujours inviter dans le Dôme de sécurité uniquement des personnes en lesquels on a entièrement confiance car elles pourraient en profiter pour nous lancer un sort contre lequel on ne pourrait pas se défendre. Juste pour votre information, les Dômes de Sécurité sont généralement utilisés pendant une bataille où un guérisseur le jète sur un certain nombre de personnes blessées tandis que d'autres guérisseurs soignent les blessures._

_Voldemort me remit sa baguette magique et ce fut certainement la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Le sortilège de mort rebondit sur le dôme et le frappa de plein fouet. Je jetai la baguette magique de Rogue à Dumbledore et, tous deux, nous avons utilisé le sortilège de mort, encore. Voldemort mourut. Le Dôme tomba. Vous seriez étonnée d'avec quelle rapidité tout cela se termina ensuite. Il y avait des milliers de partisans de Voldemort présents et, en quelques heures à peine, ils étaient tous maîtrisés._

_Je ne m'étais cependant pas vraiment inquiété du travail de nettoyage. Ma part avait été faite et tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir pour ne plus jamais revenir, pour avoir la paix et une stabilité dans ma vie que je savais ne jamais pouvoir trouver dans le Monde de la Magie. Cette nuit-là, je me suis rendu dans l'appartement de Sirius à sa demande. C'est une rencontre dont je ne souhaite pas parler. Sirius agissait presque comme si c'était _lui_ qui était le plus à plaindre. Le lendemain, lors d'une réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie Amos Digora, Dumbledore et Sirius, j'ai déclaré quelles étaient mes intentions._

_Ils ont essayé de s'excuser mais ça m'était parfaitement égal. Au lieu de cela, j'ai exigé un Serment Magique les empêchant d'entrer en contact avec moi, puis j'ai quitté le Monde de la Magie. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu à regretter cette décision, je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre désir d'y retourner. J'ai vécu heureux ces seize dernières années, avec mon épouse et mes enfants. La seule chose que je pourrais regretter, c'est de ne pas avoir été capable de mettre ma famille au courant de mon passé. Mais je ne le ferai pas. C'est le passé, c'est terminé et ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ces choses-là. _

_Tout cela a été très difficile à écrire pour moi, Samantha, et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas choqué de quelque façon. Je regrette presque d'avoir fait ceci, mais... vous avez le droit de connaître la vérité, comme tout un chacun._

_Dans le paquet joint à cette lettre se trouvent quelques objets. L'un est le Scrutoscope que Ron m'avait offert, il y a aussi mes Multiplettes et la figurine de dragon du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y a également un certain nombre de documents que vous pouvez garder aussi longtemps qu'ils resteront intact. Bien que je n'y aie pas touché depuis des années, j'hésite à détruire des documents juridiques._

_Veuillez me pardonner, Samantha, pour la rudesse de cette lettre._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter_

**.**

Samantha laissa tomber la lettre sous le choc. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et elle essaya de les essuyer sans vraiment y parvenir. C'était comme si le parchemin avait absorbé la douleur et l'angoisse d'Harry, et que celles-ci s'étaient infiltrées en elle pendant qu'elle lisait. Elle plia la lettre avec révérence, comprenant exactement combien cela avait dû coûter à Harry de lui écrire.

Elle fouilla alors dans le reste du paquet, trouvant les trois articles mentionnés et les documents. Elle les déplia pour les regarder.

_En cette date de juin, le treizième de l'année deux-milles cinq, Harry James Potter est affirmé non-coupable par la présente, de tous les crimes dont il avait été précédemment condamné. Il lui est accordé le plein pardon du Ministère de la Magie et est certifié en tant que Citoyen du Monde de la Magie avec tous les droits et privilèges associés..._

Le document continuait de donner les excuses officielles et les termes des réparations. Samantha eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle vit que le montant de l'argent qui lui avait été donné était équivalent à plus de 50 millions de livres. (1)

Les documents suivants étaient les certificats de rendu pour toutes ses possessions. Puis il y eut l'originale de la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite pour annoncer son intention de laisser le Monde de la Magie. Son acte de naissance suivi alors, ainsi que ses lettres d'école de toutes les années.

Samantha se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait aucun certificat annonçant sa récompense de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, ou sa nomination au Wizengamot en tant que Sorcier en Chef, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit rendue compte que le Serment Magique qui liait le Ministre à ce moment-là avait pareillement empêché le Ministère lui-même de contacter Harry de quelque façon.

Il y avait un dernier morceau de papier dans la gauche de la boîte et Samantha le retira, ouvrant le rouleau orné avec un sceau raffiné sur le dessus.

_La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, composée des bonnes sociétés sorcières et sorciers dans le monde entier, selon ses lois de fondation et traditions bien plus antiques, qui ont été noblement passées d'une génération à l'autre pendant des millénaires, déclarent par ceci unanimement, la nomination et l'affirmation de chaque Gouvernement Magique couvrant la terre, et sans réservation qu'Harry James Potter reçoit, et soit respecté comme tel éternellement, les droits, pouvoirs, titres, protections, et artéfacts associés avec et concernant l'honneur antique du Bâton de Merlin._

.

Fin du chapitre 16.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

(1) David/Harry a déjà parlé de sa fortune sans dire toute la vérité la concernant. L'argent dont il a parlé à Kathryn et ses beaux-parents est en fait celui dont il a hérité de ses parents. L'argent offert par le Ministère en compensation de tous les préjudices subis est entreposé dans un coffre à la banque. Intouché depuis seize ans, il s'est considérablement développé.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**30 avril 2005**


	24. Entrevues I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : Entrevues

**Part I**

* * *

Au souper, Samantha ne fit que picorer dans son assiette. La lettre d'Harry occupait toutes ses pensées, les évènements qui y avaient été décrit lui ayant laissé d'horribles images dans la tête. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de regarder ses professeurs en face, maintenant ; ils avaient fait une terrible erreur, s'étaient horriblement fourvoyés. Elle ne les aurait pas crû capables de cela, mais d'un autre côté, Harry non plus. Les sorciers n'avaient pas toutes les réponses, ils étaient humains eux aussi. Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment mais ça l'énervait de constater qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs, tous ces dons, pour le bien de tous. Cinq minutes d'interrogatoire avec un sérum de vérité aurait suffit à acquitter Harry.

Heureusement, Angela était plongée dans une discussion avec son cousin à propos de la Coupe de Quidditch et ne remarqua pas qu'elle broyait du noir. Alors que Samantha buvait son jus de citrouille à petite gorgée, une ombre apparut au-dessus d'elle. Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir sa Directrice de Maison derrière elle.

« Mlle Barnes, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Samantha la suivit silencieusement hors de la grande salle. Elles arrivèrent devant une gargouille placée dans un couloir à laquelle le professeur de Métamorphose indiqua : « Sorbet citron. » La statue sauta sur le côté pour révéler un escalier mouvant. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées en haut, McGonagall ouvrit la porte, révélant une pièce avec un grand bureau et un certain nombre de chaises, ainsi que deux personnes, le directeur et le professeur Weasley.

« Ah, merci Minerva. Je vous en prie, prenez toutes deux un siège. Il y a un certain nombre de choses dont nous devons parler. Tout d'abord, on m'a signalé que vous n'avez pas assisté au cours d'Enchantements aujourd'hui, Mlle Barnes. Y aurait-il une raison particulière ? » fit Dumbledore en commençant par tourner son regard vers elle.

Samantha déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil vers le professeur Weasley. Il haussa un sourcil vers elle.

« J'ai reçu un paquet avec une lettre. Et je l'ai lu. »

« Une lettre ? » répéta Bill Weasley, « Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse pour sauter un cours. »

« Cette lettre était-elle de votre... _ami _? » Demanda alors Dumbledore.

Samantha hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Que vous a-t-il dit, alors ? »

« Tout. C'était la dernière lettre de son histoire. »

Dumbledore eut soudainement l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus d'années qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il hocha la tête sur le côté et demanda doucement, « Et que pensez-vous de nous maintenant ? »

Samantha soupira, « Je ne suis pas très sûre. Je voudrais croire que tout a changé, que cela vous a appris la leçon, mais comment pourrais-je alors que vous nous enseignez des_ mensonges _? »

« Mlle Barnes ! » s'écria Minerva, choquée de la manière dont elle parlait à Albus.

Albus leva une main tranquillisante. Il se retourna vers Bill, « Mlle Barnes aura une retenue avec vous demain soir à sept heure, pour son absence d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, pourrais-je vous demander de nous laisser, Mlle Barnes et moi-même ? Nous devons discuter de quelque chose en privé. »

Semblant plutôt vexée, McGonagall suivit le professeur Weasley hors du bureau. Dumbledore se mit debout et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Lorsque le Conseil des Gouverneurs et le Ministère ont décrété que nous ne pourrions pas enseigner la vraie histoire d'Harry Potter et de la deuxième guerre des Ténèbres, je les ai combattus aussi durement que je le pouvais. Je n'aime pas les mensonges. Ils nous aveuglent et nous limitent. Mais si je permets à la vérité d'être enseignée, je compromettrai ma position comme directeur. Cette école est ma charge, elle est toute ma vie, et il est de mon devoir envers le futur de donner aux étudiants un sens à leurs vies. Je pourrais les laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, si je ne savais pas que Drago Malfoy risquait de devenir le prochain directeur. Je ne peux pas, en bonne conscience, laisser l'école entre ses mains. J'étais prêt à quitter mes fonctions il y a seize ans, quand j'avais réalisé à quel point j'avais échoué avec tout le monde. Puis, une conversation que j'ai eue avec Severus m'a convaincu de rester. Je suis resté parce que j'étais nécessaire. Aussi longtemps que le peuple a besoin de moi pour le servir, je ferai ainsi, en dépit de ma croyance que je ne mérite pas leur confiance. »

Le directeur soupira et retourna son regard vers Samantha.

« Vous avez raison, nous n'avons pas beaucoup changé. Nous sommes toujours aussi bornés et égoïstes, sans la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être notre potentiel. Nous avons peur du changement et attaquons tout ce qui est différent ou nouveau. Peut-être que si Harry était resté parmi nous, nous aurions pu changer nos manières. D'avoir constamment la preuve vivante de notre erreur en face de nous aurait pu nous forcer à changer. Mais nous avons choisi la manière facile en oubliant, en prétendant que ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

Samantha resta silencieuse, ne sachant comment répondre à ces... confidences.

Dumbledore s'assit derrière le bureau et regarda Samantha dans les yeux, « Peut-être auriez-vous le courage de nous montrer nos erreurs à votre manière. Hermione est venu me voir avec une idée merveilleuse, le mois dernier : elle veut que tous les premières années présentent leur projet au Conseil des Gouverneurs, au reste des étudiants et à tous les parents. Le Conseil des Gouverneurs a approuvé cette idée la semaine dernière. Des invitations sont en train d'être préparées pour inviter tous vos parents pendant une semaine à Poudlard quand le trimestre commencera en janvier. Et vous pourrez présenter, à toutes ces personnes, l'entière vérité. »

**.**

Samantha ne cessa de s'agiter et de se retourner dans son sommeil, celle nuit-là. Elle allait devoir présenter son exposé à toute une assemblée de parents et de Membres du Conseil, dont la plupart avait essayé de dissimuler pendant seize années l'information qu'elle allait dévoiler.

Elle songea aux paroles de Dumbledore et se demanda, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi elle était la première à poser des questions et à découvrir la vérité. Qu'Harry ait accepté de lui écrire n'était pas la principale différence. La différence, c'était qu'elle n'était pas du genre à rester en arrière pour écouter des mensonges. Quiconque aurait prêté attention à ce que l'on disait ou aurait essayé de chercher Harry se serait rendu compte qu'on avait menti. Sur ce point, Dumbledore avait vu juste, la communauté sorcière était bornée, égoïste et lâche. Ils avaient vu les mensonges et s'étaient juste contentés de les laisser tels quels. Ils _ne s'étaient pas inquiétés_ qu'une génération entière grandisse sans connaître ce qui avait rendu possible leur paisible existence.

Finalement, abandonnant la perspective de dormir, elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce et dévala les escaliers, allant dans la salle commune où elle commença à prendre quelques notes sur ce qu'elle pourrait dire dans une présentation orale.

À mi-chemin de sa deuxième phrase, elle laissa tomber sa plume pendant qu'elle se rendait compte de quelque chose que Dumbledore avait dit et qui semblait invraisemblable.

Il avait mentionné que Drago Malfoy deviendrait le prochain directeur de Poudlard si Dumbledore devait partir. Avec un frisson, elle se rappela de Tiberius se vantant que son père était dans le conseil de l'école.

Mais, Drago Malfoy avait été un Mangemort. Ne devrait-il pas avoir été enfermé ?

Elle s'endormit une heure plus tard, considérant toujours la question.

**.**

Le lendemain matin, elle se dépêcha pour aller au petit déjeuner et fut heureuse de voir que le professeur Dumbledore était déjà là. Elle l'aborda à la haute table.

« Mlle Barnes, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Lui sourit le directeur.

« Y a-t-il un moment où je pourrais vous parler ? J'ai quelques questions. »

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de répondre, « Venez à mon bureau pendant l'heure du déjeuner, nous pourrons discuter calmement. Cela vous convient ? »

Samantha hocha la tête pour le remercier et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés d'Angela et de Caleb. Ou plutôt, pour s'asseoir _entre_ Angela et Caleb. Ils refusaient maintenant de se parler parce que Caleb avait insulté (enfin, c'était plutôt Angela qui l'avait pris comme une insulte) les Canons de Chudley et ils en étaient venu à une joute verbale juste avant le petit déjeuner. Monica (leur cousine qui était une préfète de cinquième année) leur avait enlevé cinq points, les laissant silencieux quoique bouillonnant de colère. Cela, naturellement, rendait Samantha très mal à l'aise, et elle finit de manger rapidement avant de se hâter hors de la Grande Salle.

En sortant elle vit le professeur Granger qui parlait à quelqu'un à la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait car la lumière éclatante du soleil levant rendait impossible la distinction d'un visage. Cependant, Hermione devait avoir entendu des bruits de pas car elle se retourna vers elle.

« Samantha, peux-tu venir un instant ? » Appela-t-elle.

Samantha s'approcha et put ainsi identifier l'inconnu comme étant Ron Weasley. Elle le salua avant de se retourner vers Hermione, attendant d'entendre la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait appelé.

« L'équipe de Ron a un match ce week-end contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare. Le directeur a donné la permission pour qu'Angela m'accompagne, mais nous avons quelques billets supplémentaires. Caleb viendra aussi, probablement, mais je me demandais également si tu voulais venir. »

Les yeux de Samantha s'élargirent sous la surprise. Lorsqu'un professeur demande à vous parler ce n'était normalement pas pour une invitation à un match de Quidditch ! « Je... oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! »

Hermione sourit, « J'en parlerai au directeur. Tu devras sans doute passer la nuit de vendredi avec nous pour ensuite aller au match samedi. Essaie juste de ne pas en parler autour de toi, d'autres élèves pourraient devenir jaloux. » Samantha acquiesça, son esprit projetant déjà de poser quelques questions à Ron et Hermione vendredi soir, si elle le pouvait.

Maintenant, elle devait juste trouver un moment pour parler à Sirius. Ce n'était pas un problème naturellement, car le cours de Défense était aujourd'hui, mais elle souhaitait maintenant leur poser des questions à tous, pour découvrir leur côté de l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Au déjeuner, Samantha se hâta jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. La porte en haut des escaliers était ouverte et Dumbledore était installé dans un fauteuil près d'une table basse, sur laquelle reposait un plateau de sandwichs et un pichet de limonade (ce qui étonna Samantha, qui n'avait pas revu une telle boisson depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le Monde de la Magie.)

Dumbledore nota sa surprise et rit doucement, terminant avec une petite toux, « J'ai un faible pour les citrons. Maintenant, de quoi aimeriez-vous parler ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il l'invitait à manger.

Prenant un sandwich, elle décida de commencer en abordant la question de Drago Malfoy.

« Vous avez dit que Drago Malfoy serait le prochain Directeur si vous partiez, c'est vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête, prenant une petite gorgée de sa limonade.

« Pourquoi Drago Malfoy n'est-il pas en prison ? N'était-il pas un Mangemort ? »

« Il n'y a jamais eu assez de preuve pour le mettre derrière les barreaux. »

Samantha le regarda, incrédule, et laissa échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, « Depuis quand le Monde de la Magie a-t-il besoin de preuve ? » Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et répondit, « Peut-être que je devrais reformuler ma réponse : il a acheté suffisamment de personnes pour qu'elles ne poursuivent pas le peu de preuve qu'il y avait. Même maintenant, notre Ministère est totalement corrompu et, en politique, l'argent parle. »

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais eu la moindre preuve ? »

« Drago n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Pendant la guerre, il a joué des deux côtés. Il nous a réellement informé sur Voldemort, plusieurs fois, afin d'essayer de cultiver la bonté pour couvrir ses arrières si jamais il se faisait attraper. Et il n'y a jamais eu aucun réel témoin de ses crimes. Maintenant, beaucoup de personnes savent exactement ce qu'était Drago, mais nous n'avons aucun pouvoir de faire quelque chose à son sujet. »

Samantha réfléchit pendant un moment avant de demander doucement, tout en déposant sa tasse, « Et si je pouvais obtenir une preuve de ses crimes ? »

Dumbledore, bien qu'il n'avait pas bougé, devint soudainement plus alerte. « Que voulez-vous dire par cela ? »

« Dans la dernière lettre d'Harry, il m'a dit que Drago Malfoy était celui qui l'avait enlevé et emmené à la forêt, et qui lui avait pris sa baguette magique. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment _su_ de ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit où Harry avait été arrêté. « Mlle Barnes, je doute que cela puisse être pris en compte en tant qu'une évidence concluante sans témoignage personnel, cependant, je connais un certain nombre de personnes qui seraient intéressées de connaître ce fait. Bien que, avec Drago dans le Conseil des Gouverneurs, ce ne serait peut-être pas être une très bonne idée pour vous de divulguer cette information dans votre présentation orale. »

Samantha hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, prête à arriver à la partie difficile de cette discussion.

« Professeur, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez cru Harry, quand il vous a parlé de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Immédiatement, le scintillement omniprésent se ternit légèrement alors que le directeur déracinait de vieux souvenir. Il soupira et regarda sa montre, « Je serai heureux de répondre à votre question, mais il est temps pour vous d'aller en classe. Me rejoindrez-vous ici pour le dîner ? »

Samantha hocha la tête, un peu déçue de devoir attendre, mais satisfaite de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le dire à Harry, puisqu'il n'avait jamais découvert l'un ou l'autre.

**.**

Cette après-midi-là, en Défense, ils suivirent un cours sur les Momies. Ils avaient travaillé par chapitres sur les morts-vivants et avaient presque terminé. Ils avaient déjà vu les Vampires, les Squelettes, les Zombis ainsi que quelques autres qui n'étaient jamais représentés dans la mythologie Moldus. Les Momies étaient le dernier chapitre. Sirius avait également expliqué que les fantômes, bien que techniquement morts-vivants, étaient généralement vexés d'être le sujet important d'une leçon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Alors que la classe sortait de la pièce pour aller en Botanique, Samantha s'approcha de Sirius pour lui parler.

« Professeur ? Y aurait-il un moment où je pourrais encore vous parler au sujet d'Harry ? »

Sirius la regarda pendant un moment avant d'incliner la tête, « Est-ce que dimanche après-midi vous irait ? »

Samantha acquiesça avant de partir rapidement.

**.**

Albus se frotta la tête des deux mains avec lassitude. Il ressentait intensément son âge ce soir-là. Samantha venait juste de finir de dîner avec lui pour aller à sa détention avec le Professeur Weasley. Il soupira et se rassit, se rappelant de ses paroles en réponse à la question.

_« J'ai souvent compté sur l'instinct, Samantha. Ça et l'opiniâtreté. Je _voulais_ croire qu'Harry disait la vérité. Je n'avais aucune évidence, mais je devine que... j'ai voulu croire qu'il y avait une certaine rédemption pour Harry. J'ai voulu lui donner une chance de trouver le salut, de trouver une façon de se pardonner ou de se réconcilier avec ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai voulu croire qu'il n'était pas complètement mauvais et ainsi, j'ai cru en sa parole. Naturellement, j'ai découvert peu après cela qu'Harry n'avait aucun besoin de rechercher la rédemption. Que j'avais été un imbécile et que j'aurai dû également écouter mon instinct dix ans auparavant. Rien de tout cela ne se serait alors produit… »_

Albus soupira encore. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup pour dire toutes ces choses à Samantha. S'il n'avait pas su la vérité sur son père, il ne lui aurait sans doute rien dit. Ce n'était pas qu'il était trop fier pour admettre ses erreurs ; c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne pour les confesser. La plupart de ses amis seraient mal à l'aise s'il devait se confier à eux de la manière qu'ils le faisaient avec lui. Il était Albus Dumbledore et tous le connaissaient, attendant certaines choses de lui, et parler de ses erreurs et faiblesse n'en faisait pas partie.

« C'est ce qui tu obtiens pour la vie que tu as vécue, Albus, personne ne t'écoutera, » Se réprimanda-t-il à haute voix.

Il se soutint après son bureau, le corps endolori par le stress de la journée, mais alors qu'il le faisait, un petit sourire honora son visage pendant qu'il se rappelait la dernière affirmation de Samantha.

_« Vous savez, ce que vous avez dit hier, que le Monde de la Magie était borné et égoïste ? Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé en vous incluant. »_

Samantha Barnes était une enfant sage et mûre au-delà de ses années. Elle était maladroite et semblait gagner des détentions assez fréquemment, et elle était parfois une enfant naïve, mais en même temps, elle semblait plus âgée que ses pairs.

_Harry, toi et Kathryn avez fait un travail merveilleux en élevant votre fille. Je suis sûr que vous faites aussi bien avec votre fils. Mais s'il te plait, Harry, par égard pour toi et pour elle, laissez-la poursuivre ses rêves et donnez-lui votre appui_. Pria silencieusement Albus à quelque divinité pouvant l'écouter.

Lentement, il fit le trajet pour aller de son bureau à ses quartiers et s'endormit immédiatement d'épuisement.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Kathryn et David étaient arrivé à un statu quo assez confortable. David honorait sa parole et jouait le rôle du père parfait pour une Née de Moldus. Kathryn n'était pas sûre de combien il lui en coûtait de maintenir une telle façade et à quel point il pouvait être sincère, mais elle était soulagée de ce changement, même si ce n'était qu'une façade. David s'était même apparemment passionné à l'idée d'acheter des cadeaux de Noël magique pour les enfants. Il avait réellement demandé à Megan Weasley quels genres de choses on pouvait acheter pour des enfants magiques.

Megan et Kathryn projetaient une autre sortie au Chemin de Traverse et Kathryn avait même demandé à David s'il voulait venir. David avait décliné, prétextant un de ses nouveaux patients comme raison, mais avait suggéré que Michael pourrait apprécier. Kathryn ne savait pas trop pourquoi David avait automatiquement supposé que Michael serait comme sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le moindre signe de magie chez l'un comme chez l'autre et, selon Megan, il était assez rare qu'il y ait deux sorciers ou sorcières dans une famille de moldus. Cependant, elle ne lui avait pas demandé, se contentant de prendre ceci comme étant un autre signe de son acceptation du monde de Samantha.

Vendredi matin vint avec le soleil essayant de percer hors de la couche sombre des nuages. Il allait bientôt neiger. Un petit tapotement venant d'un hibou à la fenêtre de la cuisine alerta les occupants de la table en train de déjeuner. Le hibou n'était pas Rex et dès que Kathryn eut pris la lettre, il s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

Kathryn la retourna et identifia le sceau comme étant celui de Poudlard. L'ouvrant avec curiosité, elle en fit la lecture à voix haute pour son mari et fils.

_À la famille de Samantha Barnes, _

_Vous êtes par ceci invité à passer cinq jours à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et d'Enchantements. Vous êtes invités à assister à des présentations sur les figures historiques du Monde de la Magie, données par les étudiants de première année. Si vous souhaitez accepter cette invitation pour le 3 au 8 janvier, veuillez répondre aussitôt que possible pour que nous puissions prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Tous les parents d'étudiants Nés de Moldus recevront des instructions complémentaires dans un temps ultérieur, détaillant comment ils pourront atteindre Poudlard._

_Espérant une réponse positive, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**28 juin 2005**


	25. Entrevues II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : Entrevues

**Part II**

* * *

Kathryn la retourna et identifia le sceau comme étant celui de Poudlard. L'ouvrant avec curiosité, elle en fit la lecture à voix haute pour son mari et fils.

_À la famille de Samantha Barnes, _

_Vous êtes par ceci invité à passer cinq jours à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et d'Enchantements. Vous êtes invités à assister à des présentations sur les figures historiques du Monde de la Magie, données par les étudiants de première année. Si vous souhaitez accepter cette invitation pour le 3 au 8 janvier, veuillez répondre aussitôt que possible pour que nous puissions prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Tous les parents d'étudiants Nés de Moldus recevront des instructions complémentaires dans un temps ultérieur, détaillant comment ils pourront atteindre Poudlard._

_Espérant une réponse positive, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Kathryn retrouva immédiatement de sa gaîté en songeant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir voir l'école que sa fille semblait tellement aimer. Elle se tourna vers David, « Alors ? Est-ce que ça te dirait d'y aller ? »

David prit la lettre sans un mot et la lut encore. Puis il sortit son agenda de sa poche et tourna les pages jusqu'au début de janvier.

Alors, lentement, il secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas. J'ai deux consultations prévues pour cette semaine, ainsi qu'un patient qui devra alors finir son traitement de chimio. Je pourrais probablement réarranger ces rendez-vous, mais j'ai également un rendez-vous pour Prashanth Siraj. Je ne peux pas demander à sa famille de remettre ça à plus tard, ils viennent directement de l'Inde pour me voir. »

Déçue mais essayant de ne pas le lui montrer, Kathryn le regarda et demanda, « Et si tu pouvais venir, est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

David réfléchit pendant un moment avant de soupirer, « Je ne sais pas. »

Kathryn se renfrogna et hocha sèchement la tête avant de se dépêcher d'aller préparer Michael pour l'école.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha eut du mal à contenir son excitation jusqu'au vendredi. Dès que les cours de la journée furent finis, elle courut jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Granger. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle y retrouva Angela ainsi que ses trois plus jeunes frères et sœurs. Samantha offrit volontairement de s'occuper de la petite Mariah, alors qu'Angela essayait d'empêcher Markus et Harry de se tuer avec quelques gros livres d'histoire. Hermione finissait au dernier moment quelques petites choses pendant qu'ils attendaient Caleb pour partir (apparemment, Caleb et Angela avaient tout oublié au sujet de leur dispute et faisaient des paris quant à qui gagnerait le match.)

Lorsque Caleb arriva (avec cinq minutes de retard) Hermione les rassembla et ils prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Ron était toujours à l'entraînement quand ils arrivèrent à la maison et les plus jeunes allèrent s'amuser pendant que les trois premières années aidaient Hermione à faire le dîner.

Ron revint à la maison visiblement épuisé, mais ne parlant que du futur match du lendemain. Après le dîner, alors que Ron mettait les plus jeunes enfants au lit et qu'Angela et Caleb discutaient dans un coin de Dieu sait quoi, Samantha aida Hermione à ranger et à nettoyer.

Alors qu'elle débarrassait la table, elle s'adressa à son professeur, « Y a-t-il un moment où je pourrais vous parler, à vous et à votre mari, de Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Hermione hésita dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de continuer silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Samantha pensait qu'elle ne répondrait pas quand la voix d'Hermione s'éleva, « Ce serait sans doute mieux de le faire ce soir. Ron n'est pas au courant de ta correspondance avec Harry, ça lui fera un choc… Je... c'est dur de parler d'Harry, et je suis désolée si nous ne pourrons pas répondre à certaines de tes questions. »

Samantha resta silencieuse un moment avant de demander, « Est-ce que vous saviez que Angela déteste Harry Potter ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné une telle idée ? » fit Hermione en regardant fixement Samantha.

« C'est Angela qui me l'a dit. Elle ne l'aime pas du tout parce qu'elle ne connaît pas la vérité. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il a quitté le Monde de la Magie et vous a énormément blessé, vous et votre mari. »

Hermione resta silencieuse comme elle essayait de comprendre ce fait. Comment Angela pouvait-elle haïr Harry Potter ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses que l'on pouvait détester à son sujet. Il avait toujours aidé les autres, il avait toujours essayé de rendre service. Plusieurs fois, il avait même été noble à l'excès. Comment Angela pouvait-elle le détester ?

_Parce qu'elle ne sait rien de lui. Elle ne sait pas qu'il avait arrêté Quirrell, tué le basilic, sauvé Buck et Sirius, ou ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle ne sait _rien_ d'Harry Potter !_

Pour la première fois en seize ans, Hermione réalisa soudain ce que cela signifiait réellement de cacher la vérité. Elle l'avait su au plus profond d'elle-même mais ça ne l'avait pas affectée parce que elle, connaissant la vérité, n'avait jamais compris l'effet que cela avait sur ceux qui ne savait pas.

Elle mit les tasses dans l'évier et sortit sans un mot de la cuisine. Samantha soupira et mit son chargement de plats dans l'évier avant de retourner au salon. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione descendaient les escaliers.

« Je suis désolée Samantha, je ne voulais pas sembler être grossière. J'ai juste... eu besoin d'un moment. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler maintenant, bien que nous devrons commencer par expliquer tout cela à Ron. »

Ron fixa tour à tour sa femme et son invitée avec confusion.

Samantha soupira, « Pour mon projet de sorcier célèbre, en Histoire, j'ai choisi Harry Potter. »

Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione, « Nous ne pouvons rien lui dire ! » Murmura-t-il, mais Samantha put l'entendre.

« M. Weasley, j'ai cherché autant que je le pouvais et je n'ai presque rien trouvé sur Harry Potter. J'ai découvert toute seule qu'Azkaban était gardé par des Détraqueurs par le passé et qu'ils étaient les gardiens lorsque Harry était là-bas. J'ai alors compris que vous nous mentiez. J'ai découvert que personne dans le Monde de la Magie n'avait le courage de dire la vérité à propos de ce qui s'était passé, alors je suis directement allée demander à la source. Je lui ai écrit. »

Ron haussa simplement un sourcil, remettant en cause la sagesse d'une telle action, vu ce qu'il savait des précédentes tentatives pour contacter Harry.

« Harry m'a répondu et m'a tout raconté. Il m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés dans le train, comment vous avez parlé à Aragog dans la forêt, pendant votre deuxième année, comment votre jambe a été cassée quand Sirius vous a traîné à la Cabane Hurlante, comment vos robes longues pour le Bal de Noël avaient des bordures de dentelle… il m'a tout dit. »

Ron avait arrêté d'écouter passés les trois premiers mots et la fixait avec la bouche ouverte, sous le choc.

« Quand le nouveau trimestre commencera en janvier et que nous présenterons nos projets, j'expliquerai toute la vérité à tout le monde. Le monde saura ce qu'il doit à Harry Potter. La nouvelle génération saura à qui ils doivent leur paix et leur prospérité. » Il y avait un feu de détermination dans les yeux de Samantha qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ron parvint finalement à articuler, « Il t'a répondu ? »

« Il a fait plus que ça, » Intervint Hermione, « Il a transféré toutes ses actions de la WWW à Samantha. Elle possède maintenant un tiers de la compagnie. »

Ron se secoua pour intégrer l'information, tandis qu'Hermione continuait, « Samantha voulait nous demander quelque chose… »

Ron releva un regard attentif sur Samantha, attendant la question. Samantha remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, avant de soupirer en sortant un morceau de parchemin et une plume que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait fourni. Elle enregistrerait mot pour mot la discussion, ce qui lui permettrait de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Pour commencer, M. Weasley, je voudrais vous demander de me parler de votre amitié avec Harry. »

Ron soupira et se lança dans son récit.

« J'ai grandi en entendant toutes les histoires que l'on racontait sur Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Je n'avais pourtant jamais réalisé qu'il avait en fait le même âge que moi, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait à Poudlard en même temps que moi, et encore moins que nous deviendrons amis. Lorsque Fred et George nous ont dit qu'Harry était l'enfant qui avait demandé à ma Mère comment aller sur la plate-forme, je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois qu'Harry Potter était toujours un enfant ! Je veux dire, je savais que ce n'était pas un adulte, mais quelque part je n'avais jamais vraiment compris que tout ce qu'on disait sur lui impliquait qu'il était encore un enfant.

« Quand je l'ai rejoint dans le compartiment, pour dire la vérité, j'étais nerveux et mort de trouille. Je rencontrais quand même le célèbre Harry Potter, ce n'était pas rien. Quand il a commencé à me parler comme une personne normale, je suis resté sidéré. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fier que lorsqu'il a rembarré Malfoy qui m'avait insulté. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis.

« Mais, je... » Ron fit une pause pendant une minute pour rassembler ses idées, puis il continua, plus lentement et plus doucement, « Je n'ai jamais été un aussi bon ami qu'il l'aurait mérité. J'avais un fond de jalousie, Samantha, et c'était mon problème. En quatrième année, je suis devenu furieux contre lui parce que Croupton Jr. avait réussi à lui faire prendre part au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à la renommée et la reconnaissance. J'étais fatigué d'être toujours dans l'ombre, d'abord dans celles de mes frères, puis dans celle de Harry. Je n'ai jamais été un aussi bon ami pour lui qu'il l'a été pour moi.

« Je n'ai pas réalisé complètement ce que cela signifiait d'être Harry Potter avant le début de la cinquième année. Harry avait changé au cours de l'été, il était devenu plus sombre et plus enclin à s'éloigner. Hermione m'a gardé sur le droit chemin, m'empêchant d'éclater à cause de la frustration. Je devais l'amener à Madame Pomfrey lorsqu'il ne dormait pas assez. » Ron fit encore une pause et fixa son regard sur ses mains, poussant un grand soupir, « Quand il a commencé à confesser ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, j'ai parfois souhaité qu'il ne nous ait rien dit. C'était terrible, mais je pouvais voir que cela l'aidait d'en parler et j'ai donc essayé.

« Lorsque j'ai vu celui que je croyais être Harry tuer Hagrid, je n'y ai pas cru, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un sous Polynectar. Mais quand Dumbledore m'a dit que ça avait bel et bien été Harry, j'ai juste voulu mourir. Je... j'ai essayé de me blâmer pour ça. J'ai pensé que c'était de ma faute, parce que j'avais souhaité qu'il cesse de nous dire ce qu'il voyait, et qu'il avait essayé de trouver une autre voie d'accès pour se délivrer. J'ai pensé que si je l'avais mieux soutenu, les choses se seraient terminées différemment. »

Ron resta silencieux et Samantha lui laissa un moment avant de demander, « Qu'elle a été votre réaction quand Harry a tué Voldemort et que Dumbledore vous a expliqué qu'il était innocent ? »

Ron regarda Samantha, « Je tombais de haut, de très haut. Je me suis senti malade à la pensée que Harry avait été à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent. Je connaissais très bien sa réaction aux Détraqueurs. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop y penser parce que c'était à _moi_ d'annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la famille. Je savais que si j'y pensais trop, je ne serais pas capable de leur en parler.

« Une fois que je l'avais dit à tout le monde, la simple idée de voir Harry me terrifiait. Je savais qu'il serait en colère, furieux ; je ne savais pas ce qu'il me ferait. Je savais que je méritais tout ce qu'il jugerait bon de me faire subir et, de ce fait, je reportais sans cesse la rencontre de quelques jours. Mais il était parti avant que je ne puisse rassembler le courage nécessaire pour le voir. Je suis alors devenu obsédé avec l'idée de le retrouver, afin de pouvoir lui faire des excuses. Mais il était parti je n'avais aucun moyen de l'atteindre. »

Hermione prit la parole pour raconter son point de vue de l'histoire, « Quand Ron m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé pendant la bataille, quand il m'a dit que Harry était innocent de ce dont on l'accusait, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. J'étais sous le choc. Puis, tout ce que je voulais faire était lui parler, l'implorer, mendier son pardon. Lorsque Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il quittait le Monde de la Magie, j'étais presque hystérique. Ce... c'était horrible. Quand on découvre que l'on a fait une terrible erreur de jugement comme celle-ci, en particulier concernant quelqu'un que l'on aimait… ça laisse meurtri. Ça fait très mal. Et je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point cela doit faire mal à Harry. »

Samantha fixa le couple avec stupéfaction avant de lancer avec énervement, « Alors pourquoi laissez-vous des mensonges être enseignés ? Vous vous sentez toujours coupable de ce qui est arrivé, c'est évident ! Croyez-vous qu'Harry vous pardonnerait d'avoir enseigné des mensonges et d'avoir caché des choses ? Comment pouvez-vous vous pardonner si vous continuez à nier la vérité ? » Le dégoût de Samantha était facilement distinguable dans sa voix.

Ron et Hermione, quelque peu choqués, la regardèrent fixement. Immédiatement, Samantha rougit sous l'embarras et commença à bégayer des excuses, « Désolée ! Je devrais être plus respectueuse. »

Hermione laissa échapper un profond soupir, « Non, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es devenue très proche de Harry et tu vois les choses de son point de vue. Tu as raison. Samantha je... j'ai ignoré la vérité pendant seize années, je ne voulais pas penser à ce que j'avais fait ! » Commença à pleurer Hermione.

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et regarda Samantha, « Je... je pense que j'ai simplement tout repoussé au loin. C'est comme si c'était une autre vie, ces souvenirs semblent presque appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que j'ai juste essayé d'avancer. » Souffla Ron.

Samantha, cependant, pouvait voir d'une manière flagrante que c'était faux. « M. Weasley, vous n'avez pas 'avancé', vous vous êtes simplement forcé à ne pas y penser. Vous ne l'avez pas surmonté. » Énonça-t-elle tranquillement.

Hermione essuya son visage, essayant de reprendre sa dignité, « Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. »

Samantha empaqueta sa plume et son parchemin et se prépara à quitter le salon, mais alors, elle se retourna pour regarder les parents de sa meilleure amie, « Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir enterré tout ceci, refusant d'y penser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ron se redressant dans son siège sur le divan.

« Harry n'a pas surmonté cela non plus, il a simplement tout laissé derrière lui. Il a ignoré quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec le Monde de la Magie pendant seize ans. Sa propre femme ne connaît pas son passé. Mais ça ne le rend pas plus heureux que vous. » De nouveau, Samantha se retourna pour sortir, mais la voix d'Hermione l'arrêta, « Harry est marié ? »

Samantha regarda son professeur d'histoire et hocha la tête, « Il est probablement marié depuis quatorze ans maintenant. Il a deux enfants. Je pense qu'ils sont légèrement plus âgés que moi. »

« Sais-tu... sais-tu autre chose au sujet de sa vie, aujourd'hui? » Demanda Ron, une note de désespoir dans la voix. Samantha secoua la tête et alla dormir.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la neige avait commencé à tomber. C'était juste une légère neige, mais c'était une journée très froide. Tout en s'installant sur les estrades, les fans de Quidditch serraient leurs manteaux contre eux. Samantha, Angela et Caleb se serraient les uns contre les autres quand Hermione sortit sa baguette magique pour jeter des sortilèges de chauffage au-dessus d'eux (ses trois plus jeunes enfants avaient été confiés à différents tantes et oncles pour la journée). Ils s'assirent et discutèrent avec enthousiasme en attendant que le jeu commence.

Samantha jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione. Tous deux, Ron et Hermione, avaient perdu de leur entrain. Ce n'était pas assez apparent pour que Caleb et Angela se demandent ce qui se passait, mais c'était perceptible pour Samantha.

Les acclamations éclatèrent quand le commentateur annonça l'entrée des deux équipes. Samantha mit de côté toute pensée de son projet et se concentra sur le jeu.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione tapota Samantha sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention et lui signala quelque chose. Samantha loucha dans la direction que son professeur lui indiquait et haleta sous la surprise de ce qu'elle vit.

Sa famille entière était là. Y compris son père.

Samantha sautilla pratiquement sur place avec excitation pendant que sa famille montait les estrades. Elle se tourna, souriant joyeusement, vers Hermione, « Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, quand j'ai dis à Megan que je te prenais avec Angela et Caleb, elle a pensé à inviter ta famille. Megan et ta mère doivent être de bonnes amies et elle a pensé que ce pourrait être une bonne idée. Elle les a appelés hier après-midi et leur a demandé s'ils voulaient venir au jeu. »

À ce moment-là, la famille Barnes arriva au niveau de leur fille. Samantha fit son chemin à travers les quelques personnes assises sur la même estrade puis elle courut vers ses parents et son frère. À quelques pas d'eux, elle glissa sur une plaque de neige qui avait gelé et cogna son tibia sur le bas du gradin, tombant, sans trop d'élégance, dans les bras de son père.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé devant la maladresse caractéristique de sa fille. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, mais je vais sûrement avoir un bleu, » fit-elle en frottant son tibias avec embarras, avant de sourire à sa famille. Elle se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras de son père pendant qu'il posait un baiser sur son front. Sa mère s'avança ensuite et l'étreignit tout autant. Michael ne la prit pas dans ses bras mais, à la place, sourit pour lui montrer où il avait perdu une dent. Ils rejoignirent la place où les Weasley étaient assis.

**.**

Hermione fut étonnée de voir que David Barnes était venu. Selon Sirius, Fred et Megan il n'était pas intéressé par le Monde de la Magie. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était assis à l'extrémité du groupe, aussi loin d'elle qu'il le pouvait. Elle songea qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas le Monde de la Magie. Soupirant de frustration à cause de ces parents qui ne supportaient pas leur enfant, elle retourna de nouveau son attention sur le jeu.

**.**

Kathryn avait été étonné lorsque Megan l'avait appelée au téléphone et les avait invités à un match de Quidditch auquel Samantha devait assister. Kathryn et Michael avaient immédiatement accepté. David, cependant, avait tout d'abord refusé de venir. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous ce jour-là et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison valable, c'est pourquoi elle avait exigé de sa part qu'il vienne, à moins qu'il ait une excellente raison pour ne pas venir. Il avait froncé les sourcils et semblé fâché pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Kathryn lui dise : « Tu veux voir Samantha ? » Il avait acquiescé, ce qui l'avait mené à être ici, assis à un match de Quidditch.

Kathryn était assise à côté d'Angela et Caleb, Hermione étant assise de l'autre côté des deux cousins. Michael était assis près de sa mère et Samantha était assise à côté de son père de l'autre côté de Michael. Kathryn observa son mari et sa fille. Samantha était absorbée par le jeu, mais David avait son bras autour d'elle et ne regardait qu'elle.

Elle sentit un élan de gratitude pour David l'envahir. Samantha et David avaient toujours été proches et l'attitude de David au cours des derniers mois les avait considérablement blessé, Samantha et lui. A présent, il semblait que leurs rapports, bien que pas encore comme ils l'étaient autrefois, soient en voie de guérison.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le jeu se termina de manière inattendue avec un match nul : 200 à 200. Les Kestrals étaient menés par 150 points lorsque leur Attrapeur avait attrapé le Vif. Ron n'avait pas eut l'air très content de ses joueurs, mais les spectateurs en avaient eu pour leur argent et une rumeur satisfaite s'élevait tandis qu'ils quittaient le stade. Les Weasley attendirent patiemment un peu à l'écart pendant que les Barnes se disaient au revoir.

« Merci d'être venu ! » s'exclama Samantha, ne cessant de sourire.

« Pourquoi ne viendrions-nous pas, chérie ? Bien sûr que nous voulions te voir ! » Rit légèrement Kathryn, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui précisait que David n'avait au premier abord pas voulu venir.

« Quand finit ton trimestre à Noël ? » Demanda David.

« Hum, autour du seize je crois. » Samantha regarda aux alentours pour confirmer cela avec Hermione qui inclina la tête.

« Ouais, le seize. Je reviendrai par le train à King Cross et je devrais être là aux environs de 18h… »

« On se reverra le seize, alors. » Indiqua David en étreignant Samantha une fois de plus, « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. » Après avoir reçu de semblables au revoir de Michael et Kathryn, Samantha suivit les Weasley tandis que la famille Barnes partait dans la direction opposée où Fred Weasley les attendait pour les ramener chez eux.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha paressa le reste week-end. Elle n'avait aucun devoir à faire cette fin de semaine-ci à l'exception de son projet sur lequel elle était à un point mort. Elle avait réuni toutes les informations concernant Harry sous la forme de rapports et elle n'attendait plus que la dernière entrevue avec Sirius.

Dimanche après-midi, elle se rendit au bureau du Professeur Black. Elle toqua avant d'entrer lorsqu'il l'invita à le faire.

« Juste à l'heure. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes allé à un match de Quidditch, hier. Comment avez-vous trouvé votre premier match professionnel ? »

Samantha sourit, « J'ai beaucoup aimé, mais il faisait froid. Je crois que je préfère quand même les jeux de l'école, parce que je connais vraiment les joueurs et les parties essentielles. »

Sirius sourit et fit signe pour qu'elle s'assoye.

« Il parait que vos parents et votre frère s'y sont montré ? » Indiqua Sirius en s'assoyant lui-même.

« Oui ! C'était vraiment une surprise. Je veux dire, surtout que mon papa soit venu. »

« Et bien Samantha, il vous a dit qu'il essaierait et, visiblement, il essaye. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais je crois pas qu'il n'a absolument pas regardé le match. Il n'a pas cessé de me regarder… »

Sirius sourit avant de se redresser sur son siège, « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander sur Harry ? »

« Et bien, tout d'abord, parlez-moi juste de lui, de votre point de vue, » Demanda Samantha alors qu'elle mettait en route le parchemin et la plume.

« Et bien… je me rappelais à peine de lui avant d'avoir vu l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier parlant des Weasley qui avaient gagné cette loterie et d'identifier Queudver. Les Détraqueurs avaient sucé hors de moi les souvenirs d'Harry. » Les yeux de Sirius perdirent quelque chose pendant qu'il parla d'Azkaban. « Quand je me suis finalement rappelé de lui, je ne me suis pas laissé l'oublier. C'est ce qui m'a donné... la force pour l'évasion. J'ai veillé sur lui du mieux que je pouvais cette année-là. Quand nous nous sommes finalement rencontrés... ce n'était pas dans la meilleure des situations, je suis sûr qu'il vous l'a expliqué. J'ai été stupéfait qu'il s'ouvre à moi si rapidement et m'invite dans sa vie si complètement, encore plus lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi facilement au premier venu. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été le seul adulte vers lequel il se tournait. Je me suis demandé quel genre de vie avait-il pu avoir pour se tenir à ce point sur ses gardes et en même temps, être si disposé à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui était presque complètement un étranger ? Mais nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Notre plus longue conversation fut probablement lorsque je lui ai parlé à son quinzième anniversaire et ce ne fut pas plus de deux heures. Je le connaissais à peine. Il me faisait confiance sans me connaître mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai cru les mensonges. J'avais connu et fait confiance à Remus et Albus pendant des décennies, mais je ne connaissais pas mon filleul… »

.

Fin du chapitre 17.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**28 juillet 2005**


	26. Confessions de Noël I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Confessions de Noël**

**Part I**

* * *

Samantha soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle remit son rapport sur la vie d'Harry Potter entre les mains du professeur Granger. Tout cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail et elle en était fière. Elle se doutait bien que son rapport était plus long que ce qu'Hermione (elle l'appelait par son prénom dans sa tête depuis quelques semaines maintenant, puisqu'elle la connaissait aussi bien d'après les lettres d'Harry) avait demandé aux étudiants, mais elle ne pensait pas que le professeur se plaindrait, étant donné son grand amour de l'histoire.

« Maintenant, souvenez-vous que vous devriez déjà avoir fait les grandes lignes de votre présentation orale, » rappela Hermione à la classe alors qu'ils se préparaient à quitter la pièce. « Je ne vous demande pas de me les remettre, mais si vous voulez que j'y jette un coup d'œil, je peux vous aider à les améliorer. Rappelez-vous que vos présentations doivent durer au minimum vingt minutes. Vous serez évalué sur cette présentation, bien que cette note n'aura pas un gros coefficient pour la note finale de votre dossier. Je vous rendrai vos documents, ainsi que vos résultats dès que l'école reprendra. Et maintenant, » Hermione se détendit légèrement et sourit, « puisque c'est notre dernier cours avant la coupure, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël. » Tous les enfants applaudirent et répondirent en retour.

Samantha, accompagnée de Caleb et Angela, traversait joyeusement le Grand Hall pour se rendre au dîner. Il semblait y avoir un accord silencieux parmi tous les premières années pour ne pas parler de leurs rapports ou de leurs prochaines présentations orales. À la place, ils bavardaient tous de qu'ils feraient pendant leurs vacances et de combien ils voulaient revoir leurs familles respectives. Puisque la plupart des étudiants rentraient à la maison pour les vacances, ils avaient le banquet de Noël ce soir-là.

Alors que le festin s'achevait, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à eux tous en excusant le directeur qui n'était pas là car il avait pris froid, et leur souhaita d'excellentes vacances. Puis, elle les congédia pour qu'ils puissent finir leurs bagages et se mettre au lit.

En revenant à la tour de Gryffondor, Samantha se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, « A votre avis, pourquoi le directeur n'était pas là ? »

Caleb haussa les épaules, « McGonagall a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. »

Samantha fronça les sourcils, « ça fait un moment qu'il ne se sent pas bien, non ? Je veux dire, il n'avait pas du tout l'air bien il y a un mois, et on l'aurait dit vraiment malade il y a trois semaines, » insista Samantha.

Caleb haussa encore les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour donner une autre réponse apaisante, mais Angela intervint avant lui, « J'ai entendu maman, Sirius et Remus qui discutaient entre eux la semaine dernière. Ils étaient tous inquiets. Le directeur a toujours été en bonne santé, mais maintenant on dirait qu'il a la grippe, et qu' aucun des remèdes de Pomfresh ne fonctionne. »

Caleb roula des yeux, « Tout le monde tombe malade de temps à autre. Et vous savez qu'il y a des maladies qui résistent aux remèdes magiques et qui doivent juste suivre leur cours. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » Sur cette note, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et se retirèrent à leurs dortoirs pour finir leurs bagages de dernière minute.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Samantha traîna avec excitation sa valise à l'avant du hall. Non seulement elle allait enfin revoir sa famille, mais en plus ce serait son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Elle et Angela avaient déjà échangé leurs cadeaux puisqu'elles ne se verraient pas au cours des vacances. Angela lui avait offert un livre sur les sorts de tous les jours et elle avait offert à Angela un livre sur une star de Quidditch nommé Thomas Abernathy, qui s'avérait justement être lié à Angela par sa grand-mère paternelle. Caleb prenait le train lui aussi et ils réservèrent un wagon où ils furent bientôt rejoint par un certain nombre d'autres cousins Weasley. Le trajet fut très amusant et Samantha acheta des bonbons de toutes les sortes au chariot. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient les petites friandises, leur conversation se tourna naturellement d'une manière ou d'une autre vers le sujet des projets des premières années. La plupart des étudiants plus âgés trouvaient que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils les présentent hors de la classe. Samantha et Caleb, eux, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, étaient tous deux excités à l'idée de présenter leurs projets.

Caleb avait fini par choisir Albus Dumbledore pour son projet et amusa les autres occupants du wagon en racontant des incidents divers survenus depuis que Dumbledore était directeur de l'école.

Alors que Samantha prenait une chocogrenouille, Monica se tourna vers elle pour lui demander, « Sur qui as-tu fait ton projet ? »

« Harry Potter, » répondit Samantha dans ce qu'elle espérait être une manière insouciante.

« Oh, » fit Justina en essayant d'empêcher Jared et Jonathan de voler tous ses bonbons, « J'avais fait mon projet sur lui. » (1)

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Samantha, intriguée, « Tu n'as pas eu des problèmes pour trouver des informations sur lui ? »

Justina haussa les épaules, « Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de livres le concernant. Pourquoi, tu as eu des problèmes ? »

Samantha roula des yeux, « Tu parles que j'ai eu des problèmes. Tous ces livres parlant de lui dans la bibliothèque disent tous la même chose et aucuns d'eux ne donnent le moindre détail. Ils ne disent même pas dans quelle maison il était. »

Chacun prêtait maintenant attention à Samantha. Justina semblait un peu gagnée par la curiosité et indiqua avec un haussement d'épaule, « Je suppose que tu ne connais pas beaucoup sur lui non plus. »

Samantha laissa échapper un grand rire. « Ne pas ne connaître beaucoup sur lui ? Tu penses _vraiment _cela ? Justina, ta propre mère avait un énorme béguin sur lui jusqu'à ses douze ans et elle est sortie avec lui pendant quelques mois durant sa quatrième année. Ron était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils ont pris le train ensemble en première année et Hermione les a rejoint quelques mois plus tard. Il fut l'investisseur initial de Weasley Wizard Wheezes et jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, il possédait _toujours_ un tiers de la compagnie. Pendant un certain temps, il considérait même Molly Weasley comme étant sa _mère_. ' Ne pas beaucoup connaître sur lui ' mon pied ! » Rit encore Samantha. Tous la regardaient fixement. Caleb produit un petit ricanement.

Justina semblait ne pas arriver à décider si elle devait se sentir offensée de la réaction de Samantha – qui s'était quelque peu emportée – ou si elle allait se laisser gagner par la curiosité pour en savoir plus.

Évidemment, elle choisit la dernière option, « Il est sorti avec maman ? Tu es sûre de quoi tu parles ? Maman n'a jamais dis qu'elle avait vraiment connu Harry Potter. Je veux dire, oui ils sont allés à l'école en même temps... » essaya de développer Justina tandis que Samantha cachait sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

« Justina, Harry Potter a sauvé la vie de ta mère lorsqu'elle était en première année, il est resté au Terrier deux fois pendant l'été, partageant une chambre avec Ron. Oui, ta mère connaissait Harry Potter. » Elle se leva et se déplaça à sa valise pour l'entrouvrir. Elle enfila une main à l'intérieur pour récupérer quelque chose qu'elle remit à Justina. C'était une des plus récentes photos qu'Harry lui avait envoyée, prise durant le Noël de sa cinquième année. Les yeux de Justina se firent lointain pendant qu'elle regardait sa mère embrasser un homme qui n'était pas son père, sous le gui. Les autres exigèrent de voir la photo et, pendant qu'elle tournait, elle reçut un certain nombre de différentes réactions.

Jennifer Weasley (2) n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rire en fixant la photo d'un air sérieux, presque sombre. En la passant à Monica, elle regarda Samantha, « Combien en sais-tu sur Harry Potter ? »

Samantha fut un peu effrayée de la tonalité sérieuse de la voix et tous semblèrent le noter, car ils arrêtèrent soudainement leur conversation pour se tourner vers Jennifer.

« Beaucoup, pourquoi ? »

« Non, que sais-tu vraiment de Harry Potter ? »

Samantha fixa Jennifer avec confusion tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. _Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?_

Finalement, elle décida de répondre avec honnêteté, « Tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je sais _tout_. Tous les détails de son temps à Poudlard, les détails de la nuit où il a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Rubeus Hagrid, les détails du procès. Je sais tout de ses années en prison et tout au sujet de la bataille finale, comment il a tué Voldemort et sauvé la vie du directeur. Je sais qu'on lui a décerné l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, ainsi que l'État-major de Merlin. »

Le visage de Jennifer s'obscurcit considérablement. « Qui te l'a dis ? »

Samantha souleva un sourcil, « C'est pas tes affaires. »

« J'ai été accepté dans le programme d'Application de la Loi. On nous a transmis certaines... informations confidentielles. Je veux savoir qui t'as dit tout ça, il va sûrement avoir quelques problèmes avec la loi. »

Samantha secoua sa tête, « Ce n'est personne que tu connais. »

« Samantha, _qui t'a fourni cette information ?_ » Jennifer semblait à la fois fâchée et effrayée. Elle avait assisté au programme d'Application de la Loi depuis la mi-juillet avec deux autres personnes, ayant été acceptée dans le programme alors qu'elle était encore jeune et n'avait pas fini ses études. C'était pour elle un très grand honneur car elle n'était que la deuxième recrue à être choisie avant la fin des études depuis la mise en place de ce programme. Ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils commençaient à être mis au courant de certaines informations confidentielles. Elle, Lindsey et Robert s'étaient assis dans une pièce gardée pendant que son père (le ministre de la magie), le chef des Aurors et le directeur du Ministère des renseignements leur expliquaient certains des secrets les mieux gardés du Ministère. On leur avait également dit que ceux qui désiraient se retirer du programme seraient soumis à l'Oubliette pour tout ce qui concernait ces données sensibles. Ils avaient reçu des ordres stricts pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de ces informations autours d'eux.

Mais maintenant elle se trouvait dans ce compartiment de train à écouter une enfant de onze ans qui connaissaient certains de ces secrets. Et les autres écoutaient la conversation comme si c'était un nouveau sport, les têtes se tournant d'un côté à l'autre.

« Il n'y a rien que le Ministère peut faire à ma source. Ma source est intouchable par les lois restreignant _la vérité_. » Indiqua Samantha d'un air provoquant.

Jennifer semblait vraiment fâchée maintenant, « Le Ministère est le gouvernement, bien sûr qu'il peut faire quelque chose. _Qui est ta source _? » Hurla-t-elle.

Samantha rit, « Ma source est Harry Potter. Lui et moi correspondons depuis la mi-septembre. Il m'a simplement raconté sa vie. » Samantha regarda le visage choqué de Jennifer, avant de continuer plus sérieusement, ne riant plus, « Et je vais faire ma présentation orale en utilisant l'entière vérité, pas les mensonges que le Ministère force Poudlard à enseigner. »

Tous, excepté Patricia et Caleb qui savaient déjà, avaient ouvert de grands yeux et restaient la bouche entrouverte. Jennifer bafouilla, « Il... il t'a écrit ? »

« Je lui ai écrit et il a répondu à ma lettre. »

Caleb renifla, « Il a fait plus que ça. »

Jennifer regarda brusquement son cousin, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Samantha roula des yeux avant de tirer la langue à Caleb puis soupira et se tourna pour répondre à Jennifer, « Il veut dire qu'Harry Potter m'a donné sa part de Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred et George me l'ont dis à Pré-au-Lard, à Halloween. Je possède un tiers de la compagnie. »

Tout ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore ouvrirent de grands yeux sous la stupéfaction. Jennifer se secoua. Elle ferma ses yeux et adossa l'arrière de sa tête contre le siège. « Ça n'ira pas… Samantha, tu ne peux pas partager toute cette information ! Elle est confidentielle ! »

« Elle est confidentielle parce que tous les gens dans le Monde de la Magie sont des lâches. Dis-moi, Jennifer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans cette société pour refuser de garder la vérité, de s'en souvenir ? » Éclata Samantha, fatiguée de l'attitude qui était si dominante autour d'elle.

La bouche de Jennifer s'ouvrit une fois... deux fois sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cela. Toutes les explications qui avaient semblées si raisonnable venant de la bouche du Ministre des Renseignements s'envolèrent de son esprit. Les autres dans le compartiment étaient tous en train de considérer cette question, bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas tout ce que savait Jennifer mais seulement ce dont Samantha avait parlé.

Caleb éclaircit sa gorge et Samantha se tourna vers lui, « Est-ce que tu vas manger cette chocogrenouille ? » demanda-t-il en montrant celle que Samantha avait déposée lorsqu'elle avait fouillé sa valise pour la photo.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Cela fut un soulagement lorsque le train arriva finalement à la gare King's Cross en soirée. Après la conversation, Jennifer s'était retirée du groupe et s'était assise pendant un long moment près de la fenêtre, pensive. Les autres étaient restés tranquilles mais les conversations avaient été tendues.

Samantha tira sa valise hors du wagon et trouva un chariot où la mettre avec la cage de Rex dessus. L'hibou la regarda d'un air furieux pendant que le chariot cognait sur le trottoir, mais alors que la fille et le chariot passaient la barrière de la plate forme 9 ¾, Rex hulula ardemment à la vue des visages familiers. Kathryn, David et Michael étaient tous là pour l'accueillir et elle poussa plus rapidement le chariot pour les atteindre.

Elle étreignit sa mère et son père, recevant un baiser de chacun d'entre deux, puis elle étreignit son petit frère qui se renfrogna à l'affront d'être ainsi enlacé par sa sœur.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

(1) : souvenez-vous que, si les premières années doivent faire ce genre de projet depuis déjà longtemps, c'est la première fois qu'ils doivent le présenter devant un groupe d'autant de personnes. Les années précédentes, ils ne faisaient qu'une courte présentation orale devant la classe.

(2) : Ok, je crois que je dois légèrement changer l'âge de Jennifer : elle a 17 ans et est en septième année. Hmm… peut-être même que je vais faire d'elle la Préfète en Chef. (Note de Shinia : j'ai reparcouru tous les chapitres pour essayer de retrouver où Jennifer pouvait être déjà mentionnée, sans la trouver. Par contre, il est mention dans le chapitre 10 d'une certaine Monica Weasley, cinquième année et fille de Percy, l'actuel Ministre. Je me demande si Jennifer ne pourrait pas être sa grande sœur… de toute façon, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour la suite de la lecture…)

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**26 septembre 2005**


	27. Confessions de Noël II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Confessions de Noël**

**Part II**

* * *

Samantha tira sa valise hors du wagon et trouva un chariot où la mettre avec la cage de Rex dessus. L'hibou la regarda d'un air furieux pendant que le chariot cognait sur le trottoir, mais alors qu'elle passait la barrière de la plate forme 9 ¾, Rex hulula vivement à la vue des visages familiers. Kathryn, David et Michael étaient tous là pour l'accueillir et elle poussa plus rapidement le chariot pour les atteindre.

Elle étreignit sa mère et son père, recevant un baiser de chacun d'entre deux, puis elle étreignit son petit frère qui se renfrogna devant l'affront d'être ainsi enlacé par sa sœur.

La première chose que Samantha nota sur le chemin de la maison fut l'ambiance détendue qui imprégnait la voiture. Il n'y avait plus rien de la maladresse, voire même l'hostilité, qui avait été si apparente au mois d'août. Son père, bien qu'il ne lui ait posée qu'une question, semblait apprécier suivre la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère sur le déroulement de son trimestre.

Michael intervint presque à chaque fois dans la conversation avant de finalement somnoler dans son siège auto et Kathryn et Samantha purent continuer de discuter sans être interrompues. Kathryn posa beaucoup de questions sur le déroulement de ses cours, sur ses professeurs et à propos de la magie en général. Elle était particulièrement intéressée par Poudlard en elle-même et admit son excitation à pouvoir y aller. Samantha ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son père s'il venait, mais Kathryn la coupa avec une question sur son projet.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha sourit, « Tu verras bien, je veux que ce soit une surprise. Tu risques de trouver ça ennuyeux si tu dois entendre ma présentation deux fois. »

« D'accord, d'accord… sur qui as-tu fait tes recherches ? » Demanda Kathryn avec un peu d'agacement.

« Harry Potter. Je pensais que tu le savais… »

« Harry Potter ? C'est celui qui t'a donné cette compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Samantha hocha la tête et la conversation se tourna vers la neige qui venait juste de recommencer à tomber à l'extérieur.

.

* * *

Après avoir mis sa valise dans sa chambre, Samantha rejoignit ses parents pour un dîner rapide et accepta d'aider à finir de décorer le salon. Puis, elle alla se coucher.

.

* * *

À sa propre surprise, elle se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. En descendant, elle ne trouva que son père ; il prenait toujours son petit déjeuner tôt, bien qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Il mangeait un bol de céréale tout en lisant le journal.

Il lui sourit quand elle entra, « Tu te lèves tôt, »

Samantha haussa les épaules, « Je suppose que je me suis habituée à déjeuner de bonne heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Mon réveille-matin intérieur est complètement faussé par la coupure des vacances. »

Son père se leva et se tourna vers le réfrigérateur pour remplir son jus d'orange avant de lui demander, « Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose pour ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Non merci. Après m'être fait servit tous mes repas pendant trois mois, je me sens capable de le faire moi-même. »

Son père rit doucement alors qu'elle se faisait cuire quelques œufs. Il retourna à son journal. Après quelques minutes, Samantha s'assit avec un plat d'œufs, une tranche de pain grillé et un verre de jus d'orange. Elle prit une gorgée de son jus et sourit d'une façon très satisfaite.

« Je n'ai pas eu de jus d'orange depuis août. »

David lui jeta un coup d'œil et souleva un sourcil.

« Nous n'avons que du jus de citrouille à Poudlard, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et… tu aimes le jus de citrouille ? »

« C'est assez bon, mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils aient aussi du jus d'orange. »

« Pourquoi tu ne leurs as jamais posé la question, alors ? »

Samantha le fixa pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, « Tu sais que cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit ? »

Le silence régna pendant un long moment avant que Samantha ne pose une question, avec nervosité, « Papa ? Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

David sembla hésiter pendant un instant avant de poser son journal pour se tourner vers sa fille.

Samantha soupira et poussa sa fourchette vers ses œufs. Sans regarder son père, elle lui demanda, « Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la magie ? »

David soupira, « Samantha... Je… » il hésita et prit une gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage, « Je... J'ai encore quelques problèmes pour accepter complètement l'existence de la magie, » dit-il lentement, « ça a quelque chose à voir avec… avec quelque chose dont je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler. » Il fit à nouveau une pause, et Samantha le regarda. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'il affirmait, « Samantha, s'il te plait, crois-moi quand je dis que j'essaye. Je n'ai pas encore terminé de trouver certaines réponses. »

Samantha écarta son regard, légèrement blessée par son attitude générale. Elle joua avec sa nourriture pendant un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, « Tu viendras à Poudlard en janvier ? »

David soupira avant de répondre, « Je ne peux pas, j'ai un horaire très chargé cette semaine-là. »

Samantha fronça les sourcils et termina rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

.

* * *

Pendant les jours suivants, Samantha et David marchaient sur des coquilles d'œuf l'un autour de l'autre. Kathryn n'avait aucune certitudes sur les détails de la conversation ayant provoqué la tension et, ne voulant pas causer plus de différends qu'il y en avait déjà, elle les ignorait simplement et faisait de son mieux pour préparer un joyeux Noël.

.

* * *

La veille de Noël cependant, sa tentative échoua presque. David reçut un appel téléphonique tôt ce matin-là disant que son patient venant d'Inde allait devoir remettre sa visite à deux semaines à cause de quelques problèmes de voyage. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait du travail que le trois et le quatre – et donc qu'il pourrait facilement venir pour la présentation de Samantha, puisqu'elles allaient être faites sur un intervalle de quatre jours et que, puisqu'ils passaient par ordre alphabétique renversé, Samantha était la dernière.

Lorsque Kathryn le découvrit, elle confronta immédiatement David, « Bien, tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent facilement arranger le voyage pour toi. Est-ce que tu vas venir ou non ? »

Le visage de David se fit de pierre et, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Kathryn revit l'homme qu'il avait été lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

« Nous parlerons de cela _après_ demain. » Dit-il brusquement.

Bien que Kathryn savait que cette réponse voulait très probablement dire 'non' de sa part, elle laissa tomber parce qu'il lui avait vraiment fait peur en se dissimulant à nouveau derrière cette coquille impassible.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le matin de Noël fut très lumineux, le soleil se réfléchissant sur la neige et tous les bonhommes de neige qui avaient été fait pendant les jours précédents. Dès qu'il fut réveillé, Michael se sentit obligé de tirer tout le monde du lit et ils descendirent tous ensembles dans le salon.

Les Barnes suivaient la tradition que la famille de Kathryn avait lorsqu'elle était jeune. Ils ouvraient tous en premier leurs bas de Noël contenant quelques sucreries qu'ils aimaient et jouaient avec leurs petits jouets. Puis, ils mangeaient un petit déjeuner complet se composant de fruits, de lards, d'œufs, de crêpes, de gaufres, de compotes de pommes et de saucisses. Seulement après, ils revenaient au salon pour ouvrir leurs présents, une expérience qu'ils savouraient en ouvrant chaque cadeau individuellement.

Samantha fut étonnée de trouver un certain nombre de présents magiques de la part de ses parents. Elle ne savait cependant pas si son père avait quelque chose à voir avec l'achat des articles. Michael avait également reçu quelques cadeaux magiques, y compris quelques marchandises de_ WWW _venant de sa sœur.

Un des présents de Samantha était un sac qui pouvait contenir tous ses livres, mais qui avait en plus un charme de _poids-plume_ permanant sur lui. Elle trouva cependant étrange de ne pas en avoir déjà vu en magasin. Mais le cadeau qui l'excita fut le modèle réduit de la galaxie que ses parents lui avaient offert. Avec cela, elle ne serait plus obligée de se lever à minuit pour faire ses devoirs d'Astronomie, mais pourrait employer à la place le modèle pour faire ses observations. À l'intérieur d'elle-même elle se demanda combien il avait coûté ; elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient _très_ chers.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Au total, la famille entière avait eu une magnifique journée de Noël. Pendant la soirée, ils se rendirent chez les parents de Kathryn pour le dîner et à une fête avec la famille et les amis. À la surprise de Samantha, Benjamin Jones, un Serdaigles de son année, était présent. C'était un demi-sang et, évidemment, son père était associé au frère de Kathryn, Jacob.

Après avoir découvert que leurs enfants étaient tous deux _doués,_ les parents de Benjamin, Normands et Luna tombèrent dans une conversation avec les Barnes dans un coin reculé du salon. Kathryn découvrit que Luna était une sorcière, mais que Benjamin, leur plus jeune et le seul de leurs enfants à être encore à la maison, étaient le seul de leurs huit enfants à être sorcier.

La fête diminua mais la famille Barnes et la famille Jones continuaient à discuter, réquisitionnant un des divans du salon. Du moins, Kathryn, Luna et Norman parlaient. De son côté, David semblait ruminer sur un coussin du canapé. Lorsque le groupe se rendit compte qu'ils devraient peut-être couper court leur conversation pour partir, ils se levèrent et échangèrent encore quelques plaisanteries.

Luna, qui semblait avoir choisi d'ignorer le comportement de David, tendit une main pour serrer la sienne. David la regarda, incrédule, puis, à contrecœur, il tendit finalement sa propre main.

Luna Jones dévisagea sa main avec intérêt pendant un moment avant de le regarder directement dans les yeux pour lui dire, « Vous ne savez pas où se trouve votre place. » Puis, elle retira sa main et suivit son mari et son fils qui partaient.

David resta immobile, clignant les yeux d'incompréhension.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kathryn se leva tôt pour pouvoir parler à son mari avant que les enfants ne soient réveillés. Elle le trouva à sa place habituelle, en train de lire son journal, buvant à petites gorgées une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« David, _maintenant_ que nous pouvons parler de Poudlard, vas-tu me dire si tu viens, oui ou non ? »

David ferma le journal d'une façon très décisive et dit, d'une voix cassante, « Non. »

Kathryn rétrécit les yeux et siffla entre ses dents, « Et pourquoi pas ? »

«_ Je ne le veux pas_. » Répondit-il de la même manière avec un ton de voix fâché.

Kathryn était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent un sanglot à la porte. Ils se retournèrent et virent le dos de Samantha s'enfuir à travers le hall et monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Kathryn était maintenant plus fâchée que David ne l'avait jamais vue ; elle se redressa soudainement et le gifla. « Je me fiche de savoir puisque tu t'obstines à ne rien dire. Mais tu ferais mieux de monter et d'aller parler à Samantha. Elle mérite de savoir _pourquoi_ tu agis à ce point comme une imbécile au point de la faire souffrir. Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu ais réglé tes problèmes et parlé à Samantha. » Le volume de la voix de Kathryn était montée progressivement et, vers la fin, elle criait plus qu'elle parlait sur son mari sonné, qui avait une trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue qu'elle avait giflée. Puis, elle sortit à grands pas et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, à l'étage.

David resta assis à la table pendant une bonne demi-heure. Puis il se leva lentement pour aller prendre son manteau dans la penderie, avant de sortir de la maison. Pendant près de trois heures, il marcha sans but dans le parc. Le sol était recouvert de neige et le lac était plus que gelé, mais il n'y avait que quelques patineurs. Il se dégagea une place sur un banc et s'y assit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer désespérément de trouver ce qu'il devait faire.

.

* * *

Autour de cinq heures de l'après-midi, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et David Barnes rentra discrètement dans la maison. Il accrocha son manteau et monta les escaliers en faisant jouer ses épaules. Kathryn, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, le regarda passer de la cuisine.

.

* * *

On toqua à la porte de la chambre à coucher de Samantha. « Entrez, » indiqua-t-elle, en déposant un des livres qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler son père.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête en le fixant d'un air circonspect.

« Je suis désolé Samantha... Je... »

« Tu as dit que tu essaierais ! Si tu essaies, alors viens à Poudlard. »

« Je _ne peux pas _aller à Poudlard, ma chérie. Je _ne peux pas_, » David Barnes semblait désespéré et... effrayé. C'était la première fois que Samantha voyait son père avec une telle expression.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? » fit Samantha en sentant venir les larmes.

David se raidit et détourna le regard de sa fille.

« Je... je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'il te plait papa, j'aimerais tellement que tu viennes, viens. »

David s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de Samantha et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses pensées s'emballaient.

« Je... »

Il s'arrêta. Il fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Alors, il regarda Samantha et elle put voir qu'il pleurait aussi.

« C'est… c'est tellement difficile d'en parler, de le dire. Samantha, Je... Tu n'es pas la première sorcière que j'ai rencontré. » Dit-il soudainement avec précipitation. Il ne la regardait plus, « Mon père était un sorcier, et ma mère était une sorcière. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Samantha incrédule.

« Je t'aime Samantha. J'avais peur qu'ils puissent te faire ce qu'ils m'ont fait, » dit son père avec une voix obstruée.

« Que veux-tu dire par cela ? Qui sont ces _ils_ et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle ; tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je te l'ai raconté depuis que tu m'as écris la première fois en septembre, » Indiqua son père avec une voix à peine au-dessus d'un chuchotement.

Samantha se figea alors qu'elle comprenait finalement ce que son père essayait de dire. Elle le regarda fixement pendant que tous les morceaux se mettaient en place et elle comprit finalement les raisons du comportement de son père.

Elle commença alors à pleurer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit des bras l'entourer et elle se rapprocha de son père pour se serrer contre lui. Seul le silence régna pendant un long moment. Finalement, Samantha renifla et recula un peu pour regarder son père ; des larmes coulaient encore le long de son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et lui essuya ses larmes.

« Je t'aime Samantha, mais j'ai essayé d'oublier mon passé pendant si longtemps... ce n'est pas facile. Cela fait très mal de se rappeler. Je pensais que ça suffirait de te raconter mon histoire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez. Mais je ne peux pas faire plus ; je ne peux pas t'offrir plus. Je suis désolé Samantha, mais je ne peux pas y retourner, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas les accepter. »

Samantha étreignit son père plus étroitement en guise de réponse, « Je t'aime papa. Je t'aime Harry. »

Son père recommença à pleurer devant le franc pardon qu'elle lui offrait et ce nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu pendant près de seize ans.

.

Fin du chapitre 18.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Quelques petites informations qui me semblent importantes de ne pas oublier pour la suite :

1-Dumbledore sait que Samantha est la fille d'Harry.

2-Hermione sait que Samantha possède la troisième baguette magique fournit par Fumseck. (sa baguette est donc la jumelle de celle d'Harry et de Voldemort)

3-Rogue est au courant du fait que Samantha parle aux serpents (il croit qu'elle est l'enfant de Voldemort).

4-Fred et George ont reçu une lettre d'Harry pour qu'ils donnent sa part de la compagnie à Samantha.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**16 novembre 2005**


	28. La Souffrance ne cessera donc jamais I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : ****La souffrance n'aura-t-elle jamais de fin ?**

**Part I**

* * *

Kathryn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit son mari et sa fille revenir, le bras de David étant passé autour de l'épaule de Samantha. Il était visible que tous deux avaient pleuré mais ils semblaient avoir résolu un certain nombre de choses. Elle se leva du divan lorsqu'ils entrèrent pour ne poser qu'une seule question, « Vas-tu venir à Poudlard ? »

Le cœur de Kathryn se serra lorsqu'elle vit un voile recouvrir le regard de David. Elle sentit sa colère réapparaître mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Samantha intervint, « Non, il ne viendra pas, mais c'est bon, maman. »

Kathryn fixa sévèrement sa fille avant de dire d'une voix douce, « Retourne en haut, Samantha. Je dois parler à ton père. »

Samantha donna une étreinte rapide à son père avant de retourner dans sa chambre. David suivit Kathryn à la bibliothèque avec une certaine anxiété.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Kathryn se retourna et s'adressa à son mari d'une voix dure, « Je t'ai dit de régler tes problèmes, pas de convaincre Samantha que tu pouvais esquiver cette responsabilité. Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas venir. C'est ta responsabilité et ton devoir en tant que parent de soutenir tes enfants. Tu viendras avec nous ; c'est ta famille David ! »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, je _ne peux pas_ aller à Poudlard ! » Cria David.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi ! »

David se figea, semblant terrifié, puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et recouvrit son visage de ses mains, Kathryn le regardant avec énervement, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Puis, écartant lentement ses mains de son visage, il dit doucement sans les quitter des yeux, « Tu te rappelles, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas d'ami et que j'ai répondu que c'était parce que mes amis m'avaient trahi ? Que j'avais été expulsé de l'école et de la communauté ? »

Kathryn décroisa lentement ses bras et s'assit, attendant que son mari continu. Il parlait rarement de son passé et elle avait respecté ça pendant tout ce temps. S'il désirait en parler maintenant, elle l'écouterait sans l'interrompre.

« Kathryn, l'école qui m'a expulsé était Poudlard. C'était le Monde de la Magie qui m'a trahi. Quant à mes soi-disant amis, ils pensaient tous que j'étais coupable alors que j'avais le plus besoin d'eux. C'est pourquoi c'est si dur. Te rappelles-tu comment j'étais lorsque tu m'as rencontré pour la première fois ? Te rappelles-tu _combien de temps_ il m'a fallu pour apprendre à fonctionner comme un être humain normal ? C'est _cela_ que le Monde de la Magie m'a fait. Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard, Kathryn. Je ne suis pas prêt. »

Dire que Kathryn était abasourdie ou stupéfaite était un euphémisme. Elle resta assise pendant un long moment, le regard simplement fixe, ne bougeant pas, ne faisant pas un bruit. Puis, elle dit d'une voix tremblante, « Tu es _un sorcier _? »

David hocha la tête.

Kathryn secoua la sienne avec confusion, « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » Il y avait une nuance de colère dans sa voix tandis qu'elle le regardait avec incrédulité.

David regarda ses mains une fois de plus, « J'ai voulu oublier. J'ai voulu mettre cette vie complètement derrière moi; je voulais oublier que j'avais un jour tenu une baguette magique, je voulais fuir ce qui était arrivé. Et j'ai réussi pendant seize ans. Et puis… » Il s'interrompit et se leva pour marcher vers la fenêtre. Tout en fixant les ténèbres de la nuit, il avoua d'une voix cassée, « Je ne sais pas à quoi j'appartiens, Kathryn. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. »

Kathryn le rejoignit pour lui souffler doucement, « Tu es David Barnes et tu appartiens à ta famille. »

David regarda son épouse, les émotions courant à travers son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se tourner pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

« David, une dernière fois, viendras-tu à Poudlard ? »

A mi-chemin de la porte, il se retourna pour la regarder, « Je suis désolé Kathryn. Je ne peux pas. »

.

* * *

Samantha voyait bien qu'il y avait un léger malaise entre ses parents durant les derniers jours, mais son père lui avait dit que sa mère savait maintenant qu'il était un sorcier, bien qu'il ne viendrait toujours pas à Poudlard.

Son père. Harry Potter.

Cela la perturbait encore. Elle en était venue à aimer et à respecter Harry Potter comme un ami. Elle s'était tournée vers lui quand son propre père l'avait blessée. Pour finalement découvrir qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne… Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle finissait de plier ses robes longues pour les placer dans sa valise. Elle réfléchit brièvement sur les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentie le lendemain de Noël. Elle fut surprise après coup de constater que sa première réaction à la révélation de son père n'était pas de la colère, mais la gratitude. Elle se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'elle avait finalement compris que son père l'aimait vraiment. Qu'il ne la détestait pas. Qu'il essayait de faire le plus d'efforts possibles, pour son bien. Il combattait ses démons parce qu'il l'aimait. C'est vrai qu'il avait frappé une grande montagne, connue sous le nom de Poudlard, qui s'effritait à l'heure actuelle, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, _toute _la vérité, elle pourrait être patiente avec lui.

« Samantha, maman dit de te dépêcher, » zozota Michael à travers ses dents manquantes. Samantha hocha la tête et empila ses livres dans sa valise. Puis elle se releva, secouant ses jambes endormies par la longue posture agenouillée, et la ferma. Michael l'aida à la traîner jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Sa mère l'aida à la porter jusqu'à la voiture pendant que son père installait Michael. Ils se rendirent en silence à King Cross, jusqu'à ce que Samantha, inexplicablement, commence à rire nerveusement.

Kathryn se tourna dans son siège et souleva un sourcil alors que David lui jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Désolée ! » Parvient-elle à dire une fois qu'elle eut contrôlé son rire nerveux, « Je viens seulement de réaliser quelque chose ! » elle essaya de se calmer et une fois qu'elle eut partiellement réussie, elle s'adressa à son père, « Papa, tu sais de quoi le Choixpeau parlait lorsqu'il m'a dis que j'avais un talent rare ? » Demanda-t-elle.

David grimaça, « Tu es une Fourchelang, comme moi. Je pense que c'est de ça que le Choixpeau parlait. »

Samantha hocha la tête et sourit, _plus besoin de se demander pourquoi Snape a agi bizarrement !_ Elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle devait avoir parlé en Fourchelang lorsqu'elle avait eu sa détention avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Fourchelang ? » Demanda Kathryn, légèrement gênée.

« Une personne qui peut parler aux serpents, » répondirent à l'unisson David et Samantha.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha salua une dernière fois sa famille avant qu'elle ne passe la barrière de la Plate-forme 9 ¾. De l'autre côté, elle rejoignit rapidement le clan Weasley et trouva un wagon. Alors que le train commençait à se déplacer, elle réussit à prendre Jennifer à l'écart et lui demanda, « Tu en a parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Jennifer haussa les épaules, « Non, je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai fait l'erreur d'en parler à oncle George avant et il me fait maintenant du chantage pour que je ne dise rien. Rajouté à la perspective de devenir un cobaye pour les dernières inventions de WWW. Alors non, j'ai pensé que c'était plus prudent de ne rien dire à mon père. »

Samantha se mordit la lèvre afin de s'empêcher de rire. Jennifer rejoignit le reste du compartiment avec un air hautain et ne regarda pas Samantha pendant le reste du voyage vers Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, peu après le dîner, le Directeur – qui semblait maintenant être en aussi bonne santé qu'avant – annonça que les parents et les familles arriveraient dans deux jours. Il demanda à tous les élèves de se conduire le mieux possible car les Gouverneurs de l'école seraient là, ainsi qu'un certain nombre des Fonctionnaires du Ministère.

« Demain, vous recevrez tous des programmes, » continua-t-il, « pour vos cours de cette semaine. Quelques classes se dérouleront normalement, d'autres se raccourciront et d'autres seront tous simplement annulés. Laissez-moi également rappeler aux étudiants plus âgés que vous aussi êtes priés d'assister aux présentations. Si vous choisissez de ne pas venir vous resterez dans une salle de classe avec un professeur supervisant une période d'étude. » Il y eut quelques gémissements venant des élèves les plus âgés en réponse à cette annonce. « Et maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit ! »

Les étudiants montèrent tous lourdement, fatigués du long voyage de la journée. Samantha s'endormit rapidement, rêvant de jouer aux échecs sorciers avec son père.

.

* * *

Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner, le Professeur McGonagall leur distribua à chacun leurs nouveaux programmes de cours. Samantha nota qu'ils avaient tout leurs cours aujourd'hui. Les périodes se raccourcissaient considérablement mais ils verraient tout leurs professeurs. En Histoire cependant, ils reçurent quelques nouvelles désagréables.

« Au cours des vacances, nous avons fait un léger changement du programme des présentations. » Annonça Hermione, « Nous avons décidé d'y aller par ordre aléatoire. Vos noms ont été tirés d'un chapeau et voici l'ordre où vous vous présenterez. » Ce disant, elle sortit les feuilles sur lesquelles leurs moments assignés étaient écrits.

Il y eut une forte exclamation de colère de Gary Patil lorsqu'il découvrit que, loin d'être sans risque au milieu, il serait la première personne à se présenter. Samantha, encouragée par le fait qu'elle n'était pas première, écouta la suite, jusqu'à ce que son nom soit accolé à une date :

_5 janvier, 14h._

Bien, elle n'aurait à attendre que le deuxième jour des présentations (1). Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle les réactions des autres. Angela envoyait des regards meurtriers à sa mère. Évidemment, Angela avait prévu de passer en second (Caleb était supposé y aller en premier), mais maintenant elle allait devoir passer complètement en dernier.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un flou total pour les étudiants de première année qui – s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà – devenaient incroyablement nerveux. La plupart pouvaient être trouvés voûtés au-dessus du _Proctor Perfect Speech Q-Cards_ (lequel faisaient faire des files d'attente verbales au présentateur que seul lui ou elle pouvait entendre) pendant leur temps libre. La plupart d'entre eux étaient trop excités et inquiets en soirée pour aller au lit à une heure raisonnable.

Cependant, Samantha s'endormit avec la pensé que leurs familles arriveraient le lendemain en soirée. Samantha admit à Angela que son père ne viendrait pas, mais que Michael et sa mère viendraient. Angela renifla, demandant pourquoi David Barnes ne venait pas et Samantha haussa simplement les épaules avec un petit sourire.

.

* * *

Albus soupira en entrant dans son bureau. Ç'avait été son idée de réarranger le programme de présentation : il ne voulait pas avoir à attendre toute une semaine pour voir celle de Samantha. Bien que ça puisse être amusant qu'elle passe en dernier, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les principaux protagonistes ne soient plus là. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de fonctionnaires qui considéreraient que rester jusqu'au dernier jour serait une perte de temps. D'autres qui seraient venu le dernier jour seraient partis avant la présentation d'Harry Potter parce qu'ils « savaient » tout de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre que la présentation de Samantha Barnes soit la dernière.

Albus se permit un petit sourire. Oui, ils avaient mis tous les noms dans un chapeau pour réarranger l'ordre – cependant, il n'était pas aussi aléatoire que les étudiants étaient menés à croire. Le « chapeau » s'avérait justement être le Choixpeau. Albus prit un sorbet-citron pour la route jusqu'à ses appartements.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Les affaires de Kathryn étaient déjà dans le salon et elle aidait Michael à emballer les siennes pour leur séjour à Poudlard. L'enfant de six ans ne prêtait aucune attention aux questions de sa mère sur ce qu'il voulait emmener, bien trop exalté à l'idée de se rendre à l'école de sa sœur. Kathryn finit par choisir elle-même quelques affaires sans lui demander son avis.

Au début du mois de décembre, ils avaient reçu un mot de Fred et Megan Weasley qui se proposaient pour aider les Barnes à venir à Poudlard. Megan lui avait téléphoné pour lui expliquer qu'ils arriveraient le 3 janvier à midi et qu'ils utiliseraient les cheminés publiques pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, marchant de là jusqu'à Poudlard. Kathryn regarda avec perplexité sa montre et nota qu'il était moins quart. Elle envoya Michael faire un tour à la salle de bains pendant qu'elle descendait sa valise.

David était assis dans le salon. Kathryn posa le bagage de son fils près du sien et était sur le point de sortir pour remonter dans la chambre de Michael lorsque David l'appela.

« Kathryn, je dois te dire autre chose. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais un sorcier et cela est très vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je..., » Il fit une pause un moment pour rassembler son courage, « Mon vrai nom... n'est pas David Barnes. »

Les sourcils de Kathryn se froncèrent de confusion.

« Je l'ai fait changer légalement en David Barnes, il y a presque dix-sept ans. Mon vrai nom cependant..., » Il fit une autre pause et puis se précipita, « Mon vrai nom est Harry Potter. »

Kathryn cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, « M... Mais ce n'est pas la personne sur laquelle Samantha fait son projet ? Celui qui lui a donné cette compagnie ? » Sa voix devenait progressivement plus aiguë alors qu'elle parlait.

David hocha le menton, le visage très rouge. Kathryn ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je ne peux pas réfléchir à ça en ce moment, David, Harry, quel que soit ton nom. » Elle sortit d'un pas lourd du salon et alla chercher Michael en haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et David invita les Weasley à entrer avant d'aller chercher Kathryn ; elle aidait Michael à attacher ses chaussures. Sans entrer dans la chambre du petit garçon, il demanda : « Souhaite bonne chance à Samantha de ma part, s'il te plait. »

Kathryn le regarda et hocha la tête, songeant en elle-même qu'il devrait le faire en personne. « Fred et Megan sont en bas. » Kathryn se leva, après avoir fini d'attacher les chaussures de Michael. Elle soupira et regarda son mari, « David, si tu décides finalement de venir, n'essaie pas de me faire gober l'excuse que tu n'as aucun moyen de le faire, d'accord ? » C'était une dernière tentative pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis.

Mais David embrassa sa femme et donna une étreinte à Michael avant de retourner dans son bureau tandis qu'ils partaient avec les Weasley.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Le château était empli des bruits de discussion et des cris des étudiants et des adultes. Les parents et les autres membres des familles arrivaient à des heures diverses par différents moyens. La plupart des parents Moldus arrivaient cet après-midi là avec le Poudlard Express et Samantha attendait avec impatiente l'arrivée de sa mère et de son frère avec Caleb qui attendait ses parents.

Un peu avant une heure de l'après-midi, les Weasley et les Barnes arrivèrent au château. Hermione les salua tandis que Caleb et Samantha se précipitaient vers eux.

« Kathryn et Michael, vous serez logés dans un quartier près de l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor. Fred et Megan, vous serez avec le Personnel du Ministère. »

Fred sembla offensé, « Hé ! Je suis en congé. »

Hermione eut un sourire ironique, « Hum, ça va poser problème. Nous n'avons pas assez de pièce pour vous mettre ailleurs et techniquement tu _es _du Ministère. Quoi qu'il en soit, Samantha, peux-tu conduire ta famille à leur chambre s'il te plait ? »

Samantha hocha vigoureusement la tête et dirigea Michael et Kathryn vers les nombreux escaliers mouvants. (2)

.

* * *

Hermione suivit Samantha du regard pendant que celle-ci guidait joyeusement sa mère et son frère dans les escaliers. Le sourire sur son visage hésita un moment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ? » Demanda le directeur près d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle soupira, « Je pensais juste à quel point je peux m'estimer heureuse, quand on sait que mes parents m'ont tous deux soutenu pour venir à Poudlard. Samantha est une fillette si merveilleuse, ça me frustre que son père soit trop myope pour voir toutes les occasions que ceci lui apporterait. »

Albus resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de dire, tout doucement, « Donnez à David l'avantage du doute, Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'il agisse sans raison. Ne soyez pas trop dure dans votre jugement sur lui. » Puis le directeur se détourna en souriant chaleureusement pour saluer les membres du Conseil des Gouverneurs de l'école qui entraient à cet instant.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle était emplie au maximum. Même avec toute une planification qui avait prévu des extensions provisoires, il ne restait plus la moindre place. Cependant, personne ne se plaignait des coudes qui s'accrochaient ; ils appréciaient tous un repas délicieux.

Pendant que les restes du repas disparaissaient (au grand plaisir des Moldus présents) le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa à la foule, « Bienvenue aux parents, aux frères et aux sœurs, aux anciens élèves, aux Gouverneurs, au personnel du Ministère et aux autres invités. C'est la première fois que Poudlard a l'honneur d'accueillir bon nombre d'entre vous et nous espérons recevoir votre approbation. J'encourage ceux d'entre vous peu familier avec notre école à poser toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir, ou à demander à un de nos préfets de Maison une visite d'un secteur. Je demanderais à tout ceux qui sont nouveaux à notre entourage, d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec vous qui connaît le château. Je demande maintenant à tous les étudiants au-dessus de la première année de retourner dans leurs salles communes. »

Les étudiants plus âgés sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle. « Maintenant, je demanderais à vous tous de vous lever, s'il vous plait, » L'assemblée fit ainsi et Dumbledore tapa ses mains contre elles, faisant disparaître les tables, et une douce musique tendre commença à résonner dans les airs, « Et, » continua Dumbledore, « Je vous invite à faire connaissance. Les parents avec les professeurs, les étudiants avec les Gouverneurs, mais s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de vous amuser. Les boissons sont à l'extrémité Sud de la Salle si vous avez besoin de vous désaltérer. »

Chacun commença immédiatement à bavarder, mais Kathryn attrapa le bras de Samantha et la tira dans un coin pendant que Michael trouvait quelques autres enfants de son âge, « Samantha, » dit-elle doucement. « Ton père m'a dit..., » Kathryn fit une pause tandis que Samantha la regardait avec attente. Après avoir vu que sa mère n'allait pas continuer sa phrase, elle l'incita, « Il t'as dit quoi ? » Un petit grain d'espoir commençait à se développer en Samantha. Son père lui avait peut-être dit davantage que le fait qu'il était un sorcier ?

« Il m'a dit qu'il était Harry Potter. » Prononça Kathryn avec précipitation.

Samantha sourit largement, heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, ce qui confirma les soupçons de Kathryn qu'elle savait déjà. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'en dire davantage sur lui ? » Cela fit très mal à Kathryn d'interroger sa fille au sujet de la vie de son mari, mais elle voulait en savoir plus au sujet du passé que David avait caché pendant si longtemps.

Samantha mordilla sa lèvre avant de dire, « Que dirais-tu d'un peu plus tard, ce soir ? »

Kathryn hocha la tête alors qu'elle voyait approcher Megan et Fred. Juste avant qu'ils puissent entendre quelque chose, Samantha lui chuchota, « Ne dit rien à personne d'autre ! » Kathryn lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula magnifiquement bien. Cependant, bien avant la fin, Samantha et Kathryn étaient épuisées et décidèrent de parler le matin suivant.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, Michael (avec tous les autres enfants qui étaient trop jeunes pour assister aux présentations) fut laissé à une sorte de garderie qui avait été installée pour la durée des visites. Kathryn et Samantha demandèrent à prendre le petit déjeuner dans la chambre où Kathryn restait.

« Que veux-tu savoir sur papa ? » Demanda Samantha après qu'elles aient un peu mangé.

Kathryn soupira, « Je ne sais même pas où commencer. Ton père a toujours... été si renfermé au sujet de son passé. Je pense... commençons par le début, avec ses parents. »

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur** :**

(1) : Les parents arrivent le 3 janvier. Les présentations sont données du 4 au 7 janvier et les parents partent le 8 janvier.

(2) : Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point je détesterais d'aller à Poudlard. Je n'aime pas les escaliers. Je dois monter 90 marches environ chaque matin pour aller en classe. Grrr, vraiment pas cool, surtout que je n'aime pas l'altitude et quand je ne suis _vraiment_ pas en forme.

.

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**19 janvier 2006**


	29. La Souffrance ne cessera donc jamais II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire face à nouveau au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : ****La souffrance n'aura-t-elle jamais de fin ?**

**Part II**

* * *

C'est ainsi que Samantha parla à sa mère de James Potter et de Lily Evans, des évènements qui avaient fait de Harry « Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » et qui l'avaient envoyé vivre et grandir chez son oncle et sa tante. A un moment donné, les yeux de Kathryn s'élargirent et elle commença à rire doucement. Samantha la fixa d'un air interrogatif.

« Pétunia Dursley est sa _tante _? Samantha – David a racheté la part de la compagnie Grunnings, il y a quelques années et a donné à Vernon Dursley une 'retraite forcée'. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait pris un plaisir particulier à cela et je n'avais jamais pu le comprendre parce que David n'avait jamais ruiné quelqu'un en particulier grâce à ses affaires. »

Samantha rit et prit une gorgée de jus d'orange (obtenu par demande spéciale à un elfe de maison) avant de continuer son récit.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha et Kathryn ne perdirent cependant pas beaucoup plus de temps à discuter en mangeant. Les présentations commençaient tout de suite après le petit déjeuner avec le projet de Gary sur Ptolémée. La Grand Salle avait été transformée en auditorium avec une plate-forme élevée au fond. Les projets continuèrent tout au long de la journée, mêlés avec d'autres types de présentations, quelque unes connues par les parents Moldus, d'autre par les sorciers et les sorcières. Ce fut une journée très chargée, et Kathryn et Samantha n'eurent que quelques minutes pour parler avant que Michael ne revienne dans la salle et ne se mette à raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là.

Samantha alla se coucher ce soir-là avec des papillons dans l'estomac alors que le moment de sa présentation approchait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire le jour suivant. Comment les gens réagiraient-ils ? Dans quoi s'était-elle aventurée ? Ça commençait à l'effrayer. L'avertissement de Jennifer concernant la légalité – ou plutôt l'illégalité – des informations qu'elle possédait errait dans son esprit. Le conseil du Professeur Dumbledore de ne pas partager les informations sur Draco Malfoy résonnait aussi dans son esprit. Alors, elle se rappela tout l'encouragement qu'elle avait reçu de Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore et, finalement, d'Harry lui-même. Son père.

Pourquoi était-ce sa tâche à elle ? S'ils pouvaient tous l'encourager à faire cela, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire eux-mêmes ? Chacun d'eux avait vécu avec cela pendant seize années, pourquoi était-ce à elle finalement de faire quelque chose ?

Les mots du Professeur Dumbledore lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup changés. Nous sommes toujours aussi étroits d'esprit et égoïstes qu'avant, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'est notre potentiel. Nous avons peur du changement et rejetons tout ce qui est différent ou nouveau. Peut-être que si Harry était resté, nous aurions pu changer. Avoir sans cesse l'incarnation vivante de nos fautes devant nous, cela aurait pu nous forcer à changer. Mais nous avons choisi la manière facile. Oublier, faire comme si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Peut-être auras-tu, toi, le courage de nous montrer les erreurs de notre passé._

Samantha soupira. Le fait que personne avant elle n'ait fait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Elle, le ferait.

_Elle allait essayer de changer le monde._

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha ouvrit peu la bouche le lendemain matin et, alors qu'on approchait des deux heures, elle devint de plus en plus nerveuse. Bien trop tôt à son goût, une première année de Serpentard entortilla sa présentation et Hermione se tint devant l'assistance.

« Nous faisons une pause de quinze minutes avant la présentation de Samantha Barnes, Gryffondor, sur Harry Potter. »

Samantha ne se leva pas de son siège pendant la pause. Peu de gens vinrent la voir pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, à commencer cependant par le Directeur. Elle leur sourit avec reconnaissance et examina avec appréhension ses notes. C'était à elle.

« Samantha, » la jeune fille sursauta en levant la tête pour voir le visage de sa mère.

« Désolée, maman, j'ai juste vraiment le trac. »

Kathryn embrassa brièvement sa fille. « Tu seras très bien. Tout se passera bien. »

« Maman, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir tout raconté sur Harry, » elle n'osait pas prononcer le mot « Papa » avec tellement de personnes aux alentours, « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à apprendre tout ça dans une présentation publique, comme ça… »

Kathryn s'émerveilla de la maturité de sa fille, qu'elle puisse comprendre cette douleur à son cœur aussi facilement. Mais c'était aussi exactement ce qui la chagrinait. Ce devrait être son mari lui-même qui lui raconterait tout. Cependant, il était tellement évident qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de partager son passé avec elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre, qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter que d'écouter sa propre fille raconter la vie de son mari.

Mais au moins, au final, elle saurait.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Hermione croisa le regard du Directeur ; les yeux bleus scintillaient d'avance à ce qui allait bientôt se produire. Elle fit un petit sourire puis bougea sa baguette magique pour magnifier sa voix.

« S'il vous plait, je vous demanderai de tous retourner à vos sièges. Merci. Nous continuons maintenant avec Samantha Barnes. »

Il y eut des applaudissements polis dans l'assistance alors que Samantha montait sur la plate-forme, saisissant ses notes. Elle était terrifiée. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle regarda chacune des personnes installées dans l'assistance.

Dans la première rangée à droite, se trouvait le Ministre de la Magie, son entourage, ainsi que tous les Gouverneurs de Poudlard. Sa mère était assise avec Fred, Megan et leurs deux enfants plus âgés à peu près au milieu de la salle. George était un peu plus loin. Derrière celui-ci, elle vit une rangée de personnes qui avaient presque tous les cheveux roux, vraisemblablement toute la famille Weasley. Parmi eux, elle identifia les grands-parents d'Angela qu'elle avait rencontrés à l'ouverture sociale. Ses professeurs se tenaient contre les murs. Quelques Aurors étaient visibles tout au fond.

C'était à elle ! Elle ouvrit sa bouche et commença.

.

* * *

Un certain nombre de personnes bougèrent dans leurs sièges, s'ennuyant pendant que la fille survolait de son regard l'assemblée alors qu'elle était sur le point de commencer. _Merveilleux, un autre gosse nerveux_, pensèrent-ils. Plus ennuyant, ils allaient _encore_ entendre parler d'Harry Potter. Les mêmes faits qui avaient été relatés pendant des mois dans la _Gazette du Sorcier. _La même histoire qu'ils racontaient à leurs gosses à chaque fois qu'ils demandaient qui était Harry Potter.

Puis, dès que la fille ait pris une profonde respiration, elle commença, « Je suis sûre que vous tous avez entendu l'histoire d'Harry Potter... »

.

* * *

Samantha se détendit légèrement pendant qu'elle récitait ce que Hermione leur avait appris au premier jour de classe, dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. La majeure partie de l'assemblée semblait ennuyée. _Bien,_ pensa-t-elle, _ils ne se doutent de rien._

Elle finit le résumé, qui avait pris moins de deux minutes et prit une grande respiration avant de plonger.

« Ce que vous venez d'entendre était l'histoire de Harry Potter telle qu'on me l'a enseignée en classe. J'avais trouvé intéressant de constater qu'il y avait un certain nombre de trous mais, en allant à la bibliothèque pour trouver de quoi combler ces lacunes, j'ai été très embarrassée en constatant qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'informations sur quelqu'un qui avait joué un si grand rôle dans l'histoire du Monde de la Magie. Ainsi, j'ai commencé à faire quelques recherches par moi-même. Mais ne pouvant trouver beaucoup d'informations, j'ai failli abandonner. Puis, je me suis demandée pourquoi, _pourquoi avait-il complètement quitté le Monde de la Magie alors qu'il n'avait pas commis le crime dont on l'avait accusé ?_ Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, ça me semblait faible comme raison. La prison pouvait être mauvaise, elle pouvait être terrible, mais cela ne semblait pas être assez pour donner à quelqu'un le désir de tourner complètement le dos à une communauté toute entière, à un mode de vie tout entier.

« C'est un jour que je faisais un autre travail à la bibliothèque que j'ai découvert une petite information qu'on nous avait caché : le fait que les Détraqueurs avaient gardé Azkaban. En fait, les Aurors n'ont commencé à garder Azkaban qu'il y a quinze ans. Depuis la chute de Grindelwald, c'étaient les Détraqueurs qui remplissaient ce rôle.

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ignorent, les Détraqueurs sont des créatures qui aspirent les pensées heureuses. Elles se nourrissent de joie et de bonheur. Elles laissent leurs victimes avec leurs pires souvenirs comme unique compagnie, des pensées de noirceur et de désespoir. La plupart des prisonniers devenaient fous après quelques mois, les laissant avec les plus malheureux des sentiments, entouré de douleur, dépouillé de n'importe quel bon souvenir existant. »

Samantha pouvait voir que certains de ses camarades étaient surpris d'une telle information, et quelques adultes semblaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sourit intérieurement et continua, « Harry Potter a rencontré pour la première fois un Détraqueur lorsqu'il avait treize ans. C'est l'année où l'infâme meurtrier Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban et des Détraqueurs avaient été envoyés à Poudlard. Harry en a rencontré un dans le train. Cette année-là, chaque fois qu'Harry rencontrait un Détraqueur, il revivait les derniers instants de ses parents, entendait Voldemort les assassiner, » elle nota que certaines personnes dans le hall tremblèrent légèrement à ce nom, _une vieille habitude dure à perdre _réfléchit-elle avant de continuer, « Je me suis demandée pourquoi rien de tout cela n'était enseigné à Poudlard. Pourquoi nous apprendre que Voldemort avait été défait par Albus Dumbledore et qu'Harry Potter l'avait aidé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous enseigne pas la farce d'un procès qui avait condamné _un enfant âgé de quinze ans_ à Azkaban ? J'ai conclu que le Monde de la Magie était rempli de lâches. Trop faibles pour dire la vérité, trop invertébrés pour faire face à leurs erreurs. »

Un certain nombre de personnes semblèrent fâchés en entendant ces mots, ce qui était tout de même compréhensible. Kathryn fixait sa fille avec de grands yeux. Percy Weasley fronça les sourcils avec un air tracassé.

« J'ai finalement découvert l'entière histoire d'Harry Potter. Et je vais maintenant vous raconter la vérité. Après le décès de ses parents, Harry a été envoyé vivre chez la sœur de sa mère et sa famille. Il a grandi sans amour et négligé. Jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, il n'a pas eu un seul ami, et son tout premier ami fut Rubeus Hagrid, la personne dont on l'a accusé du meurtre. »

Samantha raconta toute l'histoire de la première année de son père. Notant les expressions sur les visages des fonctionnaires du Ministère, elle décida d'accélérer son récit.

« En deuxième année, Harry a tué le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets sauvant ainsi la vie de Ginny Weasley Finch-Fletchley dans le processus. Sa troisième année fut légèrement moins aventureuse, pourtant il est parvenu à empêcher Sirius Black de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. La quatrième année d'Harry, l'année du tournoi des Trois-Sorciers fut la pire à ce point. À la fin de l'année, lui et un autre étudiant, Cédric Diggory, ont été transportés loin de l'école par un Portoloin. Cédric a été assassiné devant les yeux d'Harry et il fut forcé de participer à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fut attaché à une pierre tombale dans un cimetière pendant qu'il voyait Peter Pettigrew, le même homme qui avait trahi ses parents, couper sa propre main avant de lui voler une partie de son sang. Il vit Voldemort revenir d'un chaudron et pensa avec certitude qu'il allait mourir cette nuit-là. Il n'est pas mort, grâce au_ Priori Incantatem_, et est revenu à Poudlard, emportant le corps de Cédric Diggory. Il avait _quatorze ans_. »

« L'été après sa quatrième année fut rempli de cauchemars affreux, car sa cicatrice lui montrait ce que Voldemort faisait. Il fut le témoin de beaucoup de meurtres et d'autres choses horribles, » Samantha fit une pause alors qu'elle voyait sa mère se lever et partir rapidement de la salle. Megan Weasley la suivit un moment plus tard. Elle regarda son auditoire. Les étudiants et tout ceux qui ne savaient pas la vérité écoutaient avidement. Tout les autres, à l'exception des professeurs qui étaient au courant de sa correspondance avec Harry Potter, semblaient étonnés, et un peu effrayés.

« Pire, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de l'époque, refusa de croire au retour de Voldemort. La cinquième année d'Harry fut terrible, à cause de ses fréquentes visions. En octobre, le Ministère fut forcé de reconnaître la renaissance de Voldemort. Et en janvier, Harry fut arrêté pour meurtre, car Peter Pettigrew et un certain nombre d'autres Mangemorts arrangèrent sa disparition dans la Forêt Interdite pendant que - »

« **Silence !** » Commanda soudain une voix forte. Samantha leva les yeux pour voir un Draco Malfoy semblant très pâle et effrayé qui s'était levé de son siège dans la première rangée, pointant sa baguette magique sur elle. Elle ferma la bouche docilement, s'étant tout de même attendue à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête plus tôt. Percy Weasley se leva immédiatement et marcha jusqu'à la plate-forme. Il saisit l'épaule de Samantha et s'adressa à l'assistance, « Nous devons couper court la présentation de Mlle Barnes. Nous vous invitons tous à prendre une courte pause. » Puis, il se tourna vers Samantha, « Mlle Barnes, je voudrais parler avec vous. »

En attendant, Samantha pouvait voir Draco Malfoy parler à la hâte avec quelques Aurors et à l'homme qu'elle se rappelait être présentée comme étant à la tête de l'Application de la Loi Magique. Puis, le groupe approcha le Directeur et l'escortèrent hors de la Grande Salle. Elle laissa Percy Weasley la guider hors de l'estrade.

Ils marchèrent à travers la Grande Salle et entrèrent dans une pièce sur le côté. Samantha nota qu'un certain nombre de personnes les suivaient. Comme Percy lui fit signe de prendre un siège à la table dans la pièce, Fred et George entrèrent tous deux, ainsi que deux autres fonctionnaires du Ministère.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Kathryn s'assit contre le mur des toilettes où elle avait couru. Elle avait vomi quelques minutes plus tôt, et contemplait maintenant ce que Samantha avait dit au sujet de la vie de son mari.

Le premier jour, un enfant avait présenté son projet sur Voldemort. Elle était devenue nauséeuse alors qu'elle entendait à quel point il avait été impitoyable et horrible. Tout ce qui avait été dit était vague, mais il lui avait suffit d'apprendre le_ nombre _de personnes qu'il avait tué pour retourner son estomac. Aujourd'hui, elle découvrait que son mari _avait été témoin_ de chacun de ces meurtres. Ces détraques-choses l'avaient probablement incité à se rappeler aussi de chacune de ces morts.

Grandir sans amour, négligé, trahi par tous ceux que vous connaissiez pour être torturé par des souvenirs… Kathryn frissonna. Elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire de son mari mais elle commençait déjà à mieux comprendre ses actions.

David était la personne la plus aimable, la plus compatissante qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. En tant que médecin il ne devrait jamais s'impliquer sentimentalement avec le cas de ses patients, mais la majeure partie du temps, il ignorait cet avertissement. Il _aimait_ ses patients. Chacun d'eux devenait important pour lui et chacun importait. Il revenait à la maison et pleurait lorsqu'il en perdait un. Il avait vu la mort et la destruction de si près, toute sa vie ; comment trouvait-il la force de continuer à sacrifier son cœur ? Pour continuer à démontrer qu'il était capable d'amour, même en connaissant le risque de perte ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Kathryn leva la tête pour voir Megan entrer. « Kathryn, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça et se releva lentement. Megan la regarda, les sourcils froncés, « Pourquoi as-tu couru comme ça à l'extérieur ? »

« J'ai juste... réalisé quelque chose. » Répondit Kathryn. Megan attendit un moment, mais finit par réaliser alors qu'elle n'allait pas obtenir une meilleure réponse.

« Tu veux revenir ? Samantha doit avoir fini maintenant, mais Caleb présente à trois heures. »

Kathryn hocha la tête et suivit son amie hors des toilettes. Ne connaissant pas très bien le château, Kathryn s'était sans réfléchir rendue à ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de sa chambre, et maintenant elle et Megan devaient redescendre les escaliers pour revenir à la Grande Salle.

À mi-chemin de la descente d'un escalier, le pied de Kathryn glissa dans le trou d'une marche brisée et Megan dut la tirer pour la faire sortir de là. Alors qu'elles arrivaient au palier suivant, Kathryn ralentit pour regarder un portrait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. C'était le seul tableau qui semblait parfaitement immobile.

_Harry Potter_.

Le regardant, elle réalisa soudain d'où venaient les traits de Michael. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts renversants du portrait, avec la cicatrice en éclair, appartenaient à son mari. Les larmes commencèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle regardait fixement la vraie apparence de David.

« Kathryn ? » Appela Megan des escaliers. Kathryn tourna la tête et vit que Megan était déjà en bas des escaliers.

Se détournant du portrait, elle commença à descendre les marches. Mais, arrivée à la troisième, la cage d'escalier commença soudain à se déplacer, rejoignant un autre endroit, tel que Samantha le lui racontait souvent. Cependant, le mouvement fit basculer Kathryn sur la rambarde et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle partit en arrière et se frappa violemment l'arrière du crâne sur le palier qu'elle venait de quitter. Les escaliers continuèrent à se déplacer et disparurent d'en dessous d'elle, la faisant tomber sur le plancher en contrebas.

Elle s'écrasa dans un bruit mat et écœurant que le cri de Megan ne suffit pas à couvrir.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regardait calmement les quelques individus très furieux qui l'accusaient d'avoir enfreint la loi d'une façon aussi flagrante en permettant à des informations confidentielles de se retrouver à portée de main d'une étudiante. Un petit sourire ornait son visage pendant qu'il les écoutait tranquillement.

Un coup brusque sur la porte interrompit la tirade de Draco Malfoy et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans invitation. Bill Weasley entra, une sombre expression sur le visage, tenant contre lui une Megan Weasley qui sanglotait presque hystériquement.

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bill était censé superviser les étudiants plus âgés qui avaient opté pour une période d'étude ce jour-là.

« Albus, quelque chose... est arrivé, » la voix de Bill était paniquée.

Albus marcha vers les occupants momentanément muets et prit le bras de Megan pour demander doucement, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« K..k..kk, » fut tout ce que pu dire Megan. Albus leva un regard consterné vers Bill pour avoir une clarification.

Bill ferma les yeux, « Kathryn Barnes est morte. »

.

Fin du chapitre 19.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction: Maya

Correction: Shinia Marina

**13 février 2006**


	30. Répercussions I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

**Note pour Shinia Marina :** Je sais pas si tu vas passer par ici, si c'est le cas, sache que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir attendue ta correction. Seulement, les mois passaient et les lecteurs s'impatientaient, je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'attendre. Je suis sure que tu as une bonne raison pour ton silence prolongé, donc sache que j'attends toujours la correction des chapitres que je t'ai envoyée. En espérant avoir un signe de ta part très bientôt, Maya.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : Répercussions

**Part I

* * *

**

Percy Weasley s'adressa à l'enfant âgé d'onze ans assise calmement en face de lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette enfant sache les lois restreignant cette information ainsi, il était déterminé à être juste avec elle. Il ne la punirait pas pour les erreurs des autres.

« Mlle Barnes, pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plait me dire combien vous en savez sur Harry Potter ? »

Samantha, qui se sentait un peu rebelle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à dire tout ce qu'elle voulait _vraiment _dire, répondit brusquement, « Plus que vous. »

Les yeux de Percy se rétrécirent légèrement mais ne changea pas de ton de voix lorsqu'il dit, « Que savez-vous exactement que je ne connais pas ? »

« Chaque détail de la nuit où Harry fut arrêté pour le meurtre d'Hagrid, incluant comment il a fini dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Percy renifla d'une manière indigne, « _Personne_ ne sait ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là. Mlle Barnes, permettez-moi d'être franc, celui qui vous a donné votre information fait face à plusieurs charges sérieuses. Nous avons besoin de vous pour coopérer. Y-a-t-il le Directeur ou n'importe lequel de vos professeurs qui vous ont parlé au sujet d'Harry Potter ? »

Samantha fut silencieuse pendant un moment, hésitant à dire à Percy toute la vérité maintenant qu'elle savait que son père, l'alter ego _était _Harry. À la place, elle posa une question, « Y-a-t-il des personnes qui savent _déjà _pour avoir parlé entre eux à propos d'Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai parlé au Directeur, à Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred et George _après _avoir déjà su pour Harry. »

Percy leva rapidement un sourcil alors qu'il se levait et se tournait vers les jumeaux qui étaient inséparables. « Vous _saviez _qu'elle avait cette information ? » Il était fâché que trois de ses frères et une de ses belles-soeurs aient fait évidemment partie de cette aération publique des secrets du Ministère. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Samantha et exigea, « Qui était votre source originale ? »

Samantha jeta un coup d'oeil vers Fred et George, lesquels inclinèrent tous deux la tête pour qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle soupira, « J'ai écrit quelques lettres et posé quelques questions. J'ai obtenu des réponses. »

« De qui ? » Percy s'agitait presque maintenant et il commença à arpenter de long en large la pièce.

« Harry Potter. »

Percy s'arrêta aussitôt et la regarda fixement. Puis d'une basse voix, il dit, « Vous vous attendez à ce que je croie qu'_Harry Potter_ qui n'a eu aucun contact avec le Monde de la Magie, excepté par des foutues Beuglantes, pendant seize ans, décide soudainement d'écrire à une étudiante âgée de onze ans ? »

« Je lui ai écrit en septembre après que j'aie découvert comment peu d'informations, il y avait à la bibliothèque. Il m'a répondu. Il m'a raconté son histoire entière. Vous avez pu être capable d'empêcher aux autres personnes d'avoir un regard sur la vérité, mais si Harry Potter décide qu'il veut que la vérité soit connue vous ne pouvez rien faire à ce sujet, pour deux raisons. D'abord, si je comprends bien, vous êtes sous un Serment Sorcier que ni vous ni le Ministère n'essayeraient de prendre contact avec lui et deuxièmement, qu'il sache ou non, ou l'a utilisé ou non, il tient le titre, de l'État-Major de Merlin. »

Percy la regarda fixement, voyant qu'il perdrait. Il se tourna vers ses frères et dit, « Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et George répondit, « Depuis Halloween. Harry nous a écrits demandant que tous ses revenus et privilèges de propriétaire soient transférés à Samantha. »

Percy s'assit, défait. C'était déjà allé trop loin pour l'arrêter. Il devait trouver une façon de la commander. Son esprit commençait à récupérer de la situation. Jusqu'ici Harry n'avait pas déclaré rejeter les lois et ainsi, les professeurs pouvaient encore être poursuivis pour avoir permit à l'information d'être rendu publique. Cela signifiait également que Ron, Fred et George seraient aussi poursuivit puisqu'ils savaient. Cela n'allait pas être amusant. Il était sur le point de se tourner pour donner quelques instructions aux deux autres personnes du Ministère lorsqu'il y eut des coups à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sans invitation et un très sombre et bouleversé Albus Dumbledore entra. « Excusez-moi, je dois parler à Mlle Barnes à propos d'une chose de grande urgence. »

Samantha s'assit en sanglots sur le lit de l'infirmerie, s'accrochant à Hermione pour sa chère vie. Fred était debout proche contre un mur tenant sa propre épouse qui pleurait. George avait été envoyé chercher Michael dans la salle de garde. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de comment lui expliquer. Albus et Sirius avaient fermé le rideau autour du lit où le corps était étendu. Samantha avait insisté pour voir d'elle-même. Ils n'avaient pas pu la faire changer d'idée.

Albus semblait navré tandis qu'il contemplait la mort de la jeune (d'après les normes sorcières) mère et quelles autres répercussions elle pourrait avoir. Il se tourna vers Sirius et commença à s'adresser à lui, « Je dois... » sa phrase fut coupée brusquement alors qu'une soudaine douleur éclatait dans son torse. Il s'étouffa presque. Il regarda autour de lui effréné, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Fred. « Fred, » parvint-il à haleter, « S'il... s'il vous plait, aller à la maison des Barnes... »

Fred, fut effrayé d'entendre la directive pour lui, il regarda juste à temps pour voir un très pâle Albus Dumbledore s'écrouler sur le plancher.

Sirius sauta vers le directeur et Fred, reposant Megan sur une chaise, le rejoignit à la hâte. Les yeux quelque peu vitreux d'Albus virent Fred, « Allez ! » chuchota-t-il à peine audiblement à l'oreille. Fred hésita.

« Fred, disparaît ! Nous prendrons soin d'Albus. Va chercher David Barnes. » Indiqua Sirius, étendant déjà le directeur contre le lit et se leva pour trouver Madame Pomfrey.

Alors qu'Hermione tenait Samantha (qui était complètement inconsciente de ce qui venait de se produire) elle observa une très paniquée Madame Pomfrey ainsi qu'un Sirius inquiet mettre le directeur sur un lit. Pavot commença immédiatement à essayer de découvrir ce qui était arrivé.

Après quelques minutes, elle cessa et emmena Sirius à part, « Je vous suggère d'aller trouver Minerva. Obligez-la à gérer les choses avec le Ministère. Albus a eu une crise cardiaque massive. »

« Comment grave ? » Demanda Sirius d'une basse voix.

Pavot se mordit la lèvre, « J'ai besoin de quelques spécialistes immédiatement ou il pourrait mourir d'un arrêt du coeur. »

Fred était si nerveux qu'il courut presque avant qu'il n'ait sonné à la maison des Barnes. Il y avait des années depuis qu'il avait dû livrer de telles nouvelles. Pendant les années de guerre, il avait souvent été appelé à informer les familles d'une mort. Cela avait été sa responsabilité de dire aux conjoints et aux enfants de certains collègues très proche, le décès de celui-ci. Ça avait été des expériences terribles. Mais cette charge était différente, et par certains côtés plus mauvaise.

Pendant la guerre, il y avait un risque connu. Même ceux qui ne combattaient pas activement savaient qu'ils étaient en danger. Les Mangemorts ne montraient aucune pitié aux non-combattants. Mais ceci...

C'était complètement inattendu et _insensé _! Combiné avec ce que Fred savait de David... il sentait la crainte ramper au-dessus de lui. Il avait aimé Kathryn, bien que la plupart du temps il ne la connaisse seulement qu'à travers Megan et Amanda. Il connaissait Samantha quelque peu mieux grâce à Caleb et au personnel enseignant. Il l'avait rencontrée avec son jumeau plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu une part de la compagnie. C'était une jeune fille intelligente. Elle leur avait dit au sujet de la réconciliation progressive de son père avec l'idée qu'elle était une sorcière.

Qu'est-ce que cela lui fera ? Que fera David Barnes maintenant ? Que fera Samantha ? Dans la mesure où Fred pouvait voir, Samantha était retranchée dans la nouvelle culture qu'elle avait adoptée. Elle ne la laisserait pas. Est-ce que cela la déchirerait complètement d'avec cette famille ?

En hésitant, il atteignit et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, David ouvrit la porte. Ses sourcils se levèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit qui était son invité. « M. Weasley, puis-je vous aider ? » Et il tendit sa main.

Fred fut intérieurement étonné à cette réponse. David était bien plus poli, qu'il ne l'avait été au dîner il y a quelques mois, bien plus poli qu'il ne l'avait été lorsque Fred et Megan avaient pris Kathryn et Michael, il y a seulement quelques jours.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Indiqua Fred en saisissant la main de David.

David inclina simplement la tête et fit un pas de côté pour permettre à Fred d'entrer. Fred essuya nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon et entra dans la maison. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et s'assirent, David attendant que Fred explique pourquoi il était là.

« David... » Parvint à dire Fred et puis, il prit une profonde respiration.

David le regarda étrangement. Il pouvait sentir son estomac commencer à se serrer ; il n'avait jamais vu le regard de Fred être si nerveux avant, il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Samantha ?

« David... Oh Merlin ! David, quelque chose... _est arrivée_ à Poudlard. »

Le coeur de David sauta dans sa gorge alors qu'il se tendait, attendant que Fred lui dise ce qui était arrivé.

« Kathryn a quitté la présentation de Samantha, renversée et elle a couru à la salle de bains. Megan l'a suivi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi Kathryn était dérangée, mais elle... alors qu'elle marchait en arrière de Megan... »

Fred s'interrompit.

Les yeux de David étaient grand ouverts avec crainte et il s'agitait, « Que s'est-il produit ? » exigea-t-il.

« Elle est tombée lorsque l'escalier a bougé. Kathryn est morte. »

Un léger halètement fut le seul bruit que les lèvres de David Barnes échappèrent, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le plancher, regardant fixement avec incompréhension vers Fred. Puis il commença lentement à secouer la tête, marmonnant tranquillement. Fred s'approcha avec précaution de sorte qu'il ait pu l'entendre.

« Non, non... oh Dieu, s'il vous plait non ! Non !... » Sa voix était pleine d'angoisse.

« David, je suis désolé. Je suis terriblement désolé, » indiqua doucement Fred, « Je ne sais pas comment vous réconforter... »

Fred s'éloigna lorsque David se leva et le regarda directement, les yeux brillant avec colère et haine. « Emmenez-moi à ma femme, » Exigea-t-il avec un ton de voix glacial.

Fred inclina la tête avec hâte et sortit un portoloin. Il saisit l'épaule de David et indiqua, « Infirmerie, » et le monde se dissout autour des deux hommes.

Ils débarquèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, David apparemment, ne semblait même pas être étranger par le mode de transport. Dès que l'homme reprit pied, il se précipita vers le lit où sa fille s'accrochait toujours à Hermione Granger.

Voyant le père de Samantha, Hermione commença à s'extraire de l'étreinte de la fille. Samantha qui elle ne voyait pas son père, s'accrocha encore plus.

« Samantha, ton père est ici, » chuchota-t-elle. Samantha se releva immédiatement, regarda au alentour et se précipita alors dans ses bras. Il la saisit dans une étreinte serrée alors que les sanglots de Samantha recommençaient et des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent goutte à goutte des joues de David. Il la souleva lentement et la tient pendant qu'il s'assoyait dans une chaise.

Samantha tomba endormie dans ses bras un peu plus tard et il l'étendit doucement sur un lit. Alors il se tourna vers Fred et Hermione qui étaient toujours là. « Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix obstruée.

Hermione le mena silencieusement au lit entouré de rideaux dans un coin et les ouvrit pour lui permettre d'entrer. Puis, elle marcha de nouveau au lit de Samantha pour lui donner de l'intimité.

Il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Il avait voulu que ce soit une horrible erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas sa Kathryn. Pas sa femme. Il leva sa main pour sentir un battement et puis, placer sa main sur son coeur et forcer sa magie à la guérir. Le soin tactile était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il pouvait utiliser sa magie sans baguette pour guérir. Cela _devait _marcher.

Mais là, elle était étendue, froide et pour toujours. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle soit morte. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il tomba dans la chaise à côté du lit et lui agrippa encore la main, des larmes commençant de nouveau à couler. Il frotta doucement sa joue et parla doucement, « Kathryn, Kathryn, je t'aime. Je suis désolé, » sa voix se brisa, « Je suis désolé, je ne pourrai jamais te le dire. Je t'aime Kathryn, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de te dire la vérité au sujet de mon passé. Mais je t'aime tellement ! Toi et les enfants êtes mon monde entier. Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est produit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu été pris ? » Sa voix maintenant était à peine un chuchotement tandis que les sanglots menaçaient d'émerger, « Je t'aime. Tu m'as montré comment aimer. Tu te rappelles comment j'étais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois, j'étais fermé au monde, froid et éloigné. Tu as ouvert ma coquille, tu as changé ma vie, Kathryn ! Tu _m'as sauvé_ de cette amertume qui me consumait. Je... » Il s'interrompit et saisit sa main plus étroitement, « Je ne sais pas si je peux faire cela encore. Tu étais mon antre. Kathryn, s'il te plait, aide-moi, comment faire pour me sauver de l'amertume cette fois, sans toi ? » Un cri souffrant le martyre déchira sa gorge alors que ses sanglots éclataient finalement. Il était délaissé contre la peine et la douleur qui se brisait à travers son esprit. Il se rendit alors seulement compte de sa main froide dans la sienne.

Lentement une voix pénétra son esprit à travers les sanglots déchirant qui étiraient son corps. « David, David. »

C'était la voix d'un homme. David haleta, inspirant profondément et se tourna pour regarder Fred. « Samantha est réveillée, et nous avons Michael dans une autre pièce. »

David aspira brusquement, _Michael !_

« Personne ne l'a dit à Michael ? » Demanda-t-il de façon précaire.

Fred secoua la tête, « Nous lui dirons si vous le voulez. »

David secoua sa tête brusquement et se leva. Il fit une pause pour embrasser Kathryn sur le front puis, se tourna vers Fred, semblant un peu plus calme, et dit, « Apportez-moi Michael, s'il vous plait. »

Michael était un peu confus et inquiet. L'homme avec les cheveux roux (il ne pouvait pas se rappeler son nom) était venu le chercher, il y a un long moment, mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Michael était occupé à observer les adultes qui parlaient à voix basses et qui lui jetaient des coups d'oeil. Il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer quoi. Ainsi, il s'assit simplement sur le divan ouvrant un livre qu'il avait pris avec les jouets.

« Michael ! » il regarda effrayé l'homme aux cheveux roux. « Viens avec moi, ton père veut te voir. »

Papa était ici ? Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Michael marcha avec l'homme jusqu'au vestibule et dans une salle qui rappela à Michael l'hôpital pour enfants où Papa travaillait. Papa et Samantha étaient assis sur un lit. Samantha avait pleuré, il pouvait le dire sans se tromper et Papa semblait triste.

David regarda alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. Michael s'y tenait avec George Weasley. Il embrassa rapidement Samantha et se leva. Il marcha à travers la pièce et prit Michael dans ses bras, l'emmenant de nouveau au lit. Il s'assit en arrière sur le lit avec son fils dans ses bras.

« Michael, » dit-il tranquillement, « Maman s'est blessée aujourd'hui. Elle s'est blessée très gravement. »

Michael fronça les sourcils de confusion, « Peux-tu la soigner ? »

La confiance dans les yeux de Michael, que son père pouvait la soigner', incita presque à lui faire perdre son contrôle.

« Non, Michael, je ne peux pas. Maman était trop blessée. Ainsi... » Il lutta pour chercher une manière de dire à un enfant âgé de six ans que sa mère était morte. « Maman est partie au ciel, elle ne pourra plus se blesser. »

« Elle reviendra ? » Demanda timidement Michael.

« Non, Michael, » indiqua David, brisé. « Elle ne peut pas. Maman ne reviendra jamais. »

Michael commença à pleurer, ne comprenant pas entièrement, mais sachant seulement qu'il s'ennuyait de sa mère et ne la reverrait jamais.

Michael tomba endormi pas longtemps après, mais Samantha refusa de faire la même chose. Elle s'accrocha à David, tremblant de temps en temps alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient, mais restait silencieuse.

Tous les trois étaient maintenant dans une suite de chambres proche de l'infirmerie. Hermione dirigeait tranquillement l'elfe de maison pour faire les lits et pour placer de la nourriture pour les invités. Elle vit Samantha se raidir et se lever, regardant son père, « Tu avais raison, » dit-elle avec une voix souffrante, « Tu avais raison. Tu disais que ce monde me blesserait, tu l'avais dit. Tu avais raison ! Je ne le veux pas papa, s'il te plait, ramène-moi à la maison ! » le pria-t-elle.

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle savait, instinctivement, que Samantha en reniant son héritage magique, ne serait pas la bonne solution ici. Elle espérait désespérément que David pourrait voir cela aussi. Mais, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, étant donné ce qu'elle savait de David Barnes.

David sentit un morceau remonter dans sa gorge. Ça commençait maintenant. Il savait que ça arriverait. Samantha lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, une chance de l'enlever de tout ça. Il ne l'avait jamais voulue ici en premier lieu et tous les deux savaient pourquoi. Il voulait la prendre et puis, partir de l'école. Aucun d'eux ne reviendrait jamais ; ils laisseraient cela derrière eux pour toujours.

**

* * *

**

**À suivre,**

* * *

Salut tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long silence de ma part, et je vais faire mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. C'est aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, j'en suis désolée…. Mais avec le temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, je ne crois pas que vous vouliez attendre encore.

La suite est traduite et vous devriez l'avoir d'ici deux semaines, en attendant vous pouvez espérer un chapitre de **Darkly Treacherous **ou de** Second Chance**. Je rappelle à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu que le chapitre 7 de** Shiverin Descendent **a été **posté** vendredi dernier.

Je vous souhaite une belle été, de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui partent en voyage) et je vous dis à très bientôt pour un autre chapitre.

Maya

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Hermione découvre la vérité sur Harry Potter et David a une charmante conversation avec Megan Weasley. Saura-t-elle lui faire entendre raison ? À voir la prochaine fois.

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Vif d'or

6 juillet 2006


	31. Répercussions II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 20 : Répercussions**

**Part II**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle savait, instinctivement, que Samantha en reniant son héritage magique, ne serait pas la bonne solution ici. Elle espérait désespérément que David pourrait voir cela aussi. Mais, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, étant donné ce qu'elle savait de David Barnes.

David sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ça commençait maintenant. Il savait que ça arriverait. Samantha lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, une chance de l'enlever de tout ça. Il ne l'avait jamais voulue ici en premier lieu et tous les deux savaient pourquoi. Il voulait la prendre et puis, partir de l'école. Aucun d'eux ne reviendrait jamais ; ils laisseraient cela derrière eux pour toujours.

Mais...

Quelque chose l'arrêtait ; il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Il serra seulement Samantha plus étroitement et ne lui répondit pas.

Le matin suivant, Percy Weasley, visita les Barnes et présenta ses condoléances. Il leur assura qu'il y aurait une complète investigation et puis partit, à la hâte. David commença à rire, presque de façon hystérique. Il sortit de la pièce pour ne pas déranger ses enfants, entra dans le vestibule, et laissa son rire suivre son cours pendant que quelques larmes coulaient aussi. Puis, il s'assit contre les pierres usées et ferma les yeux. Il devait penser et c'était la première chose qu'il devait faire.

Malheureusement, il fut interrompu un moment plus tard. Des pas faisaient écho dans le vestibule presque vide. Ils ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent alors que l'individu s'approchait.

« M. Barnes ? » Demanda la voix à titre d'essai.

David ferma son visage alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour loucher en direction de Sirius Black. L'homme avait une expression concernée pendant qu'il tendait une main pour aider à relever David.

David se leva vite, ignorant la main tendue et entra dans la pièce, refermant avec fermeté la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se leva, en s'étirant. Ils avaient décidé de continuer les présentations et essayaient de faire passer les étudiants dont les projets avaient été annulés la journée d'avant dans le temps restant. Elle devait être là pour eux, bien qu'elle préférait de beaucoup rester ici au chevet d'Albus. En ce moment, elle repoussait doucement les cheveux blancs qui étaient dispersés sur son front. Il s'était réveillé une fois hier après la première crise cardiaque et puis de nouveau ce matin. Cependant, selon les spécialistes qui étaient venus dans la soirée, il était très faible. Son coeur avait été très éprouvé et les cellules elles-mêmes étaient lentes. Il ne pompait pas le sang oxygéné correctement. C'était ses poumons qui semblaient avoir le plus de problèmes à échanger l'oxygène. Ils avaient dit à Pomfrey, qui l'avait alors indiqué à quelques-uns des membres du personnel, Hermione inclut, que s'il ne commençait pas à réagir à leurs traitements bientôt, il tomberait dans un coma et succomberait probablement en peu de temps.

C'était d'horribles nouvelles, et tout de suite après la mort de Kathryn Barnes... Hermione soupira et ramassa tranquillement ses choses. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la déclaration de Samantha la nuit dernière, elle avait eu peur que David Barnes l'emmène simplement et qu'ils partent. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas répondu, elle avait été soulagée, bien que pas complètement. Il pouvait prendre cette décision n'importe quand.

Elle marcha hors de la pièce et sortit de l'Infirmerie. Albus avait été déplacé plus tôt et en quelques heures, elle suspecta que des arrangements avaient été pris pour prendre le corps de Kathryn. Elle trembla légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement David Barnes, mais elle se sentait vraiment désolée de la perte de sa femme et de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer comment elle se sentirait si Ron venait à mourir.

Tandis qu'elle marchait hors de l'Infirmerie, elle se retrouva face à face avec un Sirius bouleversé.

« Es-tu bien ? » Demanda-t-elle de manière intéressée.

Sirius soupira et haussa les épaules. « Sur mon chemin, j'ai rencontré David Barnes dans le Hall d'entré en dehors de ses quartiers. Il... Il ne m'aime pas – c'est si évident. C'est depuis que j'ai été à leur maison pour la première fois en août. Mais... j'ai peur qu'il me déteste maintenant. Je pense que c'est possible qu'il me blâme pour la mort de Kathryn, » cela semblait préoccuper Sirius considérablement.

« Pourquoi penserait-il cela ? » Demanda Hermione lentement, essayant de penser à une raison.

Sirius haussa les épaules et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, anéantis, « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'étais celui qui est allé à leur maison et présenté le Monde de la Magie ? Je veux dire, je sais que quand on est blessé, on fait toutes sortes de rapprochements comme ça, qui, en réalité, n'ont aucun sens. »

Hermione inclina lentement la tête et alors lui répondit, « Je ne sais pas Sirius. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer et lui parler. Tu pourrais certainement l'aider à gérer ceci. »

Sirius inclina la tête. Arabella était morte deux ans auparavant, le fait que cette mort ait été prévue après une longue maladie, ne l'avait pas aidé. « Mais... Je ne sais pas Hermione. Pour moi, cela semble être _plus personnel_. Je veux dire que c'est comme... comme s'il y avait plus que la mort de Kathryn derrière cela. Comme... » Sirius lutta pour exprimer comment il s'était senti au moment où David l'avait regardé avec haine, « Comme si je lui avais _déjà_ fait quelque chose. »

Cela attira l'attention d'Hermione et elle le regarda fixement alors qu'elle reliait les morceaux dans sa tête. « Oh mon…. Par la barbe de Merlin ! » Indiqua-t-elle dans un chuchotement choqué, « Mais, tout cela a un sens ! » dit-elle soufflée.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Sirius confus.

« Je... Je suis désolé Sirius, je... viens juste de réaliser quelque chose, » avec ça, elle courut vers le Hall.

Hermione courut tout le trajet vers le salon du corps enseignant et alors, elle s'effondra sur un divan. Elle respirait durement et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa course. Son coeur battait durement alors que s'imposait sa réalisation.

_David Barnes était Harry Potter._ Ça semblait incroyable. Mais cela avait un sens ! Pourquoi autrement David agirait de cette manière ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'autrement Harry écrirait à Samantha et lui donnerait sa part de_ WWW _? Pourquoi autrement David Barnes aurait-il une aversion si forte pour Sirius ? D'autres petites choses qu'elle n'avait pas précédemment notées lui vinrent à l'esprit. Samantha était beaucoup plus maladroite qu'Harry n'avait jamais été, mais elle avait certaines de ses manières.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle réalisait les implications de tout ceci. Les mots de la nuit dernière de Mme. Pomfrey lui revinrent.

_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Le traitement pour soulager le stress qui est toujours sur son cœur ne marche pas. Ils ne savent même pas ce qui a causé cette attaque en premier lieu. Albus a toujours été en bonne santé. Et... _l'infirmière avait fait une brève pause _J'ai peur qu'il _sache _pourquoi cela est arrivé, mais qu'il ne le dira pas quand il se réveillera. Je pense qu'il sait quels soins doivent être fait pour l'aider, mais il ne le dira pas._ L'infirmière avait permis à des larmes d'anéantissement de couler. Les nouvelles les avaient tous dérangés.

Albus devait savoir pour David. C'était la seule explication ! Mais depuis combien de temps le savait-il ? _Albus a toujours été en bonne santé._ Les mots de Mme. Pomfrey se répétèrent dans son esprit. Seulement Albus était malade, il y a un mois. Sa connaissance des serments était plutôt limitée. Elle essaya avec empressement de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle savait d'eux.

Le serment d'Albus pour Harry était que ni lui ni l'école ne le contacte. Cependant, ce serment était basé sur la _connaissance_ du contact. Albus devait l'avoir découvert avant que l'école n'ait écrite les lettres aux parents les invitant à venir à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi il était devenu malade. Le serment avait évidemment exigé un prix d'Albus pour avoir violer le serment. Elle passa en revue dans son esprit les événements entourant l'effondrement d'Albus. Il avait personnellement demandé à quelqu'un de contacter David ou Harry directement. Il avait presque demandé à Sirius, qui était lié par ce propre serment aussi bien qu'Albus. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela et avait demandé à la première personne hors-Poudlard qu'il avait vu. Fred. Bien que Fred ait été lié par le serment du Ministère, c'était mieux que si Albus avait demandé à quelqu'un couvert par le serment de Poudlard.

_Je ne peux pas approcher Harry._ Réalisa soudainement Hermione. Elle était elle-même sous le serment qu'Albus avait juré à Harry et dans l'état qu'il était actuellement... elle n'était pas prête de risquer de le blesser. Mais cela causait un problème de son côté, comment pouvait-elle, la responsable des présentations, _ne pas_ parler à l'homme ?

Elle était toujours assise à cet endroit plusieurs minutes après lorsque Remus vint la chercher pour la reprise des présentations.

Au matin, David fut occupé à prendre des arrangements pour l'enterrement. Il avait informé la famille de Kathryn la veille. L'enterrement aurait lieu le jour suivant. Après qu'il ait fait ce qui était exigé, il se retira dans les quartiers où ils restaient et passa la majeure partie de la journée en solitaire. Samantha s'était gardée occupée, interrompant seulement son père quelques fois. Michael avait eu besoin d'un peu plus d'attention mais une fois qu'un elfe de maison fut présent pour aider, David fut de nouveau laissé seul.

Il passa la majeure partie de la journée assis dans le salon, à regarder fixement par la fenêtre, en essayant de figurer ce qu'il devrait faire.

Il avait repoussé tout ceci pendant seize années. Il l'avait enterrée et n'y avait jamais pensé, ne l'avait jamais traité. Alors, quand Samantha avait reçu sa lettre, il avait refusé de l'accepter. Il l'avait ignorée, ignoré ce qui arrivait dans sa vie. Puis, elle avait écrit à Harry et il avait répondu.

Mais, il ne l'avait toujours pas accepté. Il essayait toujours de feindre qu'il ne savait rien au sujet du Monde de la Magie, qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais impliqué dans le Monde Magique. Il avait essayé, très fort, de ne penser à personne de ce monde.

Et maintenant, tout lui explosait dans le visage. Et Kathryn était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois-ci.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et enterra sa tête dans ses mains. _Qu'allait-il faire ?_

Au lendemain matin, les Barnes quittèrent le château avec Fred et Megan Weasley pour assister à l'enterrement. Il y avait un grand nombre de personnes présentes – la famille de Kathryn, plusieurs de ses collègues, vieux amis, et même quelques étudiants à qui elle avait enseigné l'année dernière alors qu'un professeur avait pris son congé de maternité.

David n'avait pas la force de parler à l'enterrement, alors il s'assit et écouta, en regardant fixement le cercueil.

Il prit fin assez rapidement et David et les enfants se levèrent tandis que des personnes venaient présenter leurs condoléances. Les parents et les frères et sœurs de Kathryn invitèrent alors les Barnes à prendre le déjeuner avec eux. Ce fut une rencontre tranquille dans laquelle David expliqua doucement qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais qu'il avait pris un congé d'un mois de l'hôpital.

Les Taylors offrirent de prendre les enfants pour un moment, mais David refusa poliment. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent. David et les enfants rejoignirent Megan et Fred qui les ramenèrent à Poudlard.

Samantha s'enferma dans sa chambre et alla dormir, de même que Michael. David essayait de trouver la façon de se garder occupé lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et y trouva Megan Weasley. Il l'invita à entrer et ils s'assirent.

« Savez-vous ce que vous allez faire ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

David secoua la tête.

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas le Monde de la Magie, et ce qui c'est produit ne le rend pas plus facile. Hermione m'a dit ce que Samantha a dit. Avez-vous pensez à la façon dont vous allez répondre ? »

David se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre sans répondre. Après quelques minutes, il parla sans se tourner, « Comment êtes-vous entré dans ce monde ? »

Megan s'enfonça un peu sur son siège, « Mes parents et mes deux frères et sœurs ont été tués dans une attaque des Mangemorts en 1997. Un mangemort m'a attaqué mais avant qu'il ait pu me tuer le Ministère est arrivé. Fred a assommé celui qui m'attaquait et m'a mise en sécurité. J'avais seize ans. Je n'avais plus aucune famille. Les parents de ma mère avaient été tués dans un accident d'avion plusieurs années auparavant et les parents de mon père étaient trop malades pour avoir une adolescente dans leur maison. Molly et Arthur m'ont pris avec eux. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à ce que je marie Fred. »

David regardait maintenant étroitement Megan, « Comment avez-vous pu accepter le monde qui a détruit votre vie ? » Elle pouvait dire que sa voix luttait pour rester égale.

Megan fut silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui parler du blâme mal placé, le coeur avait des problèmes à accepter le Monde de la Magie.

Elle se leva et marcha vers lui. « Je l'ai accepté parce que j'aimais Fred. J'aime ce que sa famille a fait pour moi. Ils m'ont aidé quand j'en avais besoin. J'étais amère en premier ; Je blâmais l'ensemble du Monde de la Magie. Puis, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas rester amère et fâchée, si je voulais la paix dans ma vie. J'avais besoin de paix. »

David la regarda et dit doucement, « Merci de m'avoir raconter. »

Megan inclina la tête et alors le quitta.

En soirée, Samantha approcha son père, « Papa, je veux aller à la maison. »

David soupira, il savait qu'il devait répondre cette fois-ci. « Samantha, assis-toi avec moi. »

Elle s'assit près de lui sur le divan et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais que tu es blessée et que tu penses que la meilleure chose à faire est de tout laisser derrière. C'est ce que j'ai fait Samantha, j'ai couru loin de tout cela et l'ai enterré. Mais tout cela est une partie de ce que je suis, » les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, « C'est une partie de ce que tu es aussi. Tes pouvoirs sont une partie de toi. Tu ne peux pas les enfermer ; tu ne peux pas feindre qu'ils ne sont pas là. C'est une partie de toi et tu es toi-même une partie de ce monde. Tu ne peux pas te cacher d'elle sans te cacher de toi-même. Je me suis caché de moi-même pendant seize années Samantha, et ce n'est pas sans valeur. Je ne peux pas me cacher plus longtemps, je ne peux plus me cacher du passé, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi. »

Samantha commença à pleurer et fut serrée dans les bras de son père, en partie soulagée et en partie désespérée quant à la manière de gérer tout ceci.

Bien que David pensait ce qu'il avait dit, il était encore difficile pour lui de mettre son esprit et son coeur en accord. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire cela, il devait voir une personne et poser quelques questions.

Beaucoup de fonctionnaires du Ministère l'avaient contacté promettant qu'il y aurait une enquête, qu'il avait leurs condoléances, que des mesures appropriées seraient prises, bla, bla, bla. Minerva McGonagall était venue aussi lui dire plus ou moins les mêmes choses.

Mais David devait parler avec Albus Dumbledore et demander exactement _comment_ ceci avait pu se produire.

Il savait que Dumbledore avait eu une crise cardiaque importante il y a deux jours, le même jour que Kathryn était morte. Il marcha rapidement vers l'Infirmerie prêt à lutter avec l'infirmière pour avoir une chance de parler avec lui.

Cela prit une bonne demi-heure pour convaincre Madame Pomfrey pour le laisser voir le Directeur. Il convainquit finalement l'infirmière en lui rappelant qu'il _était_ un docteur et bien que les maladies du coeur n'étaient pas sa spécialité, il savait comment agir autour d'un patient malade.

Le soleil de fin de soirée éclairait la pièce pendant que David marchait à l'intérieur. Albus était plus souvent réveillé que la journée d'avant, bien que son état ne s'était pas amélioré beaucoup. Il était éveillé à l'heure actuelle et ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il voyait David.

Il bougea faiblement pour s'asseoir, mais ne pu le faire complètement. « Ne vous fatiguez pas. » Murmura David, et il s'assit. Albus se recoucha, épuisé par ce peu d'effort. Il ferma les yeux essayant brièvement de calmer son souffle et puis, les rouvrit pour regarder David.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda David tranquillement.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour réponse, mais une dure toux le secoua. Elle s'abaissa après quelques minutes mais elle avait complètement épuisé Albus. Il commençait encore à tomber endormi.

Irrationnellement, la colère de David s'enflamma, « Non ! J'ai besoin de réponses maintenant ! » Exigea-t-il.

Albus lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux et laissa échapper un murmure, « Libère-moi, »

« Quoi ? »

« Le serment... Harry... » Et alors, il tomba endormi.

David sembla choqué pendant un moment et puis, il quitta rapidement la pièce.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**À suivre,**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'avais prévenu certains qu'il serait posté mardi mais, j'ai eu un empêchement….. Enfin, il est la maintenant.

Pour mes autres traductions, la suite devrait venir plus régulièrement…. Je me suis fait un horaire ou du moins un plan qui consiste à poster un chapitre de mes fics chaque semaine (et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir le respecter). **ATTENTION**, cela veut dire un chapitre de Betrayed une semaine, l'autre Shiverin et ainsi de suite.

Cela ne commencera pas avant quelques semaines, tout au plus, le temps que je m'habitue et que mes correcteurs corrigent les premiers chapitres. Je crois que cette méthode satisfera tout le monde puisque moi-même, je suis fatiguée de poster tout les 2, 3 ou 4 mois dans certains cas.

Le prochain chapitre sera la suite de** Betrayed, **après** Shiverin Descendant, Darkly Treacherous **et en dernier,** Second Chance**. Ensuite, ça recommencera dans cet ordre.

À bientôt.

Maya

PS : Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je me reprendrai la prochaine fois.

PS2 : Celui ou celle qui mettra la 850e review, recevra l'épilogue de Betrayed avant tout le monde (laisser votre adresse si vous voulez une réponse de ma part), je vous rassure, cela ne brisera pas l'intrigue de l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc le lire et ne pas savoir la suite puisqu'il se passe plusieurs années plus tard.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Vif d'or

**6 septembre 2006**


	32. Serment Brisé I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Serment Brisé**

* * *

David ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là et finit par marcher de long en large devant sa cheminée aux alentour d'une heure du matin. Albus savait. Il avait supposé qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque à être reconnu, à ce moment. C'était donc pourquoi il était allé voir Albus afin d'obtenir quelques réponses, mais avait récolté plus de questions. 

Il alla tranquillement dans la chambre de Samantha et chercha sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis, il sortit des quartiers et marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs vers la bibliothèque.

Il avait de la lecture à faire.

* * *

Les pâles rayons du soleil rampaient à travers le salon et trouvèrent David assit, lisant avec un rouleau complet de notes près de lui. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il essayait de trouver ce qu'avait voulu dire Albus à propos de le libérer du serment. Son instinct lui disait qu'Albus ne le lui demandait pas sans raison, ainsi il devait la trouver—pour ne pas mentionner comment il y mettrait fin s'il le sentait nécessaire. 

Il raya une autre note et ferma le livre qu'il lisait et prit le suivant. L'ouvrant au chapitre des serments, il commença à lire.

_Il y a un ancien dicton qui dit-_ un mot magique est aussi bon qu'un sortilège. _C'est en référence à ce qui s'appelait formellement une promesse de magicien. Quand un sorcier faisait une promesse, il jurait traditionnellement sur sa baguette magique. C'était un signe de bonne foi, signifiant qu'il prenait la promesse sérieusement. Cependant, c'était lorsque le sorcier possédait l'intégrité pour garder la promesse, et, s'il la cassait, il n'y avait aucune conséquence, autre que le danger d'outrager l'autre sorcier à qui la promesse avait été faite._

_D'autre part, un Serment de Magicien est beaucoup plus puissant. Lorsqu' un sorcier fait un serment il jure sur sa magie. Cela rend un Serment de Magicien plus fort qu'une dette magique (voir le chapitre 9) et l'égale dans la force, à un Sacrifice Magique (voir le chapitre 17). Ils sont en soi tous forts parce que la magie des parties concernées est littéralement liée ensemble. La magie est une partie intégrante du corps d'un sorcier et enlever la magie d'un être magique, laisse l'âme faible, et impossible à survivre (à une exception, voir le chapitre 30). C'est pourquoi n'importe quel type d'obligation magique ne peut être brisé sans conséquence._

_Ce qui rend un Serment plus fort qu'une Dette est le fait qu'un Serment doit être accepté par les deux personnes concernées. Une Dette peut être faite sans le consentement d'un des individus. Un Sacrifice, bien qu'il puisse, et souvent, se produit sans le consentement de l'un, est aussi fort qu'un Serment en raison de la nature du transfert de puissance qui a lieu (voir le chapitre 17)._

_Quand un Serment est fait, il lie magiquement les deux contractants aux termes du Serment et tous deux sont sujets à des conséquences, s'ils brisent le Serment de n'importe quelle façon. Vous ne pouvez pas briser les termes du Serment sans souffrir de conséquences graves parce que votre propre magie exigera un prix._

David feuilleta les pages suivantes, de plus en plus frustré parce que l'information ne concernait pas la situation actuelle. Il avait presque fermé le livre et allait en prendre un autre lorsqu'il vit qu'il entrait dans le détail des Serments de Fidélité et de leurs conséquences. Il ouvrit à la page correspondante et vit à son soulagement qu'elle l'emmenait à de l'information plus utile.

_Dans de rares cas, un Serment peut être une promesse obligatoire dans laquelle une des deux personnes jure de faire quelque chose pour l'autre et l'autre individu n'a aucun engagement face à ce Serment. Cela est parfois désigné sous le nom d'un Serment de Dette parce que la personne portant fidélité fait habituellement le Serment afin d'accomplir une dette due à l'autre. Cependant, les deux côtés doivent accepter le Serment. Même si une Dette est due, la personne à qui elle est redevable doit être d'accord avec. Un individu ne peut pas décider de jurer un Serment sans le consentement de la personne à qui il jure. _

_Dans ce cas, les Serments qui sont brisés, ont des conséquences beaucoup plus graves, et ont été connus pour avoir comme conséquence la mort de la personne liée. La seule manière pour qu'un individu survive à une sérieuse conséquence est que le Serment soit décommandé et la violation pardonnée. La personne redevable, une fois le Serment brisé n'a aucun contrôle de quand ou si le Serment sera annulé. Seul, l'individu à qui il a juré peu faire ce choix._

David continua de lire sur le Serment de Dette pendant une autre heure jusqu'à ce que Samantha n'entre dans la pièce et que Michael se lève. Samantha salua tranquillement son père et alla ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour voir les parents de ses amis partirent durant le petit déjeuner. Les présentations s'étaient terminées la veille et aujourd'hui, le reste des parents partirait après le repas du petit déjeuner. Minerva McGonagall avait prolongé l'invitation des Barnes pour rester au château tandis que l'enquête entourant la mort de Kathryn était en marche. D'autres personnes impliquées dans l'enquête restaient aussi, mais en général, le château revenait à la normale.

Un peu plus tard, un elfe de maison arriva avec de la nourriture pour David et, à sa demande, trouva quelqu'un pour garder Michael pendant un moment. Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, David quitta ses appartements et partit vers l'infirmerie, pour la trouver remplie des membres du personnel.

« …et la nuit dernière, il est tombé dans le coma. Les spécialistes ne pensent pas qu'il en ait pour très longtemps, » indiqua l'infirmière avec une voix étouffée.

Le silence emplit un moment la pièce et alors, David entendit la voix sombre de Bill Weasley parler, « Je suggère que nous prenions chacun un tour de veille sur lui. » Il y eut un murmure approbateur et quelques minutes plus tard, les membres du corps enseignant sortirent de l'infirmerie, semblant tous abattus. David s'était reculé dans un coin, les écoutant toujours.

* * *

Samantha ne mangea pas beaucoup, et ne dit presque rien au petit déjeuner, mais personne n'y fit attention, particulièrement après que le professeur McGonagall n'ait entré et annoncé que le directeur était dans le coma. Elle laissa la table avant qu'Angela et Caleb (qui l'ignoraient depuis qu'elle partageait une suite avec sa famille) n'aient fini de manger et sortit de la Grande Salle. 

Elle avait traversé le hall d'entrée et monté quelques marches quand quelqu'un appela son nom. Elle se tourna et tomba face à face avec une fille qu'elle se rappelait vaguement avoir vu jouer comme Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns et était juste un peu plus grande que Samantha, bien qu'elle semblait être une quatrième ou cinquième année.

« Je suis Amelia Morgan, » dit la fille alors qu'elle lui présentait sa main. Se demandant ce qu'elle voulait, Samantha serra sa main et la regarda avec attention, pour seulement découvrire, à sa surprise, que la fille était nerveuse.

« Je… je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est un temps approprié pour ça, mais je voulais juste te demander, _où_ tu as découvert toutes ces choses au sujet d'Harry Potter ? J'ai essayé pendant des années de combler les lacunes, mais les professeurs ont toujours refusés de répondre à mes questions ou me racontaient les mensonges du Ministère, même lorsqu'il était évident que je savais la vérité. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Samantha s'attendait. Elle avait pensé que peut-être cette fille lui offrirait ses condoléances ou quelque chose, comme le troisième année de Serdaigles dont le père était mort quatre ans auparavant. Mais, _ça_, cétait complètement inattendu.

Amelia semblait toujours nerveuse. Samantha resta sans voix un moment et puis demanda simplement, « Pouquoi ? »

Amelia devint si inconfortable qu'elle tremblait sur place, alors qu'elle regardait loin de Samantha. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à l'instant une voix appela, « Samantha ! »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers la voix et trouvèrent David Barnes. David regarda fixement Amelia pendant un moment, essayant de se rappeler où il l'avait vue avant. Puis, il secoua la tête et leurs demanda, « Vous ont-ils parlés du directeur ? »

Samantha inclina la tête, « Ils disent qu'il est dans le coma. »

David bougea, perplexe et dit plutôt abruptement, « Ils ne pensent pas qu'il vivra. »

Samantha baissa rapidement son regard et retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Amelia, elle étouffa son cri. Elles savaient qu'il était en mauvaise santé mais l'entendre de manière tellement brusque les dérangeaient. David le vit et se sentit mal immédiatement pour leur avoir dit. Il mit son bras autour de sa fille et dit. « Désolé, veux-tu revenir à l'appartement avec moi ? »

Samantha le regarda étrangement pendant un moment, se demandant ce que ça cachait.

« Je… je devrais vraiment aller en classe, » indiqua-t-elle finalement.

Amelia se sentit clairement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait qu'elle s'imposait, mais _c'était_ David qui l'avait interrompue. David soupira et inclina la tête, acceptant la décision de Samantha et lui demanda alors de venir au déjeuner. Samantha accepta et David partit. La plus jeune fille secoua la tête, distraite et se tourna de nouveau vers Amelia, « Pourquoi veux-tu tant savoir à propos d'Harry Potter ? »

« Heu… » commença Amelia, souhaitant maintenant que David Barnes revienne et l'interrompe, « Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte… personnel. »

Les yeux de Samantha se rétrécirent, elle devenait bien plus protectrice de 'Harry' depuis que le Ministère commençait à poser des questions. Elle ne pensait pas leur dire qu'il lui avait écrit, puisqu'ils exigeraient alors une explication quant à pourquoi _Harry Potter_ lui écrivait.

Amelia vit que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet et décida ainsi de dire à Samantha _exactement_ pourquoi elle était intéressée par le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

* * *

David arpentait sa chambre impatiemment. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et Samantha était censée arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. La pensée qu'Albus Dumbledore pouvait _mourir,_ lui pesait fortement sur la conscience. Il savait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait le guérir ou l'aider, pourtant quelque chose, profondément à l'intérieur de lui, l'incitait à hésiter. Une petite partie de lui, lui disant qu'il devrait le laisser mourir. Albus lui avait fait tellement de mal par le passé qu'il serait si facile de feindre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Aucun des sorciers ne savaient qu'il pouvait aider et ainsi personne ne le blâmerait. Cependant, Samantha savait, et si elle était ignorante à l'heure actuelle de la façon dont son père pouvait être utile, la vérité éclaterait certainement à un moment dans l'avenir. 

La porte s'ouvrit et Samantha entra, mais elle n'était pas seule. La fille qui était avec elle, la suivait. David jeta un regard interrogateur vers Samantha.

« Papa, c'est Amelia Morgan. Elle est en cinquième à Serpentard. » David inclina la tête, mais était complètement confus quant à pourquoi Samantha l'avait emmenée.

« Mr. Barnes, je suis désolée de briser vos plans, mais Samantha a exigé que je viennes. Je ne suis pas sûre du pourquoi. »

Ils regardèrent tous deux Samantha avec attention. Elle soupira, « Amelia, raconte-lui l'histoire que tu m'as dit. »

Les yeux d'Amelia s'élargirent de surprise, « Mais… » bégaya-t-elle, « Mais… pourquoi ? »

David s'assit attendant ce qui allait arriver, sachant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter à l'heure actuelle, mais il semblait que Samantha soit déterminée.

Samantha s'assit et Amelia hésita pendant un moment avant de suivre son exemple.

« Amelia m'a arrêté ce matin et m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour en découvrir autant au sujet d'Harry Potter. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle m'a racontée son histoire. Je pense que tu devrais l'entendre. »

Amelia sembla un instant effrayée en entendant la voix autoritaire de l'enfant d'onze ans. Mais, David Barnes la regardait maintenant attentif.

Amelia soupira et commença à parler, « J'ai deux frères plus âgés et aucun n'est magique. Je ne savais même pas que la magie existait avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Mes parents, particulièrement mon père, furent furieux. Naturellement, il savait que la magie existait et il la détestait. »

David gémit intérieurement. Il avait peur maintenant de savoir où cela menait. Samantha devait être plus dérangée qu'elle le laissait voir à propos de sa précédente lâcheté concernant Poudlard. Cependant, il continua d'écouter.

« Mes parents m'avaient complètement reniée. Ils ne m'ont même pas donnée un choix entre aller à Poudlard et être rejetée, ou ignorer ma magie et rester un membre de la famille. Je ne les vois plus depuis lors. Pas que je le veuille vraiment. J'ai changé mon nom de famille et j'ai présentement une chambre à Poudlard, avec le directeur en tant que gardien légal. Je suis restée ici, à Poudlard, pendant un mois après avoir reçue ma lettre et que mes parents m'aient mis dehors. Depuis, je passe chaque été avec un membre différent du personnel. Après ma première année, j'ai passé l'été avec Sirius et sa femme Arabella, en deuxième année avec Bill et Kara, en troisième avec Ron et Hermione, et cet été je suis restée avec Minerva. »

David devenait impatient. Il ne voyait pas comment c'était relié à la question du pourquoi elle était intéressée par Harry Potter. Amelia sembla lire dans son esprit, ou du moins son expression, et se pressa.

« Je suis intéressée par Harry Potter parce que je _sais_ des choses à son sujet, mais les professeurs ne pouvait pas m'en dire davantage. Vous voyez, après avoir reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mon père a commencé à tempêter et à délirer au sujet de 'monstres' ; et il est monté au grenier et redescendu avec une boîte qui contenait à l'intérieur plusieurs articles magiques et, me la donnant, il a exigé que moi, et la boîte 'monstrueuse' partions. De ce que je sais, mon père avait trop peur de brûler les articles magiques, ainsi il les avait mis au grenier, mais en les regardant, je suis venue à la conclusion qu'Harry Potter avait grandi dans ma maison. »

* * *

**À suivre,**

**

* * *

**

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, désolé pour mon silence… j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée parce que ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai travaillé dure pour me remettre dans le droit chemin et je pense y être arrivée.

La fin arrive à grand pas et j'ai plus que hâte d'y mettre un terme.

La suite devrait arriver dans un mois, et la semaine prochaine un **nouveau chapitre de Shiverin** fera son apparition (si le temps me le permet, je dois encore le relire et l'envoyer à la correction).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. L'intrigue commence à se préciser, apportant de nouvelles complications…

À bientôt.

Maya

PS : Je rappelle que celui ou celle qui mettra la **850e review** à cette histoire, recevra l'**épilogue de Betrayed **avant tout le monde (laisser votre adresse si vous voulez une réponse de ma part), je vous rassure, cela ne brisera pas l'intrigue de l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc le lire et ne pas savoir la suite puisqu'il se passe plusieurs années après l'intrigue.

* * *

Traduction : Maya 

Correction : Vif d'or

**28 août 2007**


	33. Serment Brisé II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le Serment Brisé**

**Part II**

* * *

« Je suis intéressée par Harry Potter parce que je _sais_ des choses à son sujet, mais les professeurs ne pouvait pas m'en dire davantage. Vous voyez, après avoir reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mon père a commencé à tempêter et à délirer au sujet de 'monstres' ; et il est monté au grenier et redescendu avec une boîte qui contenait à l'intérieur plusieurs articles magiques et, me la donnant, il a exigé que moi, et la boîte 'monstrueuse' partions. De ce que je sais, mon père avait trop peur de brûler les articles magiques, ainsi il les avait mis au grenier, mais en les regardant, je suis venue à la conclusion qu'Harry Potter avait grandi dans ma maison. »

* * *

À cet instant, David respira avec précipitation. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Samantha avait amené Amélia. Il se rappelait également où il l'avait vue auparavant — elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère — en dînant avec Vernon Dursley et sa famille (y compris celle de son fils) il y a presque dix ans. (C'était, naturellement, avant qu'il ne rachète les parts de la compagnie et ne ruine Vernon, et par ce fait Dudley.)

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, afin qu'aucun des enfants ne voient son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer qu'Amélia était, en fait, une Dursley, mais une question entièrement différente en sortit, « Est-ce que vous leurs avez pardonnés ? »

Amélia, qui était encore incertaine du pourquoi il avait été si important pour Samantha que son père apprenne son histoire, réfléchi un moment et répondit alors, « D'une manière, je pense que vous pourriez dire que oui. Ils m'ont trahie. Mes propres _parents_ ont dit qu'ils ne m'aimaient plus et je les ai détestés pour ça, mais, maintenant non… je ne les hais plus. Je… ne ressens plus rien pour eux. Je leurs ai pardonnés parce que cela ne voulait plus rien dire, _ils_ ne voulaient plus rien dire, et j'ai pu aller de l'avant. »

Amélia ne pouvait deviner ce que cet homme pensait puisqu'il était de dos. Le visage de Samantha était plein d'espoir, comme si elle voulait savoir si son père avait pris une décision.

Soudainement David Barnes se retourna, et avec les yeux brulant de détermination, regarda Amélia, « Amélia, je voudrais prolonger votre invitation pour passer l'été prochain avec ma famille, en fait, je voudrais que vous passiez chaque été avec nous et qu'elle devienne votre famille. »

Les yeux de Samantha s'élargirent autant que ceux d'Amélia face à ce retour inattendu des événements.

« Que… quoi ? Mais… le Directeur… mon gardien. » Amélia ne pouvait penser clairement.

Samantha, comprenant légèrement pourquoi son père lui avait offert, parla lentement, « Mais, cela signifie que le directeur devrait abandonner la garde et il n'est pas en forme à l'heure actuelle. S'il…… Le professeur McGonagall deviendra la directrice et sera probablement le gardien d'Amélia. »

« Le directeur me donnera la garde, » dit-il sous peu et il sortit de la pièce.

Amélia jeta un regard à Samantha, « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste d'arriver ? »

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

David se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au hall. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de _penser _même un seul instant à laisser mourir quelqu'un alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de le soigner. Il était médecin. Quoique d'autres de sa profession pouvaient le trouver archaïque, il croyait toujours au serment d'Hippocrate. Non, pas comme un serment de _Magicien_, mais comme une question d'honneur dans sa profession. Quelque chose dans la conversation avait déclenché ceci, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr du comment. Peut-être que c'était juste une autre manière de discuter avec le vieil homme, il rejeta rapidement cette idée.

Il balaya du regard l'infirmerie pour la trouver vide, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il continua vers la chambre privée et entra incertain. À sa surprise, il trouva Severus Snape près du lit, prenant, supposa-t-il, son tour de garde. Il se tenait à l'entrée, alerte, mais se détendit lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que lui.

« Êtes-vous perdu, M. Barnes ? »

« Non. Je voudrais parler à Albus Dumbledore. »

Snape haussa un sourcil, l'homme était-il devenu complètement fou durant ces derniers jours ? Ne réalisait-il même pas qu'Albus _ne pouvait_ _pas _parler ? Il ouvrit la bouche, bien, calmement pour lui, voulant lui expliquer qu'il était dans le coma, lorsque David Barnes sortit sa baguette magique.

Ignorant complètement Severus, David se dirigea directement vers Albus.

« Moi, Harry Potter libère Albus Dumbledore de toutes implications du Serment de Magicien qui a été écrit, il y a seize ans, et pardonne toutes les violations contre le serment. »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent sous le choc. Il saisit l'accoudoir de la chaise et s'assit lentement, regardant fixement l'homme devant lui. Un moment plus tard, il fut étonné de ressentir une montée subite de pouvoir traverser la pièce. L'autre homme dans la chambre continua de l'ignorer, pendant qu'il ouvrait la chemise du directeur et plaçait ses mains sur le cœur du vieil homme. Il ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer tranquillement. Severus écouta soigneusement et l'entendit dire des choses qui semblaient être dérivées des charmes curatifs, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, David Barnes sortit de la pièce, laissant Severus imaginer le reste. Cependant, comme témoignage des événements étranges qui s'étaient soudainement produits, Albus Dumbledore ouvrit lentement les yeux.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie sur l'heure du diner pour soulager Severus de son poste, afin qu'il puisse enseigner à son cours. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta complètement à la vue de ce qui l'attendait. Trois spécialistes de St. Mungo et Madame Pomfrey entouraient le lit et Severus se tenait tout proche semblant complètement assommé.

Hermione craignant le pire, s'approcha lentement pendant que son esprit enregistrait les mots prononcés.

« …inexplicable. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. » Indiqua une femme, qu'elle identifia comme étant l'un des cardiologues les plus spécialisés de St. Mungo.

« Mr. Snape, cela nous aiderait beaucoup si vous nous disiez ce qui s'est produit, » demanda un homme impatient.

Snape semblait toujours trop assommé pour parler, et secoua la tête silencieusement. Soudainement une voix extrêmement la bienvenue se fit entendre, « Ce n'est pas important le comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé, mes bons amis. Pour le moment, je dois simplement découvrir comment mon école est et j'apprendrai le comment plus tard. »

Hermione poussa un des médecins à l'écart, serra dans ses bras Albus Dumbledore et commença à pleurer de soulagement.

Dix minutes plus tard, les spécialistes n'avaient obtenu aucunes autres informations et partirent finalement de même que Madame Pomfrey. L'infirmière, autre que son souci personnel pour Albus, ne pouvait trouver aucune autre raison pour rester. Severus et Hermione restèrent avec le directeur. Albus se tourna vers Severus, « Pouvez-vous me dire s'il vous plait, ce qui est arrivé ? »

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha était assise en Herbologie et distraite par les actions de son père. Il n'était pas revenu avant la fin du diner, ainsi elle et Amélia étaient tout simplement parties en cours. Samantha avait dit à Amélia de les rejoindre pour le dîner et que si tout allait bien, son père lui expliquerait pourquoi il avait fait une proposition apparemment sans raison.

Le Professeur Longbottom avait noté que Samantha Barnes était distraite, mais fit, comme si rien n'était, vu que c'était la première fois qu'elle suivait les cours depuis la mort de sa mère.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Severus cligna des yeux, apparemment étonné de la demande, mais l'esprit d'Hermione réfléchissait, « Il… il… l'a libéré du serment ! » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise et elle rougit.

Albus rit sous cape, « Quand avez-vous découvert la vérité ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a seulement quelques jours. Quand et comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Lorsque Severus m'a raconté que Samantha Barnes était une Fourchelang. »

Hermione souleva rapidement un sourcil. _Ce_ n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle savait.

Severus parvint à leur dire à tous les deux, ce qui s'était passé et se retira par la suite dans ses sombres cachots.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

David erra dans le château pendant des heures, réfléchissant. Il avait libéré Albus, ainsi que le reste du personnel de Poudlard sans Sirius, et s'était révélé à Snape en cours de route. Probablement pas la chose la plus futée qu'il avait faite de toute la journée, mais….

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour découvrir un Sirius Black très surpris. « Mr. Barnes, puis-je vous aider ? Êtes-vous perdu ? »

David secoua la tête. Sirius le regarda pendant un moment et parla alors soigneusement, « Voulez-vous me rejoindre pour boire un verre, je n'ai aucune classe à l'heure actuelle et je voudrais vous parler. »

David hésita, mais inclina la tête et le suivit. Sirius le mena à ses quartiers privés, situés pas très loin. Il lui versa du jus de citrouille (Sirius avait été étonné du choix, il pensait que l'homme voudrait quelque chose d'_un peu_ _plus_ fort.)

Après un silence inconfortable, Sirius commença à parler, « Comment gérez-vous les choses, » en espérant qu'il n'offenserait pas l'homme.

David gesticula. « C'est douloureux, beaucoup. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement du visage de David, pleurant de nouveau pour son épouse.

Sirius inclina la tête, hésitant à parler, « Ça fait mal, oui. Lorsqu'Arabella est morte, il y a deux ans, j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais plus jamais travailler. Remus et mes amis m'ont aidé à passer au travers.

David releva la tête surpris, il n'avait même pas réalisé que Sirius avait été marié, encore moins qu'elle était morte. Il avait donc e_ncore une autre_ similitude avec cet homme.

« Ça ne s'arrête pas David. Vous passerez votre vie à l'accepter, mais vous n'oublierez jamais complètement. Vous vous rappellerez toujours, et bien que la douleur se fane, c'est toujours présent. »

David inclina la tête distraitement et dit doucement, « La Mort semble me hanter, toujours me toucher, mais ne me prend jamais. »

Sirius fut effrayé à ces mots morbides, mais entendit l'angoisse dans la voix de David. Il devait avoir perdu beaucoup de gens dans sa vie. Comme lui. Sirius se rappelait s'être senti de la même manière plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il se rappelait la mort de James et Lily, les centaines de personnes qu'il avait vues mourir sur le champ de bataille, lorsqu'Arabella était partie, et maintenant, ils perdaient aussi Albus.

David se leva, son comportement devenant soudainement froid, comme s'il avait juste réalisé à qui il parlait, inclina la tête en remerciement et partit sans un autre mot, laissant Sirius Black embarrassé quand au mystère qu'était David Barnes.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha entra dans les quartiers de son père, après que les cours soient finis pour la journée « Papa, j'ai invité Amélia pour le souper, » dit-elle en hésitant.

« Bien, je vais lui dire. »

« Lui dire ? » Samantha espérait qu'il voulait parler de ce qu'elle pensait.

« À propos de moi. »

Samantha s'avança rapidement vers lui et l'étreignit.

Il y eut des coups à la porte et Samantha se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas Amélia, mais le directeur semblant au sommet de sa forme.

« Ah, Samantha, puis-je entrer ? » Elle inclina seulement la tête d'étonnement, incapable de faire le lien avec le Directeur comateux qu'elle avait vu ce matin.

« Mr. Barnes, dois-je comprendre que vous vouliez me parler ? »

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre tout neuf…. Le **prochain et le suivant** sont déjà **terminés**, il ne me reste plus qu'à les envoyer à la correction, ce que je compte faire cette semaine (ils seront donc mis en ligne très bientôt, du moins, je l'espère). Le chapitre de **Darkly Treacherous** est lui-aussi en **correction **et sera posté dès que j'aurai des nouvelles.

Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour votre fidélité et vos review qui me vont toujours droit au cœur. Je compte tenir ma promesse concernant l'épilogue et l'envoyer à la 850ième reviews comme promis…. (je vais le faire tout de suite après avoir posté ce chapitre – il est donc déjà envoyé).

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt,

Maya

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Vif d'or

**24 avril 2008**


	34. Où j’appartiens ? I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Où j'appartiens ?**

**Part I**

* * *

Les entrailles de David se serrèrent et il commença presque à souffrir d'hyperventilation à la vue du Directeur sur le pas de sa porte. Il se calma en inspirant et expirant lentement. Puis, il s'adressa à Samantha, « Nous allons devoir remettre à plus tard nos plans pour le souper, je dois parler avec ton Directeur, » dit-il doucement, ne regardant pas le vieil homme.

Les yeux de Samantha s'étaient ouvert en grand sous le choc de voir le Directeur, bien portant et elle laissa échapper un petit 'couic' en réponse à son père. Alors elle sortit pour aller retrouvée Amelia et lui dire qu'ils ne souperaient finalement pas ensemble.

Albus attendit incertain sur le pas de la porte. Ça avait été une grande décision de venir ici sans invitation, et il ne voulait pas trop insister. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'attendre à n'importe quoi de cet homme. David marcha vers la fenêtre, le dos tourné.

« S'il vous plait, fermez la porte et assoyez-vous. » David se battit contre lui-même pour garder la voix égale. Il ne savait même pas comment il se sentait à l'heure actuelle. Ses émotions étaient toutes chaotiques. Il entendit la porte se fermer doucement et un léger bruissement de robes longues lui indiqua que l'homme s'était installé.

Le silence remplit la pièce.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

« Samantha, tu es là ! » Indiqua Amelia avec joie, alors qu'elle tournait le coin d'un couloir pour se rendre aux quartiers des Barnes.

Samantha s'arrêta sous peu, devant elle, semblant très pâle.

« Es-tu bien ? » Demanda Amelia confuse.

« Ouais... bien. Hum, nous devrons dîner avec mon père, une autre fois cependant. Il parle avec le Directeur. »

Amelia souleva rapidement un sourcil, « Le Directeur ? » répéta-t-elle.

Samantha soupira et se pencha contre le mur, « Il est venu, il y a quelques minutes. Il semblait en parfaite santé ! Et papa ne semblait pas étonné qu'il soit bien portant. » Samantha ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Amelia était silencieuse et alors, elle dit, « Ton père, a-t-il une double personnalité ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? D'abord, j'entends qu'il est hostile en général au monde de la magie et après, il offre de m'adopter ? Je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

Samantha toussota à l'idée de son père, ayant une double personnalité, c'était si proche de la vérité. « Crois-moi, j'étais confuse pendant des mois, je lui ai finalement parlé à Noël et il m'a dit certaines choses qui m'ont aidé à le comprendre. Peut-être que nous pourrons déjeuner avec lui demain. »

Amelia regarda Samantha et lui dit alors d'une voix douce, « Tu ne me comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas faire confiance simplement avec la promesse d'un plus tard. Tu connais ton père depuis toujours Samantha, et ainsi tu peux attendre des réponses. Je ne peux pas. Trop de choses, m'ont été enlevé, pour faire confiance aveuglément. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie, qui a des problèmes à m'accepter comme étant une sorcière. Que suis-je supposée penser quand quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré, m'offre soudainement une maison ? Je ne suis pas une Serpentard pour rien, je me méfie déjà de ses intentions ! À quoi, est-ce que ton père joue ? » Sa voix avait progressivement augmenté suivant son désespoir.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

David fut celui qui brisa finalement le silence. Il s'assit sur une chaise vis-à-vis d'Albus, mais au lieu de le regarder, il plaça sa tête dans des ses mains, gardant avec force les yeux fermés pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi justement maintenant menaçaient-elles de couler, il n'en savait rien.

« Comment cela, s'est-il produit ? »

Albus voulait faire plus que seulement répondre à des questions. Il voulait serrer cet homme dans ses bras, emporter avec lui toute la douleur et toute la souffrance qu'il avait aidé à créer. Mais, David ne lui donnait pas cette chance et maintenant, tout ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire était de répondre à ses questions.

« Kathryn est sortie durant la représentation de Samantha. Megan Weasley l'a suivie. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait trouvé Kathryn dans une salle de bains. Elle semblait bouleversée, mais n'a rien dit à Megan. Celle-ci a finalement convaincu Kathryn, de revenir avec elle voir les présentations. Kathryn était allée dans une des salles de bains des étages supérieurs, parce que c'était la seule qu'elle connaissait. Et alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers, elle fut distraite par une peinture. Megan était arrivée à un palier, lorsqu'elle a réalisé que Kathryn n'était pas avec elle. Celle-ci commençait à redescendre les escaliers, mais à ce moment, celui-ci s'est mis à bouger et Kathryn perdit l'équilibre. Elle se frappa la tête sur la rambarde et tomba d'un étage, pendant que les cages d'escaliers continuaient de bouger. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant silencieusement sur le visage de David. Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour la colère à l'heure actuelle ; tout qu'il ressentait était douleur et angoisse dû à la perte de sa femme.

« Cette école, » indiqua David avec une voix cassée, « est ouverte depuis plus de mille ans. Les escaliers se sont toujours déplacés ; et ce genre de chose, ne c'est jamais produit auparavant ? »

« Non. »

La colère prit place dans le cœur de David, « _Alors, comment est-ce possible !_ Pourquoi est-ce que ma femme est morte, alors que ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant ? »

Albus ferma ses yeux, rassemblant son courage pour répondre.

« Les Fondateurs n'ont jamais pensés qu'un moldu entrerait dans Poudlard. Les sorts de protection n'ont jamais été réglés pour prendre en considération la présence de moldus comme invités. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, que plus d'un moldu est présent en même temps dans le château. Ce fut décidé par le conseil et le ministère que cela prendrait trop de temps et de pouvoir pour refaire complètement les protections, afin de les adapter aux moldus, puisque c'était supposé être un événement sans suite. Ainsi, nous avons simplement demandé à ceux peu familiers avec le château, de toujours se faire accompagner par quelqu'un. C'était plus poli que de dire brusquement, aux moldus de toujours rester avec un sorcier. Cependant, au milieu de la présentation, tout le monde était trop pris avec les révélations de Samantha, pour se rendre compte que deux moldus étaient sorties toutes seules. »

« Poudlard, identifie elle-même les êtres magiques. Les escaliers ne se déplacent jamais quand les étudiants y sont, parce que Poudlard _sait_ qu'ils sont là, même les cracmols ont assez de magie pour être reconnu. Les escaliers ne savaient pas qu'un moldu était présent. Ainsi, elles se déplacent à l'endroit approprié au moment opportun. Et au mauvais moment, Kathryn était présente. »

David regarda Albus incapable de le croire, « Ainsi, c'était un accident. Un bête accident. »

Albus ne put seulement qu'incliner la tête, honteux.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Samantha regarda Amelia, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce n'était pas à elle de raconter le secret de son père. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, « Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » Elle soupira, « Vient, allons souper et puis nous parlerons. » Amelia inclina la tête en accord, et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne voulaient avoir affaire avec la foule se trouvant dans le Grand Hall pour le moment, et encore moins avec les regards fixes des personnes se demandant pourquoi une Gryffondor et une Serpentard de différentes années mangeaient ensemble.

Après avoir rapidement mangé, elles marchèrent vers les appartements de la famille Barnes. Samantha s'arrêta et se tourna vers Amelia, lorsqu'elles furent loin du Hall, « Si papa a le temps de t'expliquer, alors il le fera, mais c'est vraiment à lui de t'en parler. Pas à moi. »

Amelia fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose lorsque trois personnes marchèrent dans le couloir, Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Susan Bones, qui, Samantha se rappelait, était présentement à la tête du département de l'Application de la Loi Magique. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle les vit, redoutant une confrontation.

Sans surprise, le Ministre de la magie la repéra et vint rapidement la trouver, « Miss Barnes, comment allez-vous ce soir ? »

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Quoi dire, si ce n'est que je suis désolée pour cette longue, trop longue absence. Première des choses, non… je ne suis pas morte, je suis toujours vivante même si cela ne paraît pas trop.

Ce chapitre est traduit et corrigé depuis bien trop longtemps, j'aurai pu et du le poster bien avant comme je l'avais dit. Cependant, ce que l'on veut, est bien souvent différent de la réalité. Les derniers mois qui se sont écoulés me l'ont bien appris. Enfin… je vais faire mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Si jamais vous êtes en manque de lecture, je vous propose de lire ma **nouvelle traduction** – **Missing** – je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'un **Oneshot**. Je peux vous dire d'avance que c'est une histoire qui vous marquera et vous fera peut-être, qui sait… verser quelques larmes. Je l'ai découverte, il y a environ un an. Et j'ai finalement décidé de le partager avec vous. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Pour mes **autres histoires (Betrayed – comprises),** j'ai quelques **nouveaux chapitres de traduit**. Cependant, je dois encore me **relire** et les envoyer à la **correction** pour vous les poster. Je crois quand même pouvoir en mettre de nouveaux **avant** le mois de **septembre**.

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, même si la température n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous….

À bientôt,

Maya

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Vif d'or

**30 juillet 2009**


	35. Où j’appartiens ? II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer**** ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Où j'appartiens ?**

**Part II**

* * *

.

Après avoir rapidement mangé, elles marchèrent vers les appartements de la famille Barnes. Samantha s'arrêta et se tourna vers Amelia, lorsqu'elles furent loin du Hall, « Si papa a le temps de t'expliquer, alors il le fera, mais c'est vraiment à lui de te parler. Pas à moi. »

Amelia fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose lorsque trois personnes marchèrent dans le couloir, Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Susan Bones, qui, Samantha se rappelait, était présentement à la tête du département de l'Application de la Loi Magique. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle les vit, redoutant une confrontation.

Sans surprise, le Ministre de la magie la repéra et vint rapidement la trouver, « Miss Barnes, comment allez-vous ce soir ? »

.

* * *

Samantha inclina la tête avec raideur, sans exprimer une quelconque réponse. Percy ignora complètement la présence d'Amelia et s'adressa de nouveau à Samantha, « Nous allons avoir plus d'une question à vous poser plus tard, mais en ce moment nous avons d'autres affaires à régler. »

Puis, tous les trois continuèrent leur chemin laissant les deux filles complètement sidérées derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste d'arriver ? » Demanda Samantha, confuse. Amelia ne répondit pas, mais commença plutôt à suivre le trio. Après un moment d'hésitation, Samantha la suivit aussi.

Le ventre de Samantha commença à se tordre lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements de son père. Vaguement, elle se demanda quelle réaction il aurait lorsqu'il verrait Draco Malfoy, mais alors les implications de leur présence, ici ensemble lui traversèrent l'esprit.

« Ils vont arrêter le Directeur, » dit-elle avec incrédulité, Amelia poussa un faible cri pour seul réponse sous le choc. Elles tournèrent le coin et observèrent le Ministre, et son entourage, approcher les quartiers.

Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils étaient toujours à vingt pieds d'elle et le Directeur sortit – ayant à l'évidence terminé sa conversation. Il ne sembla pas étonné d'y voir Malfoy, le Ministre et Mme. Bones, qu'il salua simplement de la tête.

Tous les trois semblèrent pris de court par son attitude – pour ne pas mentionner sa bonne santé – et furent silencieux pendant un moment. Malfoy récupéra d'abord et parla d'une voix traînante, « Directeur Albus Dumbledore, nous sommes ici pour vous escorter jusqu'au Ministère pour avoir partager des secrets d'États et avoir permis à des informations secrètes d'être révélées au grand public. Votre procès sera tenu demain matin, avec d'autres accusés du même crime. »

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil vers Draco, « Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour faire des arrestations, même si vous êtes à la tête du Conseil des Lois du Ministère. »

Draco rougit légèrement et serra sa mâchoire momentanément ; pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Alors, il se détendit visiblement et se tourna vers Susan, « Si vous voulez bien être aimable, effectuez donc votre travail. » Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, passant à côté d'Amelia et de Samantha sans leur accorder un second regard.

Les deux filles tournèrent donc de nouveau leur attention vers le Directeur et regardèrent, pendant que Percy Weasley lui remettait un portkey qui assurément l'emmenait au Ministère.

Le Ministre et Mme. Bones se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers Amelia et Samantha. Ne voulant pas leur parler à l'heure actuelle, Samantha recula vers un coin sombre et entra dans une pièce. Amelia suivit et toutes deux attendirent qu'ils passent.

Une fois le corridor vide, elles marchèrent rapidement vers les quartiers de la famille Barnes, espérant pouvoir obtenir quelques réponses.

.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

.

David entendit la porte se fermer derrière Albus. Le Directeur lui avait dit plusieurs choses qui méritaient d'être analysées en profondeur. Après, lui avoir dit que les escaliers s'étaient déplacés "au moment opportun" il avait admis, cinq minutes plus tard, que ce n'était pas très précis comme détails.

L'histoire qu'Albus avait raconté l'avait laissé assommé et confus, se demandant pourquoi le destin semblait toujours gérer sa vie. Il entendit quelques voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte mais, les ignora et regarda fixement le feu brulant.

Le Directeur lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus mentir à personne, ce qui incluait lui dire l'entière vérité – y compris quelques faits entourant la mort de Kathryn qu'uniquement Albus savait. David était parvenu à mettre de côté son animosité pour celui-ci pendant quelques minutes et apprécia réellement – pour une seconde l'honnêteté de l'homme. Personne d'autre n'aurait jamais découvert ce qu'Albus lui avait raconté – s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il n'y aurait probablement jamais pensé. C'était un signe pour lui qu'Albus était redevenu l'homme qui avait été _son_ directeur.

Les coups sur la porte interrompirent ses pensées et il invita celui ou celle s'y trouvant à entrer. Prudemment, Samantha et Amelia entrèrent. David soupira et leurs fit signe de s'assoir sur le divan.

Il regarda Amelia et vit un certain nombre de questions défiler sur son visage – questions, qu'il savait, devaient nécessairement trouver réponses.

« Allez-y, » dit-il simplement, voulant qu'elle commence la conversation. Amelia jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Samantha et alors, regarda David une fois de plus lui demandant, « Pourquoi avez-vous offert de m'adopter ? »

_Naturellement_, pensa David, _ça devait être sa première question._

« Je n'ai jamais eu de famille étant jeune – mes gardiens me détestaient et n'hésitaient pas à me rabaisser à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. S'ils en avaient eu la possibilité, ils m'auraient fait exactement ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Je... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous l'offrir plus tôt, mais je veux vous adopter parce que... je veux rassembler tous les membres de ma famille. »

Amelia le regarda avec consternation, « Et comment exactement sommes-nous reliés ? »

« Toi et moi sommes cousins. Je suis né Harry Potter – et neveu de ta grand-mère Pétunia. »

Samantha sentit une vague de fierté la traverser. C'était plutôt impaire, considérant le fait qu'elle était l'enfant et lui l'adulte mais elle avait soudainement eu le sentiment qu'en disant ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait surmonté un autre obstacle.

Les yeux d'Amelia s'élargirent considérablement et elle haleta quand elle réalisa les implications de David Barnes et Harry Potter étant le même homme. Puis, montrant une maturité que David admira, elle reprit contenance et posa une deuxième question – une qui était de plusieurs manières, bien plus convenables, « Mais, cela ne m'aide aucunement à résoudre mon principal souci, car comme je l'ai dit à Samantha, je n'ai plus besoin de personnes – en particulier, de parents – dans ma vie, qui ont un problème avec la magie. Qu'elles sont donc vos intentions envers ce monde ? »

David ouvrit la bouche et puis, la referma. Il regarda longuement Amelia et alors, regarda Samantha. Il pouvait voir que sa fille voulait une réponse à cette question autant qu'Amelia. « Je n'ai toujours pas décidé, » répondit-il honnêtement, « Je les déteste encore pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais... comme je disais à Samantha et Michael, ils sont plus importants pour moi. Même si je ne pourrai jamais plus accepter le monde de la Magie comme étant une partie de ma vie, je n'interférerai pas avec leurs décisions quant à ce monde. Je n'ai aucun droit de faire ce choix pour eux ou pour vous. Et qu'importe la décision que vous prendrez quant à ce monde, je vous soutiendrai dans cette décision. »

Amelia inclina la tête satisfaite. Cette réponse – bien que pas complètement ce qu'elle voulait entendre – était honnête et plus que tout, elle aurait une famille. Et en dépit de ce qu'elle avait dit ou autrement affirmé, elle voulait désespérément avoir une famille. Une famille de remplacement aurait fait, mais c'était plus prometteur encore, une reliée par le sang – une qui n'avait pas honte d'elle.

Samantha, d'autre part avait commencé à pleurer, parce que pour la première fois, elle réalisait quels énormes changements son père avait faits dans sa vie pour en arriver à ce point. David sembla comprendre ces larmes et l'a pris dans ses bras. Il la libéra après un moment, gardant cependant un bras entouré autour de ses épaules, et regarda Amelia l'invitant silencieusement à venir les rejoindre. Hésitante, Amelia le fit et tous les trois se serrèrent les uns les autres. Amelia lutta contre ses propres larmes, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était le premier geste d'affection qu'elle recevait en cinq ans.

.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

.

Bonjour tout le monde,

Première chose, désolée encore une fois pour le retard… je me répète trop ces temps-ci. Enfin, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le personnage d'Harry/David comme vous avez remarqué s'ouvre de plus en plus au monde de la magie. Il aura d'ailleurs à prendre très bientôt des actions qui changeront son monde à jamais….

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2010, puisse-t-elle être remplie de joie et de bonheur. Amusez-vous bien.

À bientôt.

Maya

.

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Vif d'or

**1****er**** janvier 2010**


	36. Procès et Erreur I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Procès et Erreur**

**Part I**

* * *

David ouvrit les yeux alors que la lumière du soleil passait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se levait tôt et se couchait tard, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de longues heures de sommeil pour se sentir reposé. Sans bouger, il savoura la chaleur des couvertures et repensa à ce qu'il devait faire dans le courant de la journée. Il devait parler en détail à Amelia au sujet des arrangements pour l'adoption. Il devait aussi découvrir comment les lois fonctionnaient dans le monde de la Magie. Et il supposait qu'il devait également aller voir un avocat pour faire changer son testament. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait le changer de toute façon puisque Kathryn était partie. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis premiers bénéficiaires de l'autre, et ensuite venaient les enfants.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé d'avoir des comptes bancaires séparés ?_ se demanda-t-il. Maintenant, il devait passer à travers toute une procédure supplémentaire pour réclamer légalement tous les avoirs de Kathryn. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il voulait penser en ce moment, et c'était encore moins quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience de faire. Soupirant, il se rappela que Kathryn n'avait jamais voulu procéder ainsi, et que c'était _lui_ qui avait insisté pour lui donner de l'"indépendance" et pour ne pas empiéter sur ses revenus. Maintenant, ça lui semblait plutôt stupide.

Un mouvement à sa droite, le sortit rapidement de ses pensées, alors qu'il se rappelait la nuit précédente. Après qu'Amélia fut partie et Michael revenu à leur appartement, ses deux enfants l'avaient rejoint sur son lit. Michael était tombé rapidement endormi dans ses bras, mais lui et Samantha avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'Albus lui avait raconté, à propos de ce qui s'était passé et ils avaient parlé de comment les choses allaient fonctionner sans Kathryn avec eux. Cela avait été une discussion douloureuse pour eux deux, mais cela avait également été un soulagement. Par la suite, Samantha était elle aussi tombée endormie.

La discussion sur la mort de Kathryn avait ramené à la surface toute la souffrance et la solitude qu'il ressentait depuis, et il n'avait pas voulu être seul cette nuit. Ainsi, il avait simplement permis à ses deux enfants de rester avec lui. Il regarda Michael à sa droite et Samantha à sa gauche. Ils étaient si paisibles dans leur sommeil, si innocents et insouciants. En les regardant dormir, on ne pouvait rien voir de l'agitation qu'il y avait dans leurs vies présentement.

Sa conversation avec Samantha lui avait permis de voir qu'elle était encore confuse au sujet de sa place en ce monde. Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en exposant la vérité, ce qui avait attiré des problèmes à ses professeurs. David ne pouvait pas offrir de très bons conseils sur ce sujet. Cependant, il découvrit, que cela semblait être assez pour elle qu'il l'écoute. Il trouva cela plutôt stupide de ne pouvoir lui offrir aucune aide particulière, considérant que la vérité qu'elle avait exposée, était à propos de _lui_. Pendant un long moment, après que ses enfants soient tombés tous deux endormis, il était resté éveillé pour penser.

Il pensa surtout à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière semaine. Il ne put contenir les larmes qui coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, mais, à sa surprise, il ne sentit plus le désespoir qui l'avait envahi auparavant. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'être avec ses enfants était la meilleure chose pour lui, même si cela voulait dire rester à Poudlard pour le moment.

Puis, il pensa de nouveau à ce qui c'était passé, il y a plus de quinze ans, et à toutes les peines et souffrances qu'il avait éprouvées sans-arrêt pendant ses dix années d'emprisonnement. S'ouvrir à Kathryn avait été l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il n'ait jamais faites. Apprendre à ressentir des_ émotions_ autres que la haine, la colère et la crainte, avait été un changement difficile. Mais cela en avait valu la chandelle. Il avait réellement été _heureux_. Pour la première fois, il pouvait se rappeler avoir été heureux dans sa vie, satisfait de sa place dans le monde.

Regardant maintenant en arrière, il se rendit compte que son "bonheur" n'avait pas duré longtemps. Un voile d'anxiété avait été présent à partir du moment où Samantha avait pour la première fois montrée des signes de magie. Il en avait naturellement repoussé et ignoré l'idée, cherchant ainsi à préserver sa vie actuelle, bien plus heureuse que sa vie précédente.

A vrai dire, pour faire simple, il n'avait aucunement planifié de devoir repenser un jour aux événements passés, parce que cela perturbait le bonheur et la sécurité qu'il avait trouvés dans sa vie - ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Il n'était pas disposé à les perdre pour ceux qui ne méritaient rien de lui.

Il soupira, alors qu'il se trouvait à suivre les mêmes lignes de pensée que la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas pris de décisions sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais il commençait à se poser des questions.

La plus importante parmi elles, était sans doute : _Puis-je être heureux en devenant une fois de plus un acteur de ce monde ? _

Immédiatement, il se rendit compte que non, il ne pouvait pas. Rejoindre le monde de la magie était simplement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas endurer, et cela peu importe la durée. Ainsi, que pouvait-il faire ? Ses émotions se battaient en lui : le dégoût qu'il ressentait toujours pour ce monde, doublé avec la douleur de la mort de Kathryn, contrastaient avec son désir d'aider et de soutenir ses enfants. Sa _famille_.

Pinçant légèrement les lèvres, il décida qu'il n'allait pas résoudre ce problème maintenant et se leva lentement, s'éloignant des deux formes chaudes étendues à ses côtés, afin de se préparer pour la journée.

David s'était lavé, habillé, avait mangé son petit-déjeuner, et était assis dans la pièce principale de leur suite, lorsque Samantha et Michael se levèrent. Ils le saluèrent et puis, Samantha partit pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle, pendant que David disait à Michael qui déjeunait, qu'il passerait la journée avec ses grands-parents, afin qu'il s'occupe de certaines choses.

Quand son fils fut habillé et prêt pour la journée, tous deux marchèrent en direction de l'entrée principale de l'école pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Michael saluait avec joie les portraits et riait dès qu'une armure les saluait sur leur passage.

Cependant, alors qu'ils approchaient du Hall d'Entré, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant passer une Amelia affolée. Elle courut presque vers eux, mais parvint à s'arrêter précairement avant de bousculer Michael. David tendit une main pour la retenir, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« David ! Le Ministère vient juste de partir, ils ont pris Samantha avec eux, pour être témoin au procès d'aujourd'hui ! Ils l'ont emmenée par Portoloin. »

Les yeux de David s'élargirent de surprise, avant que la colère ne prenne place. _Comment osaient-ils ! _

« Qui ? » Parvint-il à prononcer.

« Le Procureur du Ministère, celui chargé de la poursuite contre le Directeur et tout le monde. »

« Tout le monde ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Depuis quand y-a-t-il un procès pour le Directeur de toute manière ? »

Amelia se rendit compte qu'elle et Samantha avaient oublié de raconter à David, la scène qu'elles avaient surprise dans le couloir. Elle le mit rapidement au courant de l'arrestation du Directeur et lui dit alors, qu'elle avait découvert au petit déjeuner qu'Hermione et Sirius avaient tous deux été arrêtés. David déduisit de cette information que Ron, Fred et George avaient tous été arrêtés et devraient eux aussi être jugés en même temps.

_Et le Ministère a l'audace d'avoir un enfant âgé de onze ans comme témoin principal. _

David ne prit pas longtemps à déterminer une ligne de conduite. « Amelia, veux-tu venir au Ministère avec moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. L'adolescente accepta d'un signe de tête.

David se tourna et prit Michael, qui jouait avec un chat dans le hall. « Nous allons devoir laisser Michael à la maison de ses grands-parents avant d'aller au Ministère. Cela prendra un certain temps avant d'arriver chez les Taylors, et je ne suis pas sûr de me rappeler exactement où le Ministère est situé, le sais-tu ? »

« Oui, j'ai dû m'y rendre chaque année avec le Directeur pour s'assurer que les papiers sur mon lieu de résidence soient bien à jour durant l'été. »

« Bien alors, allons à Pré-au-Lard et achetons un portoloin. Je ne vais pas risquer d'apparaître avec vous deux, alors que je ne l'ai pas fait depuis plus d'une décennie et, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour faire mes propres portoloins. »

Amelia inclina la tête et les trois quittèrent le château. Marchant d'un pas vif sur le chemin du village, David réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire une fois arrivé au Ministère.

L'obtention d'un portoloin à Pré-au-Lard fut assez simple à réaliser, bien que cela prenne quelques minutes à David pour décider, quel portoloin serait le plus proche de la maison des Taylor. Il acheta également un deuxième portoloin pour que lui et Amelia puissent se rendre le plus près possible du Ministère (Acheter un portoloin pour y apparaître directement était strictement interdit et, était seulement réservé à l'usage du Ministère).

Ils sortirent du magasin et David demanda à Michael de mettre sa main sur la tasse, comme le fit Amelia automatiquement. David se prépara alors à sentir l'horrible sensation du portoloin et dit, « Luminosity. »

Tous trois furent aspirés dans un tourbillon de couleurs et atterrirent de manière très désagréable dans un bureau de poste sorcier qui était situé à quelques milles de la maison des Taylors. David ferma les yeux et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit un poids peser sur lui, alors qu'Amelia gémissait et frottait son coude douloureux d'avoir cogner contre un mur. Michael, cependant, ayant atterrit sur David, sauta rapidement sur ses deux pieds et demanda d'une voix enthousiaste, « Pouvons-nous recommencer ? »

David cligna des yeux pendant une seconde, pendant qu'Amelia étouffait un rire. Se relevant, David répondit simplement à son fils avec un, « Pas maintenant. » Après avoir jeté la tasse dans un panier étiqueté « Portoloins utilisés, » ils sortirent tous.

David appela un taxi et le dirigea vers la maison de ses beaux-parents. En chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il avait certaines choses qu'il devrait expliquer aux Taylors, pour qu'ils comprennent que leurs vies à tous allaient subir quelques changements majeurs. David secoua la tête d'exaspération, _naturellement nos vies allaient changer grandement, Kathryn était morte !_ L'air resta bloqué dans sa gorge et pendant un moment, il se sentit près à fondre en larmes. Au lieu de cela, il força son esprit à penser aux changements, les Taylors ne connaissaient toujours pas l'existence du monde de la Magie, car David avait absolument rejetée l'idée de Kathryn leur en parle.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison et David paya le prix du trajet, tirant ensuite Amelia et Michael vers l'entrée. Amelia semblait vouloir traîner derrière, se sentant probablement de trop, ce que David considéra, comme étant une réaction parfaitement normale.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant la mère de Kathryn avant même, qu'ils ne l'atteignent, et Michael courut les derniers mètres pour se jeter dans les bras de sa grand-mère. David les rejoignit et donna à sa belle-mère une légère bise sur la joue.

« Rachel, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, en m'arrêtant chez-vous à l'improviste. Mais j'ai certaines choses dont je dois m'occuper, et je me demandais si vous pouviez garder Michael pour la journée. »

« Naturellement David, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle, alors qu'elle les conduisait tous vers le salon. Un moment, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Amélia, confuse de sa présence.

« Désolé, Amelia, voici Rachel, ma belle-mère. Rachel, je te présente Amelia, une cousine à moi. Une partie de ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui, l'implique elle et sa famille. »

Les yeux de Rachel s'élargirent à la nouvelle que David était en contact avec un membre de sa famille. Kathryn lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'éloignement de David avec sa tante et son cousin, les deux seuls membres de sa famille encore vivants.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment, « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Amelia, asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plait. David, je voudrais te parler dans la cuisine. »

David inclina la tête et suivit la femme plus âgée dans la cuisine. « Comment vas-tu, David ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Il s'assit et passa une main à travers ses cheveux. « En toute honnêteté, je sais ne pas. J'ai tellement de choses à faire, tant d'autres pensées encombrantes. Il y a les responsabilités que je dois encore remplir et de nouvelles choses apparaissent quotidiennement. » Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment et continua, la regardant fixement tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, « Je m'ennuie d'elle, elle me manque tellement. Elle était une grande partie de moi, Rachel. Elle était... Elle... » Murmura-t-il, essuyant son visage.

Rachel sourit faiblement à David et prit sa main dans la sienne. David respira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il lui posa ensuite la même question, « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je gère en me gardant occupée. Jackson a fait la pelouse quatre fois en 4 jours. Ils disent qu'aucun parent ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer un enfant. J'ai compris que cela était est vrai. Ca fait tellement mal. Jackson et moi allons changer nos testaments, de sorte que Samantha et Michael puissent avoir la part d'héritage de Kathryn. C'est... cependant, si difficile de simplement y penser. »

David inclina la tête compréhensif, se rappelant de ses propres pensées du matin. « Cela vous dérangerait-il si je venais ce soir pour souper, afin de discuter de certaines choses avec vous ? »

Rachel secoua la tête approuvant, se leva et demanda, « Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non merci, Amelia et moi devons aller quelque part. Le souper, ce soir pourrait être tardif, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va nous prendre. »

Rachel inclina la tête. David retourna au salon étreindre son fils pour lui dire au revoir et chercher Amelia pour aller au Ministère.

Ils s'éloignèrent en marchant de quelques blocs de la maison des Taylors en silence. Derrière un petit bosquet d'arbres dans un parc, Harry sortit le deuxième portoloin. Le touchant tous les deux, David prononça d'une voix nerveuse, « Minutia. »

Alors qu'il sentait la magie faire son œuvre autour de lui, il se demanda de nouveau ce qu'il allait faire au Ministère.

Amelia et David débarquèrent - debout cette fois-ci - dans une ruelle à côté de la cabine téléphonique qui était l'entrée du Ministère. Pendant qu'ils entraient tous deux dans la cabine, David jeta un coup d'œil embêté au téléphone : « Je ne me rappelle pas, si j'ai même jamais su ce qu'était le numéro pour entrer. En y pensant bien, je pense que je n'ai jamais utilisé cette porte. »

Amelia prit le téléphone et composa le 6-2-4-4-3, ce que David réalisa tardivement, voulait dire M-A-G-I-E.

Quand la voix demanda leurs noms et les raisons de leur visite, David répondit avec « David Barnes et Amelia Morgan, affaires légales multiples. » Leurs macarons étiquetés tombèrent ; ils les mirent et après avoir été gentiment rappelés de faire vérifier leurs baguettes magiques, ils descendirent à l'Atrium du Ministère.

Au bureau d'inspection, David hésita, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait faire au sujet de sa baguette - se demandant, s'il devait l'enregistrer. Il décida finalement que puisqu'il ne savait pas, s'il y avait un quelconque système en place permettant de détecter une baguette magique non déclarée, que cela vaudrait mieux, afin de ne pas causer quelque retard inutile.

La baguette magique d'Amelia fut vérifiée par une sorcière désintéressée et lorsque, David présenta la sienne, il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vérifier à qui appartenait la baguette. La sorcière passa l'objet en question sur l'instrument et lue l'information présente sur le parchemin, « Onze pouces, plume de Phoenix, en utilisation depuis trente ans ? » David inclina la tête, jetant un coup d'œil nerveusement autour d'eux, et reçu finalement sa baguette magique de la main de la sorcière.

David se dirigea alors rapidement vers un bureau indiqué " Information " et demanda au jeune sorcier s'y trouvant, où il pouvait trouver le Ministre de la magie.

« Le Ministre tient actuellement un procès dans la salle de tribunal numéro dix. L'entrée est restreinte, vous ne pourrez donc pas parler avec lui. Je vous suggère de prendre un rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire au niveau un. » Lui dit l'homme sans quitter des yeux son journal, où il lisait un article. David nota qu'il était au sujet de l'arrestation d'Albus Dumbledore. David se retourna et s'éloigna un peu, avant de discrètement demander à un passant comment se rendre à la salle de tribunal numéro dix. Il fit alors signe à Amelia de le suive, pendant qu'il s'approchait des ascenseurs. La descente fut silencieuse, mais chargée de tension. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec bruit dans le couloir silencieux.

.

* * *

Samantha soupira de nouveau avec lassitude, alors que l'aide du Ministre lui dictait ce que l'on attendait d'elle : comment elle devait agir, ce qu'elle devait dire, et ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle serait emmenée devant le tribunal. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre du procès, attendant évidemment d'être appelée pour témoigner. Elle prit alors sa tête dans ses mains et finalement, la femme gémit. Samantha leva alors son regard vers elle.

« Avez-vous écouté _quelque chose _de ce que j'ai dit ? » Lui dit-elle de travers.

Samantha la regarda, culpabilisant. La femme se leva et quitta la pièce, revenant un moment plus tard avec le Ministre lui-même. Elle murmura quelques mots hors d'atteinte pour les oreilles de Samantha. Percy Weasley inclina la tête et jeta un lourd regard dans sa direction, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'avocate pour lui dire quelque chose. La femme sortit ensuite, laissant Percy seul avec Samantha.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Didine Halliwell

**30 juillet 2010**


	37. Procès et erreur II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Procès et erreur**

**Part II**

* * *

Samantha soupira de nouveau avec lassitude, alors que l'aide du Ministre lui dictait ce que l'on attendait d'elle : comment elle devait agir, ce qu'elle devait dire, et ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle serait emmenée devant le tribunal. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre du procès, attendant évidemment d'être appelée pour témoigner. Elle prit alors sa tête dans ses mains et finalement, la femme gémit. Samantha leva alors son regard vers elle.

« Avez-vous écouté _quelque chose _de ce que j'ai dit ? » Lui dit-elle de travers.

Samantha la regarda, culpabilisant. La femme se leva et quitta la pièce, revenant un moment plus tard avec le Ministre lui-même. Elle murmura quelques mots hors d'atteinte pour les oreilles de Samantha. Percy Weasley inclina la tête et jeta un lourd regard dans sa direction, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'avocate pour lui dire quelque chose. La femme sortit ensuite, laissant Percy seul avec Samantha.

* * *

Percy considéra Samantha pendant un long moment avant de parler. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, ce fut d'une voix mesurée, « Mlle Barnes, je me suis fait dire que vous êtes peu disposée à coopérer avec nous. Il est vraiment dans votre meilleur intérêt de nous aider. Nous essayons seulement de faire respecter la loi. »

Samantha déglutit nerveusement. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment il serait dans son meilleur intérêt de les aider, elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les convaincre du contraire – mais savait qui le pourrait.

« Où est mon père ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Votre père est toujours à Poudlard. Et qu'a-t-il à voir avec ceci ? Vous êtes simplement nécessaire pour témoigner et alors, vous serez renvoyée à Poudlard avant même que votre père ne sache que vous étiez partie. »

« Vous ne lui avez même pas dit que vous m'emmeniez hors du château ? Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de la loi, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que vous ne pouvez pas décider de faire témoigner un mineur sans en informer son tuteur légal ! »

Percy eut un regard paternel, « Peut-être pas dans le monde Moldu, mais ce monde-ci est différent, Mlle Barnes. Il ne peut pas comprendre les complexités du monde de la Magie et donc, nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'informer. Votre directeur agit déjà comme _une figure parentale _lorsque vous êtes dans le monde magique et _il_ sait que vous êtes ici. »

La bouche de Samantha s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il _avait _réellement _dit _cela. Les préjugés contre les moldus ne lui étaient jamais apparus aussi clairement, et les entendre de la bouche même de la plus Haute Autorité du monde de la Magie l'effrayait franchement.

Alors un sourire naquit sur son visage quand elle réalisa que _Percy Weasley n'était pas la plus Haute Autorité du monde magique._ Elle secoua la tête. Elle savait que son père serait très en colère lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle avait été emmenée au procès sans sa permission. Le procès en lui-même n'importait pas vraiment parce que son père pouvait faire _tout _ce qu'il voulait. _Le Ministre allait avoir la surprise de sa vie._

Percy vit avec confusion la fillette de onze ans sourire étrangement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il devait retourner dans la salle du tribunal pour le début du procès. S'éloignant de Samantha, il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. Une femme avec des cheveux oranges fluo apparue dans la porte. Le Ministre fronça les sourcils et la femme sembla plutôt embarrassée avant que ses cheveux ne se changent en une teinte de brun plus naturel. Samantha haussa rapidement un sourcil, _c'_était un talent qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

Après que le Ministre Weasley soit sorti de la pièce, la femme s'avança jusqu'à Samantha et lui présenta sa main. « Enchantée Samantha, mon nom est Tonks. Je suis une Auror et Percy m'a dit de vous tenir compagnie. »

Samantha haussa un sourcil face au ton excessivement enjoué de la femme (elle était facilement plus âgée que son père), mais avança quand même sa main pour serrer celle-ci. Tonks s'installa sur une chaise proche de Samantha et indiqua avec une voix de conspiratrice, « Ainsi, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez donné au Ministre quelques ennuis. »

Samantha gigota sur la chaise, sa garde soudainement plus élevée.

Tonks évidemment, vit son léger raidissement et rit, « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas été envoyée pour vous soutirer des informations ou quelque chose du même genre, j'essayais juste de faire la conversation. »

Samantha se détendit légèrement et dit, « Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui. »

« Qui ? Le Ministre ? » Samantha inclina la tête. « Moi de même, cependant, il est mon patron. Quel genre d'homme dépose des charges contre trois de ses propres frères, quand les lois elles-mêmes sont les plus ridicules que j'ai jamais entendues. Mais, Percy écoutera-t-il la raison ? Naturellement pas. Quand ça vient à se protéger lui-même, Percy est aussi mauvais que l'était Fudge. » Tonks cligna rapidement des yeux et mentionna ensuite, « Je n'aurai pas du vous avoir dit cela. »

Samantha rit. « Alors, vous n'aimez pas les lois limitant les informations sur la guerre ? »

Tonks secoua la tête fermement.

« Ainsi, pourquoi ne faites-vous rien à ce sujet ? » Lui demanda Samantha.

« J'ai essayé durant les six premières années où j'étais membre du Wizengamot. Chaque année, j'ai essayée d'obtenir l'abrogation de ces lois, mais peu importe le nombre d'appuis que je semblais avoir au début, il finissait, pour une raison ou une autre à s'effilocher. »

« Vous êtes un membre du Wizengamot ? Allez-vous être au procès, aujourd'hui ? »

« Nah, je dois m'excuser moi-même parce que Sirius est mon cousin. Naturellement, pour quelque raison, la même loi ne s'applique pas à Percy. » La femme roula des yeux.

Samantha la regarda stupéfaite, « Pourtant, vous êtes une Auror ? Et vous avez jurée de faire respecter ces lois et le système de justice, alors même qu'il semble n'y avoir aucune _justice_ ou impartialité dans le système ? »

Tonks soupira, « J'étais une Auror pendant la guerre et je suis restée en service ensuite. C'est ainsi que les choses sont. »

Samantha frotta ses tempes face au mal de tête qu'elle sentait venir. Elle était sur le point d'argumenter son point de vue à propos des dangers de cette résignation, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il leur fut annoncé qu'il était temps pour Samantha d'entrer dans le tribunal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Samantha était assise avec un certain nombre de personnes sur le côté de la salle, pendant que les accusés se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, fixant le sol devant eux. Sans surprise, Albus Dumbledore était le seul qui paraissait totalement calme. Un des jumeaux Weasley semblait dormir, mais les autres paraissaient incroyablement nerveux. Sirius était distrait, passant impatiemment ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Ron et Hermione semblaient discuter tranquillement. L'autre jumeau Weasley lui étudiait le plancher avec un grand souci du détail. Samantha balaya la pièce du regard. Le Wizengamot se répartissait sur les rangées à sa droite et à sa gauche. Près de l'entrée du tribunal était placés les membres de la famille et les amis des accusés. Elle pouvait voir le professeur Snape parmi eux, ainsi qu'un certain nombre des membres de la famille Weasley. Elle supposa que le professeur McGonagall avait été obligée de rester à l'école.

Un coup de marteau apaisa chacun et porta leur attention sur le Ministre.

« Investigation entendue au neuvième jour de janvier, » indiqua Percy alors qu'à sa droite une femme avec une plume commençait à écrire, « En vue des infractions multiples de la Loi sur l'Information et Sécurité de 2006 sont accusés Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Granger Weasley, Frederick Christopher Weasley, George Malcolm Weasley, et Sirius Archimedes Black.

« Interrogateurs, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Ministre de la Magie; Susan Tiffany Bones, Chef du département de l'Application de la Loi Magique; Draco Lucius Malfoy, représentant du Conseil sur le Règlement de l'Information du Ministère; et Maynard Proctor, représentant de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Scribe du tribunal, Marietta Edgecombe Smith. »

« Les témoins pour la défense... » Étira Percy en regardant les accusés.

Le Professeur Dumbledore parla, « Nous ne demandons aucun autre témoin, nous serons nos propres témoins. »

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise face au regard peu flatteur de Dumbledore et indiqua, vivement, « Très bien, alors. Nous pouvons commencer. »

« Albus Dumbledore, êtes-vous au courant de la teneur de la Loi sur l'Information et du Secret de 2006 ? »

« Oui. »

« Êtes-vous au courant de la fonction du Conseil sur le Règlement de l'Information du Ministère ? »

« Oui. »

« Étiez-vous au courant qu'au cinq janvier de cette année, Mlle Samantha Barnes allait dévoiler des informations confidentielles devant témoins ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous lui avez quand même permis de présenter son exposé ? » Demanda Draco Malfoy.

« Oui. »

« Ainsi, vous avez permis sciemment à l'information restreinte d'être dévoilée à un grand nombre de personnes ? » Prononça Percy, avec dédain.

« Oui. »

Le visage de Draco Malfoy se fendit en un sourire méchant, lorsqu'il interrompit de nouveau la discussion, cette fois-ci en se tournant vers Samantha, « Mlle Barnes, de quel accusé ici présent avez-vous reçu les informations classés hautement confidentielles ? »

Samantha le regarda pendant un moment et puis, lui répondit en souriant d'un air affecté, « Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me dire quelle information est classée confidentielle, à fin que je sache faire la distinction entre ce qu'ils m'ont confié et ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû ? »

Des rires se firent entendre dans tout le Wizengamot réuni, alors que Draco soupirait profondément.

« Mlle Barnes, est-ce un de ces accusés ici présent qui de quelque façon que ce soit vous a donné l'information concernant Harry Potter que vous ne pouviez pas trouvée dans la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Percy après avoir jeté un regard noir en direction des personnes ricanant.

Samantha pensa soigneusement à sa réponse, « Ils m'ont fournis des renseignements en dehors de ce que je pouvais trouver à la bibliothèque, mais rien que je ne savais déjà. »

Draco, qui avait semblé sur le point de chanter face à cette confirmation, demanda avec rage, « Qui alors vous a donné ces informations ? »

Samantha n'eut aucune chance de répondre alors que Percy semblait désireux de l'interrompre et l'arrêter avant de proclamer que sa source était Harry lui-même. « Cela n'importe pas d'où l'information venait à l'origine. Le fait est que ces personnes lui ont permis de présenter publiquement des renseignements classés confidentiels. Où n'ont-ils rapporté le fait que quelqu'un lui ait donnée ces renseignements en premier lieu, ce qui est en violation de l'annexe B de la Loi sur l'Information et Sécurité. »

Draco se renfrogna quand Percy l'interrompit, il voulait vraiment savoir qui avait l'information que Samantha avait semblé être sur le point de révéler lors de sa présentation. Aucune importance, il le découvrirait plus tard et prendrait soin de cette personne tranquillement. Il ne pouvait permettre à cette information de sortir. Il laisserait ces imbéciles ici se pendre avec leur propre corde et puis, prendrait soin de la petite Sang-de-Bourde. Le vieil imbécile qu'était Dumbledore ne cherchait même pas à se défendre, assurant pratiquement son propre destin et ceux des personnes avec lui, parce qu'ils semblaient tous suivre son exemple. Draco regarda les six accusés. Cette Sang-de-Bourde qui était l'épouse de Weasley semblait connaître le jeu de Dumbledore, parce qu'elle semblait parfaitement heureuse avec ses réponses, tandis que le reste du groupe se jetait des regards nerveusement. Le directeur n'entreprit aucune démarche pour se défendre lui ou ses actions. Pas même, une explication typiquement Gryffindor comme quoi, il avait fait la "bonne" chose. Pendant un instant, Draco craignit que cela ne reste pas le cas parce que c'était _trop_ facile, mais il mit de côté cette pensée, lorsqu'il vit que même Hermione commençait à devenir nerveuse face à Percy qui continuait ses questions.

« Depuis quand savez-vous que Mlle Barnes avait entre les mains des informations confidentielles ? »

Albus pensa un moment et répondit, « Je dirais depuis Halloween. »

« Ainsi, vous étiez au courant qu'elle avait mis la main sur des informations classées hautement confidentielles par le Ministère, pendant deux mois et n'en avez aucunement averti le Ministère ? »

« Exactement. » Indiqua Dumbledore, les yeux brillant follement, ce qui confondit grandement le Ministre au point que celui-ci pensa que le vieil homme était finalement devenu fou. Décidant que cela devait être le cas, il s'adressa à Sirius Black à la place.

« Sirius Black, à quel moment avez-vous découvert que Mlle Barnes cherchait des informations ? »

Sirius humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres et répondit, « Je le sais depuis mi-septembre. »

Draco renifla presque de dédain. Il présuma que Black se pensait au-dessus de toutes les lois concernant les informations sur Harry Potter.

« Et pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas informé les autorités compétentes ? »

Le visage de Black prit une expression fautive qui aurait mieux été à sa place sur celui d'un adolescent, « Je ne voulais pas. Samantha avait trouvé ces informations par des moyens parfaitement légaux et je voulais la soutenir dans son effort pour découvrir la vérité. Je lui ai même fourni des copies de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui sont parfaitement réglementaires. » Finit-il avec un air provoquant.

Draco rit presque de plaisir. Cela allait de mieux en mieux. L'expression de Percy devint noir suite à cette déclaration et il parla à Sirius d'une voix sifflante, « Et vous n'avez aucun remord, aucune honte pour votre négligence flagrante ici dans le respect de la loi ? »

Sirius apaisé, réfléchit à la question pendant un moment et alors, répondit d'un ton ferme, « Mon seul remord, est que je n'ai pas violé ces stupides lois il y a seize ans. Ils sont la manifestation la plus flagrante de la moleste qui semble être enracinée dans notre société, » Sa voix était maintenant mordante, « Aucun de nous mérite ce que Harry a fait pour nous quand il a défait Voldemort, moi encore moins, mais je serai damné si je laissais sa mémoire être souillée par des lâches siégeant au Ministère qui se placent volontairement dans les poches des riches, mais bien plus lâchement encore, celle des Mangemorts. »

Il y eut des exclamations étouffées autour de la salle, tandis que le visage de Percy devenait encore plus rouge de rage et Draco, blanc comme un linge. Celui-ci se promit d'ailleurs de faire payer à une autre heure ces paroles à Sirius, mais pour l'instant, il se calma à la pensée que _rien_ ne pouvait maintenant sauver ces idiots de leur propre sottise.

« Ministre, » Indiqua calmement Draco, « Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu et que nous pouvons maintenant émettre un jugement. »

Cela prit un moment à Percy pour enregistrer les mots de Draco, mais quand cela fut fait, il regarda vers les deux autres interrogateurs et leur demanda, s'ils avaient quelque chose à ajouter. Ils déclinèrent et alors, Percy reporta son attention vers les six personnes assises devant lui, se sentant maintenant parfaitement justifié dans le jugement qu'il était sur le point de rendre.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Didine Halliwell

**24 décembre 2010**


	38. Procès et erreur III

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Procès et erreur**

**Part III**

* * *

« Ministre, » Indiqua calmement Draco, « Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu et que nous pouvons maintenant émettre un jugement. »

Cela prit un moment à Percy pour enregistrer les mots de Draco, mais quand cela fut fait, il regarda vers les deux autres interrogateurs et leur demanda, s'ils avaient quelque chose à ajouter. Ils déclinèrent et alors, Percy reporta son attention vers les six personnes assises devant lui, se sentant maintenant parfaitement justifié dans le jugement qu'il était sur le point de rendre.

* * *

Amelia observa David alors qu'il regardait avec appréhension le bas des escaliers. Il était évident qu'il était encore incertain au sujet de cette affaire entière. Cependant, pendant qu'elle le regardait, elle vit une expression déterminée se dessiner sur son visage. Peu importe ce que c'était, il était évident qu'il venait de prendre une décision. Il redressa les épaules et descendit l'escalier menant aux portes du Tribunal numéro Dix, Amelia le suivit rapidement.

Deux Aurors (un homme et une femme) se tenaient à la porte, surveillant l'entrée. Ils semblaient bavarder entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent la présence de David et se mettent en garde. Ils furent tous silencieux pendant un moment, puis David parla.

« Excusez-moi, je dois entrer dans ce tribunal. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur, personne n'est autorisée à entrer dans cette pièce sans instructions explicites du Ministre, » indiqua l'homme d'une voix ennuyeuse, comme s'il avait déjà répété cette phrase à de multiples occasions.

David regarda la femme, qui semblait être contente de laisser son associé les renvoyer. Il loucha un moment vers elle et alors, ses yeux s'élargirent sous le coup de la surprise, « Nymphadora Tonks ? » Demanda-t-il.

Immédiatement, la femme fronça les sourcils mais inclina la tête. « Je vous connais ? » Dit-elle en le regardant étroitement.

L'autre Auror roula des yeux, « Cela n'a pas importance, vous deux pourrez rattraper le temps perdu à une autre heure, et un autre endroit. Maintenant, sortez de ce hall avant que vous nous apportiez à tous des ennuis. »

L'expression de David devint froide, « Je suis désolé, permettez-moi de me présenter, David Barnes. Ma fille est actuellement sous la garde de votre ministère et j'ai l'intention de découvrir, pourquoi vous avez eu l'audace de l'utiliser en tant que témoin et n'avez même pas senti nécessaire d'en informer son gardien ? »

Les sourcils de Tonks s'élevèrent. Elle avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant avec Samantha et pouvait voir la ressemblance entre le père et sa fille.

« Je suis désolé, _monsieur_, vous devrez voir ceci avec le bureau de l'Application de la Loi à un temps postérieur. Je ne peux pas vous aider ici. »

David fronça les sourcils et regarda Tonks qui semblait lutter contre elle-même. _Il a vraiment un droit d'être là._ Elle débattit brièvement avant de décider soudainement de jeter l'avis au vent._ Qui se soucie de ce que Percy dit de toute façon ?_ Tonks sourit soudainement à David. « Naturellement, vous pouvez entrer M. Barnes. Venez, » et elle ouvrit la porte pour lui avant que son partenaire n'ait même eu une chance de réaliser ce qu'elle disait. Elle les poussa alors lui et Amelia à l'intérieur, les suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, chuchotant rapidement un sort de fermeture, pour devancer les éventuelles actions que pourrait entreprendre son coéquipier.

Personne ne sembla noter leur entrée et ils en comprirent la raison, lorsqu'ils entendirent les mots prononcés par Sirius. Tonks grimaça à ses durs (mais justes) mots. Sirius semblait s'enfoncer lui-même de plus en plus profondément dans cette affaire.

David écouta les mots de Sirius avec grande satisfaction. C'était des mots qui devaient être dit et à l'heure actuelle, il ne se souciait pas que ce soit Sirius qui les prononcent. Il observa avec un grand amusement les réactions de Percy et Draco. Il avait été étonné quand Amelia lui avait dit que Draco Malfoy était impliqué. Il était sûr que Draco était incarcéré, mais Amelia avait brièvement expliqué, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu assez de preuves concrètes contre lui.

_Bien, je peux fournir _ça. Pensa-t-il, un triomphe vengeur s'élevait en lui. Son regard se déplaça des deux hommes agités aux autres membres du Wizengamot assemblés. Il fut étonné d'y voir deux autres personnes qu'il _savait_ être des Mangemorts.

_Révision juridique, mon pied !_ Pensa-t-il, ne se souciant pas vraiment que ces personnes soient assez stupides pour ne pas attraper des Mangemorts et les laisser circuler librement dans leur société, mais s'inquiétant beaucoup plus de ce qu'ils pourraient faire au monde de sa fille.

Il réalisa finalement quelque chose. Il s'était promis en haut des escaliers qu'il ferait, ce qu'il fallait pour assurer la sûreté continue et le bonheur de Samantha, même si cela signifiait se montrer au monde. Il avait désespérément espéré que cela n'arriverait pas, mais il avait su, tout au long que c'était un espoir vain. Ce qu'il réalisait cependant, était qu'il allait devoir le faire aujourd'hui. Il ferait le premier pas pour changer les choses, parce que Dumbledore et compagnie commençait à se faire aplatir.

_C'est toujours moi. Pourquoi ça doit toujours être moi ?_ Demanda-t-il désespéré à quelques divinités pouvant écouter.

Cependant, la réponse vint en lui-même. _Parce que vous êtes Harry Potter _e_t que c'est pour Samantha et Michael._ David ne put en nier l'exactitude et il donna secrètement raison à la petite part de lui qui avait ajouté _et vous-même_ à la fin.

Avec un choc, il se rendit compte qu'il avait, pour la première fois en plusieurs années, consciemment pensé à David Barnes et Harry Potter comme étant la même personne.

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Percy qui appelait d'une voix forte l'assemblé du Wizengamot à voter, afin de condamner ou acquitter les six personnes qui avaient au moins eu un grain de courage pour finalement défier les lois et essayer de changer leur société. Juste quand il découvrait qu'il ne pouvait pas les haïr pour les personnes qu'ils étaient la première fois où il les avait rencontrées, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas les détester maintenant alors qu'ils faisaient ceci pour sa fille. Cela aurait du être fait, il y a très longtemps, mais en étant honnête avec lui-même, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas lui-même irréprochable dans l'affaire entière. Il leur avait permis trop facilement d'oublier.

Il saisit finalement ce qu'il avait dit à Samantha, seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne pouvait plus cacher qui ou ce qu'il était. La vérité exigeait d'être révélée. Simplement en étant sorcier, il avait une responsabilité envers cette société, comme tout être humain portait une responsabilité envers les autres membres de la société. Il ne pouvait pas entièrement leur pardonner, mais il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour transformer cette société en une société plus sûre pour sa famille.

Il écouta le Ministre prononcer, « Les lois établies proscrivent une punition non standard pour un crime de cette grandeur, ces criminels seront donc gardés en cellules ici au Ministère, jusqu'à ce que le Haut Conseil du Wizengamot puisse déterminer une juste punition. »

_Une juste punition ?_ David renifla, alors qu'il observait les Aurors approcher Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Albus et Sirius, ainsi que le Wizengamot commencé à quitter leur place.

Il était temps d'agir.

Sirius, en dépit de ses grandes paroles, était complètement terrifié à l'heure actuelle. Azkaban l'avait grandement affecté et il faisait maintenant face à une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé se réaliser auparavant- être renvoyé à Azkaban.

Mentalement, il savait que la prison avait radicalement changée, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs la gardant. Cependant, cela n'aidait en rien à calmer la crainte grandissante qu'il ressentait d'être incarcéré encore. La veille dans la cellule du ministère, il s'était convaincu que tout irait bien, qu'il quitterait cette cellule le matin. Maintenant cependant, ses perspectives de liberté semblaient soudainement bien lointaines. La crainte prenait rapidement le dessus sur sa raison, alors qu'il écoutait Percy énoncer leur punition.

Albus sembla lire ses pensées puisqu'il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Sirius et murmura quelques mots apaisants. Sirius prit quelques profondes respirations, afin d'essayer de se calmer et d'organiser ses pensées. Cependant, il fut interrompu par une voix tranchante venant de près de la porte.

Ron, Fred et George étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un silence tendu, aucun ne parlait, mais ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Ils savaient que cela pouvait tourner très mal. Pour le moins, Fred et George seraient virés du Département des Mystères. Le travail de Ron serait probablement en péril également, son équipe ne voudrait pas d'un homme condamné pour avoir révélé les secrets du Ministère. Le plus jeune garçon des Weasley regarda sa femme et ses deux collègues. Sans aucun doute, tous les trois seraient aussi renvoyés de Poudlard.

Il questionna brièvement sa santé d'esprit pour risquer tellement pour cette fillette âgée de onze ans, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne le faisait pas pour Samantha, il le faisait pour Harry. Depuis qu'il était devenu une part du plan pour révéler la vérité, il sentait qu'un lourd fardeau qu'il ne pensait pas porter, s'était envolé. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de ce que la loi disait. Cela avait été une simple excuse pendant seize années, un bouclier pour se cacher derrière. Mais, il avait brisé la loi et maintenant sa conscience l'exposait de nouveau à l'horreur de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

Ron secoua la tête dans un effort pour arrêter toutes les pensées y errant. Il vit les Aurors les approcher et se prépara silencieusement à son retour imminent dans les cellules du Ministère. Il pensa encore que cela pouvait _vraiment_ se terminer mal. Ils pouvaient tous être envoyés en prison pour qui sait combien de temps. Un tremblement craintif le traversa alors qu'il réalisait que tous les deux, sa femme et lui seraient punis également- qu'arriverait-il à leurs enfants ? Naturellement, bien sur, il savait que ses parents ou les parents d'Hermione ou un de ses frères prendraient soin d'eux avec joie. Mais, ce n'était pas le problème, ils étaient _ses_ enfants. Il méritait de faire partie de leurs vies, pas passer en _prison_ leurs meilleures années ! S'il avait commis un crime sérieux, naturellement il devrait aller en prison, cependant_ ça ?_ Il abandonnait sa liberté pour une loi qui n'avait aucun sens ?

Ron Weasley était furieux et il était sur le point de critiquer Percy, son _frère_, quand quelqu'un d'autre parla en premier.

David en avait assez. Il était temps d'agir.

« Vous ne cessez jamais de me stupéfier. » Il parla assez fort pour être entendu au-dessus des murmures et bruits de tous ceux assemblés. « À maintes reprises, ce gouvernement s'est montré être rempli d'imbéciles incompétents, plus intéressés à remplir leurs poches et à assurer leur place confortable qu'au bien-être du peuple qu'ils sont censés servir. Et vous tous, me dégoûtez tout autant, en leur_ permettant_ d'utiliser leur pouvoir sur vous et en permettant à la corruption de s'étendre comme une plaie parce qu'elle ne vous affecte pas ou parce que vous tirez réellement bénéfice de ses contrecoups. » Il fit une pause un moment, puis, prononça quelque chose qui, il le savait, offenserait leurs comportements fiers, « Vous êtes inférieurs à n'importe quelle personne ou gouvernement moldus sur cette planète. Au moins dans ce monde, il y a l'apparence d'une lutte contre la corruption dans laquelle, vous vous laissez infecter et décomposer. »

Un silence de mort suivit ses mots pendant que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il fit un pas en avant afin d'être plus visible. Il regarda directement Percy et dit avec le même ton de voix, « Imaginez ma surprise ce matin, quand j'ai appris que ma fille avait été emmenée par le Ministère, sans que personne ne prenne la peine de le dire à moi, son père. »

Percy regarda fixement, avec confusion, l'homme confiant et plein d'assurance qui se trouvait devant lui. Cet homme ne devrait pas être là, encore moins agir comme s'il était l'autorité, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre approprié des choses. Il mit cela de côté momentanément pour répondre à ces paroles puis dit, orageux, « M. Barnes, vous devez comprendre que le monde de la magie fonctionne diff - »

« Je ne dois rien_ comprendre_. Vous avez outrepassé vos droits une trop de fois. »

Draco, qui était toujours agité face à la témérité de ce _moldu_ se moquant bien d'eux en plein face, se leva, serrant sa baguette magique avec colère et dit d'une voix forte, « Aurors, enlevez cet homme de ces lieux, sa présence même est en violation de nos lois. Il est un moldu, déconnecté dans ses démarches. Il n'a aucun droit d'être ici. »

Des yeux brillants se posèrent sur Draco et un doux rire éclata de l'homme qui prononça de façon moqueuse, « Je n'ai aucun droit d'être ici ? Non Draco, _vous_ êtes celui qui n'avez aucun droit d'être ici. Vous qui devriez être enfermé en prison depuis les seize dernières années. Aussi sinueux qu'un serpent, toujours. Rusé, naturellement. Mais, être fier a un défaut. » David Barnes changea alors abruptement sa position et soudainement le _pouvoir_ commença à pulser hors de lui, pendant qu'il s'exclamait, « Aurors ! Arrêtez Draco Malfoy. »

Sans même penser, trois Aurors répondirent au pouvoir venant de ses mots et ceux autour de lui le regardèrent avec crainte. L'aura de magie devint plus forte alors qu'il semblait presque rougeoyer, très peu ou aucun n'avait jamais vu une telle manifestation de puissance. Seulement Albus Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient-ils une fois exhibé cette force de mémoire vivante.

Sirius était confus alors qu'il sentait la magie que cet homme portait. David Barnes était un moldu. Il n'avait pas de magie. Samantha était une sorcière, ses parents étaient cependant des moldus. Son père était complètement révulsé à l'idée de la magie. Pourtant ici, il rayonnait un pouvoir que Sirius n'avait pas vu depuis des années... un pouvoir qui était surtout autrement _familier_. Son regard fixe s'obscurcit pendant que son esprit saisissait l'identité de cet homme.

Albus se déplaça rapidement pour supporter Sirius qui s'évanouissait. Appréciant complètement la situation, il observa simplement David-non _Harry_ faire son travail. Draco Malfoy criait maintenant des insultes à tout vent, exigeant d'être libéré, mais les Aurors refusaient, dirigés par une puissance qu'ils ne comprenaient aucunement, pour pouvoir effectuer cet ordre qui leur était demandé. Un mouvement vers sa droite attira l'attention d'Albus, alors qu'il voyait Samantha Barnes faire son chemin à travers la foule pour arriver jusqu'à son père.

David parla d'une voix délibérément mesurée, contenant sa fureur montante et une vague de pouvoir qu'il savait venir. « -Draco, _vous_ êtes celui qui n'avez aucun droit d'être ici. Vous qui devriez être enfermé en prison depuis les seize dernières années. Aussi sinueux qu'un serpent, toujours. Rusé, naturellement. Mais, être fier à un défaut. » Il sentit le barrage se briser à l'intérieur de lui tandis que la magie qu'il avait repoussée depuis tellement d'années venaient à l'appel montante de ses émotions. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Il permit à sa magie de circuler librement, bien que gardant une emprise sur celle-ci, afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Encore.

Pendant qu'il donnait ses ordres aux Aurors, il sentit une vague de pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. C'était une_ confirmation _subtile mais immensément forte de ses commandes. Cette puissance, celui à qui elle était, assurait réellement que ses ordres soient respectés. Il se rendit compte avec un tremblement que _cela_ devait être le pouvoir lui étant accordé avec le bâton de Merlin. Il regarda Albus et vit qu'il savait très bien quelles puissances agissaient ici. Il vit confusion et finalement, réalisation dans les yeux de Sirius pendant que celui-ci s'effondrait.

Quelque chose secoua ses sens et il sentit la magie soudainement changer dans son essence. Ses propres pouvoirs innés semblaient attaquer celui étranger du Bâton de Merlin. Comprenant soudainement, il abaissa sa magie au minimum et laissa les deux pouvoirs se mélanger pour devenir sien. Il _commanda_ à la nouvelle puissance de devenir un avec lui et d'être sienne.

Les sens magiques d'Albus pouvaient discerner la lutte de pouvoirs alors qu'elle se déroulait. Il se raidit, se demandant s'il devait dire n'importe quoi, pouvait-il aider ? Il se détendit rapidement quand il sentit qu'Harry réussissait sans aucun problème. Il sentit la variation subtile dans l'équilibre de la chambre. Tous étaient témoin d'un phénomène peu courant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis cette manifestation de pouvoir. Un silence remplit brièvement la salle et soudainement, un bâton en bois sculpté apparut dans la main d'Harry.

Littéralement, le bâton de Merlin. Le symbole final du pouvoir avait été assumé, et c'était maintenant une fois de plus, manifesté dans un individu.

David saisit le bâton sous la surprise, mais son contact lui apporta des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Les impressions et les mémoires détenues dans le bâton coulèrent en lui, lui donnant une plus grande compréhension de ce qui venait juste de se produire et de ce que le futur pouvait lui apporter.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir quelqu'un d'autre comprenait les implications du bâton. Il semblait que non. Alors, ses yeux se posèrent sur Percy.

Par l'horreur croissante qu'il vit dans ses yeux, il sut que Percy savait _exactement_ ce qu'était la signification du bâton, et, par prolongation, qui il était. Il permit à son regard de continuer à traverser la salle, où il tomba finalement sur sa fille marchant vers lui en traversant la foule.

Il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit les bras alors qu'elle serrait sa taille.

« Je _savais _que tu viendrais, » dit-t-elle dans un souffle, l'excitation courant à travers ses veines.

David l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Ce geste éleva son pouvoir jusqu'à un sommet que personne n'avait même jamais imaginé. Il résonna à travers la salle, et traversa leurs corps. Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas découvert la vérité, le sentit apaiser ses fardeaux. Draco le sentit apporter la crainte dans son cœur. Percy, lui, le sentit comme une vague d'échec et de désespoir. Autour de la chambre, cela affecta chaque personne de différentes manières. Ignorant ce qui venait juste d'arriver, David, gardant un bras autour de sa fille, se tourna pour s'adresser à Percy. « Vous libérerez ceux que vous venez juste de condamner et alors, vous m'attendrez dans votre bureau. J'aurai affaire à vous dans deux heures. »

Après cela, David sortit de la salle du Tribunal, tenant d'une main le bâton, l'autre bras autour de Samantha. Amelia marchait, confiante, près d'eux.

.

Fin du chapitre 23.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Didine Halliwell

**9 janvier 2011**


	39. Une Manière d'Arranger les Choses I

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Une Manière d'Arranger les Choses**

**Part I**

* * *

Complètement ignorant du drame qui venait juste de se jouer au-dessous d'eux dans la Salle de Tribunal numéro Dix, le reste du personnel et visiteurs du Ministère continuaient leurs propres affaires. Personne ne prêta attention à cet homme, accompagné de deux adolescentes, excepté, peut-être, pour se demander pourquoi elles n'étaient pas à l'école.

Personne ne s'arrêta pour les observer lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur au deuxième étage, approchant une porte avec un écriteau indiqué _Application Magique de la Loi- Division des Services de la Famille_ et entraient. David se retrouva dans un bureau plutôt modeste qui avait seulement un occupant à l'heure actuelle. Une femme âgée avec un visage accueillant leva la tête à leur entrée et leur sourit, « Amelia ! Comme c'est merveilleux de te voir. »

Amelia sourit vraiment heureuse de la voir et indiqua, « Eileen, comment allez-vous ? »

« Merveilleusement bien, très chère. Et toi ? »

« Bien. Merci pour le cadeau de Noël. »

« Oh, de rien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à ce moment de l'année ? »

« Quelles sont les termes exacts de mon statut comme pupille de Poudlard ? Je veux dire, si je voulais quelqu'un d'autre en tant que gardien ? »

« Bien, techniquement, tu es une pupille du Directeur de Poudlard, » elle ouvrit un tiroir pendant qu'elle parlait, « N'importe qui peut devenir ton gardien, mais il doit être approuvé par le Directeur de Poudlard et notre division. Ta garde pour l'été a toujours été arrangée au préalable avec des professeurs de l'école, ainsi cela n'a jamais été un problème. »

« Que diriez-vous d'une adoption permanente, pas une garde provisoire ? » Demanda David.

Eileen qui parcourait quelques dossiers pour trouver vraisemblablement celui d'Amelia, s'arrêta et regarda David. « Il y a plusieurs genres différents d'adoption dans le monde magique, » énonça-t-elle lentement, « Et tous sont très compliquées. Exigeant aussi l'autorisation des parents de naissance d'Amelia. »

« Quoi ? » Hurla Amelia sous la surprise, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec ça ? »

Eileen soupira, « Selon le monde de la magie, tu es sous la garde légale du Directeur de Poudlard, toutefois selon les lois moldues, tu es toujours sous la tutelle de tes parents. Le système pour te placer avec un gardien provisoire chaque été a évité les problèmes techniques légaux des moldus, mais une adoption de n'importe quelle sorte exigerait de suivre les lois moldues aussi bien que les lois magiques. Puisque Poudlard, son directeur, et le Professeur Dumbledore n'existent pas dans le monde moldu, tu es le plus certainement enregistrée comme existante dans ce monde. Nous ne pouvons pas t'enlever de leurs registres ou ne pouvons mettre sur le registre que tu es sous la garde d'une personne inexistante. Ainsi pour le monde moldu, tu es toujours sous la garde des Dursleys. »

Amelia eut un air menaçant sur le visage. Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à côtoyer les Dursleys, mais cela faisait sens d'une manière tordue. Chaque chose avec sa situation devrait apparaitre normal aux moldus et la normalité avait toujours été le but numéro un de ses parents. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas avoir, de nouveau, affaire à eux.

« Amelia, les Dursleys me donneront la permission de t'adopter, je n'ai aucun doute pour ça. Même s'ils n'en sont pas heureux, Dudley ne devrait pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je veux t'adopter et ainsi, je ferai ce qui est nécessaire. La seule question est, es-tu sûre de le vouloir aussi ? »

Eileen regarda silencieusement l'adolescente de quatorze ans réfléchir suite à ces propos. Samantha, qui était restée silencieuse debout proche de la porte, regardait avec espoir Amelia. Finalement, celle-ci laissa échapper un petit soupir, « Je veux ça David, je veux une famille de nouveau. »

David se tourna vers Eileen, « Je souhaite adopter Amelia. »

« Naturellement, Amelia est en âge pour émettre un avis concernant sa garde, mais c'est _fortement_ irrégulier. J'aurai à parler avec le Directeur Dumbledore et il y a certains papiers qui doivent être remplis, rencontres personnelles, contrôles de fond, et beaucoup d'autres choses. »

« Comme je dis, je ferai ce qui est nécessaire. Amelia mérite une famille et je peux la lui donner. Albus ne se mettra pas dans mon chemin, en fait je pense même qu'il sera très heureux du tour des événements. »

Eileen savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus gros arrivant ici, mais elle doutait d'obtenir un jour l'histoire complète. Ainsi, à la place elle décida de remettre ce dossier à son supérieur.

« Bien alors, si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions pour le moment, nous pourrons commencer la procédure. Laissez-moi aller chercher le directeur de notre département ainsi vous pourrez lui parler. » Elle se leva de son bureau, les contourna et sortit par la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec quelqu'un qu'Harry reconnu de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Ernie McMillan.

« C'est Ernie McMillan, le directeur des Services de la Famille. Il va vous aider à commencer le processus d'adoption. » Mentionna Eileen, soudainement heureuse de donner le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait le sentiment que ce serait très compliqué.

Ernie inclina la tête, reconnaissant d'avoir été éloigné de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque la division des Services de la Famille était sans urgence (ce qui arrivait fréquemment), il était souvent replacé à la Division des Registre de la Famille, quelque chose qu'il détestait. Ainsi, il alla rapidement prendre le dossier d'Amelia à Eileen et prit aussi quelques autres dossiers additionnels d'un autre tiroir. « Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait. Nous irons dans une salle de réunion pour le déroulement de cette rencontre préliminaire. De combien de temps disposez-vous ? »

« Environ deux heures, ensuite j'ai une réunion avec le Ministre, » répondit David alors que les deux filles et lui suivaient l'ancien Hufflepuff dans une pièce avoisinante avec une table et plusieurs chaises. Ils s'assirent tous et Ernie commença à fouiller dans ses papiers cherchant le bon parchemin. Il sortit alors une plume de sa poche et commença à remplir la procédure avec le nom d'Amelia, numéro d'identification et numéro de dossier. Il leva ensuite le regard vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce.

« Ainsi, si je comprends bien ce qu'Eileen m'a dit, vous voulez adopter formellement Amelia Morgan Dursley ? » Il regarda David qui inclina la tête.

« Bien, alors tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de votre nom et prénom. »

« David Alan Barnes. »

« Date de naissance ? »

David hésita un moment et répondit alors, « 25 août, 1980. » Il avait décidé qu'il continuerait comme étant David Barnes dans sa vie de tous les jours. Harry Potter réapparaîtrait mais seulement lorsqu'il aurait à utiliser son autorité. Sinon pour le reste, il maintiendrait les deux identités séparées, non seulement pour sa propre santé d'esprit, mais également pour la protection de ses enfants, qui inclurait bientôt Amelia. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils subissent le cirque médiatique qu'attirerait sans aucun doute le nom d'Harry Potter. Moins de personnes savaient la vérité, mieux c'était.

« Métier ? »

« Oncologiste Pédiatrique. »

Ernie sembla confus avec les mots peu familiers. David soupira, « Je suis un docteur moldu. »

« Un docteur moldu ? Êtes-vous un moldu ? J'ai pris les mauvais formulaires avec moi. C'est fort peu commun pour un moldu d'adopter un membre à part entière du monde de la magie. Naturellement, cela s'est déjà produit avec des adoptions d'enfant en bas âge, mais elles étaient alors gérées par les services de la famille moldue, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore sous notre juridiction. Comment êtes-vous venu ici alors, monsieur ? » Commença à jacasser Ernie.

David soupira, se demandant combien il devait dire. « M. McMillan, je suis un sorcier, mais je vis dans le monde moldu. »

Le visage d'Ernie se fit soupçonneux, « La seule raison que je puisse imaginer pour qu'un sorcier vive comme un moldu est, qu'il se cache. Dites-moi, M. Barnes, avez-vous jamais été condamné pour un crime ? »

David eut envie de se frapper la tête sur la table.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Percy avait immédiatement libéré le Wizengamot, beaucoup à la surprise de ses membres, et des accusés acquittés. Il se retira dans son bureau et prit une grosse gorgée de potion contre le mal de tête. Alors, il s'assit dans sa chaise et jeta un regard vers la vitrine en verre qui était vide, se tenant près d'une des bibliothèques de son bureau. Il n'y a pas bien longtemps, elle n'était pas vide. Elle contenait le Bâton de Merlin. Quand Harry ne s'était pas montré à la cérémonie de remise officielle (comme prévu), il l'avait accepté à sa place et l'avait gardé en évidence depuis.

Il ne comprenait pas entièrement la signification du pouvoir qui avait traversé le tribunal, mais il savait avec certitude qu'il était peu probable que le bâton revienne en évidence dans son bureau durant sa vie.

_David Barnes était Harry Potter. _

Percy s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'il se rappelait plusieurs choses qu'il avait dites à Samantha plus tôt ; il savait qu'Harry les entendrait. Il entendrait ou lirait également plus tard certaines choses très intéressantes que Percy lui-même avait dit au sujet d'Harry Potter par le passé.

Percy comprit soudainement avec une grande compréhension la signification de l'expression moldue ''creuser sa propre tombe.'' Pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, il resta assis songeur avant de finalement sortir un parchemin et une plume pour rédiger sa lettre de démission.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Ernie nota le regard frustré sur le visage de David et fronça les sourcils encore plus. Cela ne semblait pas prometteur. « M. Barnes, il y a certains critères qui doivent être respectés par les parents adoptifs. Une totale confiance est pertinente pour notre intérêt envers Amelia. Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à cela, alors vous n'êtes pas apte à l'adopter. Maintenant, je vous le demande encore, avez-vous déjà été condamné pour un crime ? »

« Tu sais, » David se tourna vers Amelia, « Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si nous passions tout simplement par le système légal moldu. Ainsi, nous pourrions éviter tout ceci. Passer par les Services de la Famille Magique va nous obliger à effectuer le même travail deux fois. »

« Maintenant regardez ici, vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas faire ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? N'est-il pas vrai que si j'adoptais Amelia dans le monde moldu, vous devriez le reconnaître ? »

« Et bien, oui, » concéda à contrecœur Ernie, « Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Tout ce que nous avons à l'esprit, c'est de choisir le meilleur pour Amelia. Et à moins d'une preuve d'un lien de sang, vous ne pouvez pas éviter ces choses. »

« La parenté peut éviter certaines étapes ? » Demanda intéressé David.

« Naturellement, » renifla Ernie, « Ces types d'adoptions sont les plus faciles et les plus communes. Après la guerre, il y a eut une abondance d'adoptions par la famille, pour les enfants les plus affectés par les pertes. »

« Bien, alors cela facilitera les choses. Je _suis_ parent avec Amelia. C'est exactement pourquoi je veux l'adopter. »

Ernie s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chaise et fit craquer ses doigts, « Je suis sûr que vous l'êtes. Si vous êtes juste ici pour me faire perdre mon temps, partez s'il vous plait. Amelia a seulement un parent magique en ce qui concerne la division des registres de la famille. Je le sais parce que j'y travaille assez souvent, et ce n'est certainement pas un David Barnes. »

David roula des yeux. « Bien alors Ernie, vous voulez Harry Potter, vous obtenez Harry Potter. » Il prit alors sa baguette magique, l'ondula au-dessus de sa tête, et révéla pour la première fois en plus de seize ans, son vrai visage.

Les yeux d'Ernie restèrent figés sur la cicatrice de son front et les célèbres yeux verts, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

« Maintenant vous savez exactement pourquoi ce sorcier vit dans le monde moldu, et le fait que oui, j'ai été accusé de meurtre, mais cela a été classé, et vous savez également que je _suis_ un parent d'Amelia. Ainsi encore une fois, _je voudrais adopter Amelia_. »

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Sirius l'esprit encore embrouillé ouvrit les yeux, incertain d'où il était ou de pourquoi il avait été inconscient. Il gémit et sentit immédiatement quelqu'un mettre une serviette froide sur sa tête.

« Doucement, Sirius, » murmura la voix.

Lentement, son esprit enregistra la voix comme étant celle d'Albus et il parvient à rouvrir ses yeux. « Albus, » parla-t-il, la voix incertaine, « Qu'est-ce qui... est arrivé... »

« Prends un verre d'eau, » le directeur porta la tasse à ses lèvres et Sirius but avidement. « Maintenant, de quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ? »

Sirius réfléchit et comme le directeur le regardait, il sut exactement quand Sirius se rappela ce qui était arrivé. L'homme plus jeune ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de parler, d'une voix presque lointaine, « Je me suis demandé, quand il a agi tellement étrangement dans mes quartiers lorsque je lui ai parlé, je me suis demandé d'où toute cette colère pour moi venait. Je comprends maintenant, naturellement, » il ouvrit les yeux, riant sans joie, « Je suis juste stupéfait qu'il ne m'est pas jeté dehors, quand je suis allé parler à Samantha du monde de la magie. »

Les deux hommes furent silencieux un moment, puis, Sirius regarda avec insistance le Directeur, « Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire. Il n'aurait pas du avoir à refaire surface, pour de nouveau, nous sortir d'affaire. N'avons-nous pas mis assez de responsabilités et de fardeaux sur ses épaules pour une vie ? »

Albus soupira et frotta sa tête avec lassitude, « Je ne sais pas Sirius, nous sommes vraiment un groupe de lâches, n'est ce pas. »

Sirius s'assit et se rendit compte, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, qu'il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. « Qu'en-est-il du procès ? »

« Nous avons tous été libérés, en attendant la reprise légale, accordant au Ministre Weasley qui, comme disent les Moldus, a vu l'écriteau sur le mur. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée des intentions d'Harry envers nous. Cependant, maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de l'ascension de Draco Malfoy comme Directeur de Poudlard, j'ai bien l'intention de me retirer à la fin de l'année. »

Sirius cligna des yeux. Même si le Directeur ne détenait pas le record pour avoir occupé le plus longtemps cette position, il détenait celui pour les plus longues années comme étant un membre du personnel. Étant donné que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières vivants au Royaume-Unis avaient été un de ses étudiants, soit comme professeur de Métamorphose, soit comme Directeur, il était difficile de ne _pas_ l'imaginer à l'école. Il se rappela vaguement qu'Albus avait reçu un apprentissage avec un Maître de Métamorphose à Poudlard vers la fin des années 1800, et avait aussi été un assistant professeur.

Le Directeur laissa échapper un petit rire face au silence de Sirius. « J'ai _été_ une part de Poudlard continuellement d'une certaine manière depuis 1918, » Albus fit une pause pendant un moment et puis, ajouta, « Excepté durant ces quelques mois en 1993 naturellement. » (1)

« Il sera difficile d'imaginer Poudlard sans vous. »

« Oui, bien, je suppose qu'après quelques mois de solitude, elle me manquera aussi, » essaya de dire le Directeur avec une voix légère, mais Sirius sut qu'il s'ennuierait réellement de l'école. « Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais rassembler l'école et leur dire qu'ils ne perdront pas leurs professeurs après tout. »

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence envahit la pièce. Les quatre Weasleys qui avaient été libérés à la fin du procès s'étaient rassemblés dans une pièce non loin de la Grande Salle, dès leur retour à Poudlard. Hermione regardait fixement le feu, essayant de ne _pas_ penser au moment où tout avait si mal tourné. Des souvenirs désagréables la pourchassaient -une adolescente de 14 ans déterminée à voir justice pour les Elfes de Maison, galérant durant des années juste après la guerre pour le droit des loups-garous. Où avaient été cette ardeur et ce sens de la droiture, il y a toutes ces années pour Harry ?

Fred et George semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse et Ron était assis seul dans un coin plus loin des autres. Finalement, après avoir passé en revue ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de tribunal un certain nombre de fois, il soupira et marcha vers son épouse.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé dans cette salle de tribunal ? Pourquoi Percy a-t-il abandonné toutes les accusations quand le père de Samantha est entré ? Les Moldus n'ont aucun droit dans un procès du Wizengamot et Percy n'était pas au courant de la correspondance de Samantha avec Harry... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

(1) Cela fait naturellement référence à sa suspension temporaire dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Didine Halliwell

**22 janvier 2011**


	40. Une Manière d'Arranger les Choses II

**Betrayed**

**Disclamer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Kateydidnt sauf la traduction qui me revient.

Je tiens à mentionner que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones et que l'histoire ne tient compte que des quatre premiers livres, il n'y a donc aucun SPOILERS du tome cinq.

**Résumé de l'histoire ;** Harry est accusé de meurtre durant sa cinquième année et envoyé à Azkaban. Dix ans plus tard, son innocence est prouvée. Se sentant complètement trahi, il quitte le monde de la sorcellerie, voulant à tout prix oublier son passé. Mais encore une fois le destin sera contre lui, et Harry devra finalement faire à nouveau face au monde de la magie.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Une Manière d'Arranger les Choses**

**Part II**

* * *

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence envahit la pièce. Les quatre Weasleys qui avaient été libérés à la fin du procès s'étaient rassemblés dans une pièce non loin de la Grande Salle, dès leur retour à Poudlard. Hermione regardait fixement le feu, essayant de ne _pas_ penser au moment où tout avait si mal tourné. Des souvenirs désagréables la pourchassaient -une adolescente de 14 ans déterminée à voir justice pour les Elfes de Maison, galérant durant des années juste après la guerre pour le droit des loups-garous. Où avaient été cette ardeur et ce sens de la droiture, il y a toutes ces années pour Harry ?

Fred et George semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse et Ron était assis seul dans un coin plus loin des autres. Finalement, après avoir passé en revue ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de tribunal un certain nombre de fois, il soupira et marcha vers son épouse.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé dans cette salle de tribunal ? Pourquoi Percy a-t-il abandonné toutes les accusations quand le père de Samantha est entré ? Les Moldus n'ont aucun droit dans un procès du Wizengamot et Percy n'était pas au courant de la correspondance de Samantha avec Harry... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

* * *

Hermione regarda son mari et ses deux frères prudemment - aucuns d'eux n'avaient compris. « Vous ne comprenez pas ? » Dit-elle, commençant soudainement à rire, « David Barnes n'est pas un moldu. Harry Potter n'a pas donné un tiers d'une_ compagnie_ à n'importe quel Née-Moldue âgée de onze ans - il l'a donné à sa _fille _! Est-ce que vous saviez, » continua Hermione, sa voix s'élevant, « que Samantha Barnes, est une Fourchelangue ? Severus l'a découvert. C'est Harry qui a guéri Albus après sa crise cardiaque - la raison de celle-ci était qu'il avait découvert la vérité à propos de David Barnes et avait essayé de le contacter, brisant ainsi son serment. » Les larmes coulaient maintenant de ses yeux, et elle commença alors à rire de manière hystérique. Ron, sous le choc ne pouvait rien faire mais la regarder fixement. Fred jeta finalement un sortilège sur Hermione pour ralentir sa respiration et elle se calma, cependant les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux. D'une voix plus douce, elle continua, « Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours seulement. C'était la seule explication qui semblait logique. »

Ron s'assit sur le sol et passa en revue le procès, cette fois avec la connaissance que David était Harry. Il comprenait mieux ce qui s'était passé, mais cela soulevait beaucoup plus d'interrogations, des questions sans réponses au sujet de ce qu'arriverait dans le futur.

Fred lui repensa à l'événement qui avait amené David à Poudlard en premier leu - la mort de Kathryn et trembla aux possibles implications, que le premier accident mortel au château de Poudlard enregistré d'un Moldu soit la femme d'Harry Potter. Il sentit un grand besoin de parler à son épouse, elle connaissait bien mieux David et Kathryn que lui.

George, ne voulant pas penser à toutes les conséquences que cela allait amener, réfléchit plutôt au pouvoir qu'il avait senti. Le Langue-de-plomb en lui voulait tout savoir au sujet de la façon dont David avait ordonné les Aurors d'arrêter Malfoy, qu'elles étaient les limites du pouvoir du bâton de Merlin.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Après cinq minutes de silence, Ernie parvint à se recomposer parfaitement, « Bien, alors. Les formulaires d'adoption par la famille. »

« Ernie, » dit Harry, le prenant par surprise, il était beaucoup plus agité qu'il n'y paraissait, et celui-ci en laissa tomber la plume sur le sol. « Juste... relaxe, d'accord ? Nous irons nul part, si tu es si nerveux. Je veux adopter Amelia comme étant David Barnes, pas comme Harry Potter. C'est mon identité légale dans le monde Moldu. »

Ernie inclina simplement la tête.

« Et je veux le faire légalement, en suivant les lois. Je dois avoir le bâton de Merlin en ma possession, mais je ne me mettrai pas au-dessus de la loi. Bien que je doive faire un certain nombre de_ changements_, » un sourire digne de la maison Serpentard à l'apogée de son pouvoir, croisa son visage, « mais je serai toujours leur sujet. Maintenant, pourquoi ne continuons-nous pas où nous étions arrêtés ? »

Ernie prit une profonde respiration et dit, « Bien alors, le Processus d'Adoption par la Famille est beaucoup plus facile que les autres. Cependant, la situation avec la famille Dursley complique les choses, vous n'aurez aucun ennui avec le système Magique, mais le système Moldu pourrait avoir quelques questions quant à pourquoi ils abandonnent volontairement leurs droits comme parents. »

David inclina la tête en signe de compréhension, mais son esprit suivait déjà une autre ligne de pensée, « Et si le juge ou l'avocat gérant le cas dans le système Moldu étaient au courant du monde de la Magie, ne pourraient-ils donc pas nous aider avec ces difficultés ? »

Ernie sembla étonné, il n'avait évidemment jamais même considéré traiter avec des moldus connaissant l'existence de la Magie. « Ce serait brillant, » il fit une pause pendant un moment et alors, dit lentement, en repensant à un vieux souvenir, « Je _pense _que la mère d'Orla Quirke était une avocate, elle était quelques années derrière nous à Poudlard et j'ai sorti avec elle brièvement pendant la guerre. Même si elle ne pratique pas dans le domaine de la famille, elle pourrait savoir avec qui nous devons entrer en contact. Selon Justin Finch-Fletchley, plusieurs parents et membres de famille ayant des enfants magiques restent en contact mutuel. »

David inclina la tête se rappelant que c'était Megan Weasley, une épouse moldue, qui avait entrée en contact avec Kathryn pour mieux la connaître et lui montrer davantage du monde de la Magie. Naturellement, les Dursleys qui l'avaient élevés n'auraient jamais été intéressés à rencontrer d'autres personnes ayant des membres de leur famille magique, mais il pouvait certainement voir comment certains aimaient passer du temps avec ceux qui pouvaient discuter et comprendre les étranges pouvoirs de leur proche. Ernie prit sa plume et commença à remplir les formulaires d'adoption avec l'information exacte.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, David (de nouveau déguisé) avec Samantha et Amelia à sa suite sortirent du département d'Application Magique de la Loi du Ministère et montèrent jusqu'à l'Atrium. De là, les filles et lui utilisèrent la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre à Pré au Lard et marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à Poudlard. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et David décida, à contrecœur, qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, Dumbledore était le seul en qui il avait une confiance éloignée pour aider à réaliser sa demande.

David envoya les deux filles dans la Grande Salle et alla ensuite directement au bureau de Dumbledore. Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Nommant rapidement quelques sortes de bonbons en vain, il sentit sa confiance diminuer lentement. _C'est probablement pourquoi Dumbledore fait ça, _pensa-t-il en lui-même.

« Translation Twists, » vint une voix derrière lui, alors qu'Albus s'approchait. David souleva un sourcil. « Une nouvelle sucrerie de Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Entre, s'il te plait. »

David suivit Albus dans les escaliers et entra dans le bureau familier avec un sentiment effrayant de nostalgie. Les portraits l'observèrent brièvement, quelques condoléances exprimées, se rappelant qu'il avait été celui appelé quelques jours précédemment.

_Avait-ce seulement réellement été quelques jours ?_

« Je suis étonné de te trouver ici, Ha... David, » corrigea rapidement Dumbledore suite à un regard mordant. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes à Poudlard avant ce soir, encore moins de venir à mon bureau. »

David inclina la tête, « Ce n'était pas vraiment mon plan, mais je dois faire face à la réalité. Un nombre important de changements doit être fait dans le monde de la Magie et je ne suis pas arrogant au point de penser que j'ai la sagesse nécessaire pour prendre toutes ces décisions. »

Dumbledore sut instinctivement que David ne lui demandait pas de l'aider personnellement et ainsi, demanda, « Et qu'aimerais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Je veux une liste des moldus ayant connaissance de la Magie et de chaque cracmol, je veux ceux qui ont une connaissance des Lois, qu'ils soient avocats, juges, législateurs, magistrats ou même comptables, comme le cousin de Arthur Weasley. Je veux une liste de chaque nom que vous pouvez trouver qui correspondent à ces critères. Je veux qu'ils viennent de partout, tout autour du monde. Je veux également les détails complets sur ce que les dirigeants des divers pays du monde savent à propos de la Magie et un résumé des relations entre moldus et sorciers de chaque pays, ainsi qu'une liste de tous les hauts placés du monde Magique. »

« Naturellement, » inclina Dumbledore de la tête, son esprit réfléchissant déjà aux quelques douzaine de nom qu'il savait, « Et quand aimerais-tu avoir tout cela ? »

« Juste... aussitôt que possible. J'apprécierais si vous pourriez me donner un résumé ce soir pour le Royaume-Uni et le reste plus tard. »

« Je peux te donner quelques noms tout de suite si tu veux, » offrit Dumbledore.

David le considéra pendant une minute et alors, inclina la tête. Dumbledore sortit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire pendant qu'il parlait, « Le Premier Ministre Britannique Moldu est, naturellement, entièrement au courant du monde de la Magie. Le bureau de Liaison Moldu travaille en collaboration avec un sous-département des Affaires Internes du Ministère. Ce sous-département est appelé simplement le Comité de Coopération et est composé entièrement de moldus ayant connaissance de la Magie. Ils en sauront probablement plus que moi, au sujet des autres personnes qui peuvent t'aider. Ils avaient l'habitude de garder une liste des familles qui ont des parents magiques. Il y a dix ans, le Ministère de la Magie envoyait à tous les parents moldus une brochure détaillant où ils pouvaient trouver plus d'informations sur le monde de la Magie par l'intermédiaire de moyens moldus. Je crois qu'ils ont arrêté, bien que je ne sois pas trop sûr pourquoi. » Albus fit une pause un moment pour penser et alors dit, « Ta plus importante carte, je crois, est l'une des MP de la Chambre des Communes qui a connaissance de la Magie. Elle est très intelligente et pas facilement intimidée. Bien que jeune, elle a toujours eu un mot à dire au sujet des Lois et Coutumes Magiques. » Il inscrit sur le parchemin ce que David supposa être ses coordonnées, et alors continua, « Il y a un certain nombre de personnes dans des professions légales qui peuvent t'aider. Cependant, certaines de ces personnes que je liste peuvent être tout à fait contre les sorciers en général. »

David souleva un sourcil, il n'y voyait pas de problème, lui-même se sentait plutôt contre le monde de la Magie.

« Percy Weasley préconise une politique bien plus stricte d'isolement qui est bien reçue... »

Dumbledore continua sur le sujet, pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que David l'interrompe,

« Merci pour ça, je vous parlerai plus tard ce soir. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'_estimé_ Ministre de la Magie. » David se leva pour quitter la pièce et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, entendit une question venant de Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé, » Dumbledore hésita avant d'utiliser le mot _confiance_, parce qu'il savait très bien que David ne lui faisait _pas_ confiance, mais c'était le seul mot qui convenait, « de me faire confiance avec cette tâche ? »

David se retourna complètement et étudia Albus pendant une minute. Il sentit seulement une question honnête, aucune manipulation. Dumbledore se posait véritablement la question.

« Puisque vous avez prouvé la nuit dernière que vous pouvez dire la vérité. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me dire ce que vous m'avez dit. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je n'aurais jamais su la vérité, mais vous l'avez fait. Je respecte cette honnêteté. Même si je vous déteste toujours, je peux respecter _cela_ en vous. _Ne _mettez _pas_ à l'épreuve ce respect non consolidé. »

Avec cela, il se tourna et quitta la pièce.

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Après avoir parlé brièvement avec Amelia et Samantha, David retourna à Pré au Lard et utilisa le réseau public de Cheminette pour se rendre de nouveau au Ministère. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau d'inspection des baguettes, et présenta la sienne, puis il demanda la direction pour se rendre au bureau du Ministre. On lui dit d'aller au niveau un et de se présenter à la secrétaire. Il fit ainsi et se retrouva amené dans l'opulent bureau du Ministre Weasley.

Percy, il trouva, était assis et regardait à l'extérieur de part sa fenêtre. Le département d'Entretien Magique montrait actuellement un jour calme de printemps à l'opposition du vrai, froid et humide jour d'hiver qu'avait observé David à travers sa fenêtre à l'hôpital. David se tint debout le regardant juste pendant un moment et alors dit, « J'ai toujours su que vous étiez pompeux à l'école, mais je pensais que vous aviez le cœur à la bonne place. Attaquer Ron de la manière que vous l'avez fait après que la Seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Je pensais qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour vous que votre ambition. » Il laissa ses mots flotter dans l'air et attendit que Percy se retourne.

Quand le Ministre tourna sa chaise par la suite, il semblait las et David put voir, plus attentivement, que l'âge n'avait pas été aussi clément avec Percy qu'avec la plupart des autres sorciers.

Percy laissa échapper un soupir et frotta sa tête, « Que voulez-vous que je dise alors ? Que vous avez raison ? Que je suis un con ? Ok, _vous avez raison, je suis con._ »

David secoua la tête, « Je veux simplement savoir où est passé l'homme qui était honnêtement intéressé par la fonction publique pour aider la société. Pendant la guerre, vous étiez l'un des meilleurs avocats pour attraper légalement les Mangemorts - cela gênait beaucoup Voldemort parce qu'il y avait quelques Mangemorts qui se tournaient vers vous puisqu'ils savaient avec confiance que vous suivriez exactement la loi. Comment avez-vous pu laisser les mensonges se fructifier et nommer Draco Malfoy, de toutes les personnes, pour être au Ministère des Renseignements ? Êtes-vous devenu si aveuglé par votre propre pouvoir maintenant Percy ? »

De nouveau Percy soupira, « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où j'ai perdu de vue... chaque chose. Quant à Malfoy, il n'y a jamais eu de preuves... »

David commença à rire, « Vous voulez dire qu'il a juste intimidé ceux qui pouvaient témoigner contre lui. Je sais pour un fait que Blaise Zabini pouvait vous donner des dizaines de preuves contre lui, mais pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute que Blaise a vu qu'il était plus bénéfique de garder sa bouche fermée, étant donné l'état actuelle des affaires courantes du Ministère. »

« Comment savez-vous... ? »

David réussit à peine à s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, « Ma _cicatrice_ Percy, donnez-moi une Pensive et je peux vous donner de _très nombreuses _preuves contre Draco Malfoy, pour ne pas mentionner aussi contre Robert Davies et Julian Cromwell, tous deux membres du Wizengamot, j'ai noté. »

La bouche de Percy s'ouvrit en grand.

« Étant donné votre expérience professionnelle jusqu'ici, je ne serais pas étonné de retrouver dans la société bien d'autres anciens Mangemorts en liberté. »

Percy prit simplement un morceau de parchemin et le remit à David. Le plus jeune le prit et commença à lire.

_Je, Percy Ignatius Weasley, démissionne par la présente de mon poste comme Ministre de la Magie, en effectif le 9 janvier 2022..._

« Bien, » dit-il après lecture, « au moins vous avez un certain sens moral en vous. Mes félicitations, vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que Cornelius Fudge. »

« Et quels seront vos plans pour le futur du monde Magique ? » Demanda doucement Percy.

« Bien, il y aura certainement quelques changements dans les lois et dans la structure du gouvernement, je prévoie d'en faire de même pour les autres pays aussi. Les sorciers et sorcières sont dotés de pouvoirs que les moldus peuvent seulement rêver, et encore vous êtes devenus stagnant et suffisant, laissant votre monde se délabrer de l'intérieur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de Voldemort pour vous détruire, vous le faites très bien vous-même. Mais puisque mes enfants, qui incluront bientôt Amelia Dursley, ont choisis de faire partie de ce monde, il est de ma responsabilité de m'assurer qu'il soit digne d'eux. Je n'attends pas la perfection - mais est-ce trop demander aux personnes de prendre une _position _? Même Voldemort a agi, et il a forcé les autres à faire de même aussi, mais vous êtes juste confus maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir une part de ce monde, beaucoup trop s'y est passé pour que je le veuille. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'ai une responsabilité envers le monde de la Magie, simplement parce que je suis un sorcier. Les moldus n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir quitter complètement leur monde si quelque chose de mauvais leur arrivent et je ne devrais pas vous avoir laissez à votre propre sort, » dit-il presque à lui-même, mais alors regarda brusquement Percy, « Cependant, bien que je ne rejoigne pas cette société, je _veillerai_ à un certain nombre de changements. Vous avez trop de liberté, trop de pouvoir, peu de contrôle et si peu de moralité. »

Percy n'était pas sûr de ce que devait être sa réponse devant ce discours, et ainsi après une pause, il dit, « J'ai informé la presse que je tiendrai une conférence dans... une heure maintenant. J'ai l'intention d'annoncer ma démission, qu'aimeriez-vous que je dise à propos du procès ? »

David pinça les lèvres pensant et dit ensuite, avec une grande hésitation, « Dites ce que vous avez à dire, mais ne répondez à aucune question, annoncez votre démission et ensuite, Harry Potter. »

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Des membres de la Presse, y compris quelques sorciers des médias internationaux, étaient rassemblés dans l'Atrium du Ministère du Royaume-Uni de la Magie. Ils attendaient impatiemment l'arrivé du Ministre, afin de pouvoir découvrir le verdict du Procès de Poudlard (ainsi l'avaient-ils appelé). Les diverses stations sur le WWN avaient pris tout le matin d'antenne pour faire des débats entre différents experts légaux et fonctionnaires du Ministère. Si David avait écouté l'une d'entre elles, il aurait ri de l'absurdité avec laquelle, ils dansaient complètement autour du sujet - sans jamais réellement aborder les sujets tabous, mais réussissaient tout de même à paraître libre d'expression ou sur le côté de Dumbledore.

Quand le Ministre monta sur le podium, un silence relatif envahi la foule alors qu'ils le regardaient tous avec attente. Après s'être lancé un _Sonorus_, Percy parla.

« En raison de certaines... circonstances peu communes, le procès d'Albus Dumbledore, Ronald, Hermione, Fred, et George Weasley, ainsi que de Sirius Black, c'est terminé sans rendre de verdict. Toutes les charges sont abandonnées conformément à la réévaluation de notre système légal et de certaines de nos lois. »

Les murmures éclatèrent soudain tout autour des sorciers et sorcières assemblés, et plusieurs élevèrent la voix pour poser des questions.

« Ministre ! Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement... »

« Quelles Lois seront réexaminées... »

« Comment le système légal... »

« Percy, pourquoi ce soudain changement de politiques... »

Percy ignora toutes les questions et éleva la voix légèrement pour les couvrir, il prononça ainsi sa prochaine annonce, « Et, en vigueur dès maintenant, je démissionne de mon poste comme Ministre de la Magie. »

Un tollé encore plus grand survint en réponse mais Percy ne reconnut toujours pas leur présence. « Et ici, aujourd'hui, » sa voix se brisa presque, « pour répondre à quelques questions au sujet des changements en cour, Harry James Potter. »

Un silence total suivit cette proclamation.

.

Fin du chapitre 24.

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

Surprise un nouveau chapitre... j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster, pas parce que l'envie me manquait, mais plutôt parce qu'il reste très peu de chapitres pour terminer cette histoire. Je sais que c'est complètement ridicule et que vous avez toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir... Je voulais tout mettre en ligne, une fois que la traduction de Betrayed serait complétée... mais, comme plusieurs me disent le temps passe et vous n'avez rien de nouveau à lire. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis en vacance pour le moment, je ne promets rien... cependant, je vais faire mon possible.

J'espère que vous passez tous une superbe été.

Maya

.

Note: Je suis désolée pour les fautes, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé puisqu'encore une fois je n'ai plus de correcteur ou correctrice.

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

**30 juillet 2012**


End file.
